KNV: kann nicht vergessen
by Obelix72
Summary: AU! Zum Ende seiner Hogwartszeit besiegte Harry den Dunklen Lord. Doch dabei verlor er fast alles, was ihm lieb und teuer war... Nun, 5 Jahre spaeter, muss er wieder lernen zu Leben, denn es warten noch weitaus groessere Aufgaben auf ihn! HPHG
1. Prolog Erinnerung Sehnsucht

_**KANN NICHT VERGESSEN**_

**DISCLAIMER:**

_Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe mir ihre Charaktere nur aus. Mit dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen, ich schreibe sie nur aus Spaß und um meiner Fantasie ein wenig Auslauf zu gönnen... _

_Achtung! Der sechste Band, „HBP", findet in dieser Geschichte keine Beachtung!_

**Beta:**

Ursprüngliche Version: _doro-chan_ und _LillyAmalia_

Zweite Version: _bepa_

Dritte Version: _Polarkatze (Poli)_

Vierte, _veröffentlichte_ Version: Idefix ;-)

**Anmerkung:**

_Die ersten Kapitel von KNV habe ich noch vor HLSF geschrieben. Das war im Herbst 2003. Allerdings war ich mit der Story absolut nicht zufrieden, und so lag sie lange Zeit auf Eis. Einiges aus KNV habe ich jedoch mit in HLSF/DMD6F übernommen, so dass euch vielleicht die eine oder andere Szene bekannt vorkommen könnte. _

_Im Zuge der Arbeiten an HLSF hat _bepa_ versucht etwas Ordnung in das Chaos der Kapitel von KNV zu bringen. Ursprünglich waren es knapp 30 Kapitel mit zum Teil sehr unterschiedlicher Länge (mal waren es nur 500 Wörter in einem Kapitel und in einem anderen dafür 20.000…). Nach dem ganzen Überarbeiten der bestehenden Kapitel sind bis jetzt 15 übrig geblieben (am 16. schreibe ich gerade), wobei die ersten Kapitel immer noch etwas kürzer sind als die nachfolgenden; jedoch lässt sich das heute kaum noch ändern ohne den Sinn der einzelnen Kapitel durcheinander zu bringen. Die ursprünglichen knapp 30 Kapitel umfassten ca. 125.000 Wörter und waren alle in der alten Rechtschreibung verfasst – allein das Umstellen auf die neue Rechtschreibung hat eine kleine Ewigkeit gedauert! Und trotzdem entdecke ich immer wieder Überbleibsel wie „daß" und dergleichen…_

_Bedankt euch also ganz lieb bei den Damen, welche sich meinem Geschreibsel angenommen haben, weil KNV wohl ohne sie auf meiner Festplatte für alle Ewigkeiten vor sich hinschlummern würde!_

Update: Derzeit arbeite ich mal wieder allein. Dass heißt, ab Kapitel 7 von KNV bin wieder ich allein für die endgültige Revision verantwortlich.

**ALTERSFREIGABE:** ab 13 (?) Jahre

**INHALT:**

_In einer gewaltigen Schlacht gegen Ende des siebten Schuljahres von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden hat das Gute endlich über den dunklen Lord und seinem Gefolge triumphiert. Im bestialischen Finale tötete Harry Lord Voldemort und stellte sicher, dass dieser nie mehr zurückkommen konnte. Doch dieser Kampf verlangte Harry alles ab, er musste alle seine Kräfte mobilisieren. Mehr tot als lebendig brauchte der mittlerweile zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsene eine sehr lange Zeit, um sich wieder zu erholen. Doch das Schlimmste waren nicht die körperlichen Wunden, die er davon getragen hatte, sondern die seelischen. Und sie - seine Freunde, Lehrer, Mitschüler - ließen ihn allein mit seinem Schmerz. Er hatte alles verloren, woran er geglaubt hatte. _

_Wirklich alles?_

_Denn Harry Potter war nicht umsonst DER-JUNGE-DER-LEBT!_

* * *

**Prolog**

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann stand in seinem Zimmer am offenen Fenster und starrte hinaus in die abendliche Sommerlandschaft Schottlands, ohne sie jedoch richtig wahrzunehmen. Er wartete. Und schwieg.

Endlich! Endlich konnte er sehen, wie der Besucher seines Mitbewohners das Grundstück, das eigentlich eine große Waldlichtung war, verließ. Der Besucher, der durch sein plötzliches Auftauchen unerwünschte und mühsam verdrängte Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten bei ihm wieder zum Vorschein kommen ließ. Endlich war er gegangen, der alte Zauberer. Endlich musste der junge Mann nicht mehr die Anwesenheit des Vorgesetzten seines Mitbewohners ertragen. Die Anwesenheit des alten Mannes im dunkelblauen Umhang, des alten Mannes mit den langen, weißen Haaren und dem ebenso langen wie weißen Bart. Die Anwesenheit des alten Mannes, der ihn über seine halbmond­förmige Brille hinweg angestarrt hatte. Der alte Mann, dem er vor vielen Jahren einmal vertraut hatte wie keinem anderen. Der alte Mann, der immer noch Schulleiter war und deswegen mit seinem Mitbewohner die Unterrichtspläne für das kommende Schuljahr, das bald beginnen würde, besprochen hatte.

Sein Mitbewohner, der einst einer der besten Freunde seiner Eltern gewesen war und der alle seine Freunde überlebt hatte. Sein Mitbewohner, der mit seinen gut 40 Jahren ungefähr doppelt so alt war wie er selbst und trotzdem seit ein paar Jahren sein einziger Freund und Vertrauter war. Sein Mitbewohner, der vor ein paar Jahren endlich seinen Traumberuf ergreifen konnte und seitdem als Professor immer wieder die ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' in Hogwarts lehrte.

Hogwarts. Die britische ‚Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei'. Die Schule, die der junge Mann nur allzu gut kannte. Der Ort, den er lange Zeit als sein Zuhause betrachtet hatte. Den Ort, wo er seine schönsten Erlebnisse hatte, aber auch seine schlimmsten. Sein Zuhause, wo er Freunde gefunden und wieder verloren hatte.

Der Ort, wo er sich selbst verloren hatte...

* * *

**Erinnerungen**

Als er merkte, dass die Erinnerungen an seine Erlebnisse in Hogwarts und die Zeit danach wieder hervorkamen und er sie nicht mehr zurück drängen konnte, seufzte der junge Mann. Er wusste was jetzt kam, schließlich hatte er das schon zu oft durchgemacht. Er wusste, dass ihn seine Erinnerungen, die er so mühsam versucht hatte zu verdrängen, noch lange Zeit quälen würden und dass er, nachdem er endlich eingeschlafen war, wieder Albträume haben würde. Trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen tun...

Der junge Mann verkroch sich in seinem Bett und zog die Decke weit nach oben, obwohl ihm nicht kalt war. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, gegen seine Erinnerungen ankämpfen zu wollen, und trotzdem versuchte er es. Und verlor, wie schon so oft...

_Langsam stieg der Nebel auf._ Der junge Mann wusste was jetzt kam, es war immer der gleiche Film, der sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte. Und da passierte es auch schon: _WUMM – Die Tür der alten und halb zerfallenen Fischerhütte, in die er, seine Tante und sein Cousin von seinem wütendem Onkel geschleppt worden waren, zersplitterte und Hagrid, der Halbriese und Wildhüter von Hogwarts, erschien um ihm, dem kleinen, schwächlichen und blassen Jungen mit den struppigen schwarzen Haaren, der kaputten Brille und der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, an seinem elften Geburtstag zu sagen, dass er ein Zauberer sei._

Das Nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war seine Wahl in eines der vier Häuser in Hogwarts. Noch heute konnte er die Worte des sprechenden Hutes hören, als dieser ihn erst nach Slytherin stecken wollte: _„Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja – und ein kräftiger Durst, sich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant... Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, alles ist da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen. Kein Zweifel – nein? Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist – dann besser nach GRYFFINDOR!"_

Dann fingen seine Erinnerungen an, etwas schneller abzulaufen. _Die ersten Unterrichtsstunden - sein erster Flug auf einem Besen - die ersten Quidditch-Spiele - der Kampf gegen den Troll, der Ron und Hermine zu seinen besten Freunden machte._ Ron und Hermine... Eine einsame Träne rann ihm die Wange hinab.

Schneller liefen nun seine Erinnerungen vor ihm ab, immer schneller.

_Wie er den Tarnumhang seines Vaters erhielt - nächtelange Sitzungen in der Bibliothek - der Spiegel NERHEGEB – Fluffy - der Stein der Weisen - sein erster bewusster Kampf mit Voldemort - die Sommerferien bei den Dursleys – erstes Treffen mit Dobby- der Fuchsbau – die versteinerte Hermine - Tom Riddle - der Basilisk – Fawkes - Ginny gerettet..._ Jetzt rasten die Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei!_ Entdeckung das Sirius Black sein Pate ist – Wurmschwanz – Seidenschnabel - die Flucht seines Paten auf Seidenschnabel- die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft - das Trimagische Turnier - wieder Kampf mit Voldemort - Cedric's Tod - seine Eltern - die Anhörung im Ministerium - Quälereien durch Umbridge - Dumbledores Armee - lebenslanges Quidditch-Verbot - Kampf im Ministerium - Sirius' Tod_

_Quälereien durch Umbridge - Dumbledores Armee - lebenslanges Quidditch-Verbot - Kampf im Ministerium - Sirius' Tod._

_Verzweifelte und verheulte Sommerferien - einsame Wochen im Grimmauld Place - Trost von Hermine und Tonks – Prüfungsergebnisse - lange Gespräche mit Hermine - der Phönix-Orden - zwei fast sorglose Wochen bei Hermine daheim – Schulbeginn - Streit mit Ron wegen Hermine - zusätzlicher Unterricht und viele Hausaufgaben - lernen mit Hermine und auch Ron - Stress mit Malfoy - Weihnachtsball mit Hermine - verliebt in Hermine - Weihnachtsferien mit Hermine..._

Der ‚Film' vor seinen Augen fing an etwas langsamer abzulaufen.

_Hermine. Langer Kampf mit den eigenen Gefühlen - überraschender Kuss und Geständnis - Abfuhr durch Hermine – Hermine, die nur ein paar Tage später eine Beziehung mit Ron beginnt – Einsamkeit – tiefe Traurigkeit - lange Wanderungen in den Gängen des Schlosses oder über die Ländereien - Ärger mit den Slytherins - verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek immer wieder mit Tarnumhang heimlich besucht - Beschaffung vieler Bücher über die dunkle Magie – Lernen - Streit mit Hagrid – Einsamkeit – Lernen – Üben - Ärger mit Dumbledore - erste Animagus-Verwandlung - Überfall auf Hogsmead – Krankenstation._

_Austritt aus der Quidditch-Hausmannschaft - Ärger mit McGonagall – Selbststudium - Animagus-Form als Adler vervollkommnet - erstes Zaubern ohne Zauberstab - Tarnzauber klappt zum ersten Mal - erstes Apparieren - Schuljahresabschlussball geschwänzt – Sommerferien - Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber funktioniert nach großen Schwierigkeiten - keine Einladung in den Fuchsbau - Todesser-Angriff auf die Dursleys - Tod der Dursleys - wieder Anhörung im Ministerium - drohender Schulverweis wegen Zauberns während der Ferien - restliche Ferien bei Remus Lupin - zweite Animagus-Form (Wolf) geschafft – Schulbeginn._

_Vollständige Abtrennung von Ron und Hermine - eigenen Raum außerhalb des Gryffindor-Turms in Hogwarts geschaffen - inoffizieller Umzug - Streit mit Dumbledore - Rückzug in die eigenen Räume - Schutz der eigenen Räume - nächtelanges Lernen - stumme Teilnahme am Unterricht - keine Teilnahme am Essen in der großen Halle mehr - Versorgung durch Dobby - Austritt aus DA-Club, ständiger Wechsel zwischen Unterricht, Selbststudium, Üben, Schlafen, Unterricht - Weihnachten genauso wie bei den Dursleys: keine Geschenke außer von Remus und Dobby - Teilnahme am Weihnachtsball verweigert, statt dessen lieber gelernt - Weihnachtsferien mit Remus verbracht - Schildzauber perfektioniert - Askaban von Voldemort eingenommen._

_Schule geht weiter - wieder Streit mit Dumbledore und McGonagall - das erste mal frei gezaubert - Tod von Percy Weasley, da dieser kein Todesser werden wollte - immer häufigere Angriffe auf Muggel - Freizaubern klappt jetzt besser - Tarnumhang unnötig und an Remus weitergegeben - apparieren funktioniert jetzt auch auf Elfen-Art - verbotene Flüche gelernt - mit Abstand bester Schüler in Verwandlung und VgddK und Zauberkunst- Duellier-Club von Remus gegründet – Selbststudium - am ersten Abend im Duellier-Club alle anderen teilnehmenden Schüler und Lehrer (Remus, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall) besiegt - Austritt aus dem Duellier-Club._

_Einsamkeit – Selbststudium - weitere Animagus-Formen erlernt - Zauberstab jetzt eigentlich nutzlos, da Freizaubern bestens funktioniert - Osterferien bei Remus - Hedwig als Dauer-Leihgabe an Remus gegeben - Tod von Hermines Eltern bei einem Überfall durch Todesser - Beginn der Prüfungsvorbereitungen – tiefe Trauer bei Hermine - UTZ-Prüfungen - Abschlussball geschwänzt, statt dessen lieber die eigenen Sachen gepackt für die Abreise - während des Balls Angriff auf Hogwarts! _

_Kampf gegen Todesser, Trolle, Riesen, Drachen, Dementoren, Werwölfe, Kobolde... So viele Tote! Überall Blut, Leichen, Leichenteile! Das gesamte Schlossgelände ist ein Schlachtfeld und er mittendrin! Wird langsam zum Berserker, tötet wie im Blutrausch viele der dunklen Kreaturen und noch mehr Todesser. Crabbe, Nott, Lestrange, Goyle, McNair, Avery, Malfoy und Malfoy. Das Finale, in dem er die Kontrolle über sich verliert. Snape getötet von Wurmschwanz. Wurmschwanz tot. _Und schließlich: _Voldemorts Tod. Trotzdem wütet er weiter, kann nicht aufhören. Zerfetzt den Körper seines schlimmsten Feindes, wegen dem er schon so viel verloren hatte. Verbrennt ihn, verstreut seine Asche in alle Winde auf das er niemals wieder zurückkommt._

_Sein Zusammenbruch._

Nur noch langsam läuft der 'Film' vor Harrys Augen ab.

_Aufwachen, Orientierungslosigkeit - Erkenntnis, dass er in St. Mungo liegt, schon seit 4 Monaten - fühlt sich leer, ausgebrannt, einsam - unzählige Reporter, sonst keinerlei Besuche - Flucht aus dem Hospital nach weiteren zwei Wochen - Streifzug quer durch Europa, fast immer in Tierform - Unbeabsichtigtes Treffen mit Charlie Weasley - Wieder Flucht, diesmal bis weit hinter den Ural - Endlose Leere und tiefe Einsamkeit - Rückkehr in die Heimat, auf der Suche nach dem vor vielen Jahren zerstörten Elternhaus - Suche in ganz England und Wales nach Godric's Hollow - Elternhaus gefunden, ist jetzt ein Denkmal in Erinnerung an die drei Potters: James, Lily und Harry - Erneuter Zusammenbruch, Selbstmordversuch - Ungewollte Rettung, erneuter Aufenthalt in St. Mungo. _

_Erneute Flucht - wieder Streifzug, aber diesmal nur bis Schottland, da zu schwach - Wochenlang nur als Wolf in den Wäldern der Highlands verbracht - wieder zu Kräften gekommen - als Adler Gegend erkundet - ruhiges Plätzchen auf einer Waldlichtung gefunden - Hütte gebaut und gesichert - Gelände gesichert - Meditieren gelernt - magische Kräfte wieder erholt, wenn nicht sogar verstärkt - einsames, ruhiges Leben im Wald - gelernt, das eigene menschliche Äußere zu verändern - Brille jetzt endgültig unnötig, Narbe nicht mehr sichtbar, Haare jetzt glatt und lang - Erinnerungen an Kämpfe und verlorene Freunde verblassen langsam - Kamin gebaut - alten Namen abgelegt, auf der Suche nach einem Neuen - Ich bin ich und sonst niemand - Ruhiges, fast schon zufriedenes Einsiedler-Leben. _

_Aufruhr: fremder Wolf im Wald – Vollmond; Ist es ein Werwolf? Abwarten - Nächster Vollmond: fremder Wolf wieder da - Es ist ein Werwolf! - Revier als Wolf verteidigt, Werwolf verletzt - Vier Wochen Ruhe - Wieder Vollmond, Werwolf ist auch wieder da - vorsichtiges Herantasten - Werwolf riecht irgendwie bekannt - Nachdenklichkeit._

Die Zeit vergeht. Und Harrys Film ist schon fast an seinem Ende angekommen.

_Hochsommer, nun ist es schon etwas über ein Jahr her, seit der letzte Kampf gegen Voldemort gekämpft wurde._

_Mit Werwolf angefreundet, aber immer nur in Wolfs-Form - zusammen bei jedem Vollmond durch die Wälder gestreift - beim letzten Vollmond zu weit gelaufen, Werwolf aufs Äußerste erschöpft - Werwolf am Morgen zurück verwandelt - Es ist Remus._

Ganz langsam lief der Film vor Harrys innerem Auge ab.

_Schock. Aber nicht lange, da Remus krank. Remus in die eigene Hütte gebracht, gepflegt, bis er wieder in sein eigenes Haus gehen kann, wo auch immer das ist. Nächster Vollmond, freudige Begrüßung, Streifzug durch den Wald. Rückverwandlung des Werwolfes am Morgen, Remus wieder krank. Erneut Remus in der Hütte gepflegt. Remus bleibt mehrere Wochen. Lange Gespräche, aber nicht zu erkennen gegeben. Gedächtnisverlust vorgetäuscht, aber irgendwann trotzdem von ihm erkannt worden. Jeden Abend lange Gespräche am Kamin, Verständnis wächst bei beiden. Remus findet neuen Namen für den jungen Mann, der früher einmal DER-JUNGE-DER-LEBT war. Jetzt heißt er James Wolfsheim, kurz Jim oder Jimmy. Auf jeden Fall der, der einem Wolf ein Heim gab. _

_Bau eines größeren Hauses für beide mittels James enormer magischer Fähigkeiten. Ein arbeitsreicher, aber trotzdem ruhiger, zufriedener Sommer. Remus gibt Hedwig zurück, die James akzeptiert. Schulbeginn, Rückkehr von Remus nach Hogwarts. Heimliche Treffen bei Vollmond. James bekommt viele Bücher von Remus. _

Der Film hat sein Ende so gut wie erreicht. Harry weiß, die nun folgenden Erinnerungen sind wieder angenehmer…

_Eine ruhige Zeit für James, der sich dem Erforschen der alten, fast verlorenen Magie und dem Erschaffen neuer Zaubersprüche widmet. Als Ausgleich durchstreift er die Wälder oder erobert als Adler die Lüfte. Manchmal geht er zusammen mit Hedwig auf die Jagd. Einen Besen hatte er seit seiner Schulzeit nie wieder angerührt. _

_Irgendwann fängt James an zu malen. Er malt fast alles, was ihn in seinen Erinnerungen quält. Und Remus verkauft für ihn die Bilder, schließlich brauchen sie mehr Geld als Remus verdient, um all ihre Bücher kaufen zu können. Alles andere kann James durch seine Freizauberei erschaffen, sei es Nahrung oder Kleidung. Einige seiner Bilder werden in Hogwarts ausgestellt, aber das weiß James nicht. Es interessiert ihn auch nicht. Er fragt Remus auch nicht, wer die Bilder kauft. Er will es nicht wissen, für ihn sind die Bilder nur eine Möglichkeit, mit seinen Erinnerungen fertig zu werden._

Der Film ist an seinem Ende angelangt, Harrys Erinnerungen schwenken immer mehr zur Gegenwart über…

So sind nun schon zwei Jahre ins Land gegangen. James lebte zurückgezogen aber zufrieden in seinem selbst erschaffenen Haus, auch wenn er immer wieder von seinen Erinnerungen gequält wurde. In den Ferien wohnte Remus bei James, während der Schulzeit traf er sich bei jedem Vollmond mit Remus im Verbotenen Wald auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände. Immer flog er als Adler hin, verwandelte sich im Wald zum Wolf und begleitete Remus. Morgens verwandelte James sich wieder in den Adler und flog nach Hause. Hogwarts selbst betrat er dabei nie, obwohl in dem versteckten Raum, den er sich in seinem letzten Schuljahr geschaffen hatte, noch seine Sachen auf ihn warteten. Er wollte das Schloss nie wieder betreten...

* * *

**Sehnsucht**

Irgendwann an einem schönen Sommertag stand James auf, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Firmament. Nachdem er geduscht hatte ging er hinunter in die Küche und zauberte sich ein kleines Frühstück herbei. Während er aß, kam Remus herein, der draußen in ihrem kleinen Kräutergarten gearbeitet hatte. „Guten Morgen" sagte James, und Remus antwortete mit einem „Na, du Langschläfer?".

Remus setzte sich mit an den Tisch und sah James beim Frühstücken zu. Als dieser fertig war (und mit einem Handschwenker das Geschirr verschwinden ließ), sah Remus ihn ernst an. „Hast du heute Nacht wieder Albträume gehabt?" James nickte. „Warum musste er auch unbedingt herkommen? Was wollte er?" „Tut mir leid, ich konnte ihn nicht daran hindern", entgegnete Remus leise. „Er wollte unbedingt den Erschaffer der Gemälde sehen, und außerdem wollte er wissen, wo ich meine Ferien verbringe. Ich konnte es ihm nicht ausreden und mich auch nicht weigern, ihn mit herzubringen. Es hätte mich wohl sonst meinen Job gekostet, und du weißt wie sehr ich daran hänge..." James nickte. „Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens warnen können?" „Wollte ich ja, aber es ging alles so schnell, er hat mich damit ziemlich überrumpelt." „Meinst du, er hat mich erkannt?" „Hm, ich glaube nicht, aber sicher sein kann man sich da bei ihm nie." „Ja, ich weiß." Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte Remus leise: „Du vermisst sie immer noch?" James nickte kaum merklich. „Ja, ich vermisse sie immer noch. Ich kann sie einfach nicht vergessen! Ich habe ihr vertraut wie sonst keinem anderen. Sie war meine große Liebe, doch sie hat mein Herz zerrissen und ist darauf herum getrampelt! Durch sie bin ich zu dem geworden, was ich heute bin." Und leise fügte James noch hinzu: „Trotzdem vermisse ich sie immer noch..." James stand auf, um das Gespräch zu beenden und sich mit trauriger Miene und hängendem Kopf seinen Tagesaufgaben zu widmen.


	2. Abschied

_**A/N: **Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, zumal ich recht unterschiedliche Feedbacks von euch bekommen habe, vor allem was diesen doch etwas ungewöhnlichen Rückblick im ersten Kapitel anging. Auf jeden Fall habt ihr mich ermutigt, die Geschichte weiter zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel hier gefällt, auch wenn es zum Teil recht traurig ist. Wer also recht nahe am Wasser gebaut ist, sollte sich vielleicht eine Familienpackung Taschentücher bereit legen._

_Die Antworten zu euren Reviews findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage, und zwar bei dem jeweiligen Kapitel, ok?_

_Ach ja, noch ein paar Worte zum Update-Modus meiner Geschichten: Ich habe mich jetzt mit mir geeinigt (schön ausgedrückt, gell?), dass ich sowohl DMD6F als auch KNV jeweils monatlich update. Zum Monatsanfang ist DMD6F dran, und zur Monatsmitte dann KNV. Natürlich jeweils plus/minus ein paar Tage._

_So, genug der einleitenden Worte - hier kommt das neue Kapitel:_**  
**

* * *

**KNV - Kapitel 2: ABSCHIED NEHMEN**

Fast zwei Jahre waren seit dem vergangen, der Dunkle Lord wurde vor gut fünf Jahren besiegt. Albus Dumbledore kam nun öfter zu Besuch ins Haus von Remus und James, so auch an diesem ersten Ferientag, an dem Remus wieder nach Hause kam und Dumbledore mitbrachte.

„Remus, du siehst so bedrückt aus, was ist passiert?", fragte James seinen Freund, nachdem er ihn und auch Dumbledore begrüßt hatte. „Lass uns das bei einer Tasse Tee besprechen." James nickte und ging in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen, obwohl er ihn eigentlich hätte herbei zaubern können. Als er fertig war, nahm er das Tablett und den Tee, die Tassen hatte Remus bereits geholt, und ging hinaus auf die Veranda zu den anderen beiden. Nachdem alle mit Tee und Gebäck versorgt waren, fragte James: „Also, was hast du auf dem Herzen?" Remus nickte Dumbledore zu, und dieser fing langsam an zu erzählen.

„Einer unserer Professoren geht es sehr schlecht. Es ist Minerva McGonagall, meine Stellvertreterin, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Es geht ihr wirklich sehr schlecht, weder unsere Krankenschwester noch St. Mungo können ihr helfen." „Was hat sie denn?", fragte James besorgt. Natürlich kannte er Minerva, und Remus hatte ihm dazu noch in den letzten Jahren viel von ihr erzählt. „Sie ist alt geworden. Ich befürchte, dass ihre Zeit gekommen ist...", antwortete Dumbledore leise. „Wie kann oder soll ich da helfen?" Nun antwortete Remus: „Ich habe Albus von deinen heilenden Kräften, die mir schon so oft geholfen haben, erzählt. Weißt du, Minerva ist jetzt seit 46 Jahren Lehrerin in Hogwarts, sie kennt praktisch nichts anderes mehr. Hogwarts ist ihr zu Hause. Aber jetzt ist sie so schwach, dass sie sich nicht mehr durch die langen Gänge und die langen Treppen bewegen kann. Sie müsste die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer bleiben, damit sie versorgt werden kann. Und wir möchten sie nicht in irgendein Sanatorium oder Hospital schaffen... Naja, da dachte ich mir, wenn du einverstanden bist, dass wir Minerva hier her holen. Ich glaube, dass würde ihr gefallen. Hier könnte sie auf der Veranda in der Sonne sitzen, während ich ihr etwas vorlese... Ich möchte, dass ihre letzten Wochen so angenehm wie möglich werden. Hilfst du mir dabei?"

James dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor er antwortete: „Wenn das wirklich DEIN Wunsch ist, dann helfe ich dir dabei." Remus atmete erleichtert auf, und auch Dumbledore konnte sich einen Seufzer nicht verkneifen. „Wie wollt ihr sie herbringen?", fragte James. „Nun, zum Apparieren ist sie schon zu schwach, dass würde sie nicht überstehen." James war geschockt, als er diese Worte von Dumbledore vernahm. „So schlecht geht es ihr?" Remus und Dumbledore nickten, und alte Professor fuhr fort: „Ich wollte Arthur Weasley bitten, uns bei Minervas Transport zu helfen. Er hat ein großes Muggel-Auto, dass er magisch ‚behandelt' hat. Ich denke, dass das die beste Art ist, um Minerva hierher zu transportieren. Remus, wärst du damit einverstanden? Und Sie auch, Mr. Wolfsheim?" Remus und James stimmten zu. „Dann werde ich mal mit Arthur darüber reden und dann Minerva darauf vorbereiten." James und Remus sahen sich an, dann nickte Remus, bevor er sich an Dumbledore wandte: „Albus, ich komme mit dir. James wird hier im Haus alles vorbereiten."

Am nächsten Vormittag war es dann soweit. Arthurs Auto erschien, James hatte deswegen seine Schutzzauber modifizieren müssen. Langsam sank das ungewöhnliche Fahrzeug vor der Veranda zu Boden. Remus und Albus Dumbledore stiegen aus und begrüßten James. Dann stieg auch Arthur Weasley aus. Remus stellte ihn James vor, er musste ja schließlich die Form wahren.

Nachdem sich Dumbledore und Remus kurz den Raum angesehen hatten, den James für Minerva vorbereitet hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zu Arthurs Auto und halfen der alten Professorin beim Aussteigen. James war geschockt, in den fünf Jahren, die er Minerva nicht gesehen hatte, war sie wirklich sehr gealtert! Ihre Haare waren jetzt komplett grau, sie sah eingefallen aus. Die alte Dame ging gebeugt mit kleinen, unsicheren Schritten und musste sich schwer auf ihren Stock stützen.

Remus und Arthur begleiteten Minerva zu einem großen und bequemen Sessel, den James auf die Veranda gestellt hatte. James holte in der Zwischenzeit das Tablett mit der Teekanne und den Tassen und etwas Gebäck, dass er bereits vorbereitet hatte. Als er wieder auf der Veranda war, sah er, dass Minerva inzwischen in dem Sessel Platz genommen hatte. Auch Remus und die anderen hatten sich gesetzt. James stellte das Tablett ab, nahm eine der Tassen und schenkte etwas Tee ein. Er stellte die Tasse vor Minerva hin, die ihn dankbar ansah. Dann setzte auch er sich.

Ganz leise fing die alte Professorin an zu reden. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Wolfsheim, dass Sie und Remus mich hier aufnehmen wollen. Auch wenn Hogwarts seit sehr vielen Jahren mein Zuhause ist, so fällt mir das Leben im Schloss in meinen alten Tagen doch sehr schwer." James musste ganz genau hinhören, so leise sprach Minerva. „Ich möchte Ihnen aber nicht zur Last werden." „Keine Sorge, dass werden Sie nicht" versicherte ihr James ebenso leise.

Am frühen Nachmittag dann verabschiedeten sich Albus und Arthur und flogen mit dem Auto zurück nach Hogwarts, um Minervas Sachen zu holen. Die alte Professorin und James unterhielten sich den ganzen Nachmittag. Minerva war etwas verwirrt, sie fühlte eine eigenartige Vertrautheit zu dem jungen Mann, obwohl sie ihn doch scheinbar erst vor wenigen Stunden kennen gelernt hatte...

So vergingen etliche Tage. James und Remus verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich in Minervas Gesellschaft, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten oder um einfach nur ihre Anwesenheit zu zeigen, wenn der alten Dame nicht nach Reden zumute war. Zwar erfreute sich Minerva an der frischen Luft, wenn sie fast den ganzen Tag auf der Veranda saß, doch konnte keiner übersehen, dass es ihr trotzdem immer schlechter ging. Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, kam jeden Tag vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen. Auch Dumbledore besuchte sie nun sehr oft, beinahe täglich.

Eines Abends, sie saßen wieder auf der Veranda, sagte Minerva leise zu James: „Weißt du, ich habe mein ganzes Leben im Dienste Hogwarts verbracht. Ich war dort glücklich, Hogwarts war mein Zuhause. Und doch gibt es da eine Sache, derer ich mich schäme, die ich bereue und gerne ungeschehen machen würde." Minerva verstummte, so als müsste sie sich erst sammeln, bevor sie, immer wieder von kleinen Pausen unterbrochen, weiter reden konnte. Auch war sie unvermittelt zum persönlicherem „Du" übergegangen.

„Es gab da einen Jungen, einer meiner besten Schüler. Nein, zum Schluss war er mein bester Schüler, auch wenn er da bereits nichts mehr von uns wissen wollte... Auf ihm lagen die Hoffnungen aller, Zauberer wie Muggel. Die Hoffnung, dass er einst das Dunkle besiegen würde. Diese Hoffnung hat er auch erfüllt, doch um welchen Preis... Ich war schockiert, als er sich von seinen beiden besten Freunden getrennt hatte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was da passiert ist. ... Der Junge zog sich immer weiter zurück, bald redete er mit keinem mehr. Irgendwann gab er auch sein größtes Hobby, Quidditch, einfach so auf. Hörte einfach auf zu spielen, trat aus der Mannschaft aus und gab seine Ausrüstung und seinen Besen einer Schülerin aus seinem Haus. ... Er erschien morgens zum Unterricht und verschwand nachmittags wieder. Auch in der Mittagspause verschwand er. Keiner wusste wo er sich aufhielt, sein Bett im Gryffindor-Schlafraum hat er während seines letzten Jahres nicht mehr benutzt. Auch zu den Mahlzeiten erschien er nicht mehr. Das Schlimmste war, dass er mit keinem mehr redete. Weder mit anderen Schülern, noch mit uns Lehrern. ... ich glaube, er hat es uns übel genommen, dass wir, also Albus und ich, ihm nicht so vertraut haben, wie wir vielleicht sollten..."

Wieder machte Minerva eine kleine Pause. „Er war noch so jung, und schien so zerbrechlich... In seinem letzten Schuljahr hat er nur mit uns geredet, wenn Albus ihn in sein Büro zitiert hat, und auch dann endete es jedes Mal in einem Streit, in dem er uns vorwarf, ihm nicht genügend zu vertrauen und ihm Informationen vorzuenthalten. ... Als er sich damals so zurückgezogen hat, begann er, sich mit den dunklen Künsten zu beschäftigen. Wir merkten dass nur, weil wir sahen, welche Bücher er sich in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte und weil Albus zumindest bei seinen ersten praktischen Übungen die Schwarze Magie irgendwie spüren konnte. Wir waren alle entsetzt, und wandten uns von ihm ab. Keiner hat sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu verstehen oder es auch nur zu versuchen, auch ich nicht. Für uns war er verloren. Verloren an die dunkle Seite... Seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten wurden so mächtig, er wurde mir regelrecht unheimlich. Viele bekamen Angst vor ihm, und so mieden sie ihn noch mehr..."

Wieder musste Minerva eine Pause machen, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Als es dann zum Endkampf kam, waren wir alle überrascht, dass er unsere Hoffnungen doch noch erfüllte und uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort beistand. Damit hatte niemand mehr gerechnet. ... Eigentlich war es so, dass er den Kampf in dieser letzten Schlacht allein führte. Er trug die Hauptlast, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. ... Es stellte sich heraus, dass seine Fähigkeiten und Kräfte mächtiger geworden waren als die von Albus. Ja, er hat sogar unseren Schulleiter übertroffen, aber wir waren entsetzt über die Art und Weise, wie er den Kampf führte. Er setzte fast nur die schwarze Magie ein und viele uns unbekannte Zaubersprüche... Er hat so viele der dunklen Kreaturen getötet, und so viele der Todesser... Albus schätzt, dass er allein weit über hundert der Todesser ins Jenseits geschickt hatte... Die ganze Zeit über hatte er mit einer Art von Schutzschild für die Sicherheit der anderen Schüler gesorgt, doch das hat mir Albus erst später gesagt, keiner von uns außer Albus hatte das bemerkt..." Erneut schwieg die alte Professorin für eine kleine Weile.

„Zum Schluss hat er dann den dunklen Lord getötet, mit einer Brutalität, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen habe und wie ich sie auch nie wieder sehen will... Dann ist er vor unseren Augen zusammen gebrochen... Ein paar Monate später dann ist er einfach verschwunden. Wir wussten zwar, dass er am Leben war, aber keiner wusste, wohin er verschwunden war... was er machte... wie es ihm ging... Die vielen Eulen, die wir ihm geschickt haben, sind alle zurückgekommen, kein einziger unserer Briefe hat ihn erreicht... Ich fühle mich heute noch schuldig dafür, dass wir ihn einfach so aufgegeben haben. Das ICH ihn aufgegeben habe... Ich würde alles dafür geben, noch einmal mit ihm reden zu können... Ihn um Vergebung zu bitten... Aber dazu wird es wohl nicht mehr kommen, ich weiß, dass meine Zeit bald abgelaufen ist..." Minerva verstummte, ein paar Tränen rannen ihre eingefallenen Wangen hinab. Wenig später schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein, und Remus brachte sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in ihr Bett.

James blieb die ganze Nacht in seinem Sessel auf der Veranda sitzen. Minervas Worte hatten ihn zu sehr aufgewühlt. Remus ahnte, was in ihm vorging, und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Erst am nächsten Morgen sprach er James an, als er ihm das Frühstück brachte. „Was wirst du tun? Wirst du ihr vergeben können, so wie du auch mir vergeben hast?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Remus. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht...", antwortete James müde, bevor er in seinem Sessel einschlief...

Am Nachmittag ging James wieder auf einen Streifzug durch ‚seinen' Wald. Nachdem er den ganzen Vormittag in seinem Sessel verschlafen hatte, tat ihm die Bewegung gut. James trottete als Wolf zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, einer kleinen Lichtung mit einem kleinen Teich. Hierher kam er immer wenn er allein sein wollte, wenn er nachdenken musste. Am Ufer des kleinen Teiches verwandelte sich James wieder zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und setzte sich ins Gras. Er genoss die Sonne, die es heute wieder sehr gut mit ihm meinte.

Immer wieder gingen James die Worte Minervas durch den Kopf. _„Die Menschen, die dich lieben, werden dich immer erkennen, egal wie du aussiehst. Genauso wie du immer die Menschen erkennen wirst, die du liebst."_ Was meinte sie damit? Hatte sie ihn erkannt? James war sich nicht sicher, hielt dies aber für möglich, so traurig wie Minerva ihn heute angesehen hatte. Was sollte er tun? Minerva bat ihn um Vergebung, doch dazu musste er sich ihr zu erkennen geben, egal ob sie bereits wusste wer er war... Er musste es ihr selbst sagen, vor allem da sie ihm bereits das „Du" angeboten hatte. Doch war er schon bereit dazu? Sicher, Remus hatte ihn auch erkannt, und hatte akzeptiert, was aus Harry geworden war...

'_Warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein? Wenn ich Minerva zeige, dass ich eigentlich Harry bin, wie soll ich mich dann Dumbledore gegenüber verhalten? Und Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Ron ... Hermine? Bin ich wirklich bereit, mich meinen früheren Freunden zu stellen?'_ James grübelte und grübelte, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Stundenlang saß er am Ufer des Teiches und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie die Sonne am Himmel wanderte, wie sich der Tag langsam seinem Ende zu neigte...

Irgendwann wurde er durch ein leises Schuhuhen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hedwig hatte sich neben ihm nieder gelassen! Fragend sah ihn die Schnee-Eule an und klackerte mit ihrem Schnabel. James streckte seine Hand nach Hedwig aus, und die Eule ließ sich darauf nieder. „Hat Remus dich geschickt?" Hedwig klackerte wieder mit ihrem Schnabel und kniff James leicht in seinen Finger. „Na gut, flieg schon mal los, ich komme gleich nach..." Hedwig kniff ihn noch einmal, dann erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und flog zurück. James seufzte, dann stand er auf, verwandelte sich in einen Adler und folgte Hedwig.

Auf der Veranda wurde er bereits von Remus erwartet. Rasch landete James und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. „Was ist passiert?" Remus sah ihn traurig an, und sagte nur ein Wort: „Minerva." „Ist es schon so weit?" Remus nickte traurig. „Dumbledore ist gerade bei ihr." „Sollen wir zu ihr gehen?" „Nein, ich denke dass es besser ist, wenn wir hier warten..." James nickte, dann setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und zauberte sich eine große Tasse Tee herbei. Remus wanderte die ganze Zeit auf der Veranda auf und ab, die Unruhe war ihm mehr als deutlich anzusehen.

Irgendwann, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, kam Dumbledore kurz auf die Veranda und winkte Remus mit einer müden, fahrigen Handbewegung zu sich. „Sie will sich von dir verabschieden. Kommst du?" Remus warf James einen kurzen Blick zu, dann straffte er seine Schultern und folgte Dumbledore auf diesem schweren Gang. Nach fast einer Stunde kam Remus dann wieder, Tränen rollten ihm die Wangen herunter. „Sie will dich sehen, James. Sie will sich auch von dir und Albus verabschieden..." James nickte, damit hatte er inzwischen gerechnet. Gefasst stand er auf und ging langsam in Minervas Zimmer, wo er bereits von Dumbledore erwartet wurde. James trat an Minervas Bett und sah sie fragend an. Doch Minerva wandte sich ihrem einstigen Mentor zu. „Albus, könntest du uns bitte allein lassen? Mir ist das sehr wichtig, und wir zwei haben uns doch schon verabschiedet..." Dumbledore nickte, dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging schleppenden Schrittes hinaus.

Nachdem der alte Professor die Tür geschlossen hatte, sagte Minerva kaum vernehmbar: „Er wollte bis zum Ende bleiben, aber das möchte ich nicht. Danke das du gekommen bist..." Langsam verlor sich ihre Stimme. James setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben ihrem Bett stand. Als er sah, wie ein Zucken über ihr Gesicht lief, nahm er vorsichtig ihre Hand. Nach einer Weile sprach Minerva leise weiter. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist und den Wunsch einer alten Hexe erfüllst. Du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet... Darf ich dich noch einmal so sehen, wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe?" James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das geht nicht mehr. Die Narbe ist nach Voldemorts Tod nach und nach verblasst. Fast zwei Jahre später war sie dann ganz verschwunden, auch wenn ich ein klein wenig nachgeholfen habe... Auch meine Augen habe ich verändert, so das ich meine Brille nicht mehr brauche." „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, bist du wirklich Harry? Harry Potter?" „Ja, Minerva. Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich dachte, dass du es bereits weißt?" „Ich habe es gefühlt, Harry. Aber ich habe es nicht sicher gewusst. Erst jetzt kann ich sicher sein..." Minerva schwieg wieder erschöpft.

„Als Remus mir von dir erzählte, ahnte ich noch nichts. Aber als er dann anfing, immer wieder Bilder mitzubringen, die du gemalt hattest, wuchs in mir der Verdacht, dass du wirklich Harry sein könntest. Albus hat zwar erklärt, dass du Fotos von Remus als Vorlage für deine Bilder genommen hättest, aber das habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt. Dafür waren die Bilder mit viel zu viel Gefühl gemalt, so wie es nur ein Maler kann, der die Menschen, die er malt, kennen gelernt hat. ... Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Bilder von Hermine am ausdrucksstärksten waren..." „Pssst, red' nicht so viel, Minerva", unterbrach Harry sie. „Nein, ich habe schon so lange geschwiegen, jetzt muss es einmal raus. Ich weiß, wie viel dir deine Freunde immer bedeutet haben, vor allem Ron und Hermine. Ganz besonders Hermine. Was auch immer damals geschehen ist, sie bereut es zutiefst. Jeden Monat, manchmal jede Woche schickt sie dir einen Brief, aber immer kommen ihre Eulen mit den Briefen zurück. Bitte, versteck dich nicht länger vor ihr! Rede mit ihr, und nimm ihre Entschuldigung an!" „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Minerva. Ich habe sie geliebt, und als ich endlich die Kraft gefunden hatte, meine Ängste zu überwinden und ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen, hat sie sich über mich lustig gemacht. Sie hat mein Herz zerrissen und ist darauf herumgetrampelt. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie weder mit mir noch mit Ron eine Beziehung anfangen könnte, denn das würde bedeuten, den jeweils anderen zu verlieren. Ein paar Tage später hat sie dann eine Beziehung mit Ron angefangen, und beide haben sie mich dann ignoriert... Was hätte ich tun sollen? Zusehen, wie sich mein bester Freund mit meiner großen Liebe vergnügt, während beide über mich lachen? Das hat so wehgetan, schlimmer wie alle Cruciatus-Flüche zusammen, die ich jemals abbekommen habe... Darum habe ich mich zurückgezogen. Ich wollte und konnte sie nicht mehr sehen..." Beide schwiegen einen langen Moment.

„Aber warum hast du dich von all den anderen zurückgezogen, warum bist du aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft ausgetreten? Ich hatte damals wirklich das Gefühl, das wir dich verloren hatten!" „Ich konnte nicht anders. Alles in Hogwarts hat mich an sie erinnert, einfach alles. Aber ich habe in der Zeit viel gelernt..." „Ja, dass habe ich gemerkt. Deine Leistungen waren auf einmal sprunghaft gestiegen, du hast alle übertroffen mit deinen UTZ-Ergebnissen, du hast als Jahrgangs-Bester abgeschlossen... Albus bewahrt sie immer noch auf, auch er hat die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben... Aber warum hast du mit Quidditch aufgehört?" „Das hatte mehrere Gründe: Zum einen hat mich Rons Verhalten geärgert, in jeder Spielbesprechung hat er mich ignoriert, mich einfach übersehen so als ob ich gar nicht da wäre... Deshalb habe ich dann auch seine Strategie in meinem letzten Spiel ignoriert. Das war glaube ich das kürzeste Quidditch-Spiel, das es jemals gegeben hat!"

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Minervas Gesicht. „Ja, dass war es. Ganze zwei Sekunden hast du gebraucht, um den Schnatz zu fangen... Ich war sprachlos! Es hat schon eine Weile gedauert, bis alle begriffen hatten, dass das Spiel schon zu Ende war, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte... Ich muss zugeben, auch ich war damals recht wütend auf dich. Doch dann habe ich erfahren, was du mit deinen Quidditch-Sachen gemacht hast, wem du sie gegeben hattest. Ginny war wirklich die beste Wahl dafür, Harry. Als sie zu mir kam an jenem Abend, und mir berichtete, dass du ihr deine Sachen und deinen Besen gegeben hast, damit sie für dich spielen kann, da hatte ich auf einmal wieder Hoffnung..." „Naja, Ginny konnte ja nichts dafür; und ich wusste dass sie gerne spielen würde, sich die Sachen aber nicht leisten konnte... Und ich wollte nicht mehr spielen, also habe ich ihr alle meine Quidditch-Sachen gegeben, die Umhänge, den Besen, das Besen-Reinigungsset, die Bücher... einfach alles. Wie ich mitbekommen habe, hat sie sehr gut gespielt..."

Wieder durchlief ein Zittern Minervas Gesicht. „Harry", hauchte sie. „Ich glaube, meine Zeit ist abgelaufen..." Harry drückte sachte ihre Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er noch da war. Nach ein paar Minuten flüsterte Minerva weiter: „Harry, eines möchte ich dich noch fragen, bevor ich gehe. Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich den Glauben an dich verloren hatte? Das ich meinen Schwur, den ich deinen Eltern gegeben hatte, gebrochen habe? Das ich nicht für dich da war, als du es am nötigsten hattest?" Harry strich sanft über ihre alte, runzlige Hand. „Ja, Minerva", sagte er leise. „Ich vergebe dir. Du hast mir alles beigebracht, was ich wissen musste, du bist mir immer eine gute Lehrerin gewesen, und nun auch eine Freundin..." Minerva seufzte. „Danke, Harry. Jetzt kann ich beruhigt gehen", flüsterte sie.

_Minerva McGonagall ging ihren letzten Weg im Morgengrauen; und sie lächelte, als sie ihre Augen für immer schloss._

Harry James Potter ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf, als er am Totenbett seiner Professorin saß, die ihm in ihren letzten Tagen eine liebe Freundin geworden war. Irgendwann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um, und sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie Albus Dumbledore, der berühmte Schulleiter von Hogwarts, weinte.


	3. Leben

_**A/N: **Vielen Dank für eure lieben und zahlreichen Reviews! Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! _

_Die Antworten darauf findet ihr wie immer auf meiner Homepage! _

* * *

° 

**KNV - Kapitel 3: Das Leben geht weiter**

°

Ein paar Tage später:

Die Beerdigung Minervas, die Remus und Albus Dumbledore vorbereitet hatten, war vorüber. An den Trauerfeierlichkeiten hatte James nicht teilgenommen, er hatte nur der Beerdigung selber beigewohnt, wenn auch nicht in seiner menschlichen Form. James hatte sich in eine Schnee-Eule verwandelt, und war gemeinsam mit Hedwig hingeflogen. Während der Grabrede, die Dumbledore hielt, hatten beide Eulen, Hedwig und James, auf dem provisorischen Grabstein gesessen...

Nach der Beerdigung war wieder Stille im Haus von James und Remus eingekehrt, und die beiden führten lange Gespräche. James war nun ernsthaft bemüht, seine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen, er wollte solche Gespräche wie mit Minerva nie wieder an einem Sterbebett führen müssen. Und so konnte Remus James überzeugen, seinen Tarnzauber etwas einzuschränken, damit ihn wenigstens die Post-Eulen finden konnten, auch wenn sich James immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er schon bereit war für eine Konfrontation mit Hermine. Er hatte sie zwar auf der Beerdigung von Minerva gesehen, doch ihr Anblick hatte ihm einen leichten Schock versetzt, sie war ein kleines Stückchen größer als früher, und sie war eindeutig fraulicher geworden, auch ihre Haare waren nicht mehr ganz so buschig wie früher. Aber James hatte sie auf den ersten Blick erkannt, er war schockiert, wie vertraut ihm ihr Anblick nach all den Jahren immer noch war. Und wie weh es tat, sie wieder zu sehen. Durch den Schock wäre er fast vom Grabstein gefallen. Nur durch die Hilfe Hedwigs hatte er sich gerade noch halten können. James hoffte, dass Hermine weder ihn noch Hedwig erkannt hatte...

Vier Tage vor James' Geburtstag (James hatte 'zufälligerweise' am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Harry), passierte dann genau das, wovor James ein wenig Bammel hatte: Er bekam eine Eule von Hermine! Remus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, wahrscheinlich hatte er das eingefädelt... Schließlich war er einmal einer der 'Rumtreiber' gewesen! Am meisten amüsierte sich Remus über den wütenden Blick, mit dem ihn James bedachte. "Hey, ärgere dich nicht! Als du deinen Tarnzauber reduziert hast, müsste dir doch klar gewesen sein, dass du nun Post von Hermine bekommen würdest! Minerva hat dir doch gesagt, dass Hermine dir regelmäßig schreibt, oder?" "Hast ja Recht! Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell Post von ihr zu bekommen..." James seufzte, bevor er den Brief öffnete. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sich ihre Handschrift in den sechseinhalb Jahren, in denen er nichts Schriftliches mehr von ihr gesehen hatte, überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Sie war immer noch sauber, schnörkellos und winzig klein, und doch konnte James sie mühelos entziffern.

°

_Hallo Harry,_

_obwohl meine Briefe an dich in den letzten Jahren immer zurückgekommen sind, möchte ich dir heute wieder schreiben. Es ist etwas eingetreten, womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte. Auch wenn das momentan ein eher trauriger Zeitpunkt ist, so haben sich doch meine Hoffnungen, von dir endlich ein Lebenszeichen zu erhalten, erfüllt. Und so hoffe ich auch, dass du wenigstens diesen Brief erhalten wirst, auch wenn ich es nicht zu hoffen wage, von dir eine Antwort zu erhalten... Schon zu viele Briefe habe ich an dich geschickt, als das ich sie noch zählen könnte. Und alle sind sie als "unzustellbar" zurückgekommen, ich sammle sie inzwischen in einer Truhe, so viele sind es schon. Dabei wusste ich von Fred und George die ganze Zeit über, dass du am Leben bist. Nur weiß keiner, wo du bist und was du machst..._

_Wie du weißt, ist vor ein paar Tagen Minerva McGonagall von uns gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du davon erfahren hast, aber Albus Dumbledore hat an ihrem Grab Passagen aus einem Brief von dir vorgelesen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich dabei empfunden habe! Endlich wieder ein paar Worte von dir, und dann schreibst du auch noch, dass du dich mit ihr versöhnt hast und das sie ihren Seelenfrieden gefunden hat... Bedeutet das, dass du sie vor ihrem Tod noch einmal gesehen hast? Dass du ihr vergeben hast?_

_Bedeutet das auch, das auch ich wieder hoffen darf, dass du mir vielleicht eines Tages vergeben kannst? (Auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt hoffe, dass ich darauf nicht bis zu meinem Tode warten muss, denn ich möchte noch recht lange leben.)_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir so geht, aber ich vermisse dich immer noch. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe nie aufgehört, an dich zu denken, dich zu lieben. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich mein Verhalten von damals rückgängig machen, aber das geht leider nicht. Heute weiß ich, dass ich durch mein Verhalten sehr viel kaputt gemacht habe. Nicht nur unsere Freundschaft, sondern auch deine und letztendlich auch meine Freundschaft mit Ron. Hätte man mich vor sieben Jahren gefragt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es irgendetwas geben könnte, das uns drei auseinander bringen würde. Und dann musste ich feststellen, dass ausgerechnet ich dafür verantwortlich bin... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du und Ron mir irgendwann vergeben könnt, oder dass wir wenigstens wieder miteinander reden, und sei es nur per Eule._

_Bitte versteck dich nicht mehr vor mir oder den anderen!_

_Hermine._

_° _

Harry las den Brief noch zweimal, dann gab er ihn Remus, damit er ihn auch lesen konnte. Nachdem sich Remus informiert hatte, fragte er Harry: "Und, wirst du ihr antworten?" "Ich denke schon, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, was ich schreiben soll. Aber auf jeden Fall werde ich den Kontakt erst einmal eine ganze Zeit lang aufs Briefeschreiben begrenzen..." "Na das ist ja immerhin ein Anfang. Was ist mit Dumbledore, wie willst du dich ihm gegenüber verhalten?" "Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis, irgendwelche Kontakte mit ihm zu pflegen. Wenn er von selbst darauf kommt, wer ich bin, ist es ok. Aber ich werde ihn nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen! Und ich möchte dich bitten, dich entsprechend zu verhalten." "Du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe! Aber ich hoffe, dass dieses Versteckspiel irgendwann ein Ende hat, egal wie. Harry, du kannst dich nicht ewig verstellen und verstecken!" "Ich weiß, Remus. Aber versteh mich bitte, ich kann nicht einfach so aus der Versenkung auftauchen und sagen Hey, hier bin ich wieder! " "Ich mach dir ja keine Vorwürfe. Ich weiß, dass du die Zeit für dich selbst gebraucht hast. Aber ich finde, dass du nun an einem Punkt angelangt bist, an dem du dich anderen Menschen gegenüber wieder ein wenig öffnen solltest. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass dir das recht schwer fällt, und deswegen möchte ich dir noch einmal meine Hilfe anbieten. Weißt du, es gibt so viele Menschen, die mich nach dir fragen, und ich traue mich kaum noch, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich sie ständig anlügen muss... Ich weiß, dass das eine Zeit lang notwendig war, aber in der letzten Zeit fühle ich mich einfach nicht mehr wohl dabei." Remus verstummte, er hatte seiner Meinung nach genug gesagt. Nach etlichen Minuten des Nachdenkens bekam er endlich eine Antwort von James: "Ich wusste nicht, dass das so eine Belastung für dich ist, Remus. Aber du hast Recht, mir fällt das wirklich sehr schwer. Vielleicht habe ich mich echt schon zu lange versteckt... Deine Hilfe würde ich gerne Annehmen, ich werde sie wohl wirklich gebrauchen können." "Wie oder mit was willst du anfangen?" "Nenn mich ganz einfach wieder Harry, zumindest wenn wir allein sind." "In Ordnung, aber dann nennst du mich wieder Moony, zumindest ab und zu einmal!" Beide lachten wegen der Furcht einflößenden Grimasse, die Remus gerade schnitt. Und beide waren auch ein ganzes Stück erleichtert.

°

* * *

° 

**Geburtstag**

**° **

James bemühte sich in den nächsten Tagen, seine Rolle als James Wolfsheim abzulegen und wieder zu Harry zu werden. Zumindest Remus gegenüber wollte er wieder Harry sein, der Sohn bzw. das Patenkind der besten Freunde, die Remus einmal hatte. Wenn die beiden sich nicht gerade unterhielten oder ihren Tagesaufgaben nachgingen, versuchte Harry einen Brief an Hermine zu schreiben. Doch auch nach drei Tagen hatte er einfach nichts aufs Pergament bringen können, dass ihn zufrieden stellte. Er wusste, wenn sie beide ihre Vergangenheit bewältigen wollten, dann mussten sie absolut ehrlich miteinander umgehen. Genau das wollte Harry auch tun, allerdings wollte er nun auch nicht gerade mit der Tür ins Haus fallen... Irgendwann war er so müde, dass ihm seine Schreibfeder aus der Hand fiel. Harry gab seinen Versuch, einen vernünftigen Brief schreiben zu wollen, auf und ging ins Bett. Er sah nicht einmal mehr auf die Uhr oder den Kalender, und so entging ihm, dass er in ein paar Stunden Geburtstag haben würde...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry vom Lärm einer Unzahl von Eulen geweckt, die sich in seinem Zimmer um die besten Sitzplätze drängelten. Harry sah sich erschrocken um. Als dann Hedwig auf ihn zugesegelt kam und ihm ihr Bein mit einer Pergamentrolle daran entgegen streckte, musste er grinsen. Hatte er doch tatsächlich mal wieder seinen Geburtstag vergessen! So etwas konnte auch nur ihm passieren... Fast fühlte er sich wie ein kleines Kind, als er die in seinem Zimmer herum flatternden Eulen, Uhus und Käuze sah. Dann nahm er Hedwig schnell ihre Last ab, und seine Schnee-Eule kniff ihn liebevoll in den Finger, bevor sie zu ihrem Käfig schwebte. Harry beschwor schnell ein paar Näpfe mit Wasser und etliche Eulenkekse (er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, was die anderen Botentiere mochten), dann fing er an, den Vögeln nacheinander ihre Botschaften abzunehmen. Nachdem er auch das letzte Tier entlastet und sich bei ihnen bedankt hatte, saß Harry inmitten eines Berges voller Pergamentrollen, Glückwunschkarten und kleinen Päckchen. Er musste ganz schön schlucken, als er realisierte, welche Menge an Post er bekommen hatte. Schließlich beschwor er sich einen großen Korb herbei und sortierte seine Geburtstagspost ein. Er würde wohl den ganzen Tag zum Lesen benötigen... Schnell stand er auf und ging nach seiner Morgentoilette hinunter, den großen Postkorb vor sich herschweben lassend. In der geräumigen Wohnküche wurde Harry bereits von Remus erwartet, der ihn vergnügt anblinzelte. „Na, hast du den Schock schon überwunden?" „Auch dir einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, Remus!", entgegnete Harry nicht minder fröhlich. Nachdem Remus Harry gratuliert hatte, frühstückten sie erst einmal. Zwischen zwei Bissen von den frisch gebackenen Semmeln (Remus hatte endlich backen gelernt, nachdem er schon nicht kochen konnte) sagte Remus: „Ich habe auch das eine oder andere Geschenk für dich, aber das bekommst du erst, wenn du diesen Berg von Post gelesen hast!" Beide flachsten während des Frühstücks herum, was sie sonst nie taten. Meist waren sie recht still beim Essen. Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück ging Harry mit seiner Post auf die Veranda, während Remus in das gemeinsame Arbeitszimmer ging, schließlich musste er sich für seinen Unterricht weiterbilden. Außerdem wollte er Harry in Ruhe seine Post lesen lassen.

Harry setzte sich wie immer in seinen Lieblingssessel. Er beschwor einen Hocker, auf den er dann den Postkorb stellte. Dann nahm er die erste Pergamentrolle, sie war von Bill Weasley. Harry zuckte zusammen, unwillkürlich musste er an Ron denken... Doch dann las er den Brief.

°

_Hallo Harry,  
aus dem Tagespropheten habe ich erfahren, dass du endlich ein Lebenszeichen von dir gegeben hast. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert wir alle sind, vor allem Mum und Dad! Aber das Wichtigste ist, du hast heute Geburtstag, also: HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH!_

_Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald mal wieder, es gibt bestimmt viel zu erzählen._

_Bill_

_° _

Die nächsten Briefe und Karten waren alle ähnlich wie der von Bill. Es schrieben ihm viele ehemalige Mitschüler, ehemalige Lehrer, aber auch wildfremde Leute, die sich einfach freuten, dass Harry wieder aufgetaucht war. Am interessantesten waren wohl die Briefe von Charlie Weasley (_Ron ist seit vier Jahren bei mir, er ist jetzt auch ein Drachenhüter!_), Fred & George Weasley (_Alles Gute zum Burtzeltag – denke daran, dass du immer noch Teilhaber an unserem Unternehmen bist!_), Arthur und Molly Weasley, die ihn in den Fuchsbau einluden...

In den meisten Päckchen waren etwas längere Briefe gewesen. Viele Leute aus der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen hatten nicht vergessen, dass Harry einst die größte Angst von diesen Menschen genommen hatte, nämlich Voldemort und seine Todesser. Und so schrieben ihm viele Leute sehr ausführliche Briefe, in denen sie ihm dankten und ihm viel von sich erzählten. Harry war zutiefst gerührt, als er von der Dankbarkeit der Menschen erfuhr, die er von einem Leben in Angst und Schrecken befreit hatte. Bei etlichen Briefen rollten ihm die Tränen herunter, so ergriffen war er. Harry spürte sehr deutlich, dass ihn die Zauberer-Welt nicht vergessen hatte...

Besonders angetan war Harry von dem Brief, den er von Ginny bekam. Sie hatte nicht viel geschrieben, doch Ginny hatte ihm zwei Fotos mitgeschickt: Das eine Bild war das Hochzeitsfoto von Ginny und Neville, das andere zeigte ein süßes kleines Baby bei seinen ersten Krabbelversuchen. Darunter stand in Ginnys klarer Handschrift: _„Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du unser Trauzeuge und der Pate unseres kleinen Harold Frank Longbottom wirst..."_ Als Harry diese Worte gelesen hatte, brach er in bittere Tränen aus. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hielt diese beiden Fotos und Ginnys Brief in der Hand und heulte wie ein Schlosshund, oder besser gesagt wie ein Wolf...

Irgendwann hatte Harry sich wieder etwas gefangen, er legte Ginnys Brief und die Fotos zur Seite (nicht auf den Stapel mit den anderen Briefen), und nahm sich die beiden letzten Briefe vor. Der eine war mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts versehen, so musste Harry nicht lange raten, von wem er wohl war. Schnell öffnete er den Brief und entnahm ihm mehrere Pergamente. Auf dem einen waren die Glückwünsche des gesamten Lehrpersonals (auch Remus hatte unterschrieben). Das nächste Pergament war von Hagrid, der Harry mit seiner ungelenken Krakelei ein paar Zeilen widmete. Das vorletzte Pergament war von Dumbledore, auch der Schulleiter schickte ihm ein paar persönliche Worte. Das letzte Pergament hatte einen etwas „offiziellen" Charakter: Es war ein Stellenangebot! Doch wie Harry erstaunt feststellen musste, war es an James Wolfsheim adressiert, und nicht an Harry Potter. Und trotzdem war es im selben Umschlag gewesen... _'Also weiß er es bereits...'_ dachte sich Harry, bevor er anfing zu lesen.

°

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Wolfsheim,  
wie ich mich bereits persönlich überzeugen konnte, verfügen Sie über außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen werden, besteht in Hogwarts stets ein Mangel an gutem Lehrpersonal, zumal ab September noch zwei neue Unterrichtsfächer gelehrt werden sollen: Alte Magie und Zauberstablose Magie. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, sollten Sie Interesse an einem Lehramt in Hogwarts zeigen. Da Sie bereits Erfahrung im Unterrichten besitzen, auch wenn Sie bisher nicht als Professor tätig waren, halte ich Sie für besonders geeignet, in Hogwarts als Professor tätig zu werden. Ich werde Sie in den nächsten Tagen deswegen aufsuchen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_° _

Harry war mehr als überrascht, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Da hatte wohl sein Mitbewohner seine Finger im Spiel... Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass ihm das Unterrichten im DA-Club tatsächlich Spaß gemacht hatte, bis... naja, bis zur Trennung von seinen Freunden. Harry wurde wieder traurig – wie friedlich hätte sein Leben verlaufen können, wenn das eine oder andere nicht passiert wäre...

Langsam und nachdenklich legte Harry Dumbledores Brief aus der Hand und griff nach dem letzten Verbleibenden. Er wusste, ohne dass er hinsehen musste, dass dieser Brief von Hermine sein würde. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, steckte er Hermines Brief ein, er konnte ihn jetzt nicht lesen. Harry musste erst einmal all die anderen Briefe verdauen...

Tief in Gedanken versunken sammelte er die Briefe ein und legte sie in den großen Korb, den er dann hinauf in sein Zimmer brachte. Als Harry wieder hinunter kam, erwarteten ihn bereits die fragenden Blicke von Remus. „Und, hast du alle Briefe gelesen?" Harry nickte. „Wirklich alle? Auch den von Hermine?" „Nein, den habe ich noch nicht gelesen, aber alle anderen schon", entgegnete Harry leise, während er sich einen Tee machte. „Dann hast du ja erst einmal genug zum Nachdenken. Aber dein Geschenk von mir bekommst du trotzdem noch nicht, erst wenn du auch Hermines Brief gelesen hast!", sagte Remus lächelnd. Harry beschäftigte sich verdächtig lange mit seinem Tee, bevor er leise entgegnete: „Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass die Menschen nicht mich sehen, sondern nur den Jungen der lebt. Die Menschen hat es nie interessiert, wie es mir geht. Hauptsache, ich erledige Voldemort für sie. Und jetzt auf einmal schreiben mir viele, erzählen von sich und ihren Familien und sie fragen, wie es mir geht... Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll!" Remus Blicke wurden wieder ernst. „Komm, lass uns raus gehen..."

Auf der Veranda setzten sich beide in ihre Sessel, dann ergriff Remus wieder das Wort. „Weißt du, vor deinem Sieg gegen Voldemort haben sich auch schon viele Menschen um dich gesorgt. Viele Menschen, die dich nicht persönlich kennen, und die du nicht persönlich kennst. Aber die meisten Menschen hatten wohl eine zu große Angst um ihre Angehörigen, als das sie sich noch groß um andere sorgten. Bei anderen Menschen war es wieder so, dass sie sich schon Sorgen um andere gemacht haben, aber zu große Angst hatten, dies auch zu zeigen. Aber nun, nach fünf Jahren des Friedens, sind die Ängste der Menschen verblasst, sie trauen sich wieder ihre Gefühle zu zeigen, und sie trauen sich wieder, sich ganz offen zu Dumbledore oder zu dir zu bekennen... Erinnerst du dich an Marcus Flint?" „Ja, der war doch in Slytherin Quidditch-Kapitän!" „Siehst du, an was du dich als erstes erinnerst? Das Marcus in Slytherin war. Erst als zweites erinnerst du dich daran, dass er der Quidditch-Kapitän war. So geht es fast allen Menschen. Wir alle müssen noch viel lernen. Übrigens, Marcus mag zwar in Slytherin gewesen sein, aber er ist nie auf der dunkle Seite gewesen. Er hat eigentlich nur Quidditch spielen wollen, und heute ist er einer der besten Profi-Spieler, glücklich verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. Auch Marcus ist dir sehr dankbar, denn du hast ihm ein Leben ermöglicht, dass er sonst so nicht führen könnte. Falls es dich interessiert, er hat seinen Sohn nach dir und seine Tochter nach Hermine benannt..." Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch, ungläubig starrte er Remus an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" „Doch, er hat seine Kinder wirklich nach euch benannt! Das ist kein Scherz!", beteuerte Remus. „Das fasse ich nicht..." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Remus sprach weiter: „Die Welt hat sich in den letzten Jahren geändert, Harry. Und ich muss sagen, so langsam gefällt sie mir... Aber ließ jetzt endlich den Brief von Hermine, denn ich will dir schließlich noch dein Geschenk geben!" Harry nickte ergeben und holte den Brief aus der Tasche, Remus würde ja sowieso keine Ruhe geben. Langsam öffnete er das Kuvert und entnahm ihm einen dicht beschriebenen Bogen Pergament, den er ebenso langsam entfaltete, bevor er anfing zu lesen.

°

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich war unglaublich überrascht, dass meine Eule diesmal ohne meinen Brief an dich zurück kam. Ich war wirklich sprachlos! Du hast endlich zugelassen, dass dich meine Eule erreicht! Schon allein dafür möchte ich dir erst einmal Danke sagen. Auch wenn ich bis jetzt noch keine Antwort von dir erhalten habe (vielleicht war deine Zeit dafür ein wenig knapp bemessen, oder sitzt du stundenlang da und grübelst, was du mir schreiben sollst?), so bin ich doch guter Dinge, denn ein Anfang ist gemacht. Aber eines möchte ich dir gleich mit auf den Weg geben: Falls du wirklich daran interessiert bist, dass wir beide gemeinsam unsere Vergangenheit aufarbeiten, dann erwarte ich von dir, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist und auch zu dir selbst. Auch wenn es vielleicht wehtun sollte. Ich werde es genauso halten. Wenn wir uns nicht daran halten, haben wir nie eine echte Chance, auch nur annähernd wieder so etwas wie Freunde zu werden. Ich rede jetzt gar nicht von der Vertrauensbasis oder den Gefühlen zueinander, die wir vor viel zu langer Zeit einmal hatten. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir diese Zeilen nicht gerade leicht fallen, habe ich mir doch selbst eine lange Zeit etwas vorgemacht. Aber am Ende habe ich das erkannt, und konnte dann auch dagegen angehen. Auch wenn es sehr schmerzvoll gewesen ist, nicht nur für mich..._

_Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich nicht erst seit Minervas Beerdigung Kontakt zu Remus Lupin habe. Daher weiß ich auch, dass du in seiner Nähe bist. Bitte sei ihm nicht böse, er will wirklich nur, dass wir zwei uns wieder verstehen und uns endlich aussprechen! Ich weiß, dass er dir dabei seine Hilfe angeboten hat, mir hat er sie nämlich auch angeboten. Und ich werde sie annehmen, auch wenn ich momentan noch nicht weiß, wie Remus' Hilfe aussehen wird. Am liebsten würde ich sofort zu dir kommen, aber erstens weiß ich nicht WO du bist (das hat mir Remus nun auch wieder nicht verraten), und zweitens will ich dich auch nicht zu sehr drängen. Sonst mache ich am Ende nur wieder alles kaputt. Ich scheine da manchmal so ein gewisses Händchen dafür zu haben..._

_Ach ja, auf Minervas Beerdigung habe ich fast lachen müssen, auch wenn es mehr als unpassend gewesen wäre. Während der Grabrede, die, wie ich dir glaube ich schon geschrieben habe, unser alter Professor Dumbledore gehalten hat, saßen zwei Schnee-Eulen auf dem provisorischen Grabstein. Als ich mir die beiden Eulen angesehen habe, (die eine ist glaube ich Hedwig gewesen, kann das sein?) wäre doch die eine Eule fast vom Grabstein gefallen! Sie konnte gerade noch von der anderen Eule (Hedwig?) gehalten werden... So etwas habe ich noch nie bei Eulen beobachtet, wäre es nicht bei einer Beerdigung gewesen, und dann auch noch bei Minervas, ich hätte wohl Tränen gelacht, so komisch sah das aus! _

_So, hier höre ich erst einmal auf, ich bin müde. Ich schreib' dir dann morgen weiter!_

_Gute Nacht!_

_° _

_Also, da bin wich wieder, es geht weiter:_

_Heute früh ist Remus kurz bei mir gewesen. Er hat mich da auf eine Idee gebracht, ich weiß jetzt, was ich dir zum Geburtstag schenken werde! Lass dich überraschen!_

_Irgendwie finde ich das eigenartig: Ich will dir so viel sagen, und ich will so viel von dir wissen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll... Ach hätte ich doch schon eine Antwort von dir! _

_Remus hat mir erzählt, dass du in ihren letzten Tagen tatsächlich noch Kontakt zu Minerva hattest, und dass ihr euch lange unterhalten habt. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass ihr euch versöhnt habt! Das hat Minerva die ganzen Jahre belastet, sie hat sich schwere Vorwürfe gemacht! Aber da war sie nicht die einzige... In den letzten vier Jahren hatte ich einen fast regelmäßigen Briefwechsel mit ihr, er hat uns beiden sehr geholfen. Schade nur, dass ich mich nicht mehr von ihr verabschieden konnte. Seit sie nicht mehr meine Lehrerin war, ist sie mir mit der Zeit doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Ich glaube, ich kann heute zumindest teilweise nachvollziehen, was dir Sirius damals wirklich bedeutet hat._

_Krummbein (Ja, ich habe ihn immer noch!) ist unruhig, er will wohl wieder Mäuse jagen gehen. Er scheint wirklich kein normaler Kater zu sein, denn man kann ihm sein Alter echt nicht ansehen. Aber so lange es ihm gut geht, will ich mir nicht zu viele Sorgen um ihn machen... Neben Krummbein habe ich nun auch eine Eule, ich war es leid, mir zum Briefe verschicken immer eine ausleihen zu müssen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, wie gerne ich schreibe. (Und noch viel lieber lese, vor allem die Antworten auf meine Briefe!) Ich habe lange nach einem Namen für sie überlegt, doch wie schon einmal war es Ginny, die ihr einen Namen verpasste: „Wuschel" Lach nicht! Als Ginny meine Eule gesehen hatte, war das erste, was sie sagte „Die sieht ja niedlich aus! So richtig wuschlig!" Naja, seitdem heißt meine Eule halt eben „Wuschel". Ich denke mal, du wirst sie noch kennen lernen._

_So, ich höre jetzt erst einmal auf mit diesem Brief, ich muss noch das eine oder andere Geschenk einpacken, und noch einen Brief dazu schreiben..._

_Mach's gut!_

_Hermine_

_° _

Harry musste erst einmal durch atmen, nachdem er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Obwohl ihm ihre Handschrift immer noch vertraut war, strengte es ihn doch an, größere Texte in Hermines Winzschrift zu lesen. Da Remus ihn fragend ansah, reichte er ihm den Brief hinüber, damit er ihn auch lesen konnte. Remus brauchte wesentlich länger zum Lesen, er war ihre Handschrift und ihre Art zu Schreiben doch nicht so gewöhnt wie Harry. Schließlich legte er das Pergament auf den Tisch, und sah den nachdenklichen Harry an. "Du hast dich mit ihr getroffen?", fragte Harry. "Ja, habe ich. Aber darüber können wir später reden. ... Mir scheint, dass sie immer noch weiß oder fühlt, was in dir vorgeht." "Das Gefühl habe ich auch", bestätigte Harry. "Und sie plappert immer noch soviel wie früher!" Nun mussten beide grinsen, als sie sich erinnerten, wie ausgesprochen kommunikationsfreudig Hermine sein konnte. Wenig später sagte Remus: "So, da du nun auch diesen Brief gelesen hast, kann ich dir endlich deine Geschenke geben!" Nach einem kleinen Zauberspruch (ACCIO Geschenke!) kamen die Päckchen und Pakete angeschwebt und landeten auf dem Tisch. "Ich sollte dir wohl dazu sagen, dass deine heutigen Geschenke ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt sind, wenn man das so sagen darf. Sie stammen von den Weasleys, Dumbledore, dem Ministerium, Ginny, Hermine und mir. Auch von Minerva ist etwas mit dabei; sie hat es mir gegeben als sie hier bei uns war... Jeder hat was mit dazu beigetragen, und einige haben auch etwas Persönliches mit eingepackt. Ich denke, dass du einige Zeit benötigen wirst, um dir alles anzusehen. Ich lass dich dann mal allein, ich muss noch etwas für Dumbledore erledigen. Viel Spaß!" Remus stand auf und ging ins Arbeitszimmer, nicht ohne einen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen, um sich noch etwas Tee zu holen.

In Harry siegte schließlich die Neugier, und so öffnete er ein Paket nach dem anderen. Als er alles ausgepackt und kurz angesehen hatte, nahm er als Erstes die kleine Holzkiste, die ihm das Ministerium geschickt hatte. In ihr lagen zwei säuberlich gefaltete Pergamente und zwei Dinge, die in dickem rotem Samt eingepackt waren. Das eine Pergament war ein Brief vom Minister, in dem ihn neben den Gratulationen mitgeteilt wurde, dass ihm vor vier Jahren in Abwesenheit der "Orden Merlins erster Klasse" für seine Verdienste im Kampf gegen Voldemort verliehen wurde, und das der Minister den Orden nun gerne persönlich übergeben wollte. Fudge fragte auch an, ob Harry bereit wäre, sich mit dem Minister zu treffen. Weiterhin teilte er ihm noch mit, dass Harry ein Teil des von den Todessern beschlagnahmten Vermögens erhalten hatte. Unterzeichnet war der Brief von Cornelius Fudge, dem Zauberei-Minister, und seinem (für Harry neuem) Stellvertreter, Arthur Weasley. Das zweite Pergament war eine Urkunde, in der Harry als Besitzer des ihm vom Ministerium übertragenen Vermögens bestätigt wurde. Nachdem Harry beide Pergamente gelesen hatte, öffnete er die beiden kleinen Samtpäckchen. In dem einen befand sich ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel, es gehörte zu seinem neuen Verlies bei Gringotts, der Zauberer-Bank, welches im Auftrag des Ministeriums für ihn angelegt worden war. Das zweite Päckchen enthielt ein Modell des Merlin-Ordens, denn das Original wollte Fudge ihm ja persönlich übergeben.

Das nächste Paket war von den Weasleys. Sie schickten ihm zwei neue Pullover (wie immer von Molly selbst gestrickt), zahlreiche Scherzartikel von Fred und George, ein kleines Fotoalbum und von jedem eine persönliche Glückwunschkarte. Ginny schickte ihm zusätzlich zu ihrem Brief noch ein Fotoalbum, das viele Bilder von ihr, ihrem Mann Neville und ihrem Baby enthielt. Wie ihre Eltern und die Zwillinge lud auch Ginny Harry ein, sie zu besuchen.

Als nächstes öffnete Harry ein Paket, das recht schwer und groß war (aber es war noch nicht das größte Paket!). Die Kiste enthielt eine Uhr, so wie er sie bereits aus dem Fuchsbau kannte. Es waren bereits drei Zeiger montiert (einer für Harry, einer für Remus und einer für Hermine), und es lag eine Anleitung mit bei, wie er zusätzliche Zeiger anbringen konnte. Anbei lag noch eine Glückwunschkarte, die von (fast) allen Weasleys, Hermine, Neville, Dumbledore und Remus unterzeichnet war.

Nun nahm sich Harry das größte Paket vor. Darin eingepackt waren fünf große, dicke und sehr schwere Bücher. Harry hatte noch nie so große Bücher gesehen! Wie Harry dem beiliegenden Brief entnahm, hatten Hermine und Remus mit etwas Unterstützung von Dumbledore und Ginny eine Art Geschichtsbuch angefertigt, dass chronologisch die letzten fünf Jahre (für jedes Jahr ein Buch) dokumentierte. Darin enthalten waren Berichte, Fotos, Zeitungsausschnitte und dergleichen. Harry war echt überrascht, Remus und Hermine hatten sich so viel Mühe gegeben, damit hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Er nahm sich vor, jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen gehen ein paar Seiten in dieser Chronologie zu lesen, schließlich hatte er eine ganze Menge verpasst in den letzten Jahren!

Das vorletzte Päckchen war von Hermine. Sie schickte ihm eine kleine Schatulle, in der ein silberner Ring lag. In ihrem wirklich sehr persönlich gehaltenem Brief, in dem sie Harry auch gratulierte, erklärte sie ihm, was es mit dem Ring auf sich hatte: _„Dieser Ring ist etwas ganz besonderes. Es gibt ihn nur paarweise, und wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, habe ich den anderen Ring. Diese Ringe übertragen die Gefühle, den gesundheitlichen und den seelischen Zustand des Trägers an den jeweils anderen Ring und dessen Träger. Das heißt, wenn wir beide diese Ringe tragen (du musst ihn nicht offen am Finger tragen, er muss nur Hautkontakt haben), wissen wir immer, wie es dem anderen geht. Keine Angst, ich kann dich dadurch nicht lokalisieren! Aber falls du dich entschließt, diesen Ring zu tragen (ich trage meinen schon), dann weiß ich wenigstens, wie es dir geht, auch wenn wir uns nicht sehen (Ich will dich schon wieder sehen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du das auch möchtest...). Ich habe diese beiden Ringe schon sehr lange in meinem Besitz, aber das erzähle ich dir lieber ein anderes Mal! Ich war mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich dir den Ring schicken sollte, aber Remus hat mich dann doch davon überzeugt. Ich glaube, ihm liegt wirklich sehr, sehr viel daran, dass wir uns wieder verstehen..." _Nachdenklich faltete Harry das Pergament wieder zusammen und steckte es zu dem anderen Brief von Hermine, den er ja ebenfalls heute erhalten hatte. Die Schatulle mit dem Ring ließ er offen vor sich liegen.

Dann öffnete Harry das letzte Päckchen. Es war von Remus und enthielt mehrere Pergamente, wobei einige ganz nach irgendwelchen Urkunden aussahen, und einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel. Harry nahm sich das oberste Pergament und fing an zu lesen. Remus sandte ihm auch seine Glückwünsche und ein paar persönliche Worte, die sich um Harrys Zukunft drehten. Weiter unten auf dem Pergament schrieb Remus etwas, was Harry gar nicht gerne las: _„Sirius hatte in an seinem letzten Weihnachtsfest sein Testament geändert. Dadurch bist du der alleinige Erbe des gesamten Black'schen Vermögens, inklusive der Villa am Grimmauld Place. Die folgenden Urkunden bestätigen das entsprechend, sie enthalten auch eine Übersicht über dein Erbe. Bis du es annimmst, werde ich weiterhin als Nachlassverwalter fungieren."_ Harry war geschockt! Warum hatte Sirius das getan? Er wusste doch, dass Harry in finanzieller Hinsicht nun wirklich nicht bedürftig war! Harry nahm die Pergamente und ging hinüber ins Arbeitszimmer, wo Remus arbeitete.

„Remus, was hat es mit dem Erbe auf sich? Warum hast du es Sirius damals nicht ausgeredet? Ihr wusstet doch, dass ich das nicht brauche!" „Jetzt beruhig dich mal, Harry. Ich habe es auch nicht gewusst, ich habe das erst erfahren, als ich eine entsprechende Nachricht von Gringotts bekam! Lass uns in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe darüber reden, aber bitte nicht mehr heute! Ich muss noch meinen Unterrichtsplan fertig stellen, Dumbledore will ihn morgen früh haben, und ich weiß nicht, was ich in den einzelnen Klassen durchnehmen soll und welche Bücher dazu notwendig sind!" Remus seufzte, ihm brummte der Schädel. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Pause gebrauchen! Komm mit raus und lass uns ein wenig plaudern, ich helfe dir dann später bei deiner Unterrichtsplanung, in Ordnung?" Remus nickte, trank einen letzten Schluck seines längst erkalteten Tees und ging dann mit Harry hinaus auf die Veranda, wo sich die beiden in die Abendsonne setzten.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens bedankte sich Harry für die Geschenke von Remus. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich häufiger mit Hermine triffst! Und das du sie unterstützt!" „Das hat sich eigentlich per Zufall so ergeben, ich habe sie vor, hm ich glaube zweieinhalb Jahren mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen und wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Sie hat mich den ganzen Tag nach dir ausgefragt, Harry! Später fing sie an, mir zu eulen. Da habe ich gemerkt, dass sie sich mindestens genauso viel Sorgen um dich macht wie ich. Also habe ich ihr geantwortet. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Ich brauchte jemanden, mit dem ich über dich reden konnte... Mir liegt wirklich sehr viel daran, dass du endlich mit deiner Vergangenheit fertig wirst und dich wieder anderen Menschen gegenüber öffnest. Und Hermine gehört nun mal dazu! Ich weiß, sie hat dich damals sehr verletzt, aber glaube mir, Hermine hat das in der Zwischenzeit bitter bereut! Sie ist wirklich dazu bereit, sich mit dir auszusöhnen. Und von deinen Reaktionen her weiß ich, dass du sie auch nicht vergessen hast, und dass du sie nicht hasst, wie ich es erst angenommen hatte." „Bist du dir da sicher?", warf Harry ein. „Ja, da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Jedes Mal, wenn das Gespräch irgendwie mit Hermine zu tun hat, bekommst du so einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. Und das ist nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen so! Glaube mir, ich kenne dich inzwischen ganz gut." „Was soll ich tun? Ich versuche jetzt schon seit vier Tagen, auf ihren ersten Brief zu antworten, aber ich bekomme einfach nichts vernünftiges hin..." „Hast du den Ring erhalten?" Harry nickte. „Dann hole ihn doch bitte!" Harry wollte schon aufstehen, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und rief die Schatulle magisch zu sich. Wozu war er schließlich ein Zauberer! Remus grinste, ihm ging es manchmal recht ähnlich... „Sieh dir den Ring doch einmal an, da müsste eine kleine Inschrift sein. Aber behalte ihn bitte bei dir, er ist aus Silber!"

Harry nickte, er wusste dass Remus als Werwolf Silber nicht unbedingt gut vertrug. Dann nahm er den Ring in die Hand und drehte ihn, bis er die Inschrift erkennen konnte. Allerdings konnte er sie nicht lesen, sie war in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache verfasst. Ratlos zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. Remus machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Du kannst es also auch nicht lesen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, welche Sprache das sein soll..." „Naja, macht nichts. Steck ihn doch mal an!", wurde er von Remus aufgefordert. Als Harry den Ring an seinem Finger hatte, glühte der Ring für ein paar Sekunden golden auf. Remus grinste, als er Harrys verdutztes Gesicht sah, und sagte: „Danke, nun hast du ihn aktiviert!" Harry schickte ihm einen wütenden Blick über den Tisch. „Sag mal, hast du solche Sachen noch öfters vor?" Remus musste lachen. „Ach komm schon, manchmal muss man dir einfach ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen!" Nun musste auch Harry lachen, er wusste dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Sie plauderten noch eine Weile, bis sie schließlich wieder hinein gingen und erst einmal die Uhr in der Küche aufhängten (Alle drei Zeiger standen auf „zu Hause".), bevor sie dann gemeinsam den Unterrichtsplan entwarfen. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie müde ins Bett. Harry schlief bald tief und fest, so dass er nicht mitbekam, dass der Ring, den er immer noch trug, wieder anfing zu glühen...

°

Auch Hermine, die viele Kilometer entfernt in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfallen war, bekam von dem Glühen, das auch ihren Ring erfasst hatte, nichts mit. Allerdings beruhigte sich ihr Schlaf zusehends...

°

* * *

° 

**Ein neuer Job?**

**° **

Am nächsten Morgen bekamen Harry und Remus Besuch von Albus Dumbledore. Der alte Professor wollte die Unterrichtspläne von Remus persönlich abholen, außerdem hatte er ja Harry bzw. James seinen Besuch angekündigt. Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer (im Kamin brannte wie immer, wenn jemand zu Hause war, ein kleines Feuerchen), wo sich Dumbledore die Pläne ansah. „Hm, wie ich sehe, hattest du bei deiner Planung ein wenig Unterstützung. Oder sollte ich mich da täuschen, Remus?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er gleich fort: „Aber das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich bin ja schließlich wegen einem Jobangebot hier..." Dumbledore wandte sich Harry zu. „Darf ich jetzt wieder Harry zu dir sagen, oder möchten Sie bei ‚James Wolfsheim' bleiben?" Harry ließ seinen Kopf sinken, als er antwortete. „Sagen Sie ruhig Harry zu mir. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, mit der Ära Wolfsheim aufzuhören..." „Nun gut ... schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harry!" Dumbledore stand auf, um Harry die Hand zu schütteln, was dann doch in einer kleinen Umarmung endete. Als beide wieder saßen, konnte man förmlich spüren, um wie viel leichter sich der alte Zauberer fühlte. „Seit wann wissen Sie es schon, Professor?" „Sicher wissen tue ich es erst seit ich dich zum ersten Mal wieder persönlich gesehen habe. Deine Aura ist so typisch für dich und gleichzeitig so grundverschieden von allen anderen, die ich kenne, dass ich dich immer erkennen würde, egal in welcher Verkleidung du herum läufst. Naja, zumindest solange du deine menschliche Form behältst... Aber vermutet habe ich es schon lange, weil Remus immer dann, wenn die Rede von dir war, so aus sah, als wüsste er mehr als er sagen wollte. Nimm es Remus nicht übel, aber du weißt, dass ich einen Sinn für das Verborgene habe, und außerdem: Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt, Remus? Zwanzig Jahre, oder sind es dreißig? Da werde ich es wohl mitbekommen, wenn einer meiner Pappenheimer mir etwas verheimlichen will!" Nun mussten auch Remus und Harry lachen. Dies war in der Tat eine Eigenschaft an Dumbledore, die ihnen schon so manches Mal zu schaffen gemacht hatte...

„Ich würde sagen, wir lassen den Unterrichtsplan erst einmal liegen. Wie ich schon geschrieben bzw. gesagt hatte, möchte ich dich, Harry, als Lehrer für Hogwarts gewinnen. Ich weiß, dass deine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten enorm sind, und in einigen Bereichen sogar mich noch weit übertreffen..." „Sie brauchen mich nicht erst groß zu überzeugen, Professor", unterbrach Harry den Schulleiter. „Ich würde in der Tat sehr gerne als Lehrer arbeiten. Früher wollte ich ja immer Auror werden, aber das hat sich ja inzwischen erledigt... Mein zweiter früherer Berufswunsch, Profi-Quidditch-Spieler, liegt mir auch nicht mehr. Naja, eigentlich ist es so, dass mir das Quidditch-Spielen irgendwann keinen Spaß mehr gemacht hat und ich seitdem nicht mehr auf einem Besen geflogen bin. Aber unterrichten? Ich glaube, dass könnte mir wirklich Spaß machen. Nur bei einem Punkt habe ich bedenken: Wie soll ich mich den Schülern und den anderen Professoren gegenüber verhalten? Ich kann doch nicht einfach so wieder auftauchen und sagen: Hallo, ich bin wieder da!" „Also, wenn das dein einziges Problem ist, dass kriegen wir schon hin! Welche Fächer würdest du denn unterrichten wollen? Es hat sich da eigentlich nichts geändert, außer die beiden Fächer, von denen ich dir bereits geschrieben habe, die wir neu einführen wollen." „Also, natürlich würde mich 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' interessieren, aber ich möchte Remus nicht den Job wegnehmen. Aber 'Alte Magie' und 'Zauberstablose Magie' klingt auch nicht schlecht, auch wenn ich in der alten Magie nicht die Kenntnisse besitze, die ich gerne hätte. 'Verwandlung' oder 'Zauberkunst' würde mir, glaube ich, auch ganz gut gefallen." „Harry, für 'Verwandlung' und 'Zauberkunst' habe ich bereits jemand anderes im Auge." Nun mischte sich auch Remus wieder mit in das Gespräch: „Ich glaube, dass Harry der wesentlich bessere Lehrer für VgddK wäre, im Vergleich zu mir ist er einfach besser!" „Aber Remus, dass ist doch dein Job, den kann ich dir doch nicht einfach so wegnehmen!" „Für die Schüler wäre es besser, sie könnten bei dir viel mehr lernen!" „Nun streitet euch doch nicht deswegen!", warf Dumbledore ein.

Plötzlich grinste er und ließ seine Augen fröhlich blitzen. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir den Unterricht einfach aufteilen? Wir können das doch so machen, dass es in den Fächern, die sich häufig überschneiden, keine festen Lehrer mehr gibt, sondern jeder der Lehrer das unterrichtet, was er am besten kann! Wir könnten zum Beispiel durch einen Test feststellen, wer von euch welche Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten besitzt... Ich glaube, dass würde doch sehr interessant werden, meint ihr nicht auch?" Remus und Harry sahen sich an, dann mussten beide grinsen. „Das könnte in der Tat recht interessant werden", meinte Remus schließlich. Harry wollte noch wissen: „Und was ist mit den anderen Lehrern? Werden die einverstanden sein? Und der Schulrat?" „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Harry. Immerhin bin ich der Schulleiter und somit für den Unterricht und die Lehrer zuständig. Aber wenn du wirklich in Hogwarts als Lehrer arbeiten möchtest, dann musst du dich einem kleinen Test unterziehen. Es geht darum, mit Hilfe deines Blutes deine Identität festzustellen. Damit kann man auch mit Vielsaft-Trank niemanden mehr täuschen..." „Ist das wegen Mad-Eye?" Dumbledore nickte. „Wärest du dazu bereit?" „Dann muss sich James Wolfsheim wohl endgültig verabschieden..." Remus lächelte, als er das hörte. „Gut, dann werde ich mal alles vorbereiten. Natürlich müssten wir dann einen neuen Unterrichtsplan machen, aber ihr habt ja jetzt schon ein wenig Übung darin..." Lachend verabschiedete sich Dumbledore. Remus und Harry machten sich daran, sich etwas zum Mittagessen zu zubereiten, denn beide waren doch recht hungrig geworden...

Nach dem Essen setzten sich Harry und Remus auf die Veranda. Harry beantwortete die Geburtstagsgrüße der Weasleys. Auch bedankte er sich für die Einladungen, erbat sich jedoch noch ein wenig Zeit, bis er sie besuchen würde. Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten die Beiden damit, die Post, die Harry von all den ihm unbekannten Menschen erhalten hatte, zu beantworten. Dabei mussten sie auf die flotten Schreibfedern zurückgreifen, die sich Remus erst kürzlich zugelegt hatte. Während des Schreibens unterhielten sich Harry und Remus über Hogwarts, vor allem über die Lehrer. Harry hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Remus wüsste, wer der andere neue Lehrer sein würde. Aber er kannte seinen Freund nun lange genug um zu wissen, dass Remus nichts sagen würde, wenn er das nicht wollte. Also ließ Harry das Thema auf sich beruhen. Er hoffte nur, dass es jemand sein würde, mit dem er auch zurechtkam...

°


	4. Eulenpost

_**A/N: **Lang hat es gedauert, aber hier kommt das neue Kapitel:_**  
**

°

**KNV - Kapitel 04: Eulenpost**

**° **

Spät abends wälzte sich Harry in seinem Bett, er konnte nicht einschlafen. Er grübelte die ganze Zeit, was er denn Hermine schreiben sollte. Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen, mit seiner früheren besten Freundin wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte! Schließlich wusste Harry nicht, was Hermine in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte, wie es ihr so ging, mit wem sie jetzt so befreundet war und ob sie nicht vielleicht schon ihre eigene Familie hatte... Am besten war vielleicht, wenn er sich ihre Briefe, die er bisher erhalten hatte, noch einmal durchlas, vielleicht würde sich ja so ein Ansatzpunkt für eine Antwort ergeben... Also holte Harry sich Hermines Briefe noch einmal hervor. Nachdem er sie sich noch einmal durchgelesen hatte, nahm er sich seine Schreibfeder, Tinte und Pergament, und fing an zu schreiben. Doch immer wieder verwarf Harry das Geschriebene, und fing wieder von vorne an. Im Morgengrauen hatte er dann endlich den Brief so weit geschrieben, dass er damit zufrieden war, und ihn abschicken konnte. Ein letztes Mal las er sich die Zeilen an Hermine durch:

°

_Hallo Hermine,_

_vielen Dank für deine Briefe und dein Geburtstagsgeschenk._

_Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass es mir sehr schwer fällt, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Zu viele Gedanken schwirren mir im Kopf herum, und sie wollen sich einfach nicht so richtig auf das Pergament bannen lassen. Ich hoffe daher, dass dieser Brief nicht zu chaotisch wird..._

_Also, noch einmal vielen herzlichen Dank für dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Die Chroniken kann ich tatsächlich gut gebrauchen, denn irgendwie habe ich in den letzten Jahren verpasst, was in meiner Umwelt so passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich werde ich wohl etwas Hilfe (und viel Zeit) benötigen, wenn ich mir die Chroniken ansehe._

_Zu Minerva möchte ich sagen, sie war in ihren letzten Tagen hier bei mir und Remus. Wir haben uns viel unterhalten, auch über sehr persönliche Dinge, und sie ist mir dadurch eine gute Freundin geworden. Minerva hat mir sehr geholfen, mit verschiedenen Dingen aus meiner Vergangenheit fertig zu werden. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, und letztendlich konnten wir uns gegenseitig verzeihen. Ich saß an Minervas Seite, als sie mit einem Lächeln entschlafen ist. Bei all den Toten, die ich in meinem Leben schon gesehen habe, war sie die erste, die einen friedlichen, natürlichen Tod gestorben ist..._

_Ich muss gestehen, dass die Unterhaltungen mit Minerva ein nicht unwesentlicher Grund waren, warum ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, langsam aus meiner selbst gewählten Isolation heraus zu kommen. Natürlich kann ich auch den Einfluss von Remus nicht verleugnen; ich weiß, dass er sich bemüht, um mir eine Rückkehr in die Gesellschaft zu ermöglichen. Ich sollte vielleicht noch dazu sagen, dass ich in den letzten Jahren unter einem anderen Namen gelebt habe, nämlich als "James Wolfsheim". Auch mein Aussehen hatte sich etwas verändert, so brauche ich zum Beispiel keine Brille mehr... Auf jeden Fall war es so, dass ich in den letzten Jahren außer zu Remus keinen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen hatte. Das hat sich erst geändert, als Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley zu uns kamen, weil Minerva im Sterben lag. Ob Arthur mich erkannt hat weiß ich nicht. Dumbledore hat das mit Sicherheit, er weiß wer und wo ich bin. Aber wir haben uns noch nicht über die Vergangenheit unterhalten. Ich glaube, dass mir die Aussprache mit Dumbledore noch wesentlich schwerer fallen wird als die mit dir. Frag mich nicht warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihm wohl nicht so schnell wieder vertrauen kann. Zumindest nicht so, wie ich ihm vor vielen Jahren einmal vertraut habe. In den letzten Schuljahren habe ich mich immer wie eine Marionette in seinem Spiel gefühlt. Auch das war ein Grund, warum ich mich schließlich zurückgezogen habe. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass auch Dumbledore um mich besorgt war, aber er hätte mich einfach anders behandeln müssen. Selbst nachdem ich ihn mehrmals darum gebeten hatte, reagierte er nicht. So sind wir halt jedes Mal im Streit auseinander gegangen, wenn wir uns schon einmal unterhalten haben. Zum Schluss war es dann so weit gekommen, dass wir uns nicht einmal mehr gegenseitig über unsere Pläne etc. informiert hatten. Und das führte dann schließlich dazu, dass ich bei dem letzten Kampf auf Dumbledores Unterstützung ganz verzichtet habe; im Gegenteil, er hätte mich nur behindert. Allerdings hatte ich dafür gesorgt, dass er (und nicht nur er) geschützt war, damit er hätte eingreifen können, falls ich versagt hätte. Na ja, du weißt ja, wie es ausgegangen ist... _

_Hermine, ich wusste nicht, dass du mir so viele Briefe geschrieben hast, und alle umsonst. In den ersten Jahren nach meinem "Verschwinden" bin ich quer durch Europa "gereist", wobei ich damals äußerst selten meine menschliche Form angenommen habe. Meistens war ich als Wolf oder Adler unterwegs. Als ich dann irgendwann wieder auf britischem Boden gelandet bin und anfing, mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen, habe ich einen Schutzzauber über mich selbst und dann auch über meine Umgebung ausgesprochen, der es unmöglich machte, mich zu lokalisieren. Ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe haben, es gab (und gibt sie immer noch) so viele Dinge, die ich verarbeiten musste. Na ja, irgendwann habe ich dann Remus getroffen (wir waren beide als Wolf unterwegs)... Hat er dir die Geschichte erzählt?_

_Also, ehrlich gesagt, ich fand das auf Minervas Beerdigung nicht unbedingt so lustig. Es hat mir schon einen kleinen Schock versetzt, dich zu sehen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so sehr wehtun würde. Hätte Hedwig mich nicht gehalten, wäre ich wohl tatsächlich von dem Grabstein gefallen..._

_Übrigens, mit deiner Vermutung hattest du Recht. Ich sitze nun tatsächlich schon seit mehreren Stunden da und versuche einen einigermaßen vernünftigen Brief hinzubekommen. Jetzt geht gerade die Sonne auf, und ich habe immer noch nicht geschlafen... Also, Gute Nacht! Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, bevor mir die Augen ganz zufallen._

_Viele Grüße_

_Harry_

_PS.: Vielen Dank noch für den Ring! Ich trage ihn jetzt seitdem ich dein Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, aber ich habe bisher noch nichts von der Wirkung spüren können. Weißt du, wie die Ringe funktionieren? Ich habe heute schon in meiner Bibliothek nachgeschaut, aber ich konnte nichts über die Funktionsweise finden, oder über die Bedingungen, wie man sie zum Funktionieren bringt. Habe nur eine Beschreibung über die Auswirkung gefunden, aber wie schon gesagt, bis jetzt konnte ich deine Emotionen noch nicht wahrnehmen. Dabei weiß ich noch recht genau, wie sie sich angefühlt haben... Aber das ist wieder eine andere Geschichte._

_° _

Harry rollte das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es. Dann rief er nach Hedwig und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. Bevor sie abhob, flüsterte er ihr noch zu: "Bring den Brief bitte zu Hermine. Und präg dir den Weg ein, bei einem der nächsten Briefe möchte ich mal deine Rolle übernehmen und selber Postbote spielen, aber dazu brauche ich deine Wegbeschreibung. Machst du das?" Die Schnee-Eule schuhute leise und kniff Harry sacht in den Finger, um ihm ihre Zustimmung zu zeigen. Dann spannte sie ihre Flügel und hob ab. Harry sah ihr noch nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann zog er sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Wenig später war er in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen...

In der Mittagszeit wurde Harry von Remus geweckt, welcher bereits das Mittagsessen fertig hatte. Obwohl er nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, fühlte Harry sich ausgeruht. Schließlich brauchte er nicht mehr so viel Schlaf, seit er ein Animagus war... Schnell zog er sich an und ging hinunter in die Wohnküche, wo Remus schon auf ihn wartete. "Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze!", wurde Harry freundlich begrüßt. "Dir auch guten Morgen! Aber ich bin keine Schlafmütze, bin nur etwas zeitig ins Bett gegangen heute früh...", entgegnete Harry, der sich ein Gähnen nun doch nicht verkneifen konnte. "Was hast du so lange gemacht?", wollte Remus wissen. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also habe ich endlich an Hermine geschrieben. Hab die ganze Nacht dafür gebraucht...", nuschelte Harry. "Und? Schon weggeschickt?" Harry nickte. "Na dann ist ja gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Brief bleiben wird...", sagte der lächelnde Remus. Er freute sich, dass sein Freund endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, seiner früheren besten Freundin zu schreiben.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich wie immer auf die Veranda und unterhielten sich ein wenig über Hogwarts und das Dasein als Lehrer. Harry hatte natürlich so die eine oder andere Frage dazu, sollte und wollte er doch in Zukunft ebenfalls als Lehrer arbeiten. „Weißt du, was das für eine Prüfung ist, die wir machen sollen?", fragte Harry. „Nee, tut mir leid, aber da weiß ich genauso viel wie du!", entgegnete Remus, als auf einmal Hedwig auftauchte und vor Harry landete. Der war ganz erstaunt, denn Hedwig brachte einen Brief mit. „Na, das ging aber schnell!" Harry nahm seiner Eule den Brief ab und bedankte sich bei ihr. Er wollte schon den Brief öffnen, als ihm auffiel, wie Hedwig ihn fragend anblickte. Da fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er ja Hedwig noch mit etwas anderem beauftragt hatte. Schnell verwandelte er sich in eine Eule und setzte sich neben Hedwig, die ihm dann eine genaue Wegbeschreibung gab. Schließlich funktionierte bei Harry, wenn er sich in eine Eule verwandelte, der Lokalisierungszauber nicht so gut wie bei den magischen Botentieren. Harry bedankte sich bei Hedwig und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er strich ihr noch dankbar über den Kopf, bevor sich Hedwig in die Lüfte erhob, um ihren Ruheplatz aufzusuchen. „Und, was hat sie dir berichtet?" „Ich habe heute früh Hedwig beauftragt, sich den Weg genau einzuprägen und ihn mir dann zu erklären. Beim nächsten Brief will ich einmal Posteule spielen...", grinste Harry. „Warum machst du das nicht einfacher? Du kannst doch in ihre Nähe apparieren und den restlichen Weg als Eule zurücklegen!" „Schon, aber ich möchte auch wissen, wie es ist, als Posteule herum zu fliegen..." Remus lachte, manchmal konnte Harry so herrlich kindisch sein! „Ich erklär dir trotzdem noch, wo sie wohnt. Nur zur Sicherheit!" Wieder lachte Remus, er fand Harrys Idee wirklich komisch.

Während dessen nahm sich Harry wieder Hermines Brief und öffnete ihn:

°

_Lieber Harry,_

_vielen, vielen Dank für deinen Brief! Ich war äußerst überrascht, als heute Morgen Hedwig bei mir auftauchte und mir einen Brief von dir brachte. Ich hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können! Endlich hast du mir geschrieben!!! Endlich, nach so langer Zeit, redest du wieder mit mir, habe ich wieder Post von dir bekommen! Ich kann es kaum glauben, selbst nachdem ich deinen Brief nun schon mehrmals gelesen habe! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort zu dir apparieren. Aber ich weiß ja nicht, wo du bist. DAS hat mir Remus nicht verraten... Als ich Hedwig den Brief abgenommen habe, setzte sie sich zu Wuschel. Hedwig erwartete wohl von mir, dass ich ihr gleich eine Antwort mitgebe. Also setze ich mich gleich hin und schreibe dir, auch wenn mir momentan gar nicht danach zu mute ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das Pergament nicht ruiniere mit meiner Heulerei..._

_Ich muss zugeben, dass ich deine Schrift nicht erkannt hätte, ich hatte sie ganz anders in Erinnerung, irgendwie krakeliger. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hat sich deine Schrift wirklich verändert, zusammen mit dir. Da kannst du mal sehen, wie lange ich schon nichts Schriftliches mehr von dir gesehen habe! Auch wenn du das befürchtet hast, ich fand deinen Brief überhaupt nicht chaotisch! Ist dir bewusst, dass dies seit sechseinhalb Jahren das erste Mal ist, dass wir wieder miteinander kommunizieren? Hm, dumme Frage. Natürlich wird dir das bewusst sein. _

_Oh je, ich fasle schon wieder einen Quatsch zusammen... _

_Jetzt habe ich deinen Brief noch einmal gelesen, ich muss mich echt zusammen reißen, wenn ich dir einen vernünftigen Brief schicken will. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich aus dem Häuschen bin... _

_Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wundert es mich nicht, dass du Dumbledore noch nicht wieder vertraust. Dieses Marionetten-Gefühl ist mir auch oft gekommen, weshalb ich letztendlich nicht in den Orden eingetreten bin. Sicher, er hat mich gleich an meinem 17. Geburtstag gefragt, aber ich war zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, um mich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Ich hatte ein paar Wochen davor erfahren, was mit den Dursleys passiert ist, und das du verschwunden bist (Ich wusste damals nicht, dass du den Rest der Ferien bei Remus verbracht hast. Dumbledore hat uns das nicht gesagt, und ich habe das erst sehr viel später erfahren.) Auch war mir zu der Zeit bereits bewusst geworden (ich hatte in den Sommerferien viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und zum Briefe schreiben, ich hatte auch mehrere lange Gespräche mit Molly. Sie hat dich übrigens damals zu sich in den Fuchsbau eingeladen, aber nie eine Antwort von dir erhalten, genauso wenig wie ich auf meine Briefe...), wie weit wir uns voneinander entfernt hatten. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich dich in der Schule ansprechen wollte, hast du nicht reagiert. Es war so, als hätte ich mit einer Wand gesprochen. Selbst anfassen konnte ich dich nicht (auch Ron nicht oder sonst jemand). Hattest du da vielleicht eine Art Schutzschild um dich herum? Ein anderer Grund fällt mir nicht ein, warum dich niemand berühren konnte. Allerdings war mir aufgefallen, dass du nur bei mir oder Ron nicht reagiert hast, so als hättest du uns nicht wahrgenommen, bei anderen hast du wenigstens ab und zu mal geantwortet oder zumindest deine Augen bewegt..._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, dass du bei Minervas Ableben an ihrer Seite gesessen hast. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu schlimm für dich gewesen ist. Sie fehlt mir irgendwie, in den letzten vier Jahren haben wir uns sehr oft geschrieben. Auch mir ist sie eine gute Freundin geworden, vielleicht haben mich deshalb deine Worte in dem Brief, den Dumbledore an ihrem Grab verlesen hat, so berührt. _

_Wenn ich deine Bemerkung bezüglich „Eule" und „Herunterfallen vom Grabstein" richtig verstanden habe, dann warst du diese Eule! Das bedeutet ja aber, dass du dich in drei Tiere verwandeln kannst! Ich dachte immer, ein Animagus kann sich nur in ein Tier verwandeln... Moment mal, dass bedeutet ja auch, dass du an Minervas Beerdigung teilgenommen hast! Hat sie dir so viel bedeutet? _

_Du schreibst, dass es dir einen Schock versetzt hätte, als du mich gesehen hast, und dass es wehgetan hätte. Darf ich das so verstehen, dass du mich nicht ganz aus deinem Herzen verbannt hast? Harry, darf ich mir wieder Hoffnungen machen? Zumindest dahin gehend, dass wir wieder Freunde werden oder es wenigstens versuchen?_

_Über die Ringe weiß ich immer noch nicht mehr als das, was ich dir bereits geschrieben hatte. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht (und auch traurig), dass sie anscheinend nicht funktionieren. Aber wie soll ich das bitte verstehen, dass du recht genau weißt, wie sich meine Emotionen anfühlen? Warum beunruhigt mich diese Bemerkung von dir so? Bist du vielleicht einmal in meine Gedanken eingedrungen, so wie es früher zwischen dir und Voldemort passiert ist?_

_Mir fällt gerade mal wieder auf, wie wenig ich von dir weiß. Zugegeben, es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich dich wahrscheinlich besser kannte, als du dich selbst, aber das ist schon lange her... Ich glaube, wir werden uns erst wieder neu kennen lernen müssen. Ach Harry, ich möchte so gerne wieder deine Stimme hören, deine Nähe spüren, deine grünen Augen funkeln sehen und dein Lächeln... In all den Jahren habe ich dich nie vergessen können. Wäre ich doch damals nur nicht so blöd gewesen! Endlich passiert das, worauf ich schon lange Zeit gewartet habe: Du sagst mir, dass du mich liebst, und du küsst mich. Und was mache ich? Ich gebe dir einen Korb und fange was mit Ron an! Harry, es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid, wie ich mich damals verhalten habe. Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als die Zeit zurück zu drehen, damit ich meinen Fehler ausmerzen kann. Damit ich dich an diesem Valentinstag in die Arme nehmen kann, um deinen Kuss zu erwidern und dir zu sagen, dass ich dich auch liebe. Ja, ich habe dich damals geliebt, Harry. Aber ich hatte auch eine so schreckliche Angst um dich, dass ich sogar unsere Liebe verleugnet und mir statt dessen eingeredet habe, mehr für Ron zu empfinden als ich es tatsächlich tat. Als mir das endlich klar geworden ist (Molly hatte da ein wenig nachgeholfen, als wir uns in den letzten Sommerferien oft und lange unterhalten haben. Ehrlich gesagt, sie hatte mir ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen, und Ron auch, aber sein Verhalten hatte teilweise andere Gründe, wie sich später herausstellen sollte.), war es schon längst zu spät. Wir konnten dich nicht mehr erreichen! Oh Harry, mir tut das so leid, und ich weiß nicht, ob du mir das jemals vergeben kannst. So sehr wie ich hoffe, dich wieder zu sehen, und so sehr wie ich mich darüber freue, dass du mir endlich geantwortet hast, habe ich auch genauso viel Angst davor, dir gegenüber zu treten. Wie soll ich dir jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können, nachdem wir dich so im Stich gelassen haben, nachdem ich dich so verletzt habe? Und doch mache ich mir Hoffnungen... Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Auch Ron kam letztendlich nicht dagegen an, und so habe ich auch sein Herz auf meinem Gewissen. Nun gut, mit Ron habe ich mich ausgesprochen, nachdem alles vorbei war und wir vor einem riesigen Scherbenhaufen standen. Aus heutiger Sicht muss ich zugeben, dass du es warst, der uns drei damals zusammen gehalten hat. Und als du dann weg warst, zerbrach auch die Freundschaft zwischen Ron und mir. Wir waren schon seit unseren letzten Sommerferien nicht mehr als Paar zusammen, aber nach deinem Sieg über Voldemort, als du dann in St. Mungo im Koma lagst, haben sich unsere Wege endgültig getrennt. Ich habe seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr zu Ron, auch wenn ich öfters bei Ginny, im Fuchsbau oder im Geschäft von Fred und George bin. Die beiden haben uns und auch Molly und Arthur berichtet, dass du ihnen das Geld für ihr Geschäft gegeben hast. Molly hat erst geschimpft, aber dann war sie doch froh über deine Entscheidung. Fred und George haben uns immer wieder beteuert, dass du am Leben bist. Woher sie das wussten, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich vermute aber, dass sie auch so eine Uhr haben, wie sie in der Küche im Fuchsbau hängt._

_Hedwig wird langsam unruhig, sie will wohl wieder zurück. Na gut, dann beende ich diesen Brief erst einmal, damit Hedwig heim fliegen kann und du was zum Lesen bekommst. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht all zu sehr schockiert über diesen Brief. Ich hoffe auch, dass du mir wieder schreibst._

_Ach ja, du hast in deinem Brief erwähnt, dass du Hilfe beim Ansehen der Chroniken gebrauchen könntest. Auch wenn Remus dir sicherlich helfen wird, darf ich dir trotzdem meine Hilfe anbieten?_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Hermine_

_PS.: In den letzten Tagen habe ich mir mal die Briefe, die ich dir in der Vergangenheit geschrieben habe und die in meiner Truhe lagern, durchgelesen. Die wichtigsten habe ich aussortiert. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich sie dir zuschicken._

_° _

Nachdem Harry den Brief noch ein zweites Mal gelesen hatte, gab er ihn an Remus weiter. Dann stand er auf, entschuldigte sich bei Remus („muss ein bisschen nachdenken...") und ging langsam durch den Garten in Richtung Wald. Wie von selbst lenkten ihn seine Schritte zu der Lichtung mit dem kleinen Teich, an dessen Ufer er schon so oft gesessen hatte, wenn er Zeit und Ruhe zum Nachdenken brauchte...

Als die Abenddämmerung herein brach, wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn ein großer, grauer Wolf tapste heran und ließ sich an Harrys Seite nieder. „Ach Moony, was soll ich machen?", fragte Harry seufzend seinen Freund. Remus hat mit Harrys Hilfe gelernt sich auch ohne Vollmond in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. So hat er seine Sinne und auch seinen Verstand unter Kontrolle und ist so keine Gefahr mehr für seine Mitmenschen. Das war auch noch ein weiter Grund für die Tiefe Freundschaft die die beiden nun schon so lange Zeit verbindet. „Du weißt, ich habe sie nie vergessen können..." Remus gab ein Winseln von sich und verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt. Nachdem er eine bequeme Sitzposition neben Harry eingenommen hatte, sagte Remus leise: „Ich glaube, dass Ganze wäre wesentlich einfacher für euch, wenn ihr euch nicht nur per Eule unterhalten würdet, sondern von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass jetzt viele alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen werden, vor allem nach diesem Brief von ihr. Glaube mir, ich kann euch verstehen, euch beide, wie ihr euch jetzt fühlen müsst. Ich glaube du weißt, wie lange ich mit meinen Problemen, mit meinen Zweifeln und Schuld­gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte. Ich habe damals nichts dagegen unternehmen können, bis dann Tatze schließlich wieder vor mir stand. Irgendwann haben wir uns dann ausführlich über das Vergangene unterhalten, und konnten so unsere alte Freundschaft wieder herstellen. Wenn ich dir einen Rat in dieser Sache geben kann, Harry, dann diesen: Treff dich mit Hermine, egal ob du zu ihr hingehst oder ob sie hierher kommt. Aber trefft euch und redet miteinander! Die Briefe können nur ein Anfang sein!" Nach einer ganzen Weile antwortete Harry schließlich. „Wenn sie damals wenigstens nichts für mich empfunden hätte... Aber sie schreibt, dass sie mich damals geliebt hätte. Warum hat sie es dann getan? Ach, ich werde die Frauen wohl nie verstehen..." Harry schwieg ein paar Minuten, bevor er fort fuhr: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit bin, sie zu sehen oder mit ihr zu reden. Aber das werde ich wohl nie herausfinden, wenn ich es nicht versuche, oder?" Remus nickte. „Also willst du sie hierher einladen?" „Ja, das werde ich. Aber vorher schau ich mich noch kurz bei ihr um..." Harry grinste nun, manchmal war es doch wirklich von Vorteil, wenn man sich in ein beliebiges Tier verwandeln konnte, wie zum Beispiel in eine gewisse Eule!

Während die Beiden zurück in ihr Haus gingen, entwarfen sie eine Art Schlachtplan, wie sie Hermine in ihre Behausung bekommen könnten. Harry wollte ihr gleich noch einen Brief schreiben und ihn am nächsten Morgen persönlich überbringen. Außer­dem wollte er noch einen Portschlüssel anfertigen, während Remus ihr Heim auf Vordermann bringen würde. Beide verzogen sich recht schnell in ihren Zimmern, und Harry setzte sich hin und schrieb den Brief an Hermine. Anschließend ging er ins Bett, wo er noch manch Stunde wach lag...

Am nächsten Morgen gab Harry nach dem Frühstück Remus den Brief für Hermine. Anschließend verwandelte er sich in die Schnee-Eule, die genauso aussah wie Hedwig, wenn man einmal von den Augen absah. Remus band ihm den Brief ans Bein, und Harry hob ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermine. Dabei ließ er sich von Hedwigs Beschreibung leiten. Harry genoss das Fliegen, auch wenn es ihn mehr anstrengte, als wenn er als Adler unterwegs war. Aber nun hatte ihn die Vorfreude gepackt, aber auch noch etliche andere, widersprüchliche Gefühle. Irgendwann verdrängte Harry seine Gefühle, und konzentrierte sich aufs Fliegen. Schließlich hatte er einen langen Weg vor sich, von den schottischen Highlands bis nach London!

Am späten Vormittag entdeckte er schließlich die ersten Vororte von London. Harry landete auf einem großen Baum in einem Park, um sich kurz ausruhen. Ein paar Meter entfernt entdeckte er eine Vogeltränke. Harry sah sich schnell um, und da er niemanden sah, schwebte er zu der Tränke hinunter und labte sich ein wenig an dem kühlen Nass. Nachdem er seinen Durst gestillt hatte, machte sich Harry wieder auf den Weg. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte er schließlich das Zentrum von London überquert (Harry achtete bewusst darauf, nicht nach ihm bekannten Orten wie der Winkelgasse Ausschau zu halten) und näherte sich den südlichen Vororten.

Schließlich entdeckte er den Kinderspielplatz und den kleinen Park, den ihn Hedwig beschrieben hatte. Nun war es nicht mehr weit. Harry überflog die letzten drei Straßen, als er auch schon das Häuschen sah, in dem Hermine wohnte. Da es eine Muggel-Nachbarschaft war, landete Harry auf einem Apfelbaum, der in dem Vorgarten des Häuschens stand, und beobachtete das Haus. Jedoch konnte er Hermine nirgends entdecken, und so umflog er langsam das Haus. Hedwig hatte ihm gesagt, dass Hermine in der Dachmansarde wohnte. Schließlich nahm Harry allen Mut zusammen und flog hinauf zu dem großen Dachfenster, welches wegen des schönen Sommerwetters offen stand. Vorsichtig landete Harry auf dem Fensterbrett. Er sah ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, welches einen hellen und luftigen Eindruck machte. Doch Hermine sah er nicht. Allerdings konnte er zwei weibliche Stimmen wahrnehmen, auch wenn sie zu leise waren, um sie zu identifizieren.

Nachdem Harry erkannt hatte, dass die Wohnzimmertür offen stand, breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog durch die Tür in den ebenso hell möblierten Hausflur. Jetzt konnte er die Stimmen schon lauter hören, sie schienen aus dem Raum zu kommen, den Harry für die Küche hielt. Harry flog wieder zurück und flog außerhalb des Hauses zu dem Fenster, bei welchem er annahm, dass es sich um das Küchenfenster handeln würde. Leise landete er auf dem Fenstersims und betrachtete das Zimmer vor ihm. Es war tatsächlich die Küche! Und da stand auch Hermine am Herd, sie schien etwas auf Muggelart zu kochen. Dann entdeckte Harry auch die Person, zu der die zweite weibliche Stimme gehörte: Am Küchentisch saß eine junge rothaarige Frau. Da sie ihren Kopf gebeugt hielt, konnte Harry sie nicht erkennen.

Harry saß eine Weile so da und hörte den beiden Frauen bei ihrer Unterhaltung zu, welche ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten. „...bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn wieder sehen willst, Hermine? Für mich kommt das Alles ein bisschen zu schnell. Überleg doch mal, in der Schule habt ihr in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr miteinander geredet, und danach auch nicht. Denk nur an all die vielen Briefe, die du ihm geschrieben hast, und die alle zurückgekommen sind! Warum hat er sich die ganzen Jahre versteckt und jeden Kontakt abgelehnt? Ich versteh dich wirklich nicht, Hermine! Seit Jahren gibst du jedem Mann, der sich für dich interessiert, einen Korb. Du lässt keinen an dich heran. Aber kaum gibt ER ein kleines Lebenszeichen von sich, drehst du fast durch!"

„Ach Ginny, es ist ja nicht nur so, dass Harry nur ein kleines Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hat. Er hat doch unsere Geburtstags­geschenke bekommen, und euch hat er auch geantwortet und sich bedankt. Aber mir hat er einen recht langen Brief geschrieben und auch angedeutet, dass es nicht nur bei diesem einem Brief bleiben wird. Du weißt doch, dass ich ihn nie vergessen konnte." „Warum eigentlich nicht?" „Naja, erinnerst du dich an Viktor Krum?" „Ja, aber was hat er mit Harry zu tun?"

„Hm, wie soll ich das sagen... Ich habe damals die Einladung von Viktor nur deswegen angenommen, weil Harry sich doch so in Cho Chang verliebt hatte. Ich habe es bisher wirklich noch niemanden gesagt, Ginny, aber Harry war meine erste große Liebe, und er ist es auch heute noch. Ich war damals verdammt eifersüchtig auf Cho, aber das hat keiner mitbekommen, vor allem Harry nicht. Mit Viktor konnte ich mich richtig gut unterhalten, er hat auch viel gelesen, im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron. Aber mehr als Freundschaft ist da nie zwischen Viktor und mir gewesen, mehr wollte ich auch gar nicht. ... Ziemlich schlimm war es in der fünften Klasse gewesen, als Harry dann kurz mit Cho zusammen war. Merlin, war ich froh, als das endlich zu Ende war!" Ginny verdrehte kurz ihre Augen, als sie an das damalige Geschehen erinnert wurde.

„Ich weiß, wir haben uns schon oft darüber unterhalten, aber verstanden habe ich es immer noch nicht... Warum hast du Harry nie gesagt, dass du ihn liebst? Warum hast du ihn abgewiesen, als er sich schließlich doch in dich verliebt hatte?" „Ach Ginny, das habe ich mich auch schon so oft gefragt, fast jeden Tag in den letzten Jahren... So ganz genau weiß ich das selbst auch nicht. Auch heute noch nicht. Ich hatte damals wahnsinnige Angst, vor allem nachdem Sirius gestorben war. Ich wollte nicht die nächste sein, die wegen Harry stirbt. Er hat mal mir gegenüber angedeutet, dass er wohl dieselben Ängste hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass ich Harry schließlich abgewiesen habe... Ach Ginny, jetzt heule ich schon das Essen voll...!"

Ginny stand auf und nahm Hermine in ihre Arme. „Hey, das macht doch nichts!" Hermine drehte sich um und versank in der Umarmung ihrer gleichgroßen Freundin, um ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Harry dagegen schwebte leise ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Küchentisch, wobei er die beiden jungen Frauen nicht aus seinen Augen ließ. Nach einer Weile hatte sich Hermine wieder beruhigt, und schniefend sagte sie zu Ginny: „Danke dir, Ginny. Ich weiß manchmal nicht, was ich ohne deine Hilfe machen soll..." „Ist schon gut, Hermine, dafür sind doch Freundinnen da. Jetzt geh erst mal und halte deinen Kopf unters kalte Wasser, ich schau in der Zwischenzeit mal, was wir mit dem verheulten Essen machen, ok?" Hermine nickte und schniefte noch einmal, dann verließ sie die Küche.

Ginny kramte ihren Zauberstab heraus und beseitigte das nicht zu Ende gekochte Mittagsessen, als sie sich plötzlich umdrehte und Harry ansah. „Wie lange hockst denn du schon da?", war erst einmal alles, was sie heraus brachte. Dann besann sie sich und holte ein kleines Schälchen mit Wasser und stellte es vor die Schnee-Eule. Harry bedankte sich, indem er schuhute und ihr sachte in den Finger kniff, dann stillte er seinen Durst.

Inzwischen hatte sich Hermine etwas frisch gemacht. Nachdenklich kam sie wieder in die Küche, wo sie Ginny und eine ihr nicht ganz unbekannte Eule vorfand. „Hedwig?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll und trat schnell an den Tisch heran. Harry sah auf, und noch bevor er überhaupt überlegen konnte, was er da tat, flog er auf Hermine zu und ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder. Er vergrub seinen Eulenkopf in ihrem dichten Haar und schuhute leise. Hermine streichelte ihn kurz, bevor sie leise sagte: „Hedwig, ich freu mich ja auch, dass du mich mal wieder besuchst. Aber gibst du mir jetzt den Brief?" Harry streckte sein Bein von sich, und Hermine entknotete das Lederbändchen, mit dem der Brief befestigt war. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl, und Harry, der immer noch als Eule auf ihrer Schulter saß, verkroch sich wieder in ihrem Haar. Langsam entrollte Hermine das Pergament und fing an zu lesen:

°

_Hallo Hermine,_

_vielen Dank für deinen Brief. Remus hat ihn auch gelesen, ich hoffe, dass du nichts dagegen hast. Wir haben uns lange unterhalten, nicht nur über die Briefe. Remus hat mir schließlich erzählt, wie es damals zwischen ihm und Sirius gewesen ist, wie sie nach all den Jahren schließlich doch wieder zu Freunden geworden sind. Remus hat mir den Rat gegeben, dass wir zwei uns treffen und uns dabei über alles unterhalten sollten. Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich schon bereit bin für ein Treffen, oder ob du es bist. Aber wir werden das wohl nie erfahren, wenn wir es nicht zumindest versuchen. Ich weiß nicht, wer von uns größere Angst vor einem Wiedersehen hat, aber ich glaube, dass Remus Recht hat. Er kennt mich inzwischen zu gut, als dass er mir etwas Falsches anraten würde. _

_Also, Hermine, hiermit lade ich dich recht herzlich ein, Remus und mich in unserer „Villa Wolfsheim" zu besuchen. Du kannst bleiben, so lange wie du willst oder so lange wir es zusammen in einem Haus aushalten. Ich habe diesen Brief in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt, du musst ihn allerdings noch aktivieren. Halte dazu bitte diesen Brief in deiner Hand, sage laut deinen Namen und wohin du willst. Falls du dich entschließen solltest zu uns zu kommen, dann gebe uns bitte vorher noch kurz Bescheid, wann du herkommen möchtest. Danke. _

_Ciao!_

_Harry_

_° _

Kaum hatte Hermine den Brief zu Ende gelesen, als sie auch schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in Tränen ausbrach. Ginny nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn schnell durch, bevor sie Hermine wieder in ihre Arme zog und beruhigend auf sie einredete. Harry war es fast ein wenig zu viel, er flatterte auf den Tisch, wo immer noch die halbvolle Schale mit Wasser stand, und nahm ein paar Schlucke zu sich. Dann beobachtete er wieder die beiden Frauen.

Nach etlichen Minuten fragte Ginny leise: „Nimmst du die Einladung an?" Hermine schniefte leise, ehe sie antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht. Die ganze Zeit über, als ich nichts von Harry gehört habe, habe ich mir immer ein Wiedersehen gewünscht. Aber seitdem meine Briefe endlich bei ihm ankommen, und er mir sogar zurück schreibt, fürchte ich mich irgendwie davor. Aber ich muss diese Einladung wohl annehmen, ich weiß nicht, ob er mir überhaupt noch eine Chance geben würde." „Wovor hast du Angst, Hermine? Das du ihn wieder siehst, oder das du dich wieder in ihn verlieben könntest, oder das du feststellen musst, dass er sich so sehr verändert hat, dass er dir fremd geworden ist und ihr nichts mehr gemein habt?"

Hermine nickte, dann sagte sie leise: „Ich habe Angst, dass er mir nicht vergeben kann, dass wir unsere Freundschaft nicht wieder herstellen können, dass es endgültig vorbei ist. Das ich umsonst all die Jahre auf Harry gewartet habe..." „Ach Hermine, manchmal verwunderst du mich wirklich! Was glaubst du, warum er dich eingeladen hat, wenn er dir keine Chance mehr geben würde? Und wie willst du herausfinden, ob ihr euch wieder anfreunden könnt, wenn du nicht hingehst? Also, jetzt geb dir 'nen Ruck und schreib ihm, dass du kommst, dann pack deine Sachen! Und dann nimmst du diesen Portschlüssel und gehst hin zu Harry und versuchst dein Glück! Egal was du auch machst, wenn du bei ihm bist, sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, Hermine! Du weißt was passiert ist, als du schon einmal deine Gefühle verleugnet hast!"

„Du kannst manchmal genauso streng sein wie deine Mutter, weißt du das?" Ginny musste grinsen, diesen Vergleich hatte sie sich schon öfter anhören müssen. „Naja, manchmal muss man dich schon zu deinem Glück zwingen! Also, schreib ihm jetzt und dann sieh zu, dass du Harry nicht zu lange warten lässt. Nicht das er es sich noch mal anders überlegt!"

Bei ihren letzten Worten sah Ginny die Eule, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch hockte, mit durchdringendem Blick an. Harry lief es kalt den gefiederten Rücken hinunter. _'Oh je, sie hat mich erkannt!'_, dachte er sich, doch Ginny sagte nichts dergleichen. Allerdings strich sie ihm sachte über den Kopf, was Harry mit einem leisen Schuhuhen quittierte, so als wollte er eingestehen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte.

Hermine löste sich von Ginny. „Ich geh mal in mein Zimmer und schreib den Brief an Harry." „Lass dir ruhig Zeit, ich mache uns in der Zwischenzeit was zu Essen, ok?" Hermine nickte, dann ging sie hinaus. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Ginny wieder der Schnee-Eule zu. „Bist du wirklich Harry?", fragte sie flüsternd. Die Eule klackerte mit ihrem Schnabel, dann nickte sie. „Willst du dich mir zeigen?" Harry schüttelte in seiner Eulenform den Kopf.

Diese Gesten überzeugten Ginny, schließlich hatte sie noch nie zuvor eine Eule gesehen, die auf eine Frage hin nickte oder ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Schade. Ich hoffe nur, dass du meine Einladung nicht vergisst und mich irgendwann einmal besuchst!" Als Antwort klackerte Harry mit seinem Schnabel. „Ich denke, dass du es ernst meinst mit Hermine? Sonst wärst du wohl kaum selbst hergekommen... Versprich mir bitte, dass du auf sie aufpasst und ihr nicht wehtust. Auch wenn sie zu großen Teilen verantwortlich dafür ist, sie hat in den letzten Jahren sehr gelitten deswegen. Bitte, gebt euch Mühe! Versprichst du mir das, Harry?" Wieder klackerte Harry mit seinem Schnabel. „In Ordnung, dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück und viel Erfolg!"

Ginny stand auf und kümmerte sich um das Essen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schließlich beigebracht, wie man mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen eine leckere Mahlzeit herbeizaubern konnte. Bald schon duftete es in der Küche nach einem leckeren Nudelauflauf, was Harrys kleinen Eulenmagen zum Knurren brachte, denn er hatte seit dem Frühstück außer Wasser nichts mehr zu sich genommen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du Eulenkekse magst, aber wenn ich dir was anderes gebe wird sie vielleicht noch misstrauisch. Ich frag mich sowieso schon, wieso sie dich nicht erkannt hat. Sie braucht dir doch bloß in die Augen sehen..."

Ginny wurde unterbrochen, als Hermine wieder herein kam. „Hm, was riecht denn hier so lecker?" „Ich habe uns einen Nudelauflauf gemacht. Den hat Mum mir mal beigebracht, und ich habe das Rezept noch ein wenig verfeinert... Ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir!" Hermine holte schnell Besteck und zwei Teller und deckte den Tisch. Dabei sah sie die Schnee-Eule, die sie für Hedwig hielt. „Magst du auch was zu Essen? Soll ich dir ein paar Eulenkekse holen?" Doch da kam schon Ginny und brachte etwas Toast. „In der Schule hat Harry sie doch auch immer mit Toast oder Schinken gefüttert, oder?" „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Krummbein mag schließlich auch kein Katzenfutter, und Wuschel rührt die Eulenkekse auch nicht an. Ich frage mich, wozu ich das Futter überhaupt gekauft habe..."

Ginny fütterte die Eule mit dem Toast, während Hermine noch Getränke für sie holte. Ginny zwinkerte Harry zu, und flüsterte leise zu ihm. „Jetzt habe ich aber was gut bei dir, oder?" Harry zwickte ihr sachte in den Finger, bevor er weiter an dem Toast knabberte. Dann nahm sich Ginny den Brief, den Hermine ihr hingelegt hatte:

°

_Hallo Harry,_

_vielen Dank für deine Einladung. Ich werde sie gerne annehmen, auch wenn ich jetzt doch ziemlich weiche Knie habe... Wenn es dir Recht ist, würde ich heute Abend zu dir kommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass dich Hedwig noch rechtzeitig genug erreicht._

_Bis heute Abend,_

_Hermine_

_° _

„Oh wow! Das dürfte dein kürzester Brief sein, den du jemals geschrieben hast!" „Meinst du? Naja, ich werde wohl in den nächsten Tagen genügend Zeit haben, mit ihm zu reden, was soll ich da noch groß schreiben... Hedwig, kommst du? Ich habe da einen Brief, kannst du den so schnell wie möglich zu Harry bringen?" Die Eule tapste auf Hermine zu und streckte ihr Bein aus, damit Hermine den Brief anbinden konnte. „Ginny, was grinst du denn so?" Die Rothaarige musste jetzt laut lachen, sie fand die Situation zu komisch. Da war ihre beste Freundin, die seit Jahren nur an den einen Mann denken konnte, und sie bemerkte nicht, dass er als Eule verwandelt vor ihr saß! „Nee, Hermine, dass kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen! Da musst du schon selbst drauf kommen!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und trug die Eule zum Fenster. „Beeil dich bitte, Hedwig!" Die Eule spannte ihre Flügel und hob ab. Hermine sah ihr noch nach, bis sie verschwunden war.

Ginny lachte immer noch, sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. „Sag mal, hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", fragte Hermine, die nun leicht sauer wurde. „Hast du dir mal Hedwig genau angesehen?" „Eigentlich schon, was ist mit ihr?" „Na dann beschreib sie doch mal. Und dann beschreibst du die Schnee-Eule, die gerade hier gewesen ist. Fandest du ihr Verhalten normal?" „Naja, das war schon etwas ungewöhnlich, bisher hat sich Hedwig noch nie auf meine Schulter gesetzt..." „Und ich habe noch keine Eule gesehen, die sich so sehr in den Haaren eines Menschen, der nicht ihr Besitzer ist, verkriecht! Ist dir noch etwas aufgefallen?" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „So genau habe ich sie mir heute nicht angesehen, dazu hat mich wohl der Brief zu sehr abgelenkt..." „Ok, das lasse ich gelten. Weißt du, welche Augenfarbe Hedwig hat?" „Ähm, gelb?" „Zehn Punkte für die Kandidatin! Was bekomme ich von dir, wenn ich dir die Augenfarbe der Eule verrate, die heute hier gewesen ist und die du für Hedwig gehalten hast?" „Hä, das war nicht Hedwig? Aber ich habe sie doch mit Hedwig angesprochen, und sie hat darauf reagiert!" Ginny grinste breit. „Überleg doch mal. Ich bin sicher, du kommst heute noch darauf..."

Auf einmal wurde Hermine blas, und sie rannte aus der Küche. Nach ein paar Augenblicken kam sie wieder zurück gerannt, sie hielt dabei ein paar Briefe in der Hand. „Erinnerst du dich an Minervas Beerdigung?", fragte Hermine atemlos, doch Ginny gab ihr keine Antwort. „Wo ist die Stelle...?", sprach Hermine mehr zu sich selbst. „Ach ja, hier, ich hab's gefunden... Also, nach der Beerdigung habe ich einen Brief an Harry geschrieben, das war der erste, der angekommen ist. Darin habe ich ihm geschrieben, das mir bei der Beerdigung was Komisches aufgefallen ist... Hör zu!

..._ Ach ja, auf Minervas Beerdigung habe ich fast lachen müssen… Während der Grabrede, ... saßen zwei Schnee-Eulen auf dem provisorischen Grabstein. Als ich mir die beiden Eulen angesehen habe (eine der Beiden ist glaube ich Hedwig gewesen, kann das sein?), wäre doch die eine Eule fast vom Grabstein gefallen! Sie konnte gerade noch von der anderen Eule (Hedwig?) gehalten werden... So etwas habe ich noch nie bei Eulen beobachtet... _Und weißt du, was mir Harry darauf hin geschrieben hat? Warte, ich such das mal... Ah ja, hier ist es: _Es hat mir schon einen kleinen Schock versetzt, dich zu sehen. ... Hätte Hedwig mich nicht gehalten, wäre ich wohl tatsächlich von dem Grabstein gefallen... _Also kann sich Harry auch in eine Schnee-Eule verwandeln. Meinst du, die Eule heute war Harry?"

„Jep, das meine ich!" „Wie hast du das mitbekommen? Ich meine, ich dachte immer, dass ich Harry erkennen würde, wenn er vor mir steht..." „Ich habe mir die Eule angesehen, als sie auf deiner Schulter saß, während ich dich getröstet hatte. Mir sind die grünen Augen aufgefallen. Ich habe noch nie eine Eule mit solch grünen Augen gesehen. Und ich muss zugeben, diese Augen haben mich ganz stark an Harry erinnert. Stutzig geworden bin ich dann, als die Eule, also Harry, sich in deinen Haaren verkrochen hatte, so als wollte sie mit dir schmusen... Als du dann den Brief geschrieben hast, habe ich die Eule gefragt. Auch wenn er sich nicht zurück verwandeln wollte, hat Harry mir doch geantwortet. Er hat genickt! Hast du das schon mal bei einer Eule gesehen?"

„Oh man, ich fasse es nicht! Da ist Harry schon mal hier und ich bekomme es nicht mit! Was soll er jetzt von mir denken?" „Das weiß ich nicht, Hermine. Aber ich weiß, das er deine Reaktionen auf die Einladung mitbekommen hat." „War ich sehr schlimm?" „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, ändern können wir es sowieso nicht mehr. Lass uns jetzt essen, bevor der Auflauf ganz kalt wird!" Die beiden Freundinnen setzten sich und widmeten sich ihrem Nudelauflauf, den Ginny mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes noch einmal kurz erwärmte.

°

Ein paar Meilen entfernt, am nördlichen Rand von London, landete eine Eule in einem verlassenen Park. Sie sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand sehen würde, dann verwandelte sich die Eule in einen jungen Mann. Dieser bückte sich, um den Brief von seinem Knöchel zu lösen, dann verschwand er plötzlich. Harry war nach Hause appariert.


	5. Sonnenschein und Gewitter

_**A/N: **(26.04.2007) Auch wenn es nun schon eine kleine Ewigkeit seit dem letzten Update her ist - ich habe KNV zumindest noch nicht ganz vergessen! _

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe! Allerdings habe ich schon seit Tagen Probleme mit dem FTP-Zugang zu meiner Homepage, so dass es noch ein bisschen dauern könnte, bis ich auch dort das aktuelle Kapitel und vor allem meine Antworten auf eure Reviews veröffentlichen kann._

_° _

_**Update 15.05.2007:** Der FTP-Zugang zu meiner Homepage funktioniert wieder. Ihr könnt dort nun auch dieses Kapitel online lesen. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich noch die Kapitel 1 - 5 als PDF zum Download zur Verfügung stellen._

_° _

_**Update 19.05.2007:** Auf meiner Homepage hatte ich zu jedem Kapitel von "KNV" und "DMD6F" zusätzliche Seiten eingerichtet, auf denen ich bisher eure Reviews und vor allem meine Antworten dazu veröffentlicht hatte. Wie steht ihr zu diesen zusätzlichen "R&A"-Seiten? Liest das überhaupt noch jemand? Soll ich das in Zukunft beibehalten, oder kann ich mir das schenken? In diesem Fall würde ich zukünftig nur noch per PM / Email auf eure Reviews antworten, auf meiner Homepage aber weder neue Reviews noch meine Antworten darauf veröffentlichen. **Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung dazu!!!**_

_**° **_

_Aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen! _

* * *

**KNV - Kapitel 5: Strahlender Sonnenschein und heftiges Gewitter**

Als Harry wieder zu Hause ankam, wurde er bereits von Remus erwartet. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?" „Das glaubst du nicht! Ich kann es ja selbst noch nicht fassen... Ich habe auf ihrer Schulter gesessen, habe mich in ihren Haaren verkrochen, habe so als Eule ein wenig mit ihr geschmust – und sie hat mich immer noch für Hedwig gehalten! Aber Ginny war da, sie hat mich sehr schnell erkannt... Ich glaube es einfach nicht!" „Was, du benimmst dich absolut Eulen-untypisch und sie bekommt nichts mit? Das hätte ich allerdings nicht gedacht!" „Naja, vielleicht war sie auch durch meine Einladung ein wenig abgelenkt..." „Wird sie trotzdem kommen?" „Ja, Hermine will heute Abend herkommen. Machen wir was zu Essen? Ich habe Hunger! Ginny hat mir zwar etwas Toast gegeben, aber trotzdem knurrt mir der Magen..." „Kein Problem, Harry, ich habe dir noch etwas von heute Mittag aufgehoben." Während die beiden Freunde ins Haus gingen, informierte Harry Remus kurz über das, was er bei Hermine sonst noch so mitbekommen hatte. Dann ging er duschen, und Remus kümmerte sich um das Essen.

Nachdem Harry sich gestärkt hatte, setzten sich die beiden in die Nachmittagssonne, um ein bisschen zu plaudern. Harry war sehr nervös, was Remus natürlich nicht entging. Und so versuchte der alte Rumtreiber, seinen jungen Freund so gut wie möglich abzulenken, indem er ihm Anekdoten aus der Schulzeit der Rumtreiber erzählte. Als sie bei ihrer dritten Tasse Tee angekommen waren, reagierte plötzlich das Alarmsystem, dass Harry im Haus und auf dem Grundstück installiert hatte, mit einem ganz bestimmten lauten Bellen. Es zeigte an, dass jemand anderes als die Bewohner sich dem Haus bzw. dem Grundstück näherte. Aus alter Gewohnheit sprang Harry auf und machte sich unsichtbar. Remus konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Harry wusste doch, dass Hermine kommen würde, warum war er so erschreckt?

Doch dann machte es ´KLICK´ bei Remus – Hermine hatte doch einen Portschlüssel von Harry, also dürfte das Alarmsystem nicht oder jedenfalls nicht so reagieren! Schnell verwandelte er sich in einen grauen Wolf und schlich langsam durch den Garten in Richtung Wald, von wo das Alarmgeräusch gekommen war. Was Harry machte konnte er ja nicht sehen, aber Remus vermutete, dass auch er zu der Stelle unterwegs war, von der das Bellen gekommen war. Remus musste nicht lange suchen, bis er die Eindringlinge gefunden hatte. Am Rand der Lichtung - die gleichzeitig die Grenze ihres geschützten Grundstückes darstellte - sah er zwei Gestalten, die von einem Rudel Wölfe umringt waren und sich nicht trauten, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Remus musste grinsen, auch wenn man ihm das in seiner Wolfsform nicht unbedingt ansah, aber der Einfall mit den Wölfen war wirklich Klasse, das musste er Harry lassen. Das Wolfsrudel existierte nicht wirklich, sie wurden in dem Moment magisch erschaffen, in dem das Alarmsystem reagierte. Sobald Harry oder Remus den entsprechenden Zauberspruch sagten, verschwanden die Wölfe wieder.

Remus trottete langsam zu der Gruppe hinüber. Als er nahe genug war, konnte er erkennen, dass es sich bei den beiden Personen um Albus Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley handelte. _'Aha, also hat Harry den beiden den freien Zugang noch nicht erlaubt...'_, dachte sich Remus. Als er bei den beiden angekommen war, setzte er sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und sah Dumbledore fragend an. Dieser begriff schließlich, und begrüßte den großen grauen Wolf. „Hallo Remus, ihr habt uns ja ganz schön erschreckt... Wir wollten mit euch reden wegen den Prüfungen, die ihr ablegen sollt. Dürfen wir näher kommen?" Remus verwandelte sich zurück, bevor er die beiden willkommen hieß und das Wolfsrudel verschwinden ließ. Er wunderte sich zwar, dass Harry sich nicht blicken ließ, aber er dachte sich, dass Harry wahrscheinlich seine Gründe haben würde. Langsam gingen die drei zum Haus hinüber, wobei sie sich über aktuelle Ereignisse unterhielten.

Harry hingegen hatte sich wieder in seinem Sessel niedergelassen, als er sah, dass Remus dem Grund für den Alarm nachging. Er hob sogar seine Unsichtbarkeit wieder auf, wobei er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln musste. Ihm war das Versteckspiel der letzten Jahre wirklich zu sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen! Grinsend streckte Harry seine mentalen Fühler aus, und so wusste er noch vor Remus, dass einer der beiden Besucher niemand anderes als Dumbledore war. Ja, es hat schon so seine Vorteile, wenn man ein gutes Stückchen der alten Magie beherrschte, und so anhand der einmaligen Aura eines Zauberers diesen schon von weitem identifizieren konnte! Schnell rief Harry noch zwei Tassen und eine große Kanne mit frischem Kräutertee herbei, dann machte er es sich wieder in seinem Sessel gemütlich.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Harry die beiden Besucher begrüßt und die vier Zauberer gingen ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Dort ließen sie sich auf den äußerst bequemen Sesseln nieder. Als jeder seinen Platz gefunden hatte (und vor jedem die obligatorische Tasse Tee stand), fragte Harry den alten Professor: "Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres überraschenden Besuches?" Dumbledore musste schmunzeln. "Wir hätten uns vielleicht doch lieber anmelden sollen, aber so konnten wir gleich deine Fähigkeiten im Bezug auf Gebäudeschutz testen... Es geht um deine Tätigkeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Keiner zweifelt an deinen Kenntnissen, aber es gibt da einige Punkte, die wir klären müssen, bevor du als Lehrer arbeiten darfst." "So? Warum denn das?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Die Antwort bekam er von Arthur Weasley. "Harry, ich bin hier in meiner Funktion als Stellvertreter des Ministers. Ähm, wie du vielleicht noch weißt hat es vor einigen Jahren ein Todesser geschafft, sich für einen anderen auszugeben und so die Stelle als Professor eingenommen. Seitdem haben wir die Sicherheitsprüfungen, die das Lehrpersonal über sich ergehen lassen muss, immer weiter verschärft und angepasst." "Mr. Weasley, Sie sind doch nicht etwa hierher gekommen, um mit mir über Sicherheitsüberprüfungen zu reden?"

Arthur sah verlegen auf seine Schuhe. Dann straffte er sich wieder und sah Harry in die Augen. "Die Sicherheitsüberprüfung war eigentlich nur ein Randthema. Der Hauptgrund für unseren Besuch ist ein anderer. Du weißt, dass fast alle Zauberer und Hexen dankbar sind, dass du Voldemort besiegt hast. Aber seitdem bekannt geworden ist, dass du Voldemort und die Todesser mit Schwarzer Magie besiegt hast, haben nicht gerade wenige Angst vor dir und deinen Fähigkeiten. Und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass Molly und ich auch dazu gehören. Sowie Fudge auch. Aus diesem Grund wollen das Ministerium, das Zaubergamot und der Schulrat von dir erfahren, was in deinen letzten Schuljahren und vor allem während des letzten Kampfes passiert ist. Dein Zauberstab wurde bereits untersucht, jedoch blieb diese Untersuchung ohne Ergebnis. Keiner konnte was mit deinem Zauberstab anfangen, er wirkt wie ein bloßes Stück Holz ohne jede Magie. Du wirst nicht als Professor zugelassen werden, wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass du die schwarze Magie beherrschst, einsetzt oder eingesetzt hast, Harry!"

"Dann wird wohl Hogwarts ohne mich auskommen müssen", entgegnete Harry ruhig, aber bestimmt. "Ich beherrsche Teile der Schwarzen Magie, und ich habe sie auch verwendet, als es notwendig war, weil andere Formen der Magie versagt haben oder ich sie nicht einsetzen konnte." Arthur und Remus sahen Harry entsetzt an. "Was wollt ihr? Glaubt ihr etwa im Ernst, dass sich die Todesser oder Voldemort von einem _Stupor_ aufhalten ließen? Wenn ihr das glaubt, dann seid ihr naiver als ich dachte. Dann kann ich euch auch nicht helfen!" Harrys Stimme war eiskalt geworden. So kalt, dass Remus unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Mit ruhiger Stimme schaltete sich Dumbledore wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Remus, Arthur, wir hatten doch schon so oft darüber geredet. Auch wenn Harry Schwarze Magie verwendet hat, so bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass er sich der dunklen Seite zugewendet hat. Überlegt doch mal, vor allem du, Remus. Glaubst du, dass Harry so lange Zeit gebraucht hätte, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen, wenn er sich der dunklen Seite zugewendet hätte?" Remus schüttelte nach einer Weile seinen Kopf. "Nein, ich weiß, dass Harry nicht auf der dunklen Seite steht. Das hätte ich wohl in den letzten Jahren mitbekommen..." Jetzt meldete sich auch Arthur wieder zu Wort: "Harry, was uns so große Sorgen macht, ist dieser letzte Kampf, bzw. dein Verhalten dabei. Es gab so viele Tote, und keiner weiß, wie sie gestorben sind. Und dann ist da noch das, was du mit Voldemort gemacht hast! Versteh uns doch bitte, wir müssen wissen, was damals passiert ist, und du bist der einzige, der uns das sagen kann!" "In Ordnung, bringt mir den Zauberstab, und ich sorge dafür, dass ihr euch die Zaubersprüche ansehen könnt, die mit diesem Stab angewandt wurden. Aber das wird euch aber nicht sehr weit bringen, denn in dem Kampf habe ich den Stab nur sehr selten benutzt."

"Was hast du eigentlich mit ihm gemacht, das er so unmagisch wirkt?", fragte Arthur. "Ich habe den Stab in meinem siebten Hogwarts-Jahr ein wenig verändert. Mein Ziel war es, das ich der Einzige sein sollte, der mit diesem Zauberstab etwas anfangen kann. Hätte Voldemort ihn in seine Finger bekommen, wäre das nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft für mich gewesen, da sein und mein Zauberstab ja bekannter Weise _Brüder_ waren." Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. "In dem Moment von Voldemorts Tod ist ein sehr großer Teil der magischen Eigenschaften seines Zauberstabes auf meinen übergegangen. Deswegen werde ich es nicht zulassen, dass der Stab wieder aktiviert wird! Ihr könnt euch die letzten Sprüche ansehen, aber nicht mehr! Dieser Zauberstab darf nie wieder verwendet werden!" "Harry, dein Zauberstab liegt sicher verwahrt in meinem Büro in Hogwarts. Würdest du mit uns nach Hogwarts gehen, damit wir den Stab untersuchen können? Wenn du zustimmst, werde ich auch Mr. Ollivander dazu einladen." Harry nickte. "Gut, dann hätten wir wenigstens das schon einmal geklärt", sagte Dumbledore daraufhin erleichtert.

"Harry, auch wenn es dir sehr schwer fallen wird, aber ich fürchte, dass wir darauf bestehen müssen, dass du uns alles erzählst, was damals passiert ist. Auch wenn ich persönlich nicht daran glaube, dass du zur dunklen Seite gewechselt bist, aber wir müssen dieses Thema endlich einmal aufarbeiten! Bis heute weiß keiner, wie du es damals geschafft hast, dich ganz allein gegen Voldemort und über hundert Todesser zu stellen und dabei auch noch zu gewinnen!" Harry starrte Dumbledore mit einem Blick an, der alles in dem alten Professor gefrieren ließ. "Alles, was ich Ihnen dazu zu sagen habe, ist folgendes: Ich habe bei diesem Kampf verschiedene Arten der Magie eingesetzt: Weiße, Schwarze und Alte Magie. Die Schwarze Magie habe ich nur im Notfall eingesetzt, wenn nichts anderes mehr geholfen hat. Der weitaus größte Teil der Magie, die ich eingesetzt habe, war Alte Magie. Deswegen wird auch eine Untersuchung meines Zauberstabes wenig ergeben, denn die Alte Magie funktioniert ohne Zauberstab. Zumindest habe ich sie ohne Zauberstab angewendet. Mehr werde ich Ihnen im Moment nicht dazu sagen!" Der einzige, der darauf reagieren konnte, war Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter hatte bereits seit langem vermutet, dass Harry die Alte Magie wieder entdeckt hatte und sie anwenden konnte. "Harry, warum willst du uns weiter nichts darüber erzählen?"

Gelassen entgegnete der Jüngste der anwesenden Zauberer: "Das ist ganz einfach: Wenn ihr mir zutraut, dass ich auf die dunkle Seite gegangen sein könnte, dann beweist mir das wieder einmal, dass ihr mich überhaupt nicht kennt und das ihr keinerlei Vertrauen zu mir habt. Aber ich will ehrlich sein. Zu Ihnen, Professor Dumbledore, habe ich ja auch kein Vertrauen mehr. Sie wissen, warum! Das Wissen um die Alte Magie und deren Anwendung ist in der heutigen Zeit eine äußerst gefährliche Angelegenheit, weshalb nicht jeder davon wissen sollte. Dazu ist die Alte Magie viel zu mächtig! Deswegen werde ich davon nur denjenigen erzählen, bei denen ich mir sicher bin, dass dieses Wissen nicht für irgendwelche Spielchen eingesetzt wird, bei denen diejenigen, die schließlich die Hauptlast zu tragen haben, nur als Marionetten eines Spielers eingesetzt werden. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Sollten Sie das nicht akzeptieren können, dann kann ich das auch nicht ändern. Ich bin nicht mehr auf Sie angewiesen, schon lange nicht mehr. Suchen Sie sich jemand anderen, ich habe kein Interesse mehr, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten! Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend!"

Harry hatte leise, aber sehr bestimmt geredet. Nach seinen letzten Worten stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Keiner wagte es, ihn anzusprechen. Nur Remus seufzte leise, nachdem Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatte. "Das habt ihr wirklich super hinbekommen! Ich habe über drei Jahre gebraucht, um ihn dazu zu bekommen, dass er wieder erste Kontakte von anderen zulässt. Und was macht ihr? Ihr ruiniert in ein paar Minuten wieder alles! Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich Harry jetzt nicht wieder vollkommen isoliert, zumal heute Abend Hermine vorbeikommen wollte! Ihr habt mich enttäuscht, alle Beide!"

Dumbledore sah Remus fragend an. "Albus, du hast es nie verstanden, oder? Dein fehlendes Vertrauen, oder besser gesagt, dadurch, dass du ihm in entscheidenden Momenten dein Vertrauen nicht gezeigt und ihm immer wieder für ihn sehr wichtige Informationen vorenthalten hast, und ihm stattdessen immer wieder das Gefühl gegeben hast, nichts weiter als eine Marionette in deinem Spiel zu sein, hat sich Harry von dir abgewendet und seinen eigenen Weg gesucht. Das Verhalten seiner damaligen Freunde hat ihm dabei auch nicht gerade sehr geholfen. Ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich mich damals nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert habe..."

"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Arthur. "Lasst ihm Zeit. Wenn er irgendwann der Meinung ist, dass er euch wieder genügend vertrauen kann, dann wird er euch informieren. Geht jetzt lieber, und lasst Harry in Ruhe! Ich kann jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass er Hermine nicht sofort abweist, wenn sie herkommt..." Die beiden Besucher nickten, dann gingen sie hinaus in Richtung Wald, wo sie disapparieren konnten.

Nachdem die Herren Dumbledore und Weasley weg waren, stand Remus noch ein paar Minuten gedankenverloren da. Er überlegte, wie es weiter gehen sollte. So hatte er sich diesen Abend nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt! Schließlich seufzte er, und ging langsam hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer. Vorsichtig klopfte er an der Tür, bevor er sie wenige Augenblicke später öffnete. Vorsichtig steckte er seinen Kopf ins Zimmer, er wusste nicht, wie Harry reagieren würde. Doch dieser saß auf seinem Bett und meditierte. Sachte schloss Remus die Türe wieder und ging hinunter, wo er sich in seinen Sessel auf der Veranda setzte. Hier wollte er auf die Ankunft von Hermine warten.

Als sich Harry mit Hilfe seiner Meditation wieder beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und ging langsam hinunter auf die Veranda. Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich in seinen Sessel, und zauberte ein Tablett mit Tassen und eine Kanne voll frischen Tees herbei. Nachdem er eine Tasse Tee getrunken hatte, sagte Harry leise zu Remus: "Tut mir leid, dass wir nun doch nicht zusammen unterrichten werden. Aber so lange wie die mich nicht in Ruhe lassen und mich nicht akzeptieren, werde ich nicht mit denen zusammen arbeiten. Mach dir keinen Vorwurf, Moony, du kannst nichts dafür. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Dumbledore mich nicht so ohne weiteres als Lehrer nach Hogwarts lässt. Es hätte mir bestimmt großen Spaß gemacht, dort zu unterrichten, aber unter diesen Umständen kann ich das nicht." "Ich weiß, Harry. Die beiden haben mich genauso enttäuscht wie dich, und das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt. Ich hoffe, dass sie darüber nachdenken werden. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich dich dafür bewundere, dass du äußerlich so ruhig geblieben bist. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du kurz davor standest zu explodieren. Ich weiß nicht was dann passiert wäre, aber einen Krieg zwischen dir und Dumbledore kann keiner von uns gebrauchen." "Glaub mir Remus, daran habe ich auch kein Interesse. Er soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen, mehr will ich gar nicht. Wenn ich in Hogwarts unterrichten kann und Dumbledore mir deswegen über den Weg läuft, dann ist das in Ordnung. Aber ansonsten hat er sich aus meinem Leben heraus zu halten. Wenn er sich für die Alte Magie interessiert, dann soll er sich die entsprechende Literatur besorgen. Ich habe das schließlich auch nur mit Hilfe von Büchern und vielem Üben gelernt. Aber wenn er denkt, dass ich ihm das einfach so erzähle, dann hat er sich geschnitten! Dann gehe ich eben nicht nach Hogwarts! Ach, der alte Mann kann mir gestohlen bleiben, und das Ministerium mit ihm!" Wütend knallte Harry seine Teetasse auf den Tisch.

Nach einer Weile, als sich Harry wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte Remus vorsichtig: "Was ist mit Hermine? Wirst du sie trotzdem herkommen lassen?" Bei seinen Worten konnte man deutlich spüren, dass Remus noch immer hoffte, dass sich Harry nicht wieder anderen gegenüber verschloss. "Sie kann ja auch nichts dafür, wie sich Dumbledore und das Ministerium verhalten", seufzte Harry. "Auch wenn es mir jetzt noch schwerer fällt, ich will mich trotzdem mit Hermine unterhalten. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht auch noch denkt, ich hätte mich auf die dunkle Seite gestellt." Harry schwieg wieder ein paar Minuten, bevor er fort fuhr. "Nein, dass einzige, was ich ihr vorwerfe, ist ihr Verhalten, nachdem ich ihr damals gesagt hatte, dass ich sie liebe. Für alles andere, was danach noch passiert ist, trägt sie keine Schuld." Erleichtert ließ sich Remus wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. „Remus, egal wie das hier ausgeht, ich möchte dir danken!" „Wofür das denn?" „Für deine Freundschaft, dein Vertrauen und deine Hilfe." Remus sagte nichts, doch er lächelte. Es war das glücklichste Lächeln, das man seit der Hochzeit von James und Lily und Harrys Geburt auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

Einige Zeit später, die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, hob Harry ruckartig seinen Kopf und starrte in den Garten. Nur ein paar Sekundenbruchteile später ertönte ein trockenes „WUFF!" im ganzen Haus. „Sie kommt!", sagte Harry, als auch schon die Luft ein paar Meter vor der Veranda zu flimmern begann. Remus sprang auf und verschwand im Haus, er wollte die beiden in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie sich nach so vielen Jahren das erste Mal persönlich gegenüber standen. Kaum hatte sich die Haustür hinter Remus geschlossen, verdichtete sich die flimmernde Luft zu einem Nebel, der sich spiralförmig um sich selbst drehte und sich dabei immer weiter verdichtete. Schließlich ertönte ein kurzer, trockener Knall – und Hermine stand drei Meter vor Harry. Obwohl sich das alles in nur ein, zwei Sekunden abgespielt hatte, kam es Harry vor, als hätte der Vorgang der Materialisierung von Hermine etliche Minuten gedauert.

Langsam stand Harry auf. Dann sagte er leise: „Hallo Hermine!". Die junge Frau stand da und rührte sich nicht. Sie musste erst einmal verdauen, dass da tatsächlich Harry vor ihr stand - der Mann, auf den sie so lange gewartet hatte. Prüfend sah sie ihn an, wie er so barfuß und in kurzen Hosen und mit einem T-Shirt vor ihr stand, denn Harry hatte sich in ihren Augen gewaltig verändert. Nicht nur, dass er äußerst athletisch wirkte, sondern er trug auch keine Brille mehr, von seiner Narbe war nichts zu sehen, und sein Haar stand ihm auch nicht mehr nach allen Seiten vom Kopf ab sondern hing ihm - zu einem losen Zopf gebunden - lang den Rücken hinunter. Auch seine Augen erkannte sie nicht gleich, sie schienen ihr irgendwie dunkler. Dann allerdings sah sie das gleiche Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass sie noch so gut in Erinnerung hatte.

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr für Hermine, sie ließ ihre große Reisetasche fallen und sprang mit einem Aufschrei in Harrys Arme. Es war, als ob ein Staudamm gebrochen wäre: Sämtliche Schleusen öffneten sich und Hermine liefen die Tränen in wahren Sturzbächen die Wangen hinunter, als endlich die Anspannung der letzten Jahre von ihr abfiel. Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als Hermine fest in seine Arme zu schließen, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu drücken und zu warten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Als sich Hermine selbst nach etlichen Minuten nicht wieder beruhigen konnte, fing Harry unbewusst an, sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her zu wiegen und ihr behutsam über den Rücken zu streichen. Das Einzige, was er dadurch erreichte, war, das sich Hermine noch enger an ihn presste. Ihren Tränenfluss konnte Harry damit jedoch nicht stoppen. Und so standen die Beiden eine ganze Weile eng umschlungen vor dem Haus. Keiner der Beiden bemerkte, dass Remus hin und wieder einen Blick nach draußen warf, um zu sehen, wie es den Beiden ging bzw. was sie machten.

Irgendwann versiegten schließlich auch Hermines letzte Tränen. Leise schniefte sie vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich ihren Kopf hob und Harry in die Augen sah. „Harry, ich hab dich so sehr vermisst...!", wisperte sie. Harry lächelte, bevor er ebenso leise antwortete. „Du hast mir doch auch gefehlt, Hermine!" Dann zauberte er ein Taschentuch herbei und reichte es Hermine. Nachdem diese ihr Gesicht getrocknet und sich geschnäuzt hatte, sah sie Harry wieder an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so voll geheult habe, aber ich konnte nicht anders..." „Hey, ist schon ok. Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte, ging es mir auch nicht viel anders!" „Meinst du damit die Sache auf dem Grabstein?" Harry nickte. „Wie oft hast du mich denn bis jetzt gesehen?", fragte Hermine leise. „Zweimal, und beide Male hast du mich nicht erkannt!" Hermine ließ ihren Kopf wieder an Harrys Schulter sinken und umschlang seinen Nacken mit ihren Armen.

„Naja", seufzte sie, „bei der Beerdigung warst du zu weit weg, als das ich dich hätte erkennen können. Und heute Mittag hat mich deine Einladung zu sehr abgelenkt... aber Ginny hat dich erkannt!" „Ich weiß, sie hat schließlich auch mit mir geredet... Hat euch der Nudelauflauf noch geschmeckt? Ich fand den Toast wesentlich besser als die Eulenkekse, die Ginny mir erst anbieten wollte. Sie ist schwanger, oder?" Mit einem Ruck hob Hermine ihren Kopf. „Woher weißt du das? Ginny weiß es doch selbst erst seit zwei Wochen!" Harry lächelte nur. „Ich habe ihre Aura gesehen, und da war es ganz deutlich zu sehen, dass sie ein kleines, neues Leben in sich trägt... Lass uns rein gehen, Remus ist bestimmt schon ganz ungeduldig!" Damit löste sich Harry von Hermine. Schnell hob er noch ihre Tasche auf, dann gingen sie die kleine Treppe zur Veranda hinauf, bevor sie das Haus betraten.

In der hellen und freundlichen Diele wartete bereits Remus auf sie. Doch anstatt zu schimpfen, dass er so lange warten musste, nahm er Hermine zur Begrüßung kurz in seine Arme, wobei er ihr grinsend zu flüsterte „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ihr euch wieder sehen werdet!" „Danke dir, Remus. Ohne dich hätte ich meine Hoffnungen wahrscheinlich schon lange begraben...", entgegnete Hermine ebenso leise. Beide wussten nicht, dass Harry ihr Flüstern ganz genau verstanden hatte. Als Antwort schob Remus die junge Frau von sich weg, hin zu Harry. „Harry zeigt dir bestimmt das Haus oder zumindest dein Zimmer. Ich werde uns einen kleinen Imbiss machen..." Damit verschwand Remus in der Küche und ließ die beiden allein in der Diele stehen.

„Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, da kannst du erst einmal auspacken und dich ein wenig frisch machen, wenn du möchtest. Danach zeige ich dir das Haus, einverstanden?" Als Hermine nickte, nahm Harry wieder ihre Tasche auf. Dann ging er langsam auf die geschwungene Marmortreppe zu. Hermine beeilte sich, an seine Seite zu kommen. Bevor Harry seinen Fuß auf die Treppe setzen konnte, griff Hermine nach seiner Hand. Harry sagte nichts, stattdessen lächelte er. Sachte zog er Hermine die Treppe hinauf. Am Ende der Treppe erwartete die Beiden ein heller Gang, der von etlichen Fackeln beleuchtet wurde, die sich selbst entzündeten, als die Beiden näher kamen. Von dem Gang, in dem mehrere von Harry gemalte Bilder hingen, gingen fünf Türen ab.

Harry deutete der Reihe nach auf die Türen, während er Hermine die zu den Türen gehörenden Zimmer aufzählte: „Das erste Zimmer, gleich hier links, das ist mein Zimmer. Das gegenüber liegende ist Remus' Zimmer." Langsam gingen sie weiter zu den nächsten Türen. „Diese beiden Zimmer hier sind unsere Gästezimmer. Das linke ist ab jetzt dein Zimmer. Du bist die Erste, die sich hier aufhalten darf... Die Tür am Ende des Ganges führt in die Bibliothek, die sich über das Erdgeschoss und die erste Etage verteilt. Aber ich muss dich bitten, die Bibliothek momentan auf keinen Fall zu betreten, ich muss erst die Schutzzauber an dich anpassen. Sonst wäre das die letzte Bücherei, die du betreten hättest..." Hermine musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Eine dermaßen gesicherte Bibliothek hatte sie noch nie gesehen! Jedoch machte sie das umso neugieriger auf die Bücher, die da wohl auf sie warteten...

Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen; nur zu deutlich konnte er Hermine ansehen, was gerade in ihr vorging! Dann öffnete Harry die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer und zog sie mit sich, als er das Zimmer betrat. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir das Zimmer jederzeit so gestalten, wie es dir gefällt." Hermine war sprachlos. Harry redete von einem Zimmer, doch was sie hier erwartete war schon eine kleine Wohnung!

Langsam sah sich Hermine in dem großen Wohnzimmer um, in dem sie standen. Alles war hell und freundlich eingerichtet: Auf der einen Seite standen zwei Schränke, die einen großen, geräumigen Schreibtisch umrahmten. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen bereits mehrere Rollen Pergament, ein großes rundes Tintenfass und ein Becher mit etlichen Schreibfedern, die nur auf Hermine zu warten schienen. Rechts und links von den Schränken befand sich jeweils eine Tür, die ins Schlafzimmer bzw. ins Bad führten. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Wand standen zwei große Bücherregale und dazwischen eine Kommode mit vielen Schubfächern, die natürlich alle magisch vergrößert waren. An der Fensterseite war ein großer Kamin, mit einem Stapel klein gehacktem Birkenholz. Zu beiden Seiten des Kamins befanden sich zwei große Fenster, welche sehr viel Tageslicht in das Zimmer hinein ließen. Vor dem Kamin standen ein kleiner, ovaler Tisch und eine gemütliche Couch. Der Tisch wurde von zwei einladenden Sesseln eingerahmt. Im ganzen Zimmer lag ein dicker, flauschiger Teppich, der mit seinen Braun- und Rottönen hervorragend zu den in einem hellen Beige gehaltenen Wänden, die gelegentlich von ein paar goldenen und roten Farbtupfern durchzogen waren, und den aus poliertem Kirschholz gefertigten Möbeln passte. Über dem Kamin, der Kommode sowie über dem Schreibtisch hingen Bilder die Harry gemalt hatte. Das eine Gemälde zeigte ein in den Schein der Abendsonne getauchtes Hogwarts, auf dem anderen Bild konnte man die Waldlichtung mit der „Villa Wolfsheim" erkennen. Auf dem dritten Gemälde waren drei junge Zauber-Schüler zu sehen, die vor einem See standen, in dem sich ein sehr großer Krake genüsslich hin und her wälzte. Es waren zwei Jungs, der eine mit roten und der andere mit schwarzen Haaren, und ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das zwischen den Jungen stand. Alle drei hatten sich die Arme um die Schultern gelegt.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kann ich dir auch ein anderes Bild hin hängen", sagte Harry leise, als er sah, wie Hermine beim Anblick des Gemäldes traurig wurde. Doch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, es gefällt mir, auch wenn es mich traurig macht. Es zeigt uns, wie fröhlich und unbeschwert wir damals waren. Es ist ... wunderschön, Harry!" Langsam drehte sie sich zu Harry um. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du uns so in Erinnerung hast...", fuhr Hermine leise fort, während sie ihre Arme um Harry schlang und sich eng an ihn schmiegte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich zu dir kommen durfte, Harry", sagte Hermine recht leise und mit belegter Stimme. „Ich bin auch froh, dass Remus mir so geholfen hat. Alleine hätte ich wohl nie den Mut dazu gefunden...", entgegnete Harry ebenso leise, während er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub, so wie er es schon mittags als Eule getan hatte. Hermine lächelte glücklich, und rieb ihre Stupsnase sachte an seinem Hals. Harry seufzte wohlig, ihm schienen ihre vorsichtigen Zärtlichkeiten zu gefallen.

Gerade als er anfangen wollte, ein wenig an ihrem Ohr herum zu knabbern, löste sich Hermine von Harry und fasste nach seinen Händen. „Zeigst du mir noch die anderen Zimmer?" Harry nickte, dann zog er sie in ihr neues Badezimmer, in welchem ebenso die beigen, goldenen und roten Farbtöne vorherrschten, aber ab und zu von verschiedenen Blautönen unterbrochen wurden. „Hier hast du eine Toilette, eine Dusche, eine Badewanne und einen Schminktisch oder wie das heißt. Die kleine Tür da in der Ecke führt in dein Schlafzimmer, so musst du nicht erst durch das Wohnzimmer rennen, falls du es mal eilig haben solltest." „Ich muss feststellen, dass du einen ganz gewaltigen Hang zur Untertreibung entwickelt hast, mein Lieber! Das ist doch keine Badewanne, das ist ein ausgewachsener Pool!" Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Sagte ich doch, eine Badewanne. Ist halt ein bisschen größer als die bei den Muggeln übliche..."

Lachend zog Harry Hermine mit durch die kleine Tür ins Schlafzimmer. Auch hier überwogen die warmen Braun- und Rot-Töne, die aber durch verschiedene andere Farbkombinationen aufgelockert wurden. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, dessen samtene Vorhänge mit den Farben der Wände und des dicken Teppichs harmonierten. Die aus besonders weicher Seide bestehende Bettwäsche passte hervorragend in dieses Farbensemble. Auch hier im Schlafzimmer gab es an der Fensterseite einen Kamin, der allerdings etwas kleiner war als der im Wohnzimmer. An der Wand gegenüber dem Kamin stand eine Frisierkommode mit einem großen, beweglichen (und natürlich sprechendem) Spiegel. An der Wand, die an das Wohnzimmer grenzte, stand ein großer Wäscheschrank, dessen Inneres magisch vergrößert wurde und der dadurch begehbar war. Die Wand, die an Harrys Zimmer grenzte, zierte ein großer Wandteppich, auf dem die verschiedensten magischen Wesen dargestellt waren. So konnte man darauf Einhörner erkennen, ebenso wie einen Phönix, einen goldenen Greifen und auch eine Sphinx. Wie es in der magischen Welt üblich war, bewegten sich die dargestellten Figuren über den ganzen Teppich hinweg.

Hermine war von ihrer neuen Behausung so begeistert, dass sie sich sprachlos auf das Bett fallen ließ und Harry dabei mit sich riss. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte Harry leise: „Gefällt dir dein Zimmer? Meinst du, dass du es hier eine Zeit lang aushalten kannst?" Hermine nickte, bevor sie mit äußerst belegter Stimme antwortete: „Das ist kein Zimmer, Harry, das ist eine Wohnung. Und sie ist wunderschön... Warum hast du dir so viel Mühe damit gemacht?" „Naja, ich habe deine Zimmer nicht alleine eingerichtet. Remus hat mir dabei geholfen. Ich dachte mir, dass dir deine Räume gefallen sollen, damit du dich hier wohl fühlst... Da ich nicht weiß, was uns die nächsten Tage oder Wochen bringen werden, und ich auch nicht weiß, ob wir unsere Vergangenheit überwinden können, wollte ich dir den Aufenthalt hier unabhängig von unseren Gesprächen so angenehm wie möglich gestalten..." „Harry, das ist dir wirklich gelungen! Die ganze Wohnung ist ein ... Traum! Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben... Wie lange darf ich denn bleiben?" Harry stockte einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete: „Hermine, unter der Voraussetzung, dass wir uns vertragen und auch Remus nichts dagegen hat, kannst du so lange hier bleiben wie du möchtest!"

Das war zu viel für Hermine. Als ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen, warf sie sich in Harrys Arme und fing an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Harry, der dadurch in eine sehr unbequeme Position geriet, ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen, wobei er aber Hermine mit sich zog. Behutsam legte er seine Arme um die junge Frau, zu der sich Hermine entwickelt hatte, und zog sie enger an sich. Auch wenn noch sehr viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen stand, so fühlte Harry doch ganz deutlich, dass sein Herz Hermine keines Falls vergessen hatte, obwohl er sich genau das in den vergangenen Jahren immer wieder gewünscht hatte.

Als Hermines Schluchzen nach ein paar Minuten nachließ, küsste er sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn, bevor er sachte anfing, ihre salzigen Tränen wegzuküssen. Hermine genoss Harrys kleine Küsse, so dass sie ihm auch die Seite ihres Gesichtes zugänglich machte, die gerade noch auf Harrys nun nass geheulter Brust lag. Schließlich erwiderte sie seine Zärtlichkeiten, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich zum ersten Mal trafen. Es war, als ob sie plötzlich unter Strom stehen würden. Ihre Herzen explodierten in einem Feuerwerk, schöner es die Welt noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, bevor sie schließlich in einem endlos langen Kuss miteinander verschmolzen...

Remus, der nun schon seit über zwei Stunden im großen Wohnzimmer mit dem Essen auf die Beiden wartete, ging wieder in die Küche und betätigte dort einen Gong, der im ganzen Haus zu hören war und anzeigte, dass das Essen fertig war, ohne dabei aufdringlich zu klingen. Als Harry und Hermine diesen Gong vernahmen, lösten sie sich widerwillig von einander. „Ach her je, wir haben Remus vergessen, er wollte doch was zu Essen machen...", fiel es Harry wieder ein. Seufzend standen die beiden auf und ordneten schnell ihre Garderobe. Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand hinunter zu Remus. Bevor sie das Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoß betraten, gab Hermine Harry noch einen kleinen Kuss. Ehe Harry überhaupt reagieren konnte, kicherte Hermine und öffnete die Tür.

Remus warf ihnen ein „Da seid ihr ja endlich!" entgegen, bevor ihm die Kinnlade herunter klappte, als er sah, dass die Beiden händchenhaltend herein kamen. Lachend setzten sich Hermine und Harry auf die große Couch, die Harry mit einer Handbewegung aus zwei Sesseln gezaubert hatte. Nachdem Remus endlich wieder atmen konnte, schloss er seinen Mund und schluckte erst einmal, bevor er mühsam heraus brachte: „Deswegen habt ihr so lange gebraucht, ich hab' mir schon Sorgen gemacht... Ihr zwei erstaunt mich!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hermine hat mich verzaubert, dagegen bin ich machtlos... Ich konnte mich einfach nicht wehren!" Hermine machte ein besonders unschuldiges Gesicht, worauf Remus herzhaft zu lachen anfing. Dann fragte sie Harry: „Das Selbe könnte ich auch von dir behaupten. Aber wolltest du dich überhaupt dagegen wehren?" Harry sah verlegen zu Boden. „Naja, am Anfang schon, aber dann habe ich eingesehen, dass ich gegen mein Herz letztendlich doch keine Chance habe..."

„Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben, lasst uns jetzt essen, ich bin schon am Verhungern! Schließlich habt ihr mich zweieinhalb Stunden warten lassen!", schimpfte Remus, doch lachte er dabei. Beherzt griffen Harry und Remus zu den belegten Broten und Sandwiches, die Remus gemacht hatte. (Er hatte sie mit einem leichten Frischhalte-Zauber belegt, während er gewartet hatte.) Hermine zauberte schnell noch drei kleine grüne Salatteller herbei, dann fiel auch sie über das Essen her.

Während des Essens plauderten sie über alltägliche Dinge. So erzählte Hermine, dass sie Krummbein und Wuschel bei Ginny gelassen hatte, und dass diese ihr noch kurz vor Hermines Abreise berichtet hatte, dass im Fuchsbau seit heute Nachmittag der Haussegen schief hing. Remus berichtete von seinen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen, und Harry erzählte von seiner umfangreichen Geburtstagspost. Nachdem sie sich gesättigt hatten, ließ Remus das benutzte Geschirr verschwinden. Anschließend gingen sie hinaus auf die Veranda, wo sich Harry und Remus in ihren gewohnten Sesseln nieder ließen. Als Hermine sah, dass Harrys Sessel groß genug für sie beide war, setzte sie sich schnell auf Harrys Schoß, bevor dieser eventuelle Einwände hervor bringen konnte. Aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran, sondern umschlang Hermine mit seinen Armen. Remus zauberte inzwischen den unvermeidlichen Tee und die dazu gehörenden Tassen herbei und schenkte allen dreien ein. Dann machte auch er es sich in seinem Sessel bequem.

„Nicht das ich mich nicht für euch freuen würde, aber ihr legt ein atemberaubendes Tempo vor! Erst habt ihr einige Jahre lang keinerlei Kontakt zueinander, dann schreibt ihr euch zwei, drei Briefe, und keine zwei Wochen später liegt ihr euch in den Armen und könnt kaum die Finger von einander lassen..." Hermine sah Harry einige Augenblicke tief in seine dunkelgrünen Augen, bevor sie sich zu Remus umdrehte und leise zu ihm sagte: „Wir verstehen das auch nicht so ganz, Remus. Schon als ich hier angekommen war, konnte ich nicht anders als mich Harry um den Hals zu werfen und ihn voll zu heulen. Ich war so sehr erleichtert, dass ich endlich zu Harry kommen durfte, und als er mir dann gegenüber stand, konnte ich nur noch heulen. Ich bin halt nur ein schwaches Frauchen..." Harry setzte ihre Erklärung fort: „Als ich Hermine dann ihr Zimmer gezeigt habe, war sie ganz schön von den Socken, und landete wieder heulend bei mir. Naja, irgendwann konnte ich dann nicht mehr widerstehen... Ich weiß, dass noch Vieles zwischen uns steht, über das wir reden müssen. Aber mein Herz hat mir heute Abend zu deutlich seine Meinung gesagt, als dass ich es wieder ignorieren könnte..." Als Hermine das hörte, schlang sie ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Remus lächelte, er freute sich einfach für die Beiden. „Seht es als gutes Omen für das, was ihr noch vor euch habt... Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ICH bin, euch zwei so eng zusammen zu sehen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ihr euch gegenseitig zerfetzt, oder dass du sie abweisen würdest, Harry, vor allem nach dem, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist..." „Was war denn da los bei euch, habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Hermine. Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, und Remus antwortete: „Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Aber Albus und Arthur waren heute unangemeldet zu Besuch. Dabei haben sie ein paar Sachen von sich gegeben, weswegen wir sie schließlich rausgeworfen haben."

„Ihr habt WAS gemacht?", keuchte Hermine. „Ihr habt Albus Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley aus eurem Haus geworfen? Das hat sich noch nicht einmal Fudge getraut! Gibt es vielleicht deswegen dicke Luft im Fuchsbau? Was haben sie euch denn gesagt?" Harry konnte den Redefluss seiner Freundin nur dadurch stoppen, dass er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund legte. „Pssst, Hermine, lass uns auch mal wieder zu Wort kommen... Dumbledore hat mich zu meinem Geburtstag gefragt, ob ich nicht als Lehrer nach Hogwarts kommen möchte. Nach einigem Überlegen und nach ein paar hilfreichen Gesprächen mit Remus habe ich schließlich zugesagt. Aber heute kam er mit Mr. Weasley an und meinte, ich kann nur dann nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn ich erstens..."

Harry erzählte der bestürzten Hermine von der Unterhaltung mit dem Schuldirektor und dem Stellvertreter des Ministers. „...schließlich haben sie mir unterstellt, dass ich mich vielleicht der dunklen Seite zugewandt haben könnte, da ich in diesem Kampf Schwarze Magie eingesetzt habe. Auch wollten sie, dass ich ihnen von der Alten Magie erzähle, doch das habe ich abgelehnt. Mr. Weasley hat gesagt, dass ich kein Lehrer in Hogwarts werden kann, da ich die Schwarze Magie zumindest teilweise beherrsche und auch eingesetzt habe. Irgendwann habe ich denen dann gesagt, dass ich kein Interesse mehr an einer Tätigkeit in Hogwarts habe, und dann bin ich gegangen. Remus hat sie dann hinaus komplimentiert. Was soll ich sagen... jetzt kann mir Dumbledore wirklich den Buckel runter rutschen!"

Hermine brauchte einige Minuten, bevor sie das eben Gehörte verdaut hatte. Leise, fast schon verschämt, sagte sie dann: „Es gibt da etwas, was ihr vielleicht noch nicht wisst. Der andere Lehrer, der im September in Hogwarts anfangen sollte... nun, dass war ich! Aber ich glaube, ich muss mir das noch einmal ganz genau überlegen... Was bilden sich die beiden eigentlich ein? Sie sollen froh sein, dass du damals Voldemort besiegt hast! Und da dir Dumbledore nicht so geholfen hat, wie er es hätte tun können, ist es doch schließlich deine Sache, wie du es geschafft hast! Und der Verdacht, dass du auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt sein könntest – das ist doch lächerlich! Das glaubt doch kein Mensch!"

Wieder musste Harry seine gerade erst zurückgewonnene Freundin unterbrechen. „Hermine, ich bitte dich, urteile nicht zu schnell. Ich werde dir irgendwann erzählen, was damals passiert ist. Dann kannst du dir ein Urteil darüber bilden... Ich kann zwar heute mit gutem Gewissen von mir behaupten, dass ich nicht auf der dunklen Seite stehe, aber es gab eine Zeit, da war ich mir da wirklich nicht so sicher... Aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund, warum ich nicht als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gehen werde. Mich hat es furchtbar aufgeregt, dass Dumbledore schon wieder versucht, mit mir seine Spielchen zu spielen! Wenn Dumbledore sein Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht von Grund auf verändert, dann werde ich nur noch zwei Mal nach Hogwarts gehen: Einmal, um meine Sachen aus meinem versteckten Zimmer zu holen, und das zweite Mal zu Dumbledores Beerdigung! Wenn ich mir meine Sachen und auch meinen Zauberstab zurückgeholt habe, werde ich den Bannkreis hier erweitern! Ich sorge dafür, dass Dumbledore nie wieder hier her kommt! Ich will, dass der alte Mann sich aus meinem Leben raus hält!"

Betroffen über Harrys Wutausbruch kaute Hermine auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist!", gestand sie. „Dumbledore will eine endgültige Entscheidung von mir bis Freitag nächste Woche. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich sehr darauf gefreut habe. Aber nach dem, was ihr mir erzählt habt, kann ich da nicht mehr hin gehen." „Hermine, bitte überlege dir, ob du den Job wirklich aufgeben willst! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir Spaß machen würde! Und ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir oder meinem Problem mit Dumbledore eine Tätigkeit aufgibst, auf die du dich eigentlich freust!"

„Ach Harry, mir ist wichtiger, dass wir zwei miteinander zu Recht kommen. Das hat für mich oberste Priorität, und nicht erst seit heute. Alles Andere ist mir nicht so wichtig. Ich habe vor langer Zeit einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht, und ich warte schon so lange darauf, dass ich das endlich in Ordnung bringen kann. Mir ist egal, wie du damals Voldemort besiegt hast! Mir ist egal, wie viele Todesser du getötet hast! Mir ist egal, dass du Schwarze Magie eingesetzt hast! Ich habe heute in deine Augen gesehen, und ich durfte heute einen Blick in dein Herz werfen. Und alles, was ich da gesehen habe, sagt mir, dass du mir nie etwas antun würdest! Auch wenn wir uns heute zum ersten Mal nach so langer Zeit in die Arme genommen haben, so ist mir doch bewusst geworden, dass ich mich in deiner Gegenwart wohl fühle. Wohl, sicher und geborgen. Das hat mir mein Herz gesagt, und mein Verstand hat das bestätigt! Also werde ich alles tun, damit das so bleibt. Das bedeutet, dass ich bei dir bleiben will, Harry. Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn sich Dumbledore mit seinen Manipulationen zwischen uns stellt. Ich lass dich nicht noch einmal allein, Harry! Das habe ich schon einmal getan, und wir haben ja gesehen, wohin das geführt hat! Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen müssen, will nicht noch einmal dafür verantwortlich sein... Schwöre bei allem was dir heilig ist, und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du nichts für mich empfindest und dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst! Dann werde ich gehen und dich nie wieder belästigen! Solange aber noch die kleinste Chance besteht, dass wir wieder richtige Freunde werden können, solange wie für mich auch nur das kleinste Eck in deinem Herzen reserviert ist, solange werde ich bei dir bleiben, Harry. Auch wenn sich vielleicht herausstellen könnte, dass sich unsere Herzen heute getäuscht haben, dass sie vielleicht Liebe mit Wiedersehensfreude oder sonst etwas verwechselt haben sollten. Wir waren schon zu lange getrennt, als dass ich jetzt wieder gehen könnte." Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wollte aufstehen. Doch Harry hielt sie fest und zog sie wieder an sich.

Nachdem Harry ihren Ausbruch einigermaßen verdaut hatte, strich er ihr mit der Hand sachte über ihr Gesicht, bevor er sie sanft küsste. „Danke, Hermine", sagte er ganz leise. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du bleiben willst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch mal verkraften könnte, wenn ich wieder von dir getrennt sein müsste; auch wenn ich dich viel zu lange ignoriert habe. Aber lass uns später darüber reden, nicht mehr heute. Ich würde mich darüber sehr freuen, wenn du hier in unserem „Wolfsheim" fest einziehen möchtest. Remus hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, und Platz haben wir mehr als genug. Und falls uns doch der Platz ausgehen sollte, dann bauen wir unsere Suiten um und machen aus zwei kleineren eine große, die für uns beide ausreichend ist."

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, und als Antwort auf Harrys unterschwellige Frage unterbrach sie ihn mit einem ausgesprochen liebevollen Kuss. Nachdem Harry wieder frei atmen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Morgen zeige ich dir erst einmal den Rest des Hauses, und wir passen die Schutzzauber an dich an, damit du dich frei bewegen kannst. Jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen, das war ein recht anstrengender Tag heute." Hermine nickte, auch Remus stimmte zu. Und so standen sie auf, räumten das Tee-Geschirr weg und gingen nach oben. Remus verabschiedete sich als erster, schnell war er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Hermine dagegen konnte sich nicht von Harry lösen, und so zog sie ihn schließlich mit bis in ihr neues Schlafzimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf das Bett, und Hermine kuschelte sich eng an Harrys Seite. „Du hast mir doch heute gesagt, dass ich die erste bin, die in diesen Räumen wohnt. Lass uns doch diese Räume heute gemeinsam einweihen..." Und ganz leise fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich möchte heute Nacht nicht allein bleiben, Harry!" Bevor er sie küsste, sagte Harry ebenso leise: „Ich möchte heute Nacht auch nicht allein bleiben, Hermine!"

Wenig später stahl sich ein verwegenes Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht. „Was hältst du von einer kleinen Umbauaktion? Wir brauchen doch keine zwei Schlafzimmer, und wie es der Zufall so will, liegt deins genau neben meinem... Lass uns doch die beiden Schlafzimmer so umbauen, dass wir ein gemeinsames haben..." Hermine war begeistert. „Kannst du das so schnell machen? Das ist doch sicher ein recht komplizierter Zauber! - Hey, schläfst du schon?"

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Vorhaben, weswegen er nicht auf Hermines skeptische Worte reagierte. Langsam merkte auch Hermine, wie sich das Schlafzimmer veränderte. Als erstes rollte sich der Wandteppich zusammen, dann schwebte er durchs Zimmer und blieb vor dem großen Kleiderschrank liegen. Dann löste sich die Wand, an welcher der Teppich bis gerade eben noch gehangen hatte, langsam auf, und Hermine konnte immer deutlicher Harrys Schlafzimmer erkennen. Schließlich war die trennende Wand ganz verschwunden. Kurz darauf verschwand auch Harrys Bett. Dafür merkte Hermine, wie ihr eigenes Bett größer wurde. Als nächstes verschwand der Kamin aus Harrys Zimmer. An seiner Stelle entrollte sich der gerade angeschwebte Wandteppich und richtete sich an den benachbarten Fenstern aus. Nachdem der Wandteppich zur Ruhe gekommen war, verbanden sich die Teppiche, die auf dem Fußboden lagen, zu einem einzigen, riesigen Teppich. Dann wanderte das übergroße Bett, auf dem Harry und Hermine gerade saßen, in die Mitte des vergrößerten Schlafzimmers. Als letztes entfachte sich im verbliebenen Kamin ein Feuerchen, das dann fröhlich vor sich hin prasselte.

Hermine war tief beeindruckt. Harry hatte das alles ohne Zauberstab und ohne Zauberspruch gemacht! Er hatte nicht einmal seine Hände bewegt, so wie sie es manchmal bei Dumbledore gesehen hatte! Harry hatte das alles nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken, seines Willens gemacht! Wie viel Kraft ihn das jedoch gekostet hatte, merkte Hermine erst, als Harry neben ihr zusammen sackte und auf der Stelle einschlief. Besorgt legte sie ihn richtig aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann ging Hermine schnell noch ins Badezimmer, um sich zu waschen. Als sie dann ihr Nachthemd an hatte, krabbelte sie unter die Decke zu Harry. Obwohl er schon tief und fest schlief, gab Hermine ihm noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, dann kuschelte sie sich an seine Seite. Wenig später war auch sie tief im Land der Träume versunken, und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen träumte Hermine von ihrer ersten Nacht, die sie an Harrys Seite gerade verbringen durfte...


	6. Umzug und Besuch bei Ginny

_**A/N: **Mein Dank für eure Reviews geht diesmal an: **Hermine Potter **(wenn du deine Email-Adresse hinterlässt oder dich anmeldest zum Reviewn kann ich dir auch direkt antworten...), **Faelivrin** (auch dir kann ich nicht direkt antworten) (ähm, "_Die größte Schande die ein Zauberer ertragen kann_" stammt nicht aus meiner Feder!), **Olaf74**, **Mr. Unknown**, **Alucard12**, **Arnoux** und **Asrael- Engel des Todes**. (Stand 08.08.2007)_

_Auf besonderen Wunsch von **Harry Granger-Potter** habe ich versucht, in diese Geschichte etwas mehr Gefühle mit einzubauen. Ich hoffe dass das nun nicht zu schnulzig geworden ist!_

°

_Mangels Interesse habe ich die zusätzlichen Seiten für eure Reviews und meine Antworten auf meiner Homepage (den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil) deaktiviert; ich werde euch in Zukunft also wieder per PM oder Email oder direkt in der jeweiligen A/N im Kapitel antworten._

°

* * *

° 

**KNV – Kapitel 06: Umzug & Besuch bei Ginny**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Erste, was sie spürte, die Wärme eines anderen Körpers. Eng umschlungen lag sie an Harrys Seite. Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen; und alles was sie erkennen konnte, waren zwei dunkelgrüne Augen, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht befanden und sie fröhlich anfunkelten. "Guten Morgen, Mine", hörte sie da auch schon Harrys Stimme. Hermine lächelte, es war also nicht nur ein Traum gewesen! Sie lag wirklich an Harrys Seite in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett! "Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", antwortete Hermine, bevor sie Harry einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss gab. "Bist du schon lange wach?", fragte sie ihn dann. "Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, aber ich habe da nicht so genau auf die Uhr geschaut... Ich hatte da was viel Schöneres zum Anschauen..." "So, was denn?", gab Hermine spitz zurück. "Dich! Du bist wunderschön, Mine. Auch wenn du schläfst... Du schaust dann so friedlich aus, wie ein Engel..." Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn Hermine verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Etwas später sagte Hermine leise: "Ich könnte mich direkt daran gewöhnen, jeden Morgen so an deiner Seite aufzuwachen und Abends wieder an deiner Seite einzuschlafen... Ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen!" Von vielen kleinen Küssen unterbrochen antwortete ihr Harry "Daran könnte ich mich auch gewöhnen. Das war jetzt das erste Mal in meinem Leben, das ich morgens nicht allein aufgewacht bin... " Nach vielen weiteren Küssen und Zärtlichkeiten standen die Beiden schließlich auf.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Remus setzten sich die Drei hinaus auf die Veranda und besprachen ihren Tagesablauf. Remus musste sich wieder seinen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen widmen; er hatte noch nicht alle Bücher heraus gesucht, welche die Schüler im kommenden Schuljahr benötigen würden. Harry wollte mit Hermine ihre Zimmer umgestalten, so dass sie gemeinsame Räume hatten. Hermine wollte wissen was dann mit ihrer alten Wohnung werde. "Willst du wirklich, dass ich hier bei euch einziehe?" "Ja, Mine, das möchte ich wirklich. Wozu sollte ich denn sonst die Zimmer umgestalten? Du hast gestern selbst gesagt, dass du hier bleiben möchtest... Ich weiß nur nicht, was wir mit deiner Wohnung machen sollen. Willst du sie noch behalten, vielleicht so für alle Fälle?" Hermine wollte ihm erst einen bösen Blick zu werfen, doch dann sah sie, wie er grinste. Also gab sie Harry einen schnellen Kuss. "Wenn du mir beim Umzug hilfst, dann schicke ich noch heute einen Brief an meine Vermieterin und kündige die Wohnung. Aber ich müsste auch noch zu Ginny, um Wuschel und Krummbein abzuholen... Kommst du mit?"

Als Hermine ihn so treuherzig ansah, konnte Harry ihr diese Bitte nicht abschlagen. Hermine strahlte vor Freude. "Kann ich mir mal kurz Hedwig ausleihen um Ginny Bescheid zu geben?" Harry nickte, dann rief er seine Schnee-Eule herbei. "Hallo Hedwig!", wurde die Eule von allen Dreien begrüßt, als sie sich zwischen Harry und Hermine nieder ließ. Hermine rief mit einem "ACCIO..." ihre Schreibsachen herbei, dann schrieb sie Ginny ein paar Zeilen. Anschließend rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und band es Hedwig ans Bein. "Flieg schnell zu Ginny!", trug Hermine der Eule auf. Als sie den fragenden Blick von Harry bemerkte, beruhigte sie ihn. "Keine Angst, ich habe ihr nichts von uns geschrieben, damit wollen wir sie doch überraschen, oder?" Harry nickte, dann stand er auf und nahm Hermine an die Hand. "Lass uns zu dir gehen, vielleicht sind wir ja noch vor Hedwig wieder zurück." Harry gab schnell noch Remus Bescheid, dann apparierten beide in Hermines kleine Wohnung in London.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, zeigte Hermine Harry erst einmal die Zimmer. Harry erschuf bei der Besichtigung in jedem Zimmer eine große Truhe mit magisch vergrößertem Innenraum. Mit dem Packzauber, den Hermine schon seit Jahren perfekt beherrschte, verschwanden ihre Sachen, Bücher und sonstigen Einrichtungsgegenstände in den entsprechend beschrifteten Truhen. Nachdem in der Wohnung nur noch leere Möbel standen, verpackte Hermine ihre Möbel in die letzte Truhe. Harry ließ die Truhen schrumpfen, bis sie auf Briefmarkengröße verkleinert waren. Hermine verstaute die Mini-Truhen in ihrer Tasche, dann sah sie sich ein letztes Mal in ihrer alten Wohnung um. So ganz konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben – ab heute wohnte sie bei Harry James Potter! Leise seufzend drehte sie sich zu Harry um, und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Harry sah sie fragend an. Als Hermine nickte, schloss Harry seine Augen, und mit einem Knall standen sie wieder in der "Villa Wolfsheim". Die ganze Aktion hatte nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde gedauert...

Gemeinsam beratschlagten Harry, Hermine und Remus, wie sie die Zimmer umbauen wollten. Harry hatte vorgeschlagen, die Gästezimmer ins Erdgeschoss zu verlegen (wo bis jetzt das kleine Arbeitszimmer von Harry und Remus war), und Harrys und Hermines Zimmer etwas zu verkleinern. Aus dem frei werdenden Platz sollte dann ein gemeinsames Arbeitszimmer entstehen, das alle drei gleichzeitig nutzen konnten. Die Bibliothek wollte Harry erst dann vergrößern, wenn er seine vielen Bücher aus Hogwarts geholte hatte. Remus und Hermine waren mit den Vorschlägen einverstanden, und so begann im ganzen Haus eine größere Umpackaktion. Bis zum Mittagessen hatten sie die betreffenden Zimmer leer geräumt. Genauso leer wie die Zimmer waren allerdings auch ihre Bäuche, und so gingen sie in die Küche, wo ihnen Hermine ein paar leckere Sachen auf den Tisch zauberte. Schließlich hatte ihr Molly Weasley das magische Kochen beigebracht.

Während sie ihre leeren Bäuche füllten, kam Hedwig angeflattert. Sie brachte Ginnys Antwort auf Hermines Brief. Hermine nahm der Eule das Pergament ab und las die Nachricht. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ihr bezauberndes Lächeln, das Harry so sehr vermisst hatte. „Sie erwartet uns zum Nachmittags-Tee. Ginny lädt auch dich ein, Remus. Kommst du mit?" Als auch Harry ihn bittend ansah, nickte Remus schließlich. Hermine freute sich. „Dann lasst uns schnell noch unsere Zimmer fertig machen, damit wir pünktlich zu Ginny kommen…" Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ Hermine das benutzte Geschirr verschwinden. Anschließend gingen die drei wieder hinauf, um ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten fertig zu gestalten.

Remus verkleinerte seine Suite etwas, um mehr Platz für das gemeinsame Arbeitszimmer zu bekommen. Natürlich hätte er dieses auch magisch vergrößern können, aber für sich selbst benötigte er nicht so viel Platz, und sein Wohnzimmer war ihm schon immer ein wenig zu groß gewesen. Jedoch hatte er dies Harry nicht sagen wollen, als dieser vor einiger Zeit ihre Zimmer angelegt hatte… Nachdem Remus mit seiner Suite fertig war, machte er sich daran, das Arbeitszimmer zu gestalten. Schwer fiel ihm dies nicht, da sich seine Vorstellungen von einem Arbeitszimmer für drei Personen recht genau mit denen von Harry und Hermine deckten.

Hermine… Remus war unendlich froh, dass Harry sie hier in ihre Villa aufgenommen hatte. Ein Hauch von Weiblichkeit tat ihrer bisherigen „Junggesellen-Bude" mehr als gut, und Hermines fröhliches Lachen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Remus mochte sie, und er freute sich riesig für Harry und Hermine, dass sie wenigstens diesmal auf ihre Herzen gehört hatten. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich immer noch so nahe standen, wenn sie damit anfangen würden, ihre Vergangenheit aufzurollen. So tief in seine Gedanken versunken, merkte Remus gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Irgendwann merkte er jedoch, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war, als bei seiner Arbeit.

Remus wollte gerade einen Schreibtisch erschaffen, als er sah, dass er ja schon drei Arbeitstische vor sich stehen hatte. Etwas verwirrt sah er sich in dem Zimmer um – alle gewünschten Möbel und sonstigen Einrichtungs­gegenstände standen bereits an ihrem Platz; es mussten nur noch die Schränke und Regale eingeräumt werden! Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wurde langsam alt, wenn er schon nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, wie er ein komplettes Zimmer umbaute und einrichtete… Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes rief er die Kisten und Truhen mit den Büchern, Kesseln, Pergamenten und anderen Arbeitsmaterialien herbei und zauberte sie wieder auf Normalgröße. Krachend öffneten sich die Deckel, und der gesamte Inhalt der Truhen und Kisten schwebte durchs Zimmer und verteilte sich in den entsprechenden Schränken, Regalen und auf den sonstigen Ablage­flächen. Jetzt sah das Zimmer schon nicht mehr so leer aus, aber trotzdem fehlte noch irgendetwas. Vielleicht sollte er mal Hermine fragen…

Hermine und Harry waren auch gerade mit ihrer Suite fertig geworden. Viel hatten sie nicht verändert, da beiden die bereits vorhandene Einrichtung gefallen hatte. Sie hatten nur die überflüssigen Zimmer, die ja doppelt vorhanden waren, so umgebaut, dass sie in den verbleibenden mehr Platz hatten. Nur die beiden Badezimmer ließen sie so wie sie gewesen waren. Schnell hatte Hermine ihre Sachen eingeräumt. Dabei wunderte sie sich, wie wenig Kleidung Harry hatte. Aber sie sah auch, dass diese wenigen Kleidungsstücke von hervorragender Qualität waren und wirklich nichts mehr mit den abgetragenen Klamotten von Dudley gemein hatten. In Gedanken machte sie sich trotzdem eine Notiz, mit Harry in der Winkelgasse einkaufen zu gehen.

Die drei Freunde trafen sich wieder in der Küche, wo sie sich erst einmal eine Tasse Tee gönnten. Dann besprachen sie, was sie mit dem bisherigen Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss machen wollten. Hermines Vorschlag, dieses Zimmer in einen geräumigen Salon zu verwandeln, wurde von Remus und Harry schnell angenommen. Auch einigten sie sich, dass dieses Zimmer von nun an nur noch „Salon" heißen würde. Irgendwann sah Harry auf die Uhr. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er die Uhr ja noch an Hermine anpassen musste, was er ihr auch sagte. „Ich muss auch noch die Schutzzauber an dich anpassen, ich habe heute früh nicht daran gedacht. Remus, machen wir es gleich?" Der angesprochene nickte. „Gut. Hermine, ich benötige dafür von dir etwas Blut, so um die 150 ml. Bist du einverstanden?" „Wieso das denn? Ich habe noch nie von einem Schutzzauber gehört, für den man Blut benötigt!" „Lass uns hinunter in den Keller gehen, dann zeige ich dir, wofür ich dein Blut brauche, ok?"

Hermine nickte, und so gingen die drei hinunter in die kühlen Kellergewölbe. Mitten im breiten Kellergang, der von etlichen Fackeln beleuchtet wurde, die sich genauso wie im restlichen Haus selbstständig bei Annäherung einer Person entzündeten, blieben Harry und Remus stehen. Schweigend sahen sie sich kurz an, dann griff Harry nach der Hand von Remus. Ihre jeweils freien Hände legten sie auf das Mauerwerk. Anschließend schlossen sie ihre Augen und dachten konzentriert an den Geheimraum. Urplötzlich erschien vor ihnen eine schwere Metalltür, die jedoch keine Klinke oder ähnliches hatte. Beide lösten ihre Hände von der Kellerwand, und legten sie stattdessen auf die Geheimtür. Als diese sich nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete, öffneten Harry und Remus ihre Augen und ließen sich los. Harry trat als Erster in das Zimmer, dann folgten ihm Hermine und zum Schluss Remus. Alle Drei traten vor einen großen und stabilen altarähnlichen Tisch, der aus Marmor gefertigt zu sein schien. Darauf stand eine Art Schrein.

„Also, Hermine. Dieses Geheimzimmer hier beherbergt die Basis für die Schutzzauber, die ich gemeinsam mit Remus entwickelt habe." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den Schrein, in dem zwei Phiolen schwebten, die mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Als Hermine genauer hinsah, konnte sie erkennen, dass die Luft um diese beiden Phiolen herum flimmerte. „Ich würde dir nicht empfehlen, da hinein zu greifen. Das würdest du nicht überleben! Also, zu unserem Schutzzauber. Eigentlich ist es eine Kombination der stärksten Schutzzauber aus der Welt der Weißen, der Schwarzen und der Alten Magie, mit denen man ein Gebäude und das Territorium darum schützen kann. Die Grundlage dafür ist das Blut derjenigen, die in diesem Haus ständig leben und somit uneingeschränkten Zugang haben sollen. Allerdings ist das auch kein Blutzauber, zumindest nicht so wie er bisher bekannt ist. Das Blut hier ist notwendig, damit die Schutzzauber unsere Auren jederzeit erkennen können. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, unsere Auren sind die eigentliche Basis. Auf jeden Fall wirken die Schutzzauber so, dass niemand unser Gelände betreten kann, wenn wir es nicht wollen. Auch die Anwendung von Vielsaft-Tränken oder der Einsatz von Gestaltenwandlern hilft hier nichts, da weder mit dem Vielsafttrank unsere Aura kopiert werden kann, noch von einem Gestaltenwandler. Wir haben das mehrmals ausprobiert. Selbst Dumbledore kommt hier nicht mehr rein. Da du ja jetzt hier wohnst und dich hier frei bewegen sollst, brauche ich dein Blut."

Harry griff kurz in ein Fach unter dem Schrein. Daraus holte er eine leere Phiole und eine lange Nadel, die ungefähr 2 Millimeter dick war. „Allerdings wird dir das vielleicht nicht unbedingt gefallen. Du musst dir das Blut selbst entnehmen, und es muss direkt aus deinem Herzen kommen. Wir dürfen mit dir oder deinem Blut dabei nicht in Berührung kommen. Deshalb kann ich dir dabei leider nicht helfen. Hier hast du die Phiole und die Nadel. Ich habe diese Nadel etwas verzaubert, so dass du keinen Schmerz spüren solltest. Außerdem wird die Wunde gleich mit desinfiziert. Du musst die Nadel unter deinen Rippen ansetzen und langsam in Richtung Herz schieben. Du wirst spüren, wenn die Nadel am Ziel ist. Dann hältst du die Phiole an das Ende der Nadel und lässt sie voll laufen, so wie du das bei unseren siehst. Wenn sie voll ist, stellst du sie wieder vor den Schrein und ziehst die Nadel ganz langsam heraus und legst sie daneben. Beachte aber, dass du dich während der ganzen Prozedur nicht weiter als einen Meter von dem Schrein entfernen darfst! Hast du alles verstanden?"

Hermine nickte, aber man konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr überhaupt nicht mehr wohl war. Sie war weiß wie eine Kalkwand. „Dass du Blut für die Schutzzauber verwendest verstehe ich ja, aber warum muss es denn direkt aus dem Herzen sein?" „Ganz einfach – das Herz ist neben dem Gehirn ein Teil unseres magischen Zentrums. Die Aura jedes Wesens ist direkt mit dem Gehirn und dem Herzen verbunden, und mit der Seele. Das Herz ist also die einzige Möglichkeit, Blut aus der magischen Quelle in jedem von uns zu erhalten. Ich kann es nicht besser erklären… Tut mir Leid, Hermine, aber anders geht es nicht. Ich darf dir dabei nicht helfen, sonst funktioniert der Schutzzauber nicht mehr. Aber du schaffst das schon, vertrau mir! Remus und ich werden an der Tür warten, falls du uns brauchst." Mit diesen Worten gab er seiner wieder gewonnenen Freundin noch einen kleinen Kuss, bevor er mit Remus zum anderen Ende des Raumes ging.

Hermine seufzte, dann trat sie an den Schrein und nahm die Nadel in ihre Hand. Dabei spürte sie ein warmes Kribbeln in ihren Fingern; ein deutliches Zeichen, das diese Nadel verzaubert war. Nach einem kurzen Zögern zog Hermine ihre Bluse und ihr Top aus und fühlte mit den Fingern nach ihrem Rippenansatz. Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er sah, dass Hermine unter ihrem Top nichts anhatte. Aufgrund ihrer Löwenmähne konnte er zwar nichts weiter erkennen, aber Harry hatte schon immer eine lebhafte Fantasie gehabt… Auch Remus war Harrys Reaktion nicht entgangen, schnell wandte er sich ab, damit keiner sein breites Grinsen sah.

Hermine hatte unterdessen die Nadel angesetzt. An dem Punkt, wo die Nadel ihre Haut berührte, spürte sie allerdings keinen Schmerz, sondern nur eine angenehme Wärme, so als hätte sie sich eine Wärmflasche ihrer Großmutter darauf gelegt. Entschlossen schob sie die Nadel Stück für Stück in sich hinein, bis sie irgendwann das Gefühl hatte, das es weit genug war. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie dieses Gefühl hatte; sie nahm an, dass es an dem Zauber lag. Jetzt erst sah Hermine an sich hinunter. Das war wirklich ein sehr merkwürdiger Anblick, wie da die Nadel kurz unter ihrem Busen aus ihrem Bauch ragte. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Phiole und hielt sie unter die Nadel. Aber nichts passierte, das Blut floss nicht. Fragend drehte sie sich zu Harry um, dabei dachte sie schon wieder nicht mehr daran, dass sie halb nackt war. Harry wurde feuerrot im Gesicht, er musste ganz schön schlucken bei Hermines Anblick. Ihr perfektes Profil brachte sein Blut ganz schön in Wallung! Harry hatte plötzlich Gedanken, wie er sie noch nie zuvor hatte… „Mache ich etwas falsch, Harry? Das Blut kommt nicht, aber ich hatte eindeutig das Gefühl, das die Nadel weit genug drin ist…"

Erst nachdem ihn Remus kurz angestupst hatte, konnte Harry antworten. Verlegen senkte er seinen Blick. „Versuch mal, die Nadel in die Phiole einzutauchen. Oder berühr die Phiole mit der Nadel. Ich weiß es nicht genau, bei Remus hat das auch nicht ganz so funktioniert wie bei mir…" Hermine drehte sich wieder um und versuchte das, was Harry ihr geraten hatte. Erst nachdem sie die Nadel schließlich in der Phiole versenkt hatte, floss ihr Blut tropfenweise. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Dann wartete Hermine, bis ihre Phiole voll war, und stellte sie anschließend vorsichtig vor den Schrein. Danach zog sie die Nadel langsam aus ihrem Bauch und legte auch diese vor den Schrein, bevor sie sich wieder anzog. Dies war das Zeichen für Harry und Remus. Beide traten wieder heran.

„Die Wunde sollte sich gleich wieder von allein schließen, Hermine." Sacht griff er nach ihrer Hand und sah sie prüfend an. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Na ja, ein bisschen schwindlig ist mir schon, aber sonst ist alles ok…", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich an Harrys Seite. Dieser ließ ihre Hand los, stattdessen nahm Harry seine Freundin in die Arme. „Harry, geht es dir auch wieder gut?", konnte sich Remus nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Dafür erntete er einen giftigen Blick von Harry. Doch Hermine, die Harrys Reaktion vorhin nicht mitbekommen hatte, fragte Remus: „Was war denn los, ist was passiert?" Doch Remus lachte nur, bevor er sagte: „Nein, eigentlich ist nichts passiert, außer dass du Harry ganz schön zum Schwitzen gebracht hast…"

Langsam machte es ´KLICK´ bei Hermine, und mit einem überraschtem „Oh!" drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry um, der seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder ins allerschönste Tomatenrot verwandelt hatte. „Bist du etwa ein Voyeur, Harry?", fragte ihn Hermine neckend. „Öhm…", begann Harry zu stottern. „Hat dir wenigstens gefallen, was du gesehen hast?", stichelte Hermine weiter. Jetzt hatte Harry seine Fassung ganz verloren, mit einem Ruck riss er Hermine von sich los und wandte sich dem Schrein und der Phiole zu. Hermine grinste, ihr gefiel seine Verlegenheit. Trotz allem, was Harry schon erlebt hatte, bei all seinem Mut, mit dem er sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatte, in Sachen Frauen war er immer noch hilflos wie ein kleines Kind! In diesen Minuten nahm sich Hermine ganz fest vor, etwas dagegen zu tun. Und sie wusste auch schon ganz genau, wie sie das tun wollte…

Während Hermine wie ein Schelm vor sich hin grinste und in Gedanken ihren Plan ausarbeitete, berührten Harry und Remus den Schrein. Nur von ihren Gedanken gesteuert, brachten sie den Schrein dazu, dass er Hermines Blut akzeptierte. Langsam schwebte ihre Phiole empor, bis sie auf der Höhe der anderen beiden verharrte. Das Flimmern in dem Schrein veränderte sich zusehends, es wandelte sich langsam zu einem silbrigen Nebel, der sich immer weiter ausdehnte. Als der Nebel Hermines Phiole umschlossen hatte, schwebte sie in den Schrein hinein zu den bereits vorhandenen. Langsam kam der Nebel wieder zur Ruhe. Doch plötzlich gab es einen kleinen Lichtblitz, und der Nebel war verschwunden! Stattdessen war wieder das anfängliche Flimmern zu sehen, in dem sich nun drei mit Blut gefüllte Phiolen langsam um sich selbst drehten. Harry seufzte, und auch Remus atmete erleichtert auf. „Geschafft!", murmelte Harry, nachdem er den Schrein geschlossen hatte. „Lasst uns gehen…" Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus. Sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatten, verschwand auch die Geheimtür, und der Kellergang lag vor ihnen, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre…

Jeder ging in sein Zimmer, um sich für den Besuch bei Ginny umzuziehen. Harry und Remus zogen jeweils eine dünne schwarze lange Hose an, dazu ein farbiges Hemd. Remus entschied sich für ein dunkelblaues Seidenhemd, Harry zog ebenfalls ein Seidenhemd an, allerdings ein dunkelgrünes, welches hervorragend mit seinen Augen harmonierte. Sein Hemd war mit kleinen Stickereien versehen, die verschiedene magische Wesen darstellten. So konnte man ein Einhorn, einen Phönix, eine Runespoor und einen goldenen, königlichen Greifen erkennen. Sorgsam bürstete er sein langes Haar und band es anschließend zusammen.

Hermine entschied sich für ein luftiges, rückenfreies Sommerkleid, bei dem die Farbe Rot überwog, jedoch von verschiedenen goldenen Mustern aufgelockert wurde. Auch Hermine bürstete ihre Haarpracht sehr sorgfältig, ließ sie jedoch offen über ihre Schultern auf den Rücken fallen. Als Harry sie so sah, wurde er wieder recht rot um die Ohren. „Du… du siehst wunderschön aus…", brachte er mühsam hervor. In der Tat kam ihm Hermine in diesem Augenblick, als sich die Sonne in ihrem Haar verfing, wie ein Engel vor. So schön hatte er sie nicht in Erinnerung gehabt! Wann war bloß aus dem Mädchen, welches er nie vergessen konnte, diese wunderschöne Frau geworden? Erst jetzt verstand Harry, wie sehr alles in ihm nach Hermines Nähe schrie.

Langsam ging er zu ihr, und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter, wo Remus bereits auf sie wartete. Auch dieser war von Hermines Erscheinung äußerst beeindruckt. Allerdings konnte Remus, im Gegensatz zu Harry, seine Mimik wesentlich besser beherrschen, und so sah man ihm nur ein leichtes Schmunzeln an. Irgendwie ahnte er, was Hermine mit Harry vorhatte…

Nachdem sie alle drei bereit waren, übernahm Hermine die Führung, und sie apparierten zu Ginny. Kaum waren sie in ihrem Vorgarten angekommen, wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen, und Ginny rannte ihnen entgegen. Die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung, als hätten sie sich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Ebenso freundlich, wenn auch nicht so stürmisch, wurde Remus von Ginny begrüßt.

Dann erst sah Ginny zu Harry, der sich hinter Remus fast schon versteckt hatte. Remus trat jedoch zur Seite, so dass Ginny schließlich vor Harry stand. Beide musterten sich eine Zeit lang, bis Ginny schließlich auch den letzten trennenden Meter zwischen ihnen überwand und Harry schluchzend um den Hals fiel. „Du bist wieder da…", stammelte sie immer wieder, während auch Harry mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. „Hey, kleine Schwester, du willst doch nicht etwa Hermines Rekord im Dauerheulen brechen?", fragte Harry leise, und zauberte damit wieder ein Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesichtszüge. „Wie lange hat sie denn…?", schniefte Ginny. „Ich glaube, über eine Stunde…", murmelte Harry. „Oh!", entgegnete Ginny, deren Schluchzen bereits wieder verebbt war. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist, großer Bruder!"

Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange, und zog ihn an der Hand ins Haus. Hermine, die das sehr wohl gesehen hatte, folgte den beiden, mit Remus im Schlepptau. Zwar verspürte sie einen kleinen eifersüchtigen Stich, als Ginny Harry geküsst hatte, aber sie wusste, dass Ginny bereits verheiratet war; und außerdem hatte Harry ihr bereits in der Schule erklärt, dass Ginny für ihn wie die kleine Schwester war, die er nie hatte. Ginny hatte das dann auch irgendwann akzeptiert.

Ginny führte ihre Besucher durchs Haus hindurch. Als sie durch die hintere Türe traten, sah Harry eine recht gemütliche überdachte Sitzecke, die von großen Hecken umrandet war. Ginny bemerkte Harrys Blicke, und so sagte sie lächelnd: "Die Hecken sind ein ganz hervorragender und natürlicher Sicht- und Lärmschutz... Aber jetzt setzt euch doch. Ich bringe euch gleich etwas Tee, dann sehe ich mal nach meinen beiden Männern, ok?"

Und schon wuselte Ginny wieder durchs Haus, um ihren Freunden frischen Tee zu bringen. Dann ging sie hinauf in den ersten Stock und sah erst nach ihrem Mann, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser schlief. Leise schloss Ginny wieder die Schlafzimmertür, bevor sie hinüber ins Kinderzimmer ging. Als sie das Zimmer ebenso leise betrat, krähte ihr schon ein fröhliches "Mama! Mama!" entgegen. Schnell trat die glücklich lächelnde junge Frau an das Kinderbettchen und nahm ihren kleinen Sonnenschein auf den Arm. "Hallo mein Schatz! Weißt du wer gerade gekommen ist? Tante Mine!" Dann griff sie sich schnell noch ein Jäckchen und ging dann hinunter zu ihren Freunden.

"Mieme, Mieme", brabbelte der Kleine vergnügt vor sich hin, als er Hermine sah, und Ginny musste lachen. Ihr Sohn streckte seine Ärmchen aus, er wollte wohl zu Hermine. Diese zögerte nicht lange, und knuddelte den Knirps erst einmal durch, bevor sie sich ihren Patensohn auf den Schoß setzte, wo der Kleine dann vergnügt mit ein paar Schleifchen an Hermines Kleid spielte. Remus lächelte, während er den Kleinen beobachtete. Harry dagegen wusste nicht so richtig, was er sagen sollte, diesen glücklichen und zugleich traurigen und sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er bei Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen...

"Harry?", riss ihn Ginny aus seinen Grübeleien. "Harry, darf ich dir Harry vorstellen?", sagte Ginny lächelnd, als sie merkte, dass Harry (der große) etwas hilflos durch die Gegend schaute. "Hermine ist seine Patentante. Leider hat er keinen Patenonkel, denn derjenige, den ich mir dafür gewünscht hatte, war zu der Zeit etwas, hm... unpässlich..." Harry wusste, worauf sie anspielte, hatte Ginny ihm doch bereits in ihrem Brief zu seinem Geburtstag mitgeteilt, dass sie ihn gerne als Taufpaten für ihren ersten Sohn gesehen hätte.

"Tut mir leid, Ginny", erwiderte Harry leise. „Aber vielleicht klappt es ja bei eurem nächsten Kind, was meinst du? In welchem Monat bist du eigentlich, im zweiten oder im dritten?" Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. "Woher weißt du das? Hat Hermine dir das gesagt?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich habe das deiner Aura angesehen, als du bei Hermine mit mir gesprochen hattest..." "Oh!", war Ginnys Reaktion. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Aber das ist wirklich lieb von dir, mir bedeutet das sehr viel, wenn du und auch Hermine die Patenschaft für mein zweites Kind übernehmen würdet. Du weißt, dass du seit langem mein Lieblingsbruder bist, wenn ich das so sagen darf... Wie kommst du eigentlich mit Hermine zurecht? Habt ihr sie heute abgeholt, oder darf sie jetzt zu euch apparieren?"

Harry grinste und schaute kurz zu seiner Freundin, bevor er antwortete: "Zu deiner ersten Frage: Bisher verstehen wir uns wirklich gut, allerdings haben wir noch nicht weiter über früher geredet... Zur zweiten Frage: Nein, wir haben sie nicht abgeholt. Und zu deiner dritten Frage: Ja, sie darf jetzt zu uns apparieren, aber das war diesmal nicht notwendig. Hermine wohnt jetzt bei uns..." "Wow! Jetzt bin ich platt! Ich hatte zwar gehofft, dass ihr euch vertragt, aber dass Hermine gleich bei dir einzieht... Ich freu mich für euch! Aber überstürzt nichts, Harry! Versprichst du mir das?" Harry nickte, dann schlug er in Ginnys ausgestreckte Hand ein. "Hermine, versprichst du mir das auch?"

Doch Hermine reagierte nicht. Verträumt sah sie auf Klein-Harry, der auf ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen war. Ganz leise sagte Ginny zu Harry: "Ich glaube, sie wünscht sich auch ein Baby. Und ich weiß auch, von wem..." Harry wurde rot, und wieder einmal wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Harry, sie liebt dich immer noch, auch wenn sie es dir nie gesagt hat!" "Ich weiß", seufzte Harry. "Aber das macht es auch nicht einfacher. Ich weiß nicht, was sie von mir halten wird, wenn sie einmal alles weiß, was damals passiert ist..." "Hey, Kopf hoch", versuchte ihn Ginny aufzumuntern. "Das kriegt ihr schon hin! Ich geh jetzt noch mal schnell nach Neville gucken, vielleicht ist er ja jetzt munter... Ich erzähl dir das später!" Damit stand sie auf und ging hinein ins Haus.

Harry beobachtete eine Weile seine Freundin, dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Bank. Doch auch dieses bekam sie nicht mit, sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Erst als Harry einen Arm um sie legte und Hermine sacht an sich heran zog, reagierte sie. Fast schon erschrocken fuhr ihr Kopf nach oben, und es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis Hermine realisiert hatte, wo sie war... Seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Er ist so niedlich", flüsterte sie. "Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass in dir der Mutterinstinkt aufgeweckt wurde...", murmelte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn strahlend an, bevor sie ihn zärtlich küsste. "Ja Harry, ich wünsch mir eine eigene Familie, zusammen mit dir...", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr." Aber ich weiß, dass wir bis dahin noch einen weiten Weg haben..." "Mine, irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke... Aber lass uns nichts überstürzen!" Gerade als Harry seine Freundin küssen wollte, stand Remus auf. "Ich gehe mal ein wenig den Garten erkunden..." Und schon hatte er sich in seine Wolfsform verwandelt, und trottete durch den kleinen Durchgang in der Hecke hinaus in den großen Garten mit den vielen Obstbäumen und Blumenbeeten.

Nachdem Harry und Hermine alleine waren, gaben sie sich wieder ihren Zärtlichkeiten hin, so wie es frisch Verliebte nun einmal tun. Dabei achtete Hermine jedoch darauf, dass Ginnys Sohn sicher auf ihrem Schoß ruhte. Beide bemerkten nicht, dass Ginny irgendwann wieder herunter gekommen war und nun staunend in der Tür stand, so als ob sie ihren eigenen Augen nicht trauen könnte. Ginny war sprachlos. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit! Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Harry Hermine abweisen würde, oder dass die Beiden es doch nicht schafften, miteinander zu reden, oder...

Aber das die Beiden hier in ihrem Garten sitzen und herumknutschen würden wie zwei liebeshungrige Teenager... _'Na gut'_, dachte sich Ginny. _'Wenn man die Zeit abzieht, die sie sich nicht gesehen haben, dann sind sie wirklich wie zwei Teenager bei ihrer ersten großen Liebe...'_ Ginny musste sich ganz arg zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zu kichern. _'Dann spielen wir mal euer Spiel mit, wenn ihr mir das schon verheimlichen wolltet...'_ Leise ging sie wieder ins Haus hinein, um sich dann mit einem lauten Poltern anzukündigen.

Harry und Hermine fuhren erschreckt auseinander, und Hermine hätte beinahe ihren Patensohn fallengelassen. Harry konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten. Dadurch wurde ´Klein-Harry´ natürlich munter, und so nahm ihn ´Groß-Harry´ schnell auf den Arm und schaukelte ihn ein wenig um ihn zu beruhigen. Beide, Hermine und Harry, hatten tomatenrote Köpfe, als Ginny schließlich zu ihnen kam. Innerlich lachte sich Ginny kaputt über die Gesichter der Beiden, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Spitz meinte sie nur zu Hermine: „Na, sehen die Beiden nicht niedlich aus? Harry & Harry, wer hätte das gedacht...", grinste sie. Natürlich entging ihr nicht der liebevolle Blick, den Hermine den beiden Harrys zuwarf, vor allem dem großen. „Ihr gebt ein schönes Paar ab, so wie ihr da gerade sitzt. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass der kleine Knirps da mein Sohn ist, könnte man euch für eine kleine, glückliche Familie halten...", stichelte Ginny weiter.

Allerdings ahnte sie nicht, was sie damit bei Hermine auslöste. Ihr gerade noch liebevoller Blick wandelte sich schlagartig zu einem sehr traurigen Blick, und schon rollten ihr die ersten Tränen hinunter. Ungewollt heftig schmiss sich Hermine an Harrys Seite und klammerte sich an ihm fest, und nun rannen ihr die Tränen in wahren Sturzbächen hinunter. Harry, der genauso über Hermines Ausbruch erschrocken war wie Ginny, legte den einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie fest an sich. In dem anderen Arm hielt er immer noch Ginnys Sohn, den sie ihm aber schnell abnahm. Dann zog Harry seine Freundin erst richtig in seine Arme und versuchte, sie etwas zu beruhigen.

Allerdings dauerte das eine ganze Weile, denn Hermine konnte sich so schnell nicht beruhigen... Irgendwann versiegten ihre Tränen dann aber doch ein wenig, und Hermine wimmerte nur noch leise an Harrys Schulter. Immer wieder strich ihr Harry über den Rücken und ihren Nacken, bis Hermine sich endlich ganz beruhigt hatte. Schnell zauberte Harry ein Taschentuch herbei und trocknete damit ihr tränennasses Gesicht, bevor sie es ihm aus der Hand nahm und sich kräftig schnäuzte.

„Ich bin schon eine Heulsuse... Bitte entschuldigt...", schniefte sie vor sich hin. „Ich musste nur gerade wieder daran denken, dass wir schon längst eine Familie sein könnten, wenn ich damals nicht..." „Pssst", unterbrach Harry sie. „Denk jetzt nicht daran. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, dass weißt du doch... Also lassen wir sie ruhen und kümmern uns um unsere Zukunft, einverstanden?" „Aber...", fing Hermine wieder an.

„Hermine, bitte! Ich weiß, wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet, aber in einem deiner Briefe hast du mir grob umrissen, warum du dich damals so verhalten hattest. Und ich kann dir deine Ängste, die du damals hattest, nicht übel nehmen, da ich ja eigentlich dieselben Ängste hatte... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, verdanke ich dir meine Isolation damals, durch die ich so sehr viel lernen und deswegen Voldemort besiegen konnte. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über nicht vergessen können, Mine. Du warst trotz allem mein Rettungsanker, bevor ich Voldemort besiegt habe, auch wenn ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass mich auch nur irgendjemand von meiner Aufgabe ablenkt. Aber wärst du nicht gewesen oder hätte mein Herz dich vergessen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon vorher aufgegeben... Auch in den letzten Jahren habe ich sehr oft an dich denken müssen, fast jeden Tag, auch wenn ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass du mir regelmäßig schreibst und nur wegen meiner Tarnung die Briefe nie bei mir ankamen...

Als du vorgestern zu mir gekommen bist und dann fast den ganzen Abend in meinen Armen lagst, das war ein Gefühl, als wenn ein Teil von mir zurückgekommen wäre. Das war einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl, dass ich nie wieder missen möchte! Aber ich habe auch Angst, dass unsere Liebe keinen Bestand haben könnte, dass wir nur die Erinnerungen an uns lieben... Und ich habe furchtbare Angst, dass du dich von mir abwendest, wenn du einmal weißt, was damals alles passiert ist. Wenn du weißt, wie stark die Schwarze Magie wirklich in mir war und wohl auch immer noch ist...

Und trotzdem schreit mir mein Herz seit vorgestern, seit du zu mir gekommen bist, unaufhörlich zu, dass ich dich liebe. Ich brauche dich, Hermine, für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft... Ich habe das noch nie so deutlich gesehen wie in den letzten beiden Tagen!" Erschöpft von seinem Redeschwall schwieg Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen. Schon während seines Ausbruchs hatte er seine Hände von Hermine zurückgezogen, nun knetete er nervös seine Finger. Hermine und Ginny starrten ihn an, keine der beiden konnte auch nur ein Ton sagen. Schließlich sorgte Ginnys Sohn dafür, dass die beiden Frauen aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachten, in dem er auf Ginnys Arm anfing zu quengeln.

Endlich fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder, sie kniete sich vor Harry hin und nahm seine Hände in ihre, und sagte leise zu ihm: „Harry, ich habe mindestens genauso viel Angst wie du. Aber mein Herz sagt mir, dass ich dich liebe. Du hast gerade gesagt, dass ich wie ein Teil von dir bin. In den letzten Jahren, vor allem aber in den letzten zwei Tagen, habe ich gemerkt, dass du auch ein Teil von mir bist. Ich vertraue dir aus tiefstem Herzen und weiß, du wirst mich nie enttäuschen. Auch wenn es einmal eine Zeit gab, in der ich nicht auf mein Herz gehört habe und zuließ, dass meine Ängste mein Handeln bestimmen, und ich deswegen deine Freundschaft, dein Vertrauen und deine Liebe verspielt habe, und ich eine sehr lange Zeit auf dich warten musste. Es war meine eigene Schuld, und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir das nicht nachträgst, sondern mir eine neue Chance gegeben hast, mich sogar bei dir wohnen lässt.

Glaube mir, ich habe diese Lektion sehr gründlich gelernt. Ich habe auch gelernt, was es heißt, sich ständig mit Schuldgefühlen rumschlagen zu müssen. Deshalb kann ich dich heute besser verstehen, als es mir in der Schule jemals möglich war. Die letzten sechs Jahre waren die schrecklichsten in meinem Leben, weil du nicht bei mir warst. Weil ich immer an dich denken musste ist jede Beziehung kaputt gegangen… Und ich hatte mich schon manchmal aufgegeben, und nur durch Ginny und später auch Remus habe ich mich wieder aufgerafft...

Ich will nie wieder getrennt von dir sein, Harry! Ich will mein restliches Leben zusammen mit dir verbringen. Ich liebe dich, Harry, und das wird sich nie ändern. Ich habe dir vorgestern schon gesagt, dass es mir egal ist, wie viel Schwarze Magie du beherrschst, wie viel du davon eingesetzt hast, wie viel Todesser du getötet hast. Ich weiß, dass du das getan hast, um uns allen ein friedliches Leben zu ermöglichen, und das hast du geschafft. Seit fünf Jahren haben wir Frieden, und den haben wir nur dir zu verdanken. Und deshalb ist es mir auch egal, was Dumbledore oder andere von dir denken, die sich nie die Mühe gemacht haben, dich zu verstehen. Die in dir immer nur ihren Helden, ihre Waffe gesehen haben.

Ich werde heute noch an Dumbledore schreiben, dass ich sein Angebot für die Professorenstelle in Hogwarts ablehne. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Harry. Nur mit dir allein, weil ich dich liebe. Ich habe dich einmal im Stich gelassen, diesen Fehler werde ich nie wieder machen!" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn ganz zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich, Harry. Vergiss das niemals!", sagte Hermine noch, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und Harry damit in eine innige Umarmung zog.

Eine Weile hockten sie so da, keiner sagte etwas, bis Harry sie hoch auf seinen Schoß zog. Dabei merkte er, dass Ginny und Remus ja auch noch da waren. Er lag in seiner Wolfsgestalt zu Ginnys Füßen, und sie saß ihnen gegenüber und hielt ihren schlafenden Sohn im Arm, während sie Hermine und Harry anlächelte. „Ihr zwei seit was ganz Besonderes, alle beide. Wisst ihr das? Ich glaube, ihr seit Seelenpartner!" Harry und Hermine lächelten nur, und schmiegten sich enger aneinander. „Aber sagt mir, was war das gerade mit Dumbledore?"

Wie auf Kommando verwandelte sich Remus zurück in seine menschliche Form, und setzte sich auf den Gartenstuhl neben Ginny. Stockend erzählte Harry von dem Stellenangebot, das er von Dumbledore erhalten hatte, und von dem Gespräch vor zwei Tagen. Remus ergänzte das eine oder andere Mal, und schließlich berichtete Hermine von ihrem Jobangebot. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum seit ein paar Tagen bei meinen Eltern der Haussegen schief hängt. Mum redet seit dem nicht mehr mit Dad, das ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen! Wieso glaubt Dad diesen Quatsch? Hat ihm Fudge vielleicht das Gehirn weich gequasselt? Ich glaub das einfach nicht!"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll", entgegnete Harry, „dann hat mich dein Vater ganz schön enttäuscht damit. Dumbledore zwar auch, aber bei ihm ist es mir eigentlich egal. Ich war sowieso immer nur eine Spielfigur für ihn..." Die Bitterkeit in Harrys Worten konnte keiner der Anwesenden überhören, von Ginnys Sohn einmal abgesehen.

„Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?", fragte Ginny. „Wir haben noch vieles, worüber wir uns unterhalten können. Auch habe ich noch etliche Bücher, so dass wir vielleicht das eine oder andere studieren könnten. Und ich könnte vielleicht auch wieder malen...", sagte Harry, und Hermine küsste ihn zustimmend. „Was wollt ihr denn studieren?" „Na ja, ich habe damals in der Schule angefangen die Alte Magie zu studieren, die verschiedenen Formen dieser Magie, und auch diejenigen, die dieses Magie entwickelt und angewendet hatten. Ich dachte, dass das Hermine vielleicht interessieren könnte... Allerdings sind viele Bücher noch in Hogwarts, in meinem Zimmerchen von damals..."

Die letzten Worte von Harry klangen schon recht kleinlaut, so dass Remus grinsen musste. „Warum holt ihr euch dann nicht diese Bücher und alles, was du sonst noch so da hast? Ich glaube kaum, dass Dumbledore dich da aufhalten kann, selbst wenn er es wollte!" „Vielleicht hast du Recht, ich sollte meine Sachen da wirklich mal abholen... Da kann ich gleich meinen Zauberstab mit holen; mir gefällt nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit bei Dumbledore herumliegt!" Ginny grinste. „Ich habe nichts gehört! Ich gehe mal eben nach Neville sehen...", sagte Ginny und schon verschwand sie im Haus. Die anderen Drei lachten, dann planten Harry und Hermine - schließlich wollte sie unbedingt mitkommen - ihren ´Besuch´ in Hogwarts. Sie wollten gleich am nächsten Tag Harrys Sachen holen und dabei Hermines Brief bei Dumbledore hinterlegen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Ginny wieder, sie sah recht niedergeschlagen aus. „Was ist los?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie ihre Freundin so sah. „Er ist munter, aber es geht ihm nicht gut. Nev hat starke Kopfschmerzen, er kann kaum reden..." Schluchzend ließ sich Ginny neben Hermine nieder und ließ sich von ihr trösten. „Es wird immer schlimmer... Ich habe Angst, dass ich unsere Kinder ohne ihren Vater groß ziehen muss!", stammelte Ginny.

Harry sah sie verwundert an, er wusste schließlich bis gerade eben nicht, dass es Neville schlecht ging. Nachdem sich Ginny wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte Harry sie. Leise erzählte ihm Ginny, warum ihr Mann so krank war. „Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch daran, wie Nev damals in der Schule war. Immer etwas tollpatschig, vergesslich... Seit ungefähr eineinhalb Jahren wird das nun immer schlimmer, beinahe von Tag zu Tag. Er kann sich fast nichts mehr merken... Manchmal liegt er tagelang im Bett und ist nicht ansprechbar. Bisher erkennt er mich immer wenn er ansprechbar ist, auch meine Eltern und meine Brüder. Aber manchmal erkennt er schon seinen eigenen Sohn nicht mehr...

Ich habe ihm schon vier- oder fünfmal erzählt, dass ich wieder schwanger bin, aber er vergisst es immer wieder... Er wird langsam so wie seine Eltern... Nev muss jede Woche für ein oder zwei Tage nach St. Mungo, aber die Heiler dort können ihm auch nicht helfen. Wir waren auch schon in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus! Die Ärzte dort konnten zwar feststellen, was mit Nev passiert, aber natürlich wussten sie nicht warum...

Poppy hat mir erklärt, dass es Spätfolgen sind von den Flüchen, die er als Baby abbekommen hatte, die durch neue Flüche in seinen letzten Schuljahren noch verschlimmert werden... Auf jeden Fall ist es so, dass sein Gehirn langsam abstirbt, da sich keine neuen Zellen bilden können. Dasselbe passiert mit seinem Blut, es regeneriert sich einfach nicht mehr... Ich kann bald nicht mehr! Warum muss es gerade Nev treffen? Er soll doch auch sehen können, wie seine Kinder aufwachsen..." Ginny sackte in Hermines Armen zusammen und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Harry überlegte eine Weile, schließlich hatte er auch einige Heilzauber der Alten Magie gelernt. Nachdem er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, sah er Remus an und bat ihn mit einem Blick, ihm zu folgen. Leise stand er auf und ging ins Haus hinein. Im Flur fragte er Remus, der ihm natürlich gefolgt war, nach dem Zimmer von Neville, da er annahm, dass Remus hier schon öfters zu Besuch gewesen war und daher die Räumlichkeiten kannte. Remus deutete auf die Treppe und ging dann voraus. Bei Nevilles Zimmer angekommen, klopfte Remus leise, dann betraten beide das Zimmer.

Neville lag teilnahmslos in seinem Bett und schien gar nicht zu registrieren, dass er Besuch bekam. Harry war bestürzt, als er sah, wie blass und eingefallen Neville aussah. Langsam trat Harry an das Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Hallo Neville", begrüßte er seinen früheren Klassenkameraden. Doch dieser reagierte nicht. Erst als Harry nach seiner Hand griff und sie fest hielt, drehte Neville seinen Kopf. Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte er nichts, er schien Harry nicht zu erkennen. Mit leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen schien er durch Harry hindurch zu sehen. Harry kannte diesen Blick. Er hatte selbst nicht nur einmal diesen Blick gehabt, als er innerlich fast aufgegeben hatte.

Leise begann er wieder zu reden. „Neville, erkennst du mich? Weißt du, wer ich bin?" Doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Während er mit der einen Hand weiterhin die von Neville hielt, legte er dann seine andere Hand auf Nevilles Stirn und schloss seine Augen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine eigene Lebensenergie. Als er sie ganz deutlich spüren konnte, versuchte er, sie einem Strom gleich in Richtung seiner Hand, die auf Nevilles Stirn lag, zu lenken.

Remus bemerkte nur, wie Harrys Hand plötzlich von innern heraus golden aufglühte, und so für einige Minuten blieb, bis sie wieder ihre normale Hautfarbe annahm. Er wusste nicht, dass es Harry in diesem Moment gelungen war, einen kleinen Teil seiner Lebensenergie auf Neville zu übertragen. Langsam öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen, dann lächelte er. Bevor er seine Hände von Neville löste, versetzte er diesen noch in einen tiefen Schlaf, damit sein kranker Körper Harrys Lebensenergie auch annehmen konnte. Als Neville schlief, stand Harry auf, und ging aus dem Zimmer. Remus folgte ihm. Man konnte fast schon die Fragezeichen sehen, die um seinen Kopf zu kreisen schienen...

In der Sitzecke hinter dem Häuschen setzten sie sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Hermine, die es geschafft hatte, Ginny zu beruhigen, sah sie fragend an. Als auch Ginny Harry ansah, fing dieser an, leise zu erzählen. „Wir waren gerade oben bei Neville. Ob er uns erkannt hat weiß ich nicht, er hat kaum reagiert. Ich denke, er hat sich bereits aufgegeben, oder er war nicht richtig bei Bewusstsein. Ich habe ihm einen kleinen Teil meiner Lebensenergie gegeben, und ihn dann ihn einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt.

Ginny, wenn ihr das nächste mal nach St. Mungo geht, dann möchte ich mitkommen, wenn es euch nicht stört. Ich möchte mir Neville etwas genauer ansehen, und ich brauche ein paar Auskünfte der Heiler. In den letzten Jahren habe ich ein paar Heilzauber der Alten Magie gelernt, vielleicht hilft das Neville etwas weiter. Ich kann und will dir nichts versprechen, Ginny, aber ich sehe da eine Möglichkeit um Neville zu helfen. Aber das schaffe ich nicht allein, da brauche ich eure Hilfe. Ginny, bist du einverstanden?"

Ginny, die wieder etwas Hoffnung sah, nickte zustimmend. „Gut, aber denke bitte daran, dass ich unsere Erfolgschancen nicht einschätzen kann. Genau deswegen kann ich dir auch nichts versprechen. Nun zu eurer Hilfe, die ich benötige: Ginny, ich möchte von dir, dass du mir genauestens aufschreibst, was du über Nevilles Gesundheitszustand weißt. Alles woran du dich erinnern kannst! Dann möchte ich noch von dir, dass du mit den Heilern in St. Mungo redest, damit sie mit mir zusammen arbeiten.

Hermine, von dir möchte ich, dass du mir in unserer Bibliothek alle Bücher heraussuchst, die etwas über Fluchschäden und ihre Behandlung enthalten. Bei der Behandlung ist es mir eigentlich egal, um welche Art der Behandlung es sich handelt, aber ich bevorzuge die Alte Magie. Und ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, diese Bücher zu studieren.

Remus, von dir möchte ich, dass du lernst zu Meditieren, und dass du zumindest die Grundzüge der Selbstheilung nach der Alten Magie lernst. Ich werde wohl auf deine Kräfte zurückgreifen müssen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Vor allem brauche ich deine magischen Kräfte, da du als Werwolf eine sehr viel größere Lebensenergie hast als andere Zauberer. Du wirst auf mich aufpassen müssen...

Eins noch, Ginny, ich habe die Fähigkeit, bei Bedarf die magische Energie aus meiner Umwelt aufzunehmen und zu verwenden. Dabei ist es egal, ob die Energie von Gegenständen, von Personen oder von der Erde selbst kommt. In deinem eigenen Interesse und im Interesse deines Kindes, das du unter deinem Herzen trägst, bitte ich dich, einen großen Abstand zu mir zu halten, wenn ich bei Neville bin und versuche ihn zu heilen. Ich kann nicht immer sicher steuern, wem oder was ich die Energie entziehe, und es würde deinem Baby mit Sicherheit schaden, da es derzeit allein noch nicht überlebensfähig ist. Versprichst du mir, dass du gehst, wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

„Harry, ich mache alles was du sagst", antwortete ihm Ginny leise, aber bestimmt. „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld, seit du mir vor über zehn Jahren das Leben gerettet hast. Daher danke ich dir umso mehr, dass du jetzt auch meinem Mann helfen willst. Und ich werde die letzte sein, die dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen wird, falls du keinen Erfolg hast, denn ich weiß, dass du nicht eher aufgeben wirst, als bis du alle deine Möglichkeiten genutzt hast. Allein dadurch, dass du zumindest versuchen willst, Neville zu helfen, weiß ich, dass mein Vater Unrecht hat, wenn er denkt, dass du dich der dunklen Seite zugewandt haben könntest. Ich vertraue dir, so wie ich es auch früher immer getan habe. Obwohl du andere Eltern hast wie ich, bist du doch mein großer Bruder, und ich bin deine kleine Schwester... Ich hoffe, du hast das nicht vergessen!"

Danach gab es nicht mehr viel zu sagen, und bald verabschiedeten sich Harry, Hermine und Remus. Ginny nahm zum Dank jeden noch einmal in die Arme, vor allem Harry. Kurz darauf waren die drei Bewohner vom Wolfsheim nach Hause appariert.

Ginny führte an diesem Abend noch ein langes Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter, die sie mittels Flohpulver über den Kamin ‚angerufen' hatte. Dabei unterhielten sie sich vor allem über Harry, und natürlich auch über seine noch recht junge Beziehung zu Hermine. Als Ginny schließlich Schlafen ging, hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Hoffnung für ihren Gatten...

°


	7. Kurzbesuch in Hogwarts

**KNV – Kapitel 07: Kurzbesuch in Hogwarts**

Zu Hause angekommen, aßen Harry, Hermine und Remus noch eine Kleinigkeit, wobei sie sich über den Nachmittag bei Ginny unterhielten. Hermine und Remus erzählten Harry alles über Ginny und Neville, was Harry noch nicht wusste. Irgend­wann ging dann Remus hinauf in seine Räume, der herannahende Vollmond machte sich bei ihm so langsam bemerkbar. Harry und Hermine blieben noch eine Weile auf der Veranda sitzen und genossen die Abenddämmerung, bevor sie schließlich ebenfalls ihre Suite aufsuchten. Dort setzte sich Hermine an ihren kleinen Schreibtisch, um den Brief an Dumbledore zu schreiben. Harry setzte unter dessen in der Bibliothek die Sicherungszauber für Hermine außer Kraft. Dann ging er zu Hermine, die in diesem Moment mit ihrem Brief fertig wurde und ihn Harry zum Lesen gab.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_hiermit möchte ich mich nochmals bei Ihnen für Ihre großzügige Offerte bedanken. _

_Nach langem Überlegen muss ich Ihnen jedoch mitteilen, dass ich die von Ihnen angebotene Stelle als Professorin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts nicht annehmen kann._

_Wie Ihnen bekannt sein sollte, habe ich vor einiger Zeit eine sehr schwere Schuld einem geliebten Menschen gegenüber auf mich geladen. Nun habe ich endlich die Möglichkeit erhalten, diese meine Schuld abzutragen. Durch bestimmte Umstände bin ich Willens, meine Zukunft an der Seite des Menschen zu verbringen, dem ich einst das angetan habe, was auch heute noch meine Schuldgefühle diesem Menschen gegenüber begründet. Bitte sehen Sie mir nach, dass ich auf Grund kürzlich geschehnen Ereignisse meine Prioritäten neu geordnet habe und mich Ihnen daher nicht mehr als Lehrkraft zur Verfügung stellen kann._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Hermine Jane Granger_

Als Harry den Brief gelesen hatte, musste er schmunzeln. „Warum so formell und gestelzt, Mine? Du hättest es ihm doch in einem Satz schreiben können!" Hermine grinste. „Und welcher Satz sollte das deiner Meinung nach sein?" „Na du hättest doch zum Beispiel schreiben können: Dumbledore, rutschen Sie mir doch den Buckel runter!" Nun musste Hermine herzhaft lachen. „Ja, dass hätte ich ihm schreiben können, aber ich wollte wenigstens höflich bleiben. Wer weiß, vielleicht ändert er ja irgendwann mal seine Einstellung, und wir gehen doch noch als Lehrer nach Hogwarts..." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Harry das Pergament aus der Hand und rollte es sorgfältig zusammen. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, morgen haben wir sicher wieder einen anstrengenden Tag..."

Wenig später lag Harry im Bett und wartete auf Hermine. Als sie dann endlich aus dem Bad kam, fielen Harry fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Dieser süße Hauch von Nichts, den Hermine da als Nachthemd anhatte, zeigte wesentlich mehr als er versteckte! Harry wurde sofort rot wie eine Tomate, und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie sehr er Hermine begehrte. Sein Herz und sein Verstand schrieen lauthals nach ihr, und dass auch sein Körper nach ihr verlangte, konnte Hermine sogar von weitem erkennen... Harry war wie paralysiert, als ihm seine Freundin so aufreizend entgegen kam. Er konnte erst dann wieder einigermaßen reagieren, als Hermine kichernd zu ihm ins Bett krabbelte. Eng schmiegte sie sich an ihn, und begann, ihn mit vielen, vielen zärtlichen Küssen zu übersähen. Langsam erwachte Harry wieder aus seiner Erstarrung, und er fing an, Hermines Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern...

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte er als Erstes, dass sich Hermine im Schlaf eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte, und ihn mit ihren Armen und Beinen umklammert hielt. Harry durchfuhr es siedend heiß, als er dann auch noch merkte, das Hermine nichts an hatte, und er ebenso wenig! Schlagartig war er putzmunter, und ganz deutlich konnte er spüren, wie Hermines Nähe und die Wärme ihres Körpers auf ihn wieder zu wirken begann. Obwohl sich Harry fragte, was diese Nacht zwischen ihnen so alles passiert war, an das er sich im Moment nicht mehr so recht erinnern vermochte, konnte er seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten und ließ sie auf Wanderschaft über Hermines seidenweiche Haut gehen. Genussvoll erkundete er ihren Körper, und bald setzte er auch seine Lippen und Zunge mit ein... „Harry, was machst du da mit mir...?", stöhnte Hermine irgendwann auf, als sie so richtig erwacht war und feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr träumte. „Ich wollte dich nur wecken", antwortete Harry mit besonders unschuldiger Stimme. „Ich hab´ schon gedacht, ich träume noch... Aber so lasse ich mich gerne von dir wecken..." Als Antwort verschloss Harry ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Wenig später nahm Hermine seine Hand und führte sie über ihren Körper, um gemeinsam mit Harry ihre empfindlichen Stellen zu erkunden. Harry war ein äußerst wissbegieriger Schüler, auch wenn sie dieses Mal ebenso wenig wie am Vorabend bis zum letzten Schritt gingen...

Am späten Vormittag erschienen sie dann zum Frühstück in der Küche. Remus war nicht zu sehen, und so machten sie sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, suchten sie Remus. Sie fanden ihn in der Bibliothek, wo er sich mit einem dicken Buch in einem der bequemen Lesesessel nieder gelassen hatte. „Guten Morgen, Moony!", begrüßte ihn Harry, während Hermine noch in der Türe stehen geblieben war und mit offenem Mund und glänzenden Augen die Menge der Bücher bestaunte, die auf sie warteten. „Harry, du hast mir ja gar nicht gesagt, dass deine Bibliothek so riesig ist!", keuchte Hermine. „Mine, das ist UNSERE Bibliothek!", verbesserte sie Harry. „Aber das sind nur etwa zwei Drittel aller Bücher, die restlichen sind noch in Hogwarts..." „Du hast NOCH MEHR Bücher?", rief Hermine entgeistert. Harry und Remus grinsten. Hermine sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, dem man gerade gesagt hatte, dass Ostern, Weihnachten und ihr Geburtstag am selben Tag waren... „Das müssen tausende Bücher sein, viel mehr als in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek!", staunte Hermine weiter. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Bisher habe ich es noch nicht geschafft, alle Bücher zu zählen oder zu katalogisieren... Würdest du mir dabei helfen?" Hermine nickte eifrig. Ihre größte Leidenschaft, von Harry vielleicht einmal abgesehen, waren nun mal die Bücher.

„Harry, du vergisst da noch ein paar Bücher!", warf Remus ein. „Ähm, welche denn? Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge!" „Ich hatte das Thema schon einmal an deinem Geburtstag angesprochen, aber du hast dich bisher noch nicht darum gekümmert... Ich meine Sirius' Erbe, Harry. Dazu gehört auch die Hausbibliothek der Blacks. Irgendwann MUSST du dich um das Erbe kümmern, dass kann dir keiner abnehmen!" Mit versteinertem Gesicht ließ Harry Remus' Worte über sich ergehen, aber er gab ihm keine Antwort. Hermine war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob Harry einen Wut- oder einen Tränenausbruch unterdrückte. Jedoch wollte sie beides verhindern, und so ging sie schnell zu ihm und nahm den völlig versteiften Harry in ihre Arme. Nur allzu gut erinnerte sie sich an das Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres, als sie die ganzen Sommerferien gebraucht hatte, um Harry aus dem Tief heraus zu holen, in das er durch den Tod seines Patenonkels gestürzt war. Obwohl sie kein Wort sagte, reagierte Harry auf ihre Nähe, und langsam erwachte er aus seiner Starre. „Ich bin bei dir, Harry. Und ich werde dir auch DABEI helfen, dass weißt du doch, oder?", flüsterte Hermine ihrem Freund zu. Als Harry sich einige Zeit später wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hauchte er ihr ein „Danke!" zu. Hermine zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft. Als Remus sah, wie schnell Hermine ihren Harry wieder beruhigen konnte, war er äußerst verblüfft. „Ihr zwei erstaunt mich! Ich hätte wohl etliche Stunden gebraucht für dasselbe, was du, Hermine, in ein paar Minuten geschafft hast... Und das, obwohl ich seit über drei Jahren mit Harry zusammen wohne! Vielleicht seit ihr wirklich Seelenpartner..." „Wie kann man das herausfinden?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ich glaube, dass da so ein Ritual gibt. Aber frage mich bitte nichts Genaueres!" „Dann werde ich wohl die Bücher wälzen müssen", grinste Hermine. Den Bücherwurm in ihr hatte sie immer noch nicht abgelegt...

„Hermine, ich muss dir noch was sagen", eröffnete ihr Harry plötzlich. „Und dir auch, Remus. Es gibt hier im Haus viele Bücher, die großen Schaden anrichten können, wenn sie in die falschen Hände geraten. Ein Teil dieser Bücher steht hier in der Bibliothek. Diese Bücher handeln von der Alten Magie und deren Formen. Ich habe sie mit einem Bann belegt, so dass sie keiner sehen kann, der nicht das entsprechende Wissen oder die Fähigkeiten hat. Wenn jemand versuchen würde, Teile der Alten Magie zu lernen, ohne dass der- oder diejenige die Grundlagen beherrscht, kann das sehr gefährlich werden. Auf diese Weise ist zum Beispiel Pompeji untergegangen, falls euch das was sagt." Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Wie kann...", wollte sie fragen, doch Harry unterbrach sie sofort. "Ein Gebiet der Alten Magie ist unter anderem die Elementarmagie. Damit kann man die Erde, das Wasser, die Luft und das Feuer beherrschen. Aber soweit bin selbst ich noch nicht... Als ich herausgefunden hatte, wie gefährlich diese Art der Magie ist, habe ich lieber die Finger davon gelassen. Man sollte so etwas nicht im Selbststudium lernen, wenn es noch andere Sachen gibt, die man sich beibringen kann. Ich habe mir eigentlich vorgenommen, dass ich euch die Grundlagen der Alten Magie und deren Geschichte, soweit sie mir bekannt ist, beibringe. Meines Wissens nach gibt es in der Alten Magie äußerst wirkungsvolle Heilzauber. Ich dachte mir, dass wir gemeinsam versuchen, mehr darüber heraus zu finden. Vielleicht können wir damit Neville helfen. Mit den Grundlagen dazu, der Selbstheilung, habe ich bereits damals in der Schule angefangen. Aber bis jetzt habe ich meine Heilkräfte nur an Tieren oder mir selbst angewendet... Gestern war das erste Mal, dass ich bei einem Menschen eingegriffen habe, auch wenn es nur ein sehr kleiner Schritt war." Harry setzte sich nun in einen der bereit stehenden Sessel, und zog Hermine mit auf seinen Schoß.

„Langfristig will ich so viel wie möglich über die Alte Magie erfahren und nicht wenig davon lernen. Irgendwann werde ich mich auch der Elementarmagie widmen... Von all dem darf aber Dumbledore oder das Ministerium nichts wissen, wir hätten sonst keine Ruhe mehr... Übrigens, zu den Grundlagen der Alten Magie zählt auch das Zaubern ohne Hilfsmittel wie einem Zauberstab oder ähnliches... Bevor du fragst, Hermine, ich habe einen Zauberstab zum letzten Mal im Kampf gegen Voldemort angefasst..." Harry grinste nun breit, als er Hermines verblüfftes Gesicht sah. „Wisst ihr, Dumbledore und das Ministerium sind scharf darauf, meinen Zauberstab unter die Lupe zu nehmen, um mehr über den letzten Kampf und die von mir eingesetzte Magie zu erfahren. Aber da können sie lange warten! Es ist schon recht vorteilhaft, wenn man mit ein wenig Alter Magie umgehen kann, um zum Beispiel den eigenen Zauberstab zu deaktivieren. Dumbledore würde mir keine einzige ruhige Minute mehr lassen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich bei diesem letzten Kampf meinen Zauberstab nur zur Ablenkung eingesetzt habe. Ich schätze, dass ich während des Kampfes den Stab nur bei etwa zehn Prozent der von mir verwendeten Magie eingesetzt habe. Alles andere war zauberstablose Magie..."

Harry schwieg, als er die betroffenen Gesichter seiner Freunde sah. Fast schon entschuldigend fuhr er fort: „Was glaubt ihr denn, wie ich sonst hätte allein gegen Voldemort und einigen hundert Todessern gewinnen können? Mit der euch bekannten Magie hätte ich das nie geschafft, auch nicht mit der Unterstützung von Dumbledore, dem Phoenix-Orden und dem DA-Club... Dazu waren es einfach zu viele, und auch Voldemort war bereits zu mächtig geworden. Im Nachhinein war ich damals sogar ein bisschen froh darüber, dass ich mich von allen zurückgezogen hatte, denn dadurch konnten Voldemorts Spione nichts mehr über meine Fähigkeiten herausfinden und an ihm weitergeben." „Aber warum hast du uns alle von diesem Kampf ausgeschlossen?", fragte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme. „Remus, wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen sollten?" Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr antwortete dieser: „Etwas mehr als zwei Stunden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Dumbledore im Ministerium bleiben wird..."

„Also gut", seufzte Harry. „Dann werde ich euch das Wichtigste von diesem letzten Kampf erzählen... Den Bericht der Auroren kennt ihr? Gut, dann kann ich das weglassen... Ich vermute, ihr wart an diesem Abend in der Großen Halle, bevor der Kampf begann. Da ich keine Lust auf den Abschlussball hatte, bin ich in meinem Zimmer geblieben und hatte etwas gelesen. Ich sollte euch vielleicht noch dazu sagen, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst meine eigenen Warnsysteme rund um Hogwarts installiert hatte. Diese Warnsysteme reagierten ausschließlich auf Voldemort, Todesser und andere dunkle Kreaturen. Und der einzige, der gewarnt wurde, war ich. Von Dumbledore wollte ich bereits damals nichts mehr wissen... Jedenfalls rechnete ich an diesem Abend mit einem Angriff. Alle Schüler und Lehrer waren beim Ball in der Großen Halle, dass konnte sich Voldemort doch nicht entgehen lassen... Als der Alarm dann losging, bin ich auf den Astronomieturm teleportiert, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Ich war froh, als ich keine Riesen erkennen konnte, deren Eingreifen hätte alles geändert. Grawp und Hagrid haben wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet, um die Riesen wieder von Voldemort abzubringen... Als die ersten Todesser den verbotenen Wald verließen, bekam ich mit, das Dumbledore ebenfalls gewarnt war. Ihr habt da gerade die Eingangshalle verlassen. Schnell hatte ich einen Schutzschild um Hagrids Hütte errichtet, dann bin ich vor das Schlosstor teleportiert, und habe die Tore versiegelt. Danach habe ich um euch ebenfalls einen Schutzschild errichtet, allerdings einen einseitigen. Alles von Außen kommende wurde abgewehrt, aber ihr konntet Flüche nach Außen schicken. Dann habe ich auf Voldemort gewartet. Den Rest habt ihr ja gesehen...", schloss Harry seine doch recht grobe Umreißung der damaligen Ereignisse.

„Damit hast du mir aber meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", sagte Hermine leise, nachdem sie Harrys Erzählung einigermaßen verdaut hatte. „Dafür gab es zwei gründe, Hermine. Der wichtigste ist die Art, wie die Alte Magie angewendet wird. Erinnert ihr euch an das Versprechen, welches ich gestern Ginny abgenommen habe? Das hängt genau damit zusammen. Also, die heute allgemein bekannte Magie, so wie ihr sie kennt und anwendet, wirkt von innen heraus. Sie ist abhängig von der Kraft desjenigen, der die Magie anwenden will. Und sie muss in fast allen Fällen mit einem Hilfsmittel wie einem Zauberstab fokussiert werden, da sie sonst zu schwach ist. Die Alte Magie hingegen wirkt von außen. Das heißt, der Anwendende nutzt die magische Energie aus seiner Umgebung, und ist dabei selbst der Fokus. Er entzieht also seiner Umwelt die Energie, die er zum Zaubern benötigt. Seine eigene Energie braucht er nur, um die Magie mit seinem Willen und seiner Konzentration zu lenken. Er leitet also die bereits vorhandene magische Energie durch sich selbst und wandelt sie dabei entsprechend dem gewünschten Zauber um. Ich weiß, dass klingt blöd, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anders erklären soll. Wo war ich? Ach ja...

Also, wenn man sich dabei so sehr auf sein Ziel konzentrieren muss, wie das bei diesem Kampf für mich notwendig war, dann kann man nicht mehr bewusst steuern, welche Energie man von der Umwelt aufnimmt. Man macht das dann relativ unbewusst. Das heißt aber, dass man dabei auch die Energie von anderen Zauberern oder Hexen aufnehmen kann, auch wenn man das gar nicht möchte, da diese dadurch geschwächt werden. Also musste ich euch davor schützen, dass ich euch ungewollt eure magische Energie entzog. Wenn es für mich nicht so gut gelaufen wäre, hätte ich euch sogar unbewusst eure Lebensenergie entziehen können, um selbst zu überleben. Das musste ich verhindern, da ich das unter Umständen nicht hätte kontrollieren können. Um die ganzen Todesser habe ich einen ähnlichen Schild gelegt wie um euch. Allerdings wirkte er etwas anders, er ließ Flüche hinein, aber nicht hinaus. Außerdem hinderte er die Todesser am apparieren. Um mich selbst habe ich auch einen Schild gelegt. Das war eine Kombination aus Alter und Weißer Magie. Dieser Schild sollte mich schützen und dabei die dafür benötigte Energie aus der Umwelt aufnehmen. Dabei ist ein Effekt aufgetreten mit dem ich nicht unbedingt gerechnet hatte, aber der mir sehr geholfen hat. Der Schild hat die magische Energie der auf mich abgefeuerten Flüche aufgenommen und sie so unschädlich gemacht. Und ich war das Ziel wirklich vieler Flüche, das könnt ihr mir glauben...

Je stärker, je machtvoller ein Fluch ist, umso mehr Energie enthält er. Diese Energie kommt aber von demjenigen, der den Fluch ausspricht. Also hat mein Schild die Energie der Todesser aufgenommen, und sie somit nach und nach geschwächt. Das war wie ein Kreislauf. Je mehr Flüche die Todesser auf mich abgegeben haben, umso mehr Energie hat mein Schild aufgenommen. Aber jedes bisschen Energie, das mein Schild aufgenommen hatte, verlangte nach mehr Energie. Und die bekam der Schild, weil die Todesser noch mehr Kraft in ihre Flüche legten, um meinen Schild zu überwinden...

Viele der Todesser sind allein daran zugrunde gegangen, weil sie sich bis aufs Letzte verausgabt hatten. Einige haben jedoch verstanden, was da passierte, und haben begonnen, andere Wege zu suchen, um mich auszuschalten. Um die habe ich mich dann bewusst gekümmert... Der zweite Grund, warum ich euch da praktisch eingeschlossen hatte, ist recht einfach: Hätte ich es nicht geschafft, wärt ihr die letzte Hoffnung für Hogwarts gewesen..." Harry lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Remus und Hermine waren sprachlos. Da Harry sie damals daran gehindert hatte, in den Kampf einzugreifen, waren sie dabei nur unbeteiligte Zuschauer gewesen. Jetzt erst verstanden sie zumindest teilweise, was Harry damals geleistet hatte. Allerdings war Harry noch nicht fertig mit erzählen. Nun hatte er einmal damit angefangen, also wollte er auch noch den schaurigen Rest loswerden!

„Ich habe euch schon gesagt gehabt, dass ich damals auch Schwarze Magie eingesetzt habe. Allerdings habe ich keinen der drei verbotenen Flüche eingesetzt. Aber ich hatte bessere gefunden... Ich habe es geschafft, Voldemort zu einem Squib zu machen. Ich ließ ihn bis zur Hüfte in der Erde versinken, so musste er sich den Untergang seiner Todesser ansehen und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Mit den wichtigsten Todessern habe ich ein wenig gespielt... Ich muss zugeben, dass ich da fast die Kontrolle über mich verloren hatte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe einige Gedanken oder Erinnerungen der Todesser aufgefangen, vor allem von den beiden Malfoys. Was ich da gesehen habe hat mich so rasend vor Wut und vor Hass auf sie gemacht, dass es mir schon fast gefallen hatte, sie zu foltern... In einigen der alten Bücher habe ich ein paar nützliche Zaubersprüche für die Wildjagd gefunden, und die habe ich ein bisschen modifiziert... Den Malfoys habe ich langsam die Muskeln und Sehnen im ganzen Körper durchtrennt und an ihren Nervenbahnen habe ich auch ein klein wenig herumgespielt... Draco war bei weitem nicht so standhaft wie sein Vater, er wäre fast wahnsinnig geworden vor Schmerzen... Zum Schluss habe ich dann ihre Gehirne abgetrennt, bevor ich sie getötet habe. Ich wollte sie leiden sehen für das, was sie anderen angetan hatten! Die beiden waren die letzten Todesser gewesen, bevor ich mich dann an Voldemort gewandt hatte...

Bei ihm habe ich es ähnlich gemacht wie bei den Malfoys, nur habe ich bei ihm dafür gesorgt, dass er niemals wieder von irgendjemand wieder belebt werden kann. Deswegen habe ich seine Leiche verbrannt und die Asche hoch in den Himmel geschossen, wo sie sich dann im Wind verteilt hat. Ich schätze, dass ich an diesem Abend so an die zweihundert Todesser direkt oder indirekt getötet habe, dazu dann noch Voldemort... Ich habe mehr Menschen umgebracht als Malfoy Senior. Und ich habe es ganz bewusst getan, damit wir ein für alle Mal Ruhe vor ihnen haben. Ich habe das gemacht, damit ihr frei sein könnt... Erst durch Minerva habe ich nicht mehr beinahe jede Nacht davon träumen und ihre Schreie hören müssen."

Erschöpft sackte Harry in sich zusammen. Hermine und Remus starrten ihn geschockt an – obwohl ihnen klar gewesen war, dass Harry einige Todesser getötet haben musste, hatten sie keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es so viele waren! Auch waren sie schockiert, weil Harry sich selbst als Mörder bezeichnet hatte. Zu vermuten, dass der Freund die eine oder andere dunkle Kreatur getötet hatte, war eine Sache. Aber ganz anders sah es aus, das dann aus seinem Munde zu hören! Keiner sagte auch nur irgendetwas, Harry weil er nichts mehr sagen wollte, Hermine und Remus weil sie zu geschockt waren und das eben gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten mussten... Nach einiger Zeit verfrachtete Harry die starr auf seinem Schoß sitzende Hermine mit einem kleinen Schwebezauber in einen anderen Sessel. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie hinter sich schloss, sagte er leise: „Jetzt wisst ihr, warum ich mich so lange von allen zurück gezogen habe und warum ich noch nie darüber geredet habe..."

Harry ging langsam zu seiner Stelle an dem kleinen Teich im Wald. Er wollte jetzt allein sein und erst einmal seine Ruhe haben. Er befürchtete, dass sich seine beiden einzigen Freunde, die er momentan hatte, von ihm abwenden würden, und dass er damit seine große Liebe erneut verlor. Aber tief in ihm drin war immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Hermine ihn verstehen und seine Vergangenheit akzeptieren würde und das sie noch da war, wenn er irgendwann wieder ins Haus gehen konnte...

Hermine und Remus blieben eine ganze Weile reglos sitzen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Remus irgendwann die Stille unterbrach. „Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum Albus befürchtet, dass Harry auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt sein könnte. Er muss irgendwie gesehen haben, was Harry da gemacht hatte..." Da Hermine nicht reagierte, stand Remus auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sachte legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, bevor er leise sagte: „Hermine, wenn du ihn trotzdem noch lieben kannst, dann geh zu ihm, und zeig ihm, dass er nicht allein ist." Hermine hob langsam ihren Kopf, und Remus konnte sehen, wie ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. „Was hat er gesehen, dass er so mit denen umgegangen ist? Er kann doch sonst keiner Fliege etwas antun!" Sie war sichtbar erschüttert. „Hermine, glaube mir, dass willst du besser gar nicht wissen. Und ich auch nicht." „Meinst du, er will mich jetzt noch sehen?" Remus seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es. Komm, ich bring dich hin..." Remus hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Als Hermine sie ergriff, zog er sie hoch. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und apparierte mit Hermine nahe an den Rand der kleinen Waldlichtung mit dem kleinen Teich.

„Na dann wollen wir mal... Zeigst du mir dein Kätzchen?", fragte er Hermine. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, verwandelte er sich in seine Wolfsform und setzte sich neben sie in das Gras. Mit einem wahren Hundeblick sah er Hermine an, bis sie nach gab und sich in ein kleines braunes Kätzchen verwandelte. Der Wolf zeigte daraufhin ein kurzes Schwanzwedeln, dann stand er auf und ging auf die Lichtung zu. Das Kätzchen folgte ihm. Bald sahen sie den kleinen Teich, an dessen Ufer Harry saß. Er hatte die Knie angezogen und hielt sie mit seinen Armen umklammert. Harry sah mit starren Blick auf den Teich, auf dessen Oberfläche ein paar Enten und ein Schwanenpaar umher schwammen. Harry zeigte überhaupt keine Reaktion, obwohl ihm seine Instinkte mitteilen mussten, dass sich zwei Animagi näherten.

Der Wolf setzte sich direkt neben ihn und legte ihm seine Schnauze auf die Schulter. Harry reagierte immer noch nicht. Auch nicht, als das Kätzchen versuchte, an ihm hoch zu klettern. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen gab das Kätzchen auf und setzte sich an Harrys Seite und maunzte ihn leise an. Als Harry da immer noch nicht reagierte, schnappte der Wolf vorsichtig nach dem Kätzchen und ergriff es mit seinen Zähnen am Nacken. Dann hob er das Kätzchen hoch und setzte es direkt in Harrys Schoß. Dort stellte sich das kleine Kätzchen auf seine Hinterpfoten und legte seine samtweichen Vorderpfötchen auf Harrys Wangen. Als es Harrys Augen sah, konnte es den Schmerz und die abgrundtiefe Trauer in seinen Augen förmlich spüren. Auch sah es die halb eingetrockneten Spuren seiner Tränen. Vorsichtig stupste das Kätzchen sein Näschen gegen Harrys Wange, dann begann es die Tränenspuren abzulecken. Zärtlich schmiegte sich das Kätzchen an Harrys Gesicht. Hermine musste sich ganz stark beherrschen, dass sie sich nicht in ihre menschliche Form zurück verwandelte. Sie musste ihre ganze Kunst als Kätzchen aufwenden, um Harry zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Doch sie hatte Erfolg. Nach etlichen Minuten spürte sie, wie Harry begann, sie am Rücken und zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen. Leise begann sie zu schnurren, um ihn zum Weitermachen aufzufordern. Als der Wolf das mitbekam, trollte er sich langsam und ging zurück zum Haus, wo er sich in Remus zurück verwandelte.

Harry streckte seine Beine aus, dann legte er sich auf den Rücken. Das Kätzchen setzte er sich auf den Bauch und streichelte es weiter. Doch nach einiger Zeit wandte es sich aus seinen Händen und sprang von ihm herunter. Dann legte es sich neben Harry und verwandelte sich zurück in Hermine, die sich dann an eng an Harry schmiegte und ihn in ihre Arme nahm. „Harry, auch wenn das erst einmal ein Schock für mich war, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde und dich nie mehr allein lasse. Das war völlig ernst gemeint! Wenn du es zulässt werde ich versuchen, dir zu helfen damit fertig zu werden. Ich liebe dich, vergiss das niemals!" Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn, wo früher seine Narbe gewesen war, dann kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihn. Harry sagte nichts, aber er legte seine Arme um Hermine und zeigte ihr so, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

Eine Zeit lang lagen sie so da, dann setzte sich Hermine auf und sah ihn an. „Harry, wenn wir heute noch nach Hogwarts wollen, dann sollten wir es bald machen, sonst ist Dumbledore wieder zurück!" Harry nickte zwar, blieb aber liegen. Erst als Hermine ihn gerade zum zweiten Mal zum Aufstehen auffordern wollte, bewegte er sich und stand langsam auf. Hermine atmete auf, und schnell stand sie an seiner Seite. Harry ergriff ihre Hand, und einen Augenblick später standen sie auf der Veranda ihres Hauses, wo sie auf den in seinem Sessel sitzenden Remus trafen.

Stumm und mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck sah Harry seinen Freund an, bis dieser sich dazu durchringen konnte, etwas zu sagen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll... Harry, ich glaube, dass muss ich erst mal in Ruhe verdauen. Ich denke, Hermine wird es genauso gehen. Aber ich danke dir, dass du uns das erzählt hast. Das muss dich ganz schön viel Überwindung gekostet haben. Wir werden wohl nur erahnen können, welche Last du in all den Jahren mit dir rumgeschleppt hast... Ich kann dir nur anbieten, mit uns auch in Zukunft darüber zu reden, es wird dir helfen..." Harry nickte, sagte aber immer noch nichts. Hermine, die immer noch Harrys Hand hielt, fragte dann leise: „Was ist jetzt mit Hogwarts? Möchtest du immer noch dahin um deine Sachen zu holen?" Harry ließ ein ganz leises „Ja" vernehmen. „Dann sollten wir jetzt los, bevor Dumbledore wieder zurückkommt. Und heute Abend können wir dann in Ruhe reden, einverstanden?" Harry seufzte, stimmte ihr dann aber zu. Hermine trat näher an Harry heran und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Harry, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, aber verschließ dich nicht wieder vor uns, sonst können wir dir nicht helfen, hörst du? In Ordnung, dann lass uns jetzt gehen, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr..." Hermine verabschiedete sich von Remus, während Harry ihm nur kurz zu nickte. Dann schloss Harry seine Arme um Hermine, die sich an ihm fest hielt, und mit einem kleinen Lichtblitz waren sie verschwunden.

Als Harry und Hermine nur Augenblicke später an ihrem Ziel ankamen, musste Hermine erst einmal heftig niesen. Mit ihrem Erscheinen hatten sie wohl jede Menge Staub aufgewirbelt, was sie jedoch nicht sehen konnten, da es stock finster war. „Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine, die sich immer noch an Harry fest klammerte. „Wir sollten in meinem Zimmer sein...", murmelte Harry. Mit seinen Gedanken erschuf Harry einen Lichtball aus purer Energie, der auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand ruhte und den Raum in fahles Licht tauchte. „Wir sind richtig hier, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sich die Fackeln nicht entzündet haben!" Langsam löste sich Harry von seiner Freundin und untersuchte die Fackeln. Dann grinste er, und nur ein paar Sekunden später hatten sich alle Fackeln und auch das Kaminfeuer entzündet. „Hatte wohl den Zauber nicht langfristig genug ausgelegt...", grinste Harry Hermine an.

„Und, wie findest du meine alte Behausung?" Hermine sah sich sprachlos in dem geräumigen Zimmer um. Auf der einen Seite sah sie ein großes Bett, neben dem ein kleiner Nachttisch und ein großer Kleiderschrank standen. Die Schlafecke war vom Rest des Raumes durch einen schweren Vorhang abgetrennt, der allerdings momentan nicht geschlossen war. Neben der Schlafecke war eine kleine Tür. Harry, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, meinte: „Dort ist mein Badezimmer..." Hermine sah sich weiter um, während sie langsam durch den Raum ging. An der Wand zwischen der Tür zum Badezimmer und dem großen Kamin befand sich ein riesiges Bücherregal, allerdings konnte sie nicht viele Bücher entdecken. Auf der anderen Seite des Kamins war ebenfalls ein Bücherregal, aber auch hier standen nur vereinzelte Bücher. Hermine wunderte sich zwar, sagte aber nichts weiter. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei gemütliche Sessel, aber das war Hermine ja schon von Harry gewöhnt. An der Wand gegenüber dem Kamin stand ein großer Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Pergamente herum lagen. Über dem Schreibtisch hing ein großes Bild, es zeigte die Herumtreiber (James, Sirius, Remus und Peter) gemeinsam mit Lily. Gleichzeitig waren auf dem Bild aber auch Harry, Hermine und Ron zu sehen. Alle Acht sahen noch recht jung aus, sie alberten unter der alten Buche, die schon seit Urzeiten am See von Hogwarts stand, herum. Im Hintergrund war Hogwarts zu sehen. Hermine starrte das Bild mit offenem Mund an.

„Das Bild hat mir Dobby gemacht", sagte Harry leise. Hermine konnte den wehmütigen Unterton in seiner Stimmer nicht überhören. „Er hat mir mal zugesehen, wie ich mir mein Fotoalbum angesehen habe. Ein paar Tage später war es weg, ich habe es erst eine Woche später wieder gefunden. Zu Weihnachten in der siebten Klasse hat mir Dobby dann dieses Bild geschenkt... Ich habe später noch mal in meinem Fotoalbum nach gesehen, da gibt es tatsächlich zwei Bilder, die zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten an derselben Stelle aufgenommen wurden. Das eine Bild ist von meinen Eltern in ihrem letzten Jahr, gemeinsam mit Sirius, Remus und Peter. Und Collin hatte von uns dreien in der fünften an der gleichen Stelle ein Bild gemacht... Dobby hat irgendwie diese beiden Fotos zu einem großen Bild gemacht..." Harrys Stimme verlor sich in einem Flüstern. „Es gefällt mir", hauchte Hermine. „Dann nehmen wir es mit!", sagte Harry, der sich wieder von seinen Erinnerungen gelöst hatte.

„Was ist mit deinen Büchern?", fragte nun Hermine. „Ich dachte, du hast hier hunderte von Büchern, aber ich kann nur ein paar einzelne sehen..." Harry schmunzelte. „Das war doch mal ein guter Einfall von mir... Ich habe diesen Raum und die Bücher mit ein paar besonderen Schutz­zaubern versehen, Hermine. Deswegen hat dieser Raum auch keine Tür, die hier hinein oder hinaus führt. Man kann diesen Raum nur dann erreichen, wenn man wie ein Hauself apparieren kann. Außerdem bin ich der Einzige, der sich hier frei bewegen kann. Von den Hauselfen kann auch nur Dobby hierher kommen, und das auch nur dann, wenn ich ebenfalls hier bin. Die Bücher habe ich extra noch einmal geschützt, wenn doch einmal andere Leute herkommen sollten, dann können sie nur die Bücher sehen, die sie selbst schon gelesen haben. Tatsächlich sind die beiden Regale aber voll bis oben hin mit Büchern... Sagtest du nicht, dass du schon viele Bücher gelesen hast?", neckte Harry seine Freundin. Diese hieb ihm spielerisch auf den Arm und lachte. „Natürlich habe ich viele Bücher gelesen, dass weißt du doch! Nur hatte ich wahrscheinlich andere Literatur bevorzugt..." „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich hatte in meinem letzten Jahr hier endlich ´Die Geschichte Hogwarts´ gelesen!" „Nee, dass ist nicht wahr, oder?" Hermine war sprachlos, aber nur kurz. „Aber ich muss sagen, sehr Interessantes habe ich darin nicht gefunden. Die wichtigsten Sachen wurden wohl vergessen zu erwähnen... Egal. Lass uns packen!" Mit diesen Worten beschwor Harry mehrere Truhen und Koffer. „Hermine, kannst du dir die Sachen aus den Schränken vornehmen? Ich kümmere mich um die Bücher." Hermine nickte, dann ließ sie einen großen Koffer vor sich herschweben, als sie hinüber zu den Schränken ging.

Als Hermine die Schränke öffnete, musste sie erst einmal heftig schlucken. Vor ihr waren Harrys sämtliche Schulsachen und seine damalige Kleidung! Seine Umhänge, seine Weasley-Pullover, seine Schulbücher, sein Kessel – alles war in den zwei Schränken verstaut! Stück für Stück nahm Hermine die Sachen aus den Schränken und legte sie erst einmal auf das große Bett, um die Sachen zu sortieren. „Harry, wo sind den deine Quidditch-Sachen?" „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich hatte doch alles Ginny gegeben!" „Ach ja..." Hermine hatte das in der Tat vergessen. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten Spruch wanderten Harrys Klamotten in den Koffer, wobei sie sich von selbst auf die entsprechende Größe zusammen falteten. Dann holte Hermine sich den zweiten Koffer und verstaute Harrys Schulsachen darin. Zuerst die Bücher, dann seinen Kessel, zum Schluss alles andere.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry bereits alle Bücher in den Truhen verstaut. Vorsichtig nahm er das große Bild von der Wand ab und lehnte es an den Tisch. „Hermine, was meinst du, was machen wir mit den Möbeln? Daheim brauchen wir sie nicht..." „Was wolltest du eigentlich mit dem Zimmer machen, nachdem wir deine Sachen geholt haben?" „Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich es verschwinden lassen, außer mir kann es ja doch keiner nutzen..." „Kannst du keine Tür zu dem Zimmer erschaffen? Dann könnten auch andere das Zimmer nutzen, zum Beispiel Remus..." „Das geht nicht, Hermine. Dieses Zimmer liegt tief unter Hogwarts, in der Nähe der Kammer von Salazar Slytherin. Rings um das Zimmer gibt es nichts außer Felsen und äußerst dicken Mauern: den Fundamenten, auf denen Hogwarts steht!" „Oh! Das wusste ich nicht! Dann lass uns auch die Möbel mitnehmen, vielleicht finden wir noch eine Verwendung dafür!" Harry überlegte ein paar Augenblicke, dann beschwor er eine weitere Truhe. Gemeinsam schrumpften sie die Möbel, bis alle in die Truhe passten. Zum Schluss verstauten sie noch das Bild, dass Harry ebenfalls geschrumpft hatte. Nun war das Zimmer leer, es standen nur noch die Truhen und Koffer herum. Auch diese waren bald auf eine handliche Größe verkleinert, und Harry steckte sie in seine Hosentasche.

Nachdem sich Harry noch einmal umgesehen hatte, zog er Hermine zu sich, bevor er wieder seine Lichtkugel hervor zauberte. Diesmal ließ er sie vor sich schweben. Dann ließ er mit einer Handbewegung die Fackeln und auch den Kamin verschwinden. Anschließend atmete er tief durch und schloss seine Augen, um sich besser konzen­trieren zu können. Als er vor seinem inneren Auge die Magie in diesem Raum sehen konnte, begann er sie behutsam zu verändern. Er verkleinerte den Raum, was dann auch Hermine sehen konnte, als sich die Wände langsam auf sie zu bewegten. Besorgt sah Hermine zu Harry, auf dessen Stirn sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen bildeten. Doch Harry machte unbeirrt weiter, er hörte erst dann auf, als die Wände bis auf einen halben Meter auf sie zu gekommen waren. Zufrieden atmete er auf und öffnete seine Augen. „So habe ich den Raum hier vorgefunden. Ein kleines Loch im Fundament von Hogwarts, nicht mehr als einen mal einen Meter... Jetzt können wir gehen, wir müssen noch zu Dumbledore." Damit zog er Hermine in seine Arme, und wenige Augenblicke standen sie im Büro des Schulleiters.

Das erste, was Harry auffiel, war, dass sich das Büro scheinbar überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Alles sah so aus, wie er es noch in Erinnerung hatte. Die alten Gemälde, die Gerätschaften auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, der Sprechende Hut, selbst Fawkes saß auf seinem Platz. Das Einzige, was sich geändert hatte, war ein kleines Bild von Minerva McGonagall, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Minervas Bild zwinkerte Harry belustigt an, als wollte es sagen: „Na, bist du auch mal wieder hier?" Während Hermine ihren Brief an Dumbledore aus ihrer Tasche zog und ihn auf den Schreibtisch legte, ging Harry hinüber zu Fawkes und begrüßte ihn. Der Phönix flatterte auf seine Schultern und rieb seinen kleinen Kopf an Harrys. „Schön, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, Fawkes", sagte Harry leise. Eine Zeit lang streichelte er dem ungewöhnlichen Vogel über das goldene Gefieder, bevor er ihn wieder auf die Sitzstange setzte. „Tut mir leid, Fawkes, aber wir haben noch einiges zu tun...", entschuldigte sich Harry bei dem Phönix. Dann ging er zu dem großen Schrank, dem einzigen in Dumbledores Büro. Da er nicht verschlossen war, konnte sich Harry ungehindert Zugang zum Inneren des Schrankes verschaffen. Ganz oben, auf einer Ablage aus Holz, stand eine kleine rot-schwarze Truhe, die in bläulichem Licht zu glühen schien.

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Harry diese Truhe auf den Schreibtisch schweben. „Da drin müsste mein alter Zauberstab sein", sagte Harry, als er Hermines fragenden Blick spürte. Dann tastete er mit seinen Händen die Truhe ab, ohne sie direkt zu berühren. Vielmehr ging er ihren Konturen nach, um etwas über die eingesetzten Schutzzauber zu erfahren. Dabei hielt er seine Augen geschlossen, und Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, die Form der Magie der Schutzzauber zu erkennen. Nach ein paar Minuten seufzte er. „Wie ich mir schon dachte, Dumbledore hat sehr verschiedene Schutz- und Schließzauber verwendet. Aber auch das ist kein Problem..."

Damit straffte er seine Schultern und schloss gleichzeitig wieder seine Augen. Hermine hatte den Eindruck, als würde Harry in die tiefe Trance einer Meditation verfallen, und so ähnlich war es auch. Bald begannen sich Harrys Hände wieder über die Truhe zu bewegen, als würden sie ein bestimmtes Muster verfolgen. Wenig später begannen seine Hände von innen heraus golden zu glühen, während sie immer noch in den unbestimm­baren Mustern über der Truhe kreisten. Hermine konnte eine ganze Weile keine Auswirkung auf die Truhe sehen, doch dann begann das bläuliche Glühen der Truhe immer blasser zu werden, bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden war. Harry hielt mit seinen Handbewegungen inne, auch das goldene Glühen seiner Hände war nun erloschen. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er seine Augen und sah erst die Truhe und dann Hermine mit einem Lächeln an. Während er die Truhe öffnete, sagte er grinsend zu seiner Freundin: „Manchmal ist es doch ausgesprochen hilfreich, wenn man die Energiespuren der eingesetzten Zaubersprüche sehen und somit den Zauber aufheben kann..."

Im Inneren der Truhe lag Harrys Zauberstab, eingehüllt in roten Samt. Vorsichtig hob Harry den Stab heraus, dann verschloss er die Truhe wieder und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank, den er ebenfalls wieder verschloss. Den Zauberstab steckte er in den Hosenbund, wobei ihm wieder die Bemerkung von „Mad Eye" Moody einfiel, der ihn vor scheinbar so vielen Jahren davor gewarnt hatte, den Zauberstab an einer so unmöglichen Stelle zu verwahren. Als Harry das Hermine grinsend erzählte, musste auch sie lachen.

Harry nahm sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder von Dumbledores Schreibtisch, um den Schulleiter eine kurze Nachricht zu hinterlassen:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ich habe mir heute erlaubt, meine bisher noch in Ihrer Schule lagernden Sachen abzuholen, darunter auch meinen alten Zauberstab, der für Sie doch recht nutzlos ist. Den Raum, den ich mir damals geschaffen hatte, habe ich wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt, so wie ich ihn vorgefunden hatte. _

_Hermine hat mir einen Brief für Sie mitgegeben, ich habe ihn auf Ihrem Schreibtisch hinterlegt._

_H.J.P._

Nachdem auch Hermine die Nachricht gelesen hatte, heftete Harry sie an die Schranktür. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Fawkes, der ihn traurig ansah. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns wieder sehen werden, Fawkes. Das liegt nicht allein in meiner Macht... Ich wünsch dir alles Gute!" Nachdem er dem Phönix ein letztes Mal über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, sagte Harry zu Hermine: „Lass uns hinunter gehen..." Dann nahm er ihre Hand und öffnete die Bürotür, durch die sie dann die steinernen Treppen hinunter gingen.

Hermine und Harry streiften eine Weile durch das Schloss. Obwohl Harry nun über fünf Jahre nicht mehr in Hogwarts gewesen war, fand er sich sofort zurecht. Nur das alte Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein, stellte sich nicht wieder ein... „Gehen wir hinunter in die Küche? Ich glaube, Dobby ist immer noch hier, er würde sich bestimmt freuen, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Hermine leise zu Harry. Dabei drückte sie sanft seine Hand. Harry nickte nach ein paar Augenblicken, dann gingen sie hinunter. Wenig später standen sie vor dem Gemälde mit der Obstschale, und nachdem Hermine an der richtigen Stelle gekitzelt hatte, verwandelte sich die Birne in eine Klinke. Schnell betraten Harry und Hermine die Küche. Da momentan keine Schüler zu versorgen waren, herrschte hier eine ungewohnte Stille. Doch die Beiden blieben nicht lange unbemerkt, schnell wuselte eine kleine Hauselfe auf sie zu. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister und Miss?" „Wir suchen Dobby. Arbeitet er noch hier?" „Oh ja, das tut er. Soll ich Dobby holen, Miss?" „Ich bitte darum." Kaum hatte Hermine ausge­sprochen, war die Elfe auch schon verschwunden. Dafür näherten sich aber andere Elfen, die ihnen Tee und Gebäck brachten und es den Beiden förmlich aufdrängten. Harry und Hermine setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch, der in der Nähe stand.

Gerade als Harry einen Schluck Tee zu sich nehmen wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie etwas förmlich auf ihn zu flog. So schnell wie noch nie war er aufgesprungen und in Verteidigungsstellung gegangen, doch gegen den kleinen Wirbelwind hatte er keine Chance. Schon spürte Harry, wie sich etwas um seine Hüften klammerte. Noch bevor er an sich hinunter sah, wusste Harry, dass es Dobby war. „Meister Harry Potter ist zurück...", stammelte der kleine Hauself mit den großen Schlappohren immer wieder. Harry stiegen vor Rührung fast die Tränen in die Augen. Zögernd tätschelte er Dobby ein paar Mal über den Kopf, dann löste er sich vorsichtig von dem Elfen kniete sich auf den Boden. Sofort fiel ihm Dobby um den Hals, und Harry konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her zu schaukeln, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Dobby hat immer gewusst, dass Harry Potter Sir zurückkommen wird, Sir. Dobby hat lange auf Harry Potter gewartet!" Dobby wischte sich mit seinem Jackenärmel die Tränen aus seinem kleinen, runzligen Gesicht und sah Harry mit seinen großen Glubschaugen an. „Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen, Dobby!", sagte Harry freundlich, während er aufstand und sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Dann zog er einen freien Stuhl zu sich heran und setzte Dobby schnell darauf, bevor dieser protestieren konnte. Sichtlich unwohl rutschte Dobby auf dem Stuhl herum, er war es wohl nicht gewohnt, auf gleicher Höhe mit einem Zauberer zu sitzen.

„Dobby, wie geht es dir? Und Winky?", fragte nun Hermine. „Dobby und Winky geht es gut, Miss Hermy. Aber seit dem Meister Harry Potter Sir nicht mehr hier war, ist es sehr ruhig gewesen. Keiner hat mehr Dobby oder Winky besucht, oder die anderen Hauselfen. Kein Schüler ist mehr hier unten in der Küche gewesen. Kaum ein Lehrer kommt hier herunter... Soll Dobby Winky holen, Miss Hermy?" Hermine nickte, auch wenn ihr nicht ganz wohl dabei war. Doch so schnell wie Dobby verschwunden war, stand er auch wieder vor ihnen. Neben ihm stand eine Hauselfe, die ein kleines, niedliches Kleidchen anhatte. Auf ihren Armen hielt sie zwei winzige Elfenbabies.

Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie die zwei Kleinen sah. „Hier ist Winky, Harry Potter, Sir!" Dobby sah verlegen zu Boden, er schien sich nicht zu trauen, das Offensichtliche zu sagen. Harry grinste. Dann fragte er Dobby: „Sag mal, Dobby, kann es sein, dass Winky deine Partnerin ist und das ihr zwei Elflinge habt?" Harry dachte schon, der Hauself würde sich selbst bestrafen (irgendwie musste Harry wieder an „Böser Dobby! Böse!" denken, was der Hauself früher nur zu oft von sich gegeben hatte), doch Dobby nickte nur kaum erkennbar und wackelte mit seinen Segelfliegerohren. „Hey, das ist doch schön! Ich freue mich für euch!", rief da Harry. Während sich Harry mit Dobby unterhielt, fragte Hermine Winky aus, vorrangig über die beiden Winzlinge auf Winkys Armen.

Nach über einer Stunde verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine. Dabei mussten sie Dobby versprechen, ihn öfters besuchen zu kommen. Harry erklärte ihm, dass dies nicht so einfach war, da er wegen seinem Zerwürfnis mit Dumbledore heimlich in die Schule kommen musste. Trotzdem versprach Harry, dass er wenigstens ab und zu mal Dobby besuchen würde.

Kurze Zeit später schlenderte Harry und Hermine durch die Eingangshalle. Eigentlich wollten sie gerade das Schloss verlassen, als Harry sich ein letztes Mal umsah. Was er dabei entdeckte, ließ ihn wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", entfuhr es ihm. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er hinüber zu der Stelle, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. „Ich glaub' das einfach nicht...!" Harry bebte fast vor Zorn, wie Hermine unschwer feststellen konnte. Als sie näher kam, sah sie auch den Grund dafür. Harry stand vor einer Büste, die ihm zu Ehren aufgestellt worden war und die sein Ebenbild als 17jährigen Schüler zeigte! Hermine sah sich die Büste und die Tafeln daneben genauer an. Auf den Tafeln standen die Namen derjenigen, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen oder verschwunden waren. Darunter lagen viele Blumen, die alle frisch aussahen. Am Sockel von Harrys Büste waren ein paar Worte eingraviert: _„Harry Potter – der uns unsere Hoffnungen und unsere Freiheit zurück gegeben hat."_ Hermine trat leise hinter Harry und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Nimm es ihnen nicht übel, Schatz. Sie wissen es nicht besser..." „Aber Dumbledore wusste es besser!", zischte Harry. Nur mühsam konnte er seine Wut im Zaum halten. Hermine brauchte sehr lange, um Harry wieder zu beruhigen...

Irgendwann meinte Harry: „Ich glaube, ich sollte noch eine Nachricht an Dumbledore hinterlassen..." Besorgt sah Hermine ihren Freund an. Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass Harry mit dieser Nachricht nicht unbedingt ein paar Zeilen auf einem Pergament meinte. Und sie sollte auch Recht behalten! Mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck starrte Harry seine Büste an. Dann hob er seine Hände und hielt sie vor den Sockel. Hermine bemerkte, wie die Luft um den Sockel der Büste zu flimmern begann. Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch, dass wie das Knirschen von Steinen klang. Auch sah sie, wie Staub zu Boden rieselte... Als Harry schließlich seine Hände sinken ließ, hörte auch die Luft auf zu Flimmern. Dann konnte Hermine sehen, was Harry gemacht hatte. Er hatte seine Nachricht an Dumbledore direkt unter die vorhandene Inschrift am Sockel der Büste „gemeißelt". Nun war dort folgender Spruch zu lesen:

°

„_Harry Potter - Der uns unsere Hoffnungen und unsere Freiheit zurückgegeben hat. _

_  
Harry Potter - Der für euren Kampf auf seine Kindheit verzichten musste und seine Familie und die meisten seiner Freunde verloren hat._

_Harry Potter – Der für eure Freiheit, eure Hoffnungen und  
euren Frieden zum Mörder werden musste._

_Harry Potter – Der für euren Kampf Voldemort und seine Todesser mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen musste und deswegen heute verdächtigt wird, auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt zu sein._

_Harry Potter – In dem alle nur „DEN-JUNGEN-DER-LEBT" sahen und immer noch sehen und nur eine handvoll wirklicher Freunde sich die Mühe machte, den wahren Harry – den Jungen, der auch Angst um seine Freunde hatte – zu erkennen._

_Harry Potter – Der einfach nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein wollte und dem der ganze Rummel, den ihr um ihn macht, und der Ruhm zu wider ist. _

_  
Harry Potter – Der trotz Allem nur ein Mensch ist,  
der einfach nur seine Ruhe haben will und  
mit seiner neuen Familie zusammen leben möchte._

_° _

„Ich hoffe, Dumbledore versteht diese Nachricht, wenn er mir auch sonst nie richtig zugehört hat!", sagte Harry, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu den schweren Eingangstoren des Schlosses. Erst als er schon die Tore passiert hatte, drehte sich Hermine ebenfalls um und rannte ihm hinterher. Zwischen den beiden steinernen Ebern, die das Schlossportal darstellten, wartete Harry auf sie. Atemlos kam Hermine angerannt. Als sie schließlich bei Harry war, musste sie erst einmal kurz verschnaufen. Nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sagte Hermine zu Harry: „Auch wenn ich dich verstehen kann, Harry, ich hoffe nur, dass Dumbledore nicht ausflippt, wenn er das sieht!" „Eigentlich ist es mir egal, ob er ausflippt oder nicht", entgegnete Harry recht gelassen. „Solange er endlich anfängt mit nachdenken und mich oder uns nicht mehr als seine persönlichen Spielfiguren betrachtet." „Willst du, dass er zu dir kommt und sich entschuldigt?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Nein, Hermine, darauf kann ich verzichten. Ich will, dass er endlich seinen Mund aufmacht und mir die Dinge sagt, die er mir bis heute verschwiegen hat. Und ich will, dass er uns endlich als das behandelt, was wir sind: Zauberer der jungen Generation, die für die selben Ziele wie Dumbledore gekämpft haben, immer noch kämpfen und auch in Zukunft kämpfen werden und dabei eine ganze Reihe schwerer persönlicher Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Denen das Wichtigste überhaupt die Freundschaft, der Zusammenhalt und vor allem das Vertrauen untereinander war und ist. Das wir fähig sind, einen anderen Weg zu suchen, um unser gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen, ohne dabei auf Dumbledore und seine Spielchen angewiesen zu sein... Weißt du, Hermine, wie weh es mir damals getan hat, als Dumbledore mich immer wieder hingehalten hat, als ich ihn um Informationen über meine Eltern, Sirius, Voldemort, den Phönixorden gebeten habe? Er hat mir immer nur das erzählt, was er als unbedingt notwendig betrachtet hatte. Dabei könnte Sirius noch am Leben sein, und auch Pettigrew hätten wir fangen können, wenn wir nur mehr gewusst hätten... Wir hätten einige retten können, die wegen unserer Unwissenheit gestorben sind... Ich hätte nicht zur Schwarzen Magie greifen müssen, wenn Dumbledore mir mehr Informationen gegeben hätte, wenn er mir mehr beigebracht hätte..." Vorsichtig nahm Harry Hermines Hand und zog sie langsam in Richtung See, zu der alten Buche.

„Wenn er uns zum Beispiel mehr über Severus Snape gesagt hätte, hätten wir ihm nie so misstraut und das Eine oder Andere wäre sicherlich anders verlaufen", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich denke da zum Beispiel ein die Okklumentik-Ausbildung, die Snape mir geben sollte, und die wir im Streit abgebrochen haben. Im letzten Schuljahr war ich sehr oft bei ihm im Büro. Nach meinem Austritt aus dem Quidditsch-Team zum Beispiel, oder nachdem ich den DA-Club verlassen hatte... Nach dem ersten Duell-Unterricht durfte ich auch wieder bei ihm antanzen... Er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich außerhalb des Unterrichtes nur noch gelernt oder mir neue Bücher zum Lernen besorgt habe. Ich habe ihn oft gebeten, mir zu helfen, mir mehr Informationen zu geben, oder mir Zugang zu bestimmten Büchern zu verschaffen. Oder das mir Snape oder Moody verschiedene Sachen beibringen... Alle meine Bitten hat er abgelehnt mit der Begründung, ich wäre zu jung oder die Zeit wäre noch nicht reif dafür...

Letztendlich blieb mir nichts anderes mehr übrig, als ihn zu ignorieren und meinen eigenen Weg zu suchen. Ich habe damals fast mein ganzes Vermögen ausgegeben, um an die Bücher und die anderen Sachen zu gelangen, die mir weiter helfen konnten. Hermine, ich habe fast zwei Millionen Galeonen dafür ausgegeben, nur weil Dumbledore mich für zu jung hielt! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich bin durchs ganze Land teleportiert, nachdem Dobby mir das beigebracht hatte. Ich glaube, ich habe so gut wie alle Bücherläden in Britannien abgegrast... Dobby hat mir damals wirklich sehr geholfen, er hat mir nicht nur das Apparieren nach Elfenart beigebracht. Er hat mich auch fast die ganze Zeit über versorgt, neben seinen eigentlichen Aufgaben. Ich verdanke ihm wirklich viel... Wenn er in Hogwarts kündigen sollte, dann werde ich ihn bei uns aufnehmen."

Mittlerweile waren sie bei dem alten Baum angekommen, und Harry setzte sich auf dessen Wurzeln. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn, und Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Ich habe damals alles aufgegeben, was mir lieb und teuer war. Quidditch, den DA-Club, dich, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna... Na gut, ihr habt es mir auch in gewisser Hinsicht leicht gemacht, euch zu ignorieren, auch wenn es mir fast das Herz zerrissen hat, mein kleines Kätzchen zusammen mit demjenigen zu sehen, der einmal mein bester Freund gewesen war und der auf einmal nur noch Spott und Hohn für mich übrig hatte... Ich habe mich damals voll aufs Lernen konzentriert, vor allem um mich abzulenken. Vielleicht wäre ich sonst nicht so weit gekommen... Ich weiß es nicht. Es tat weh, euch immer wieder sehen zu müssen und doch nicht mit euch zusammen sein zu können, so wie früher. Der Einzige, mit dem ich wenigstens ab und zu mal reden konnte, war Remus. Aber er war zu sehr in den Orden eingebunden, als dass er mir wirklich helfen konnte. Aber er hat mir die Bücher gezeigt, mit denen Dad und Sirius gelernt hatten, Animagi zu werden...

Ich habe damals wirklich unwahrscheinlich viele Bücher gelesen und aus ihnen gelernt. Die meisten Bücher habe ich übrigens hier in Schottland gefunden, oben an der Nordküste. Ich bin mehrmals dort gewesen, und fast immer habe ich einen neuen Bücherladen gefunden. Na ja, was heißt neu, die waren fast immer uralt, und hatten nur uralte Bücher. Wenn ich aber versucht hatte, einen bereits besuchten Bücherladen wieder zu finden, habe ich sie nie wieder gefunden... Die jeweiligen Verkäufer sahen alle wirklich sehr alt aus, und sie schienen immer auf mich zu warten... Schon recht merkwürdig, das war als ob jemand wollte, dass ich die Bücher finde... Das waren fast alles Bücher über die Alte Magie, aber auch etliche über die Weiße und einige über die Schwarze Magie. Damit habe ich mir all das beigebracht, womit ich dann schließlich die Prophezeiung erfüllen und am Leben bleiben konnte...

Die ersten Sachen, die ich nach dem Apparieren gelernt hatte, waren Schutzzauber. Seit dem kann ich mich oder andere unsichtbar machen. Ich kann äußerst effektiver Schildzauber erschaffen, die auf der Alten Magie basieren und dadurch von der Schwarzen oder auch Weißen Magie nicht durchdrungen werden können... Ich habe aber auch gelernt, mich unempfindlich gegenüber bestimmten Personen zu machen. So habe ich dich und Ron praktisch aus meinem Blickfeld ausgeblendet, wenn ich das so sagen kann. Ich habe euch nur noch als Schemen gesehen, als Umrisse, und ich habe euch kaum noch gehört. Aber ich habe auch dafür gesorgt, dass ich mitbekam, wenn ihr in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten sein solltet. Daher weiß ich auch, wie sich deine Emotionen auf mich übertragen anfühlen, Hermine. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel, aber das war damals für mich die einzige Möglichkeit, zu erfahren, falls ihr in Gefahr sein solltet."

Harry machte eine Pause, bevor er sehr ernst weiter erzählte. „Mir ist dein entsetztes Gesicht nicht entgangen, als ich euch von dem letzten Kampf erzählt habe. Ich meine, als ich euch berichtet hatte, wie ich die beiden Malfoys gefoltert hatte... Du sollst wissen, warum ich das getan habe, auch wenn es nicht angenehm für dich sein wird." Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann erzählte er weiter. „Ich habe euch erzählt, dass ich teilweise die Erinnerungen und Gedanken der Malfoys gesehen habe, als ich ihnen ihre Magie entzogen habe. Bei Lucius Malfoy habe ich gesehen, wie er unzählige Muggel gefoltert, geschändet und anschließend getötet hat. Vor allem an jungen Mädchen und Frauen hat er seine Triebe ausgelassen... Mir ist fast schlecht geworden, als ich seine Erinnerungen sah... Bei Draco Malfoy war das ein bisschen anders. Er hatte, soweit ich das sehen konnte, nur eine Muggel umgebracht, bei seiner Aufnahme in den Kreis der Todesser. Allerdings hat er sie, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, schnell getötet. Er hat sie nicht gefoltert... Malfoys Vater hat den Mann der Muggelfrau getötet, aber ob er ihn gefoltert hat, konnte ich nicht sehen... Als die beiden Muggel tot waren, haben die Todesser das Haus der beiden angezündet. Die Muggel-Feuerwehr konnte gegen dieses magische Feuer nichts machen, das Haus brannte restlos nieder..."

Harry schwieg einen Moment, bevor er weiter redete. „Ich habe die beiden Muggel erkannt. Ich wusste, wer sie gewesen waren, und ich wusste, warum sie sterben mussten... Sie hatten eine wundervolle Tochter, die mit mir befreundet war und nun wieder ist. Die beiden Muggel hatten nie jemand etwas zu Leide getan, sie waren Zahnärzte..." „Sag, dass das nicht war ist!", unterbrach ihn Hermine mit entsetzter, tonloser Stimme. „Doch, Hermine, es ist leider wahr. Die Malfoys haben deine Eltern umgebracht!" Mit einem Aufschrei warf sich Hermine an Harrys Brust, und sie weinte bitterlich. Harry konnte nichts weiter tun, als sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und sie fest zu halten. „WARUM?!", schrie Hermine immer wieder und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen Harry. Dieser hielt sie einfach fest und versuchte ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie nicht allein war, so wie Hermine ihm dieses Gefühl in den letzten Tagen schon mehrmals gegeben und ihm damit geholfen hatte. Die ganze Trauer, aber auch die ganze Wut kam wieder in Hermine hoch, und so brauchte sie sehr lange, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Harry schmerzte es sehr, dass Hermine so leiden musste. Aber sie hatte es erfahren müssen... Hermine saß wie geschockt da und sagte lange Zeit keinen Ton. Als sie endlich redete, erkannte Harry ihre Stimme kaum wieder, so gebrochen klang sie. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir das erzählt hast, Harry. Auch wenn es sehr weh tut, aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind, und wer sie umgebracht hat... Jetzt verstehe ich dich auch, warum du die beiden ... Schweine, anders kann ich es nicht sagen, so hast leiden lassen. Ich danke dir sogar dafür, Harry! Du hast meine Eltern und all die Anderen gerächt, dass werde ich dir nie vergessen!" Arm in Arm saßen die Beiden noch eine Weile so da und sahen dem verspielten Treiben des Kraken im See zu. Beide wussten nicht, dass sie bereits seit einiger Zeit beobachtet wurden, von einem sehr alten Mann, der am Fenster seines Büros stand und sich gedankenverloren über seinen langen, weißen Bart strich...

Irgendwann erwachte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sanft küsste sie Harry, bevor sie leise sagte: „Schatz, lass uns nach Hause gehen..."

°

_ t. b. c. _


	8. St Mungo

**KNV – Kapitel 08:**** St. Mungo & das Sanatorium für Langzeitgeschädigte, ungewöhnliche Freundinnen und ein nicht ganz so gewöhnliches Einhorn**

Die nächsten Tage in der „Villa Wolfsheim" waren geprägt von zielstrebiger Betriebsamkeit. Harry hatte seine Bücher aus Hogwarts in seine Bibliothek integriert, dann hatte er zusammen mit Hermine sämtliche Bücher katalogisiert. Remus hatte damit begonnen, zu lernen wie man meditiert. Natürlich war er etwas erschöpft, war doch gerade erst Vollmond gewesen. Harry hatte ihn wie schon so oft durch den Wald begleitet. Seit Remus sich auch als Animagus in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte, fielen ihm die Zeiten des Vollmondes wesentlich leichter. Sobald er die ersten Anzeichen spürte, dass er sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln begann, verwandelte sich Remus schnell in einen „normalen" Wolf. Dadurch hatte er wesentlich mehr Kontrolle über den Werwolf, und es war auch bei weitem nicht mehr so schmerzhaft für ihn.

Das große Bild aus Harrys Zimmer in Hogwarts hatten sie im Salon aufgehängt. Remus war Harry dafür sehr dankbar, rief dieses Bild in ihm doch recht schöne, aber auch wehmütige Erinnerungen hervor.

Jeden Abend setzten sich die Drei zusammen auf die Veranda, wo sie sich dann gemeinsam die Chronologien ansahen, die Hermine und Remus für Harry angefertigt hatten. Während sie sich die dicken Folianten ansahen, erzählte jeder der Drei, was er in dieser Zeit erlebt und gemacht hatte. Remus berichtete von seinem Unterricht in Hogwarts, Hermine von ihrem Studium (sie hatte schließlich in „Geschichte der Zauberei", „Alte Runen", „Arithmantik" und einigen anderen Fächern promoviert). Und Harry berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen, als er quer durch Europa gestreift war.

.

Nach ein paar Tagen bekam Harry morgens eine Eule von Ginny. Sie berichtete ihm von dem bevorstehenden Aufenthalt Nevilles in St. Mungo und bat um Harrys Anwesenheit im Krankenhaus. Und so apparierten Harry und Hermine nach dem Mittagessen nach St. Mungo. Die Hexe am Empfang wies ihnen den Weg zu Nevilles Zimmer; sie hatte Harry nicht erkannt, und außerdem hatte Hermine mit ihr gesprochen. Nevilles Zimmer lag im vierten Stock, wo die Fluchschäden wie unaufhebbare Flüche, Hexereien, nicht korrekt angewandte Zauber usw. behandelt wurden. Harry und Hermine stiegen langsam die Treppen hinauf. Beide erinnerten sich an ihren letzten Besuch auf dieser Station, als sie hier nicht nur Gilderoy Lockhart, ihren ehemaligen Professor für VgddK, sondern auch Nevilles Eltern gesehen hatten. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betraten sie die Station und meldeten sich bei der Stationsschwester. Zu ihrer Überraschung saß auch Ginny in dem kleinen Büro. Nach der Begrüßung wurden sie von der Stationsschwester zu Neville geführt.

Um sein Bett standen ein paar Heiler, die Neville gerade untersuchten. Als die Heiler die Eintretenden bemerkten, unterbrachen sie ihre Tätigkeit und rückten zur Seite. Langsam ging Harry auf Nevilles Bett zu. Neville war munter, er sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er Harry erkannt hatte. „Hallo Neville", sagte Harry, als er schließlich neben dem Bett stand, und drückte Nevilles Hand. „Harry! Du bist zurück gekommen!", rief Neville, während er sich mit einem Schwung, dem man ihm in seinen Zustand gar nicht zutraute, aufrichtete und Harry in seine Arme schloss. „Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass du eines Tages wieder zu uns zurück kommen würdest...", flüsterte Neville, und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen konnte er wieder lächeln...

Nachdem Neville auch Hermine begrüßt und sich schließlich wieder hingelegt hatte, ließ sich Harry von den Heilern alles über Nevilles Zustand erklären. Ginny gab ihm auch ihre Notizen, die sie auf Harrys Wunsch über Nevilles Krankheits­geschichte angefertigt hatte. Die Heiler fragten auch Harry aus, was er mit Neville gemacht hatte, denn sein Zustand hatte sich seit der letzten Untersuchung nicht nur stabilisiert, sondern sogar leicht gebessert. „Ich habe Neville einen kleinen Teil meiner Lebensenergie übertragen", erläuterte ihnen Harry. „Aber ich befürchte, dass das nicht ausreichen wird. Es wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht lange anhalten... Ich glaube, dass ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, wie wir Neville helfen können. Allerdings muss ich die Behandlung durchführen, denn sie beruht auf einer sehr alten, längst vergessenen Art der Magie. Ich bitte Sie daher, mir alles über das menschliche Gehirn und die blutbildenden Organe beizubringen, was Sie wissen. Und natürlich die Besonderheiten bei Neville." Die Heiler waren damit einverstanden, sie waren mit ihrem Latein längst am Ende und waren froh, dass sie nun endlich Unterstützung bekamen. Sie versprachen, entsprechende Unterlagen zusammen zu stellen und Harry in einem Schnellkurs alles Wichtige beizubringen.

Als die Heiler gegangen waren, erklärte Harry Neville, was er vorhatte. Neville erklärte sich damit einverstanden, auch wenn Harry ihm keine Erfolgsgarantie geben konnte. Aber Harrys Vorschlag war derzeit Nevilles einzige Chance, wieder gesund zu werden, nachdem ihm auch die hervorragenden Heiler von St. Mungo nicht mehr weiterhelfen konnten... „Neville, du musst uns aber dabei unterstützen, sonst schaffen wir es nicht! Hast du schon einmal etwas von Selbstheilung gehört?" Neville nickte. „Ginny hat mir mal vor ein paar Tagen davon erzählt." „Das ist doch schon mal etwas. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man sich mit einigem Training zumindest teilweise selbst heilen kann. Wenn das auch bei dir funktioniert, können wir vielleicht deinen Körper dazu bringen, dass er wieder anfängt, sich selbst zu regenerieren. Ich werde versuchen, dir das beizubringen. Aber ich muss dir gleich sagen, dass das nicht einfach werden wird. Willst du es trotzdem versuchen?" Neville nickte. „Harry, ich mache alles, um wieder gesund zu werden. Das bin ich Ginny und unseren Kindern schuldig. Und auch meinen Eltern..." „Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Ginny antwortete ihm leise: „Ihr Zustand hat sich in den letzten Jahren nicht geändert. Sie leben immer noch in ihrer eigenen Welt und erkennen niemanden. Wir besuchen sie oft, aber sie haben uns nach jedem Besuch wieder vergessen... Sie sind jetzt in dem neuen Sanatorium für Langzeitgeschädigte." „Was ist das für ein Sanatorium?", wollte Harry wissen, da er davon noch nichts gehört hatte. „Du erinnerst dich an Narcissa Malfoy? Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes hatte sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie wurde hier in St. Mungo behandelt. Dabei hat sie viele der Opfer ihres Mannes und der anderen Todesser kennen gelernt. Als sie geheilt entlassen wurde, hat sie mit Hilfe des Ministeriums und vor allem meiner Mum ihr Schloss, das ehemalige Malfoy Manor, in ein Sanatorium umgebaut. Sie haben sogar einen großen Park eingerichtet, so dass die Patienten sich auch draußen im Freien bewegen können. Bei sehr vielen schlägt das ganz gut an.

Narcissa hat sich offiziell von den Malfoys losgesagt und wieder ihren Mädchen­namen angenommen. Sie heißt jetzt wieder Narcissa Black, aber alle nennen sie nur noch Narcissa oder kurz Cissa bzw. Cissi. Sie ist Krankenpflegerin geworden und kümmert sich wirklich gut um ihre Patienten. Mum arbeitet viel mit ihr zusammen... Na ja, seit dem auch ich aus dem Fuchsbau ausgezogen bin, waren Mum und Dad ständig allein, und Mum hatte nichts mehr zu tun. Also hat sie sich einen neuen Job gesucht, und ist zusammen mit Cissi Pflegerin geworden. Ich hatte damit begonnen, Heilerin zu studieren, aber dann wurde ich schwanger... Als dann Neville krank wurde, habe ich das Studium ganz abgebrochen."

Nachdem Harry eine Weile über das Gehörte nachgedacht hatte, kam ihm eine Idee. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns das Sanatorium einmal ansehen? Ich würde mich ganz gerne mit deiner Mutter unterhalten, Ginny. Und ich werde wohl auch mit Narcissa reden müssen... Ginny, du hast doch das Heiler-Studium angefangen. Warum setzt du das Studium nicht fort? Ich muss mich zwar erst vergewissern, dass die Alte Magie deinem Baby nicht schadet, wenn du sie lernst, aber du könntest doch zusammen mit mir und Hermine die alten Heilzauber und Heilkräfte erforschen und lernen... Dann bin ich für Nevilles Behandlung nicht allein auf meine Kräfte angewiesen! Und Neville kann uns mit seinen Kenntnissen der Kräuterkunde unter­stützen. Wir werden Neville nicht von heute auf morgen heilen können, soviel ist mir schon klar geworden. Aber wenn wir alle daran arbeiten, verbessern sich unsere Chancen. Macht ihr mit?"

Eigentlich hätte Harry gar nicht erst fragen müssen. Ginny tat alles, um ihren Neville helfen zu können, und Neville selbst wollte natürlich auch so viel zu seiner Heilung beitragen, wie er konnte. Auch Hermine sagte selbstver­ständ­lich ihre Hilfe zu. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich euch ganz gerne zu uns einladen. Ich glaube, in der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit unseres Wäldchens können wir besser studieren, als hier im Krankenhaus. Und ehrlich gesagt ist mir nicht unbedingt wohl dabei, wenn uns neugierige Nachbarn über die Schulter schauen, wenn wir die Alte Magie studieren. Die Alte Magie ist viel zu mächtig, als dass davon jeder erfahren darf... ihr müsst ja deswegen nicht gleich umziehen, Ginny", sagte Harry schnell, als er bemerkte, wie sich ihr Gesicht verfinsterte. „Das Häuschen war alles, was wir uns leisten konnten, Harry. Es war eigentlich sogar noch kleiner, aber Mum und Dad haben es uns etwas vergrößert..."

„Hey, kleiner Fuchs, ich weiß doch, dass deine Familie nie viel Geld hatte, und das hat mich früher auch nie gestört. Wie ich Hermine kenne, hat sie dir bestimmt schon von unserem Haus geschrieben, oder?" Hermine bekam rote Ohren. In ihren letzten Briefen hatte sie tatsächlich Ginny etwas von ihrem neuen Zuhause vorgeschwärmt... „Ich hätte mir die Villa nie leisten können, Ginny. Fast mein ganzes Geld habe ich für Bücher ausgegeben, irgendwie habe ich ja bestimmte Dinge lernen müssen, nachdem mir niemand dabei geholfen hatte... Unsere Villa habe ich damals selbst gebaut, mit etwas Hilfe von Remus. Das ganze Haus und auch der Garten wurden nur durch Magie erschaffen, durch die Alte Magie. Deswegen ist es auch so gut geschützt." Ginny und auch Neville sahen Harry ungläubig an. „Du hast dein ganzes Geld für Bücher ausgegeben?" Ginny konnte das gar nicht fassen. „Du bist ja fast schlimmer als Hermine!", meinte sie nicht ganz ernsthaft, kassierte aber trotzdem von Hermine einen Klapps auf den Arm. „Also, wollt ihr uns besuchen kommen?", fragte Harry nochmals. Ginny und Neville nickten zögernd. „Dann werde ich euch einen Portschlüssel machen, sonst werdet ihr uns nicht finden können."

Harry sah sich suchend nach einem Gegenstand um, den er in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln konnte. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an Ginnys Kette hängen. „Ist das ein Medaillon, Ginny?" Diese nickte und holte das Schmuckstück hervor. „Das hat mir Mum zu meinem 18. Geburtstag geschenkt...", sagte sie leise. Dann gab sie es Harry. Der sah es sich genau an. Das Medaillon war oval und aus Silber. In sehr filigraner Handarbeit war auf der Vorderseite ein kleiner Fuchs eingearbeitet. Das Medaillon ließ sich öffnen, und in seinem Inneren waren ein paar kleine Bildchen untergebracht. Je eins von Neville, Ginnys Sohn Harold, von ihren Brüdern und Eltern und auch eins von Harry. Allerdings war dieses Bild schon älter, es stammte wohl aus seinem sechsten Schuljahr.

„Na das ist wohl nicht mehr so ganz aktuell...", flunkerte Harry, als er sein Konterfei erblickte. „Das ist das Aktuellste, was ich habe...", murmelte Ginny verlegen. Harry grinste, dann legte er seinen Finger auf das Bild und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann grinste er noch breiter, und zeigte Ginny das Ergebnis seines Bemühens. „Das Bildchen aktualisiert sich von jetzt an selbstständig, so weißt du immer, wie ich gerade aussehe!", sagte Harry lachend, als er Ginnys verblüfftes Gesicht sah. Dankbar küsste sie Harry auf die Wange. „Hey, du willst doch nicht etwa Neville und Hermine eifersüchtig machen?", neckte Harry. Ginny wurde rot, verkniff sich aber jede Bemerkung. Harry wandte sich wieder dem Medaillon zu. Kurze Zeit später war neben Harrys Bild ein kleines Abbild von Hermine erschienen, das ihm fröhlich entgegen lächelte. Harry murmelte noch ein paar Sprüche, welche die anderen nicht verstanden. Plötzlich glühte das Medaillon kurz auf, und Harry nickte zufrieden. Dann gab er das Schmuckstück zurück an Ginny.

„Jetzt hast du einen Portschlüssel zu uns. Aber er funktioniert etwas anders als die gewöhnlichen. Er kann nur von dir aktiviert werden, da das Medaillon mit dir verbunden ist. Du musst das Bild von Hermine und mir berühren und ganz fest an uns denken, dann kommst du von jedem Ort der Welt aus zu uns. Andere Personen, die du dabei berührst, werden mittransportiert. Wenn du bei uns bist, funktioniert der Portschlüssel genau umgekehrt, du wirst zu deinem letzten Aufenthaltsort, von wo aus du den Portschlüssel zu uns aktiviert hast, zurück gebracht. Aber es gibt zwei Einschränkungen: Der Portschlüssel funktioniert nur dann, wenn wir auch zu Hause sind. Einer von uns muss zu Hause sein, entweder Hermine, oder Remus oder ich. Sonst sind die Schutzzauber um unser Haus voll aktiviert und keiner kommt auch nur in die Nähe unseres Hauses. Die andere Einschränkung ist die, dass du niemanden mitbringen kannst, der in unserem Haus unerwünscht ist. Du kannst also momentan zum Beispiel weder deinen Vater noch Dumbledore mitbringen, wobei ich aber hoffe, dass dein Vater seine Abneigung mir gegenüber bald wieder überwindet. Dann ist auch er wieder willkommen. Wenn ihr das erste Mal zu uns kommt, werde ich unsere Schutzzauber an euch anpassen, damit ihr euch bei uns einigermaßen frei bewegen könnt. Alles verstanden?" Ginny wiederholte noch einmal das Wichtigste.

Als sich Harry und Hermine gerade verabschieden wollten, betrat ein Heiler das Zimmer. „Ah, Mr. Potter, ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie noch da sind! Im Namen meiner Kollegen darf ich Ihnen den ersten Teil der Unterlagen, um die Sie uns gebeten haben, übergeben. Ich habe auch eine Kopie der Krankenakte von Mr. Longbottom mit beigefügt." Damit reichte er Harry eine magisch verkleinerte Truhe, welche Harry in seine Hosentasche steckte. „In den nächsten Tagen werden wir Ihnen noch unsere persönlichen Aufzeichnungen kopieren. Sollen wir sie Ihnen per Eule schicken?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, benachrichtigen Sie mich bitte, wenn Sie die Aufzeichnungen komplett haben. Ich werde sie dann hier abholen, oder ich schicke jemanden vorbei. Ich denke, dass ist sicherer. Vielen Dank für Ihre Unterstützung!" „Mr. Potter – WIR haben zu danken!", entgegnete der Heiler. Dann wandte er sich an Neville. „Mr. Longbottom, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mit Ihren Freunden das Krankenhaus verlassen. Momentan können wir nichts für Sie tun..." Neville sah seine Frau und seine Freunde fragend an. Ginny strahlte. „Lass uns zu Mum gehen, sie passt schon den ganzen Tag auf unseren Kleinen auf...", schlug sie vor. Harry und Hermine sahen sich nur kurz an, dann stimmten sie zu. „Wir warten oben in der Cafeteria auf euch, dann kann sich Neville in Ruhe anziehen..."

Eine Etage höher, in der Besucher-Cafeteria, genehmigten sich Harry und Hermine einen Kaffee, während sie auf Ginny und Neville warteten. Aber sie hatten ihre Becher noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte ausgetrunken, als die Beiden auch schon herein kamen. Ginny und Neville nahmen sich auch einen Kaffee. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verließen die Vier das Krankenhaus und apparierten ins Sanatorium. Dort wurden sie von einer freundlichen Hexe begrüßt. „Hallo Mrs. Longbottom, Ihre Mutter ist draußen im Park, falls Sie zu ihr wollen..." „Danke sehr, wir gehen dann gleich nach draußen..."

Ginny führte Neville, Hermine und Harry nach draußen in den Park. Da Harry und Hermine noch nie hier gewesen waren, sahen sie sich gründlich um. Bestürzt nahmen sie zur Kenntnis, wie viele Patienten es hier gab. Ginny bemerkte dies, und leise erklärte sie den beiden: „Nicht alle hier sind Opfer von Voldemort und seinen Leuten. Es gibt auch etliche, die durch andere Umstände zu Schaden gekommen sind, wie zum Beispiel ein ehemaliger Professor namens Lockhart..." „Der ist immer noch nicht gesund?", fragte Harry entsetzt. Schließlich war er und sein damaliger bester Freund Ron nicht ganz unbeteiligt an der ganzen Sache gewesen...

An einem kleinen Teich, um den herum etliche Bänke standen, blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um. Aber sie mussten nicht lange suchen, Molly Weasley hatte ihre Tochter bereits entdeckt und näherte sich ihnen mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm. „Da seid ihr ja! Schön, dass du nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben musstest, Neville. Hallo Hermine, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen...", plapperte Molly los, als sie bei der kleinen Gruppe angekommen war. Ginny nahm ihr schnell ihren kleinen Sonnenschein ab, sie ahnte schon, was gleich passieren würde...

Molly blieb gerade vor Harry stehen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten und wieder zurück. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Dann endlich erkannte Molly, wer da vor ihr stand, und mit einem Aufschrei („Harry!") riss sie ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass Harry Mühe hatte, überhaupt noch Luft zu bekommen. „Das ich dich mal wieder sehen darf... Ich dachte schon, du willst nichts mehr von uns wissen...", schluchzte Molly. „Mum, du zerquetscht Harry noch...", bemerkte Ginny, die Harrys Atemnot mitbekommen hatte. Molly entließ Harry schließlich nach einigen weiteren Kommentaren ihrer Tochter aus ihrer Umarmung und stotterte: „Entschuldigung, ich freu mich ja nur, dass Harry wieder da ist..."

Nachdem Harry den Luftvorrat in seinen Lungen wieder etwas aufgefrischt hatte, sagte er lächelnd: „Ich freu mich auch, Mrs. Weasley, aber ein bisschen Luft zum Atmen brauche ich trotzdem..." Ginny und Hermine grinsten bis über beide Ohren. Sie kannten das einnehmende Wesen von Molly nur zur Genüge, aber auch Harrys Unbeholfenheit demgegenüber. Ginny entschärfte die Situation, in dem sie eine große Decke herbei rief. „Setzt euch doch!", forderte sie die anderen auf. Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten, musste Harry im Schnelldurchlauf berichten, was er in den letzten Jahren so erlebt und gemacht hatte. Mitten in seiner Erzählung wurde Klein-Harry unruhig, er hatte Hunger. Molly zog eine kleine Schale mit irgendeinem Kinderbrei aus einer ihrer unergründlichen Umhangtaschen. Schnell hatte sie den Brei erwärmt und auch noch einen kleinen Löffel herbei gezaubert. Ginny nahm ihr die Sachen ab und begann ihren Sohn zu füttern. Harry war zwar dankbar für die kleine Unterbrechung, erzählte aber dann doch schnell zu Ende; er wollte es hinter sich haben.

Hermine sah Ginny interessiert zu. Diese bekam das natürlich mit, und mit einem Grinsen reichte sie ihren Sohn und dann auch das Essen an Hermine weiter. „Früh übt sich, was mal eine Mama werden will...", sagte sie lachend, als sie Hermines etwas unbeholfene Versuche, Ginnys Sohn zu füttern, sah. Aber wie immer lernte Hermine äußerst schnell, und auch ihre Ohren hatten bald wieder ihre normale Hautfarbe angenommen... Während dessen berichtete Molly Harry, was aus den Weasleys geworden ist. „...Bill arbeitet immer noch für Gringotts in Ägypten, Charlie behütet auch noch seine Drachen in Rumänien. Aber er hat Unterstützung bekommen, Ron ist seit ein paar Jahren bei ihm. Sie arbeiten auch eng mit Hagrid zusammen... Fred und George haben mit ihrer Firma großen Erfolg, sie haben inzwischen etliche Zweigstellen in ganz Mittel- und Westeuropa. Ihre erste Niederlassung war in Hogsmead, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, auch wenn ich früher überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden war, so bin ich doch heute ganz froh darüber. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Zwillinge sich einmal zu solch erfolgreichen Geschäftsleuten entwickeln würden... Ich bin auch froh darüber, dass sie etwas Hilfe bei der Anfangsfinanzierung hatten, Arthur und ich hätten den beiden das Geld nie geben können..."

Harry grinste breit, er wusste ganz genau, dass Molly mit der „Anfangsfinanzierung" den Gewinn von tausend Galleonen meinte, den Harry am Ende seines vierten Schuljahres den Zwillingen gegeben hatte mit der Auflage, ihren Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen. „Ginny wird dir ja schon von sich berichtet haben, nehme ich an", erzählte Molly weiter, und Harry nickte zustimmend. „Wie ist denn Ihr Mann Stellvertreter von Fudge geworden, und warum ist der immer noch im Amt?", wollte Harry wissen. „Das war eine recht turbulente Zeit damals. Überall wurden die letzten versteckten Todesser und Sympathisanten Voldemorts gejagt, und auch das Ministerium kam nicht ungeschoren davon. Jeder einzelne Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, und auch viele andere mit öffentlichen Funktionen wie zum Beispiel der Schulrat, musste vor dem großen Zaubergamot unter Veritaserum aussagen. Danach haben einige ihren Hut nehmen müssen...

Am Ende dieser ‚Säuberungsaktion' fehlten dem Ministerium ungefähr ein Drittel aller Mitarbeiter, zumal ja schon einige bei den verschiedensten Kämpfen umgekommen waren. Arthur hatte damals wie viele andere auch einige zusätzliche Aufgaben übernommen, wodurch sich dann herausstellte, dass er auch ein gewisses organisatorisches Talent besitzt. Nachdem das Ministerium wieder arbeitsfähig war, gab es einen großen Prozess gegen Cornelius Fudge, da er seinerzeit viel zu lange gezögert hatte, etwas gegen den wieder auferstandenen Voldemort zu unternehmen. Das dürfte dir ja bekannt sein...

Es gab damals eine Abstimmung, an der alle Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter und der gesamte Zaubergamot beteiligt waren. Dadurch hat Fudge seine zweite Chance bekommen, er durfte als Minister bleiben, wenn auch unter Auflagen. Arthur wurde zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt, um ein bisschen auf Fudge aufzupassen. Aber nachdem was mir Arthur so erzählt hatte, hat Fudge seine Lektion gelernt und seit dem gute Arbeit vor allem beim Wiederaufbau geleistet. Mit Arthurs Ernennung wurden auch einige Gesetze geändert, so werden jetzt der Minister und sein Stellvertreter alle fünf Jahre neu gewählt. Und zwar jeweils zum Jahresende. Nächstes Jahr ist es wieder soweit. An der Wahl können alle Zauberer und Hexen teilnehmen, die älter als einundzwanzig sind. Dieses Wahlsystem stammt übrigens von den Muggeln, es war Arthurs Idee, es auch in unserer Welt einzuführen!" Harry konnte den Stolz in ihrer Stimme nicht überhören.

„Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass Sie Krankenpflegerin geworden sind?", fragte Harry, der es sich inzwischen auf der Decke bequem gemacht und sein Haupt auf Hermines Schoß gebettet hatte. „Ja, dass stimmt. Nachdem erst die Zwillinge, dann Ron und später auch noch Ginny bei uns ausgezogen sind, war ich fast immer allein im Fuchsbau, Arthur war ja im Ministerium... Irgendwann ist mir dann schier die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen, ich hatte einfach nichts zu tun. Eines Tages hat mir dann Arthur von Cissa erzählt, das sie ihren Wohnsitz einem Sanatorium zur Verfügung stellt, nachdem das Grundstück mehr oder weniger beschlagnahmt worden ist. Ich habe mich dann oft mit ihr getroffen, und wir haben uns schließlich zusammen ausbilden lassen. Ich muss schon sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Cissa so ändern kann... Nur ihre blonden Haare erinnern noch an früher, ansonsten ist sie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch geworden.

Sie lag ja damals lange Zeit in St. Mungo... Sie hat damals viele der Langzeitpatienten kennen gelernt, dass hat sie wohl zum Nachdenken gebracht. Auch als du noch im Koma lagst, hat sie dich ein paar Mal besucht, zumindest in den letzten Wochen, als du dort lagst. Sie war nicht die einzige, die dich besucht hatte. Hermine hat wohl fast jeden Tag an deinem Bett gesessen, und auch Ginny war sehr oft da gewesen..." Harry richtete sich auf. „Ich dachte immer, dass mich niemand besucht hatte?", fragte er erstaunt. Hermine seufzte und zog ihn wieder an sich.

Molly erzählte weiter: „Irgendwann konnte sich Dumbledore mit seinen Vermutungen und Befürchtungen durchsetzen, und ab dem Zeitpunkt durfte dich keiner mehr besuchen. Das war ungefähr zwei Wochen, bevor du wieder zu dir gekommen bist. Auch nachdem du erwacht warst durfte dich keiner besuchen..." „Langsam regt mich der Mann wirklich auf", grollte Harry. „Ich möchte mal wissen, was der gegen mich hat!" „Pssst, Schatz, reg dich nicht auf. Irgendwann wird er seinen Irrtum erkennen...", redete Hermine auf ihn ein. Sie wusste von den letzten Tagen, wie sehr es Harry aufregte, dass sein früherer Mentor immer noch seine Spielchen mit ihm treiben wollte. Harry ant­wortete nach ein paar Minuten leise: „Wenn ich mich damals nicht so verdammt einsam gefühlt hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht verschwunden, zumindest nicht so lange..." Hermine strich ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß..."

„Ihr zwei gebt ein schönes Paar ab, wisst ihr das?", bemerkte Molly später. Harry grinste, doch Hermine bekam rote Ohren. Schließlich war sie einmal mit Mollys jüngstem Sohn Ron zusammen gewesen, auch wenn das schon eine ganze Weile her war. Ginny bekam Hermines Verlegenheit natürlich mit, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie drückte aber Hermines Hand. Hermine verstand diese Geste, und sie schenkte Ginny einen dankbaren Blick. Das hatte dann schließlich auch Molly mitbekommen. „Oh je", sagte sie darauf hin. „Da habe ich ja wieder was angerichtet..." Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Hermine entgegnete Harry: „Ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley. Hermine und ich haben uns darüber unterhalten. Belassen wir es dabei, die Vergangenheit können wir sowieso nicht ändern..." Molly nickte, und als Hermine sich zu ihm herunter beugte und ihm einen sanften Kuss schenkte, wusste Harry, dass er das Richtige gesagt hatte.

„Habt ihr schon irgendwelche Zukunftspläne?", fragte Molly vorsichtig. Diesmal antwortete Hermine. „Ich bin vor gut zwei Wochen zu Harry gezogen, wir wohnen und leben jetzt zusammen. Wir sind uns auch einig, dass wir zusammen bleiben wollen, für immer. Aber wir haben noch keine konkreten Pläne gemacht, wie wir unsere Zukunft gestalten wollen. So lange sind wir ja nun auch noch nicht zusammen, und wir haben noch einiges aus unserer Vergangenheit zu bewältigen..." „Wie seid ihr nun eigentlich zusammen gekommen, nachdem ihr euch so lange nicht gesehen habt? Ginny hat mir kaum etwas davon erzählt!" Molly kassierte zwar einen bösen Blick von ihrer Tochter, störte sich aber nicht daran.

Hermine erzählte dann von den Ereignissen, die sich seit Harrys Geburtstag abgespielt hatten. Harry half ihr an der einen oder anderen Stelle aus. Zum Schluss meinte er: „Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, ob wir nicht ein wenig überstürzt gehandelt haben, als Hermine so schnell bei mir eingezogen ist und ihre alte Wohnung aufgegeben hat. Aber wenn ich dann daran denke, wie schnell es Hermine gelingt, mich zu beruhigen, wenn mich irgend etwas aufregt, oder dass ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht nur ausgesprochen wohl fühle sondern auch in der Lage bin, endlich über die Vergangenheit zu reden, was ich bei Remus so gut wie nie geschafft habe, dann sind meine Zweifel ganz schnell vergessen. Und wenn mich Hermine dann noch so lieb anlächelt wie jetzt gerade, dann weiß ich, dass unsere Entscheidung richtig war." Bei dem liebevollen Blick, den ihm Hermine jetzt schenkte, schmolz Harry endgültig dahin. In diesem Moment konnte sich Harry sehr lebhaft vorstellen, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen würde...

Fast flüsternd sagte er zu Molly: „Wir wollen unsere eigene Familie gründen, und wir wollen auch Kinder haben... Aber wir wollen auch nichts überstürzen." Obwohl er mit Molly geredet hatte, sah Harry dabei nur Hermine an. „Ein Haus mit viel Platz haben wir schon, auch einen Garten. Und wenn uns gerade danach ist, haben wir auch einen Hund und ein kleines, süßes Kätzchen..." „Davon hast du mir ja noch gar nichts erzählt", meinte Ginny gespielt böse zu Hermine. Diese grinste, dann schob sie Harrys Kopf von ihrem Schoß herunter – und schon saß ein kleines Kätzchen auf der Decke. Harry konnte das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, schnell verwandelte er sich in einen Schäferhund, der bald damit anfing, mit dem Kätzchen zu spielen. Als Harry sah, dass Ginny und vor allem Harold den Schäferhund nicht so toll fanden wie das kleine Kätzchen, verwandelte er sich umgehend in einen kleinen Welpen.

Nun bekam er auch die Aufmerksamkeit, die vorher Hermine als Kätzchen genossen hatte. Unbeholfen tapste Harold zu ihnen und ließ sich dann vor ihnen auf die Decke plumpsen. Mit seinen kleinen patschigen Händchen streichelte er das Kätzchen und das Hündchen. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie begeistert der kleine Harold war. Hermine freute sich, dass ihr Patenkind Spaß daran hatte, und so dachte sie eine ganze Zeit lang gar nicht daran, sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Auch Harry dachte nicht daran, im Gegenteil, trotz seiner Hundeform kuschelte er sich an Hermine, die auch als Kätzchen nichts dagegen hatte...

Kurze Zeit später kam eine große, blonde Hexe in der Kleidung des Pflegepersonals auf die Gruppe zu. „Hallo Ginny, hallo Neville!", begrüßte sie die beiden. „Molly, es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen... Oh, sind die beiden süß! Sind das eure Haustiere?" Ginny musste lachen. „Nein. Cissi, dass sind keine Haustiere, und schon gar nicht unsere. Darf ich vorstellen: Das Kätzchen hier ist Hermine, und das Hündchen hier ist Harry..." Als Harry Narcissas Namen hörte, sprang er auf seine Pfötchen und sah sie mit seinen kleinen Hundeaugen an. „Sagtest du gerade Hermine und Harry?", vergewisserte sich Narcissa. Bevor Ginny antworten konnte, tapste Harry von der Decke herunter, dann verwandelte er sich in seine menschliche Form. Auch Hermine verwandelte sich gleich darauf zurück.

Narcissa starrte die beiden an, dann begann sie zu begreifen. Vorsichtig hielt sie Harry ihre Hand hin. „Guten Tag Mr. Potter", sprach sie ihn recht förmlich an, sie wusste ja nicht, wie er auf sie, eine ehemalige Malfoy, reagieren würde. „Falls Sie mich nicht mehr erkennen sollten, ich bin Narcissa. Sie werden mich vielleicht noch als Mrs. Malfoy in Erinnerung haben, aber den Namen habe ich vor einigen Jahren abgelegt. Seitdem heiße ich wieder Narcissa Black, so wie vor meiner Hochzeit, aber es reicht, wenn Sie Narcissa zu mir sagen, das tun alle hier." Nun ergriff Harry endlich ihre Hand. „Guten Tag, Narcissa. Sagen Sie bitte auch nur Harry zu mir!"

Narcissa war erleichtert, dass Harry sie zumindest nicht sofort abgewiesen hatte. Harry dagegen war etwas unwohl zumute; er wusste nicht, wie er auf sie reagieren sollte, zumal sie wissen müsste, dass er für den Tod ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes verantwortlich war. Unsicher sahen beide Molly Weasley an, doch die schüttelte ihren Kopf in Narcissas Richtung. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, Cissa. Ich habe Harry heute auch zum ersten mal wieder gesehen...", sagte Molly entschuldigend.

Harry und auch Hermine sahen sie fragend an. „Seit der Tagesprophet geschrieben hat, dass du ein Lebenszeichen von dir gegeben hast, hat mich Narcissa immer wieder darum gebeten, ihr ein Gespräch mit dir zu ermöglichen. Wir haben vermutet, dass du vielleicht nicht unbedingt gut auf sie reagieren könntest, und so wollte ich zwischen euch vermitteln, da ich annahm, dass du mir gegenüber weniger voreingenommen wärst. Aber leider bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit dir darüber zu reden, nimm mir das bitte nicht übel."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns!", forderte Harry Narcissa auf und setzte sich selbst auch wieder auf die Decke. Nur ein paar Augenblicke später saß auch Hermine wieder an seiner Seite. Narcissa nahm dankend an und setzte sich langsam neben Molly. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit Ihnen über ein paar doch recht private Dinge reden. Unter vier Augen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." Harry ahnte, dass es bei diesem Gespräch um Lucius und Draco Malfoy gehen würde. „Von mir aus gerne, Narcissa. Aber ich möchte Hermine dabei haben, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viel ausmacht. Ich habe vor Hermine keine Geheimnisse, sie weiß inzwischen was damals passiert ist und auch warum. Aber sehen Sie es mir bitte nach, wenn ich einen anderen Zeitpunkt für eine derartige Unterhaltung vorziehe, und auch vielleicht einen anderen Ort." „Einverstanden, Hermine – Darf ich Hermine sagen? – kann mit dabei sein. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser so..." „Cissa, wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir dabei!", warf Molly ein.

Die Blonde überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. „Danke dir, Molly. Du hast mir in den letzten Jahren schon so oft geholfen, da ist es nur Recht, wenn du auch davon erfährst. Harry, haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn Molly mit dabei ist?" Als auch Hermine ihn bittend ansah, stimmte Harry zu. „Sieh es als Chance, als Anfang mit den Gerüchten, die gegen dich im Umlauf sind, aufzuräumen!", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu. „Würde euch der nächste Mittwoch passen? Da haben Cissa und ich unseren freien Tag." Harry und auch Hermine stimmten zu. „Dann erwarte ich euch zum Mittagessen im Fuchsbau, in Ordnung?" Damit verabschiedeten sich Molly und Narcissa, die sich wieder um ihre Patienten kümmern mussten. Ginny, Hermine, Neville und Harry unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis auch sie sich von einander verabschiedeten und jedes Paar zu seinen eigenen vier Wänden apparierte.

Daheim berichteten Hermine und Harry Remus von ihren Erlebnissen im Kranken­haus und im Sanatorium. Auch von Narcissa berichteten sie. „Ja, sie hat sich wirklich verändert, zu ihrem Vorteil", stimmte ihnen Remus zu. „Ich habe sie und Molly während ihrer Ausbildung sehr oft in Hogwarts gesehen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie manchmal unterrichtet."

Schnell hatte Hermine etwas zu Essen auf den Tisch gezaubert. Nach dem Abend­essen setzten sich die Drei wie immer auf die Veranda, um sich gegenseitig ihre Kenntnisse über die letzten Jahre aufzubessern...

.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Harry und Hermine damit, die Unterlagen zu studieren, die Harry von den Heilern erhalten hatte. Inzwischen hatte er auch die persönlichen Aufzeichnungen der Heiler in St. Mungo abgeholt. Zudem durch­forsteten sie noch ihre nicht gerade kleine Bibliothek nach Büchern, die ihnen im Kampf gegen Nevilles Fluchschäden weiter helfen konnten. Doch trotz der großen Menge an Büchern, die Harry auch zum Thema Heilzauber und Heilkräfte heran geschafft hatte, kamen sie kaum vorwärts. Also begann Hermine damit, unter Harrys Aufsicht die Grundlagen der Alten Magie zu erlernen, zumindest die Bereiche, die für die Heilung verantwortlich waren.

Auch Remus war mit dabei, sollte und wollte er doch ebenfalls die Selbstheilung lernen, die auf den Grundlagen der Alten Magie basierte. Remus wusste nicht, dass Harry damit auch einen anderen Zweck bei Remus verfolgte, als nur seine Unterstützung bei Nevilles Behandlung. Harry erhoffte sich davon, dass Remus irgendwann den Werwolf in ihm ganz überwinden konnte...

Am Samstag kamen Ginny und Neville zu Besuch, sie brachten natürlich den kleinen Harold mit. Wie versprochen lockerte Harry mit Remus' Hilfe die Schutzzauber, so dass sich Ginny und Neville frei im Haus und auf dem Grundstück bewegen konnten, sofern mindestens einer der eigentlichen Hausbewohner anwesend war. Beide waren hell auf begeistert von dem Anwesen, vor allem der nahe gelegene Wald gefiel ihnen. Ginny bat darum, dass sie öfters zu Besuch kommen dürften. Harry, Hermine und auch Remus hatten nichts dagegen, zumal Harry und Hermine ja selbst schon Ginny und Neville dazu eingeladen hatten.

Hermine erklärte Ginny und Neville die Grundlagen der Heilzauber nach der Alten Magie, welche die beiden ja auch erlernen sollten. Hermines nutzte die Situation gleich als Wissenskontrolle. Harry musste sie nur sehr selten korrigieren...

Ginny und Neville verabschiedeten sich erst sehr spät an diesem Abend, und sie waren beide voller Hoffnung, dass Neville wieder gesund werden könnte.

.

Am nächsten Tag wollten Harry, Hermine und Remus einmal ihre Bücher ruhen lassen, immerhin war es ein Sonntag. Remus widmete sich dem Garten, ihre „Kräuter-Plantage" und die Blumenbeete brauchten auch mal wieder etwas Pflege. Harry nutzte den selbst auferlegten freien Tag, um Hermine die nähere Umgebung zu zeigen. Bisher hatte sie außer dem Haus, dem Garten und dem angrenzenden Wald noch nichts gesehen. Zwar lag das gesamte Anwesen mitten in einem großen Waldgebiet, aber außerhalb des Waldes konnte sich die typische Landschaft Schottlands sehen lassen.

So lernte Hermine also die großen Moore im Süden kennen und die riesigen Weideflächen im Westen, auf denen einige Muggel ihre Schafsfarmen und Pferdezucht betrieben (beide nahmen sich vor, sich die große Pferdezucht bei Gelegenheit näher anzusehen). Sogar die Ostküste Schottlands zeigte ihr Harry, auch wenn sie ein Stückchen weiter weg war. Ganz bewusst mieden sie bewohnte Gebiete, wie zum Beispiel die große Muggelstadt Aberdeen. Allerdings wollten sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt sich auch die Muggelstädte ansehen. Edinburgh soll sehr sehenswert sein, hatte Hermine in einem Reiseführer der Muggel gelesen...

Am Nordrand des riesigen Waldes, in dessen Mitte die Villa Wolfsheim lag, suchten sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen an einem kleinen Bach, und machten eine längere Pause. Harry beschwor eine große Decke und etwas Proviant, so dass aus der Pause schließlich ein Picknick wurde. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten (eigentlich aßen sie kaum etwas, die Beiden waren mehr mit Küssen beschäftigt und sich gegenseitig mit den kleinen Leckerbissen zu füttern...), zauberte Harry eine Karte Schottlands herbei. Auf der Karte zeigte er Hermine die Route, die sie bisher hinter sich gebracht hatten. Durch die Karte sah Hermine, wie nahe das Wolfsheim eigentlich bei Hogwarts und Hogsmead war.

Einige Zeit später machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg und apparierten an die Nordküste Schottlands. Harry erklärte seiner Freundin, dass sie in der Nähe von „Kap Wrath" wären, wie die Muggel es nannten. Hermine war von der schweren See und der donnernden Brandung ganz angetan, obgleich sie auch froh war, festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Harry dagegen wäre gerne über das Meer gesegelt, aber sie hatten kein Boot, und mangels detailgenauer Kenntnisse konnte Harry auch keins magisch erschaffen. Als Hermine Harrys sehnsüchtigen Blick sah, kuschelte sie sich an ihn. „Du wirst doch nicht etwas zum Seebären mutieren?", neckte sie ihn. „Ich würde wirklich gerne da raus fahren, Mine. Irgendwo da draußen liegt Avalon..."

„_Avalon?_", fragte Hermine. „Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört, aber mir fällt nicht ein, in welchem Zusammenhang..." „In den ältesten Büchern, die ich aufgetrieben habe, wird von Avalon erzählt. Es war eine Zeit lang die Heimat von Merlin... Aber seitdem war niemand mehr auf Avalon gewesen oder hat davon berichtet. Nach dem was ich gelesen habe, muss das der einzige Ort auf der Welt sein, an dem die Kräfte der Alten Magie noch voll aktiv sind. Dort sollen früher auch andere Völker außer den Menschen gelebt haben, aber keiner weiß, wie lange das schon her ist. Es müssen einige tausend Jahre sein..." „Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder an die Legenden. War das nicht ähnlich wie bei Atlantis? Das soll es ja auch mal wirklich gegeben haben!" „Meine kleine Professorin hat mal wieder alles im Kopf!", neckte Harry seine Freundin, was diese mit etlichen kleinen Küsschen quittierte. „Interessierst du dich für Avalon?", murmelte Hermine zwischen mehreren Küssen. Harry schob sie sachte von sich. Als er wieder anfing mit Sprechen, sah er Hermine fest in die Augen.

„Hermine, es kann kein Zufall sein, dass ich fast neunzig Prozent der Bücher über die Alte Magie hier in Schottland gefunden habe. Und alle Bücher, in denen Avalon erwähnt wurde, habe ich ausschließlich hier an der Nordküste gefunden! Und mich hat auch stutzig gemacht, dass ich scheinbar der Einzige war, der diese Bücher überhaupt sehen konnte, von den alten Buchhändlern einmal abgesehen. Es scheint fast so, als ob irgendjemand möchte, dass ich nach Avalon suche... Verstehst du das? Außer in Muggel-Märchen habe ich noch nie etwas von Avalon gelesen, obwohl Merlin oft erwähnt wird. Aber seitdem ich gezielt auf der Suche nach Büchern und Aufzeichnungen über die Alte Magie bin, stolpere ich immer wieder über Hinweise auf Avalon. Da muss etwas dahinter stecken, Hermine!" „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Harry. Zeigst du mir diese alten Bücher?" Harry zog Hermine wieder an sich. „Ich wollte dir sowieso vorschlagen, dass wir die Alte Magie gemeinsam studieren, und damit auch alles, was wir über Avalon finden können. Auch mit Merlin werden wir uns näher beschäftigen müssen, er scheint ein wichtiger Bezugspunkt im Zusammen­hang mit Avalon zu sein..." „Einverstanden, Schatz. Aber Neville hat erst einmal Vorrang, ok?"

Die Beiden sahen noch einige Zeit dem Spiel der Wellen und dem Treiben der Möwen zu. Irgendwann sagte Harry: „Lass und weiter gehen, ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen..." Wenige Augenblicke standen sie auf einer kleinen, einsamen Wald­lichtung. Die Lichtung war mit saftigem Gras bewachsen, das in sattem Grün leuchtete. Ein kleines Bächlein murmelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Hermine konnte auch etliche Vögel zwitschern hören. Fragend sah sie Harry an, doch dieser hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Hermine ahnte nicht, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken nach Jemanden rief...

_#Serephina, bist du da? Oder Daphne? Könnt ihr mich hören?#_ Harry rief eine ganze Weile nach den Beiden, bis er irgendwann ihre Präsenz spüren konnte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er zu Hermine flüsterte: „Wenn sie kommen, möchte ich dir zwei liebe Freundinnen vorstellen..." Hermine konnte damit erst einmal gar nichts anfangen. Harry soll noch zwei Freundinnen haben? Und das hier mitten im Wald? Hermine kam das schon ein wenig komisch vor, aber sie sagte nichts. Aber vorsichtshalber entzog sie Harry ihre Hand... Sie hatte gehofft, dass Harry sie aufklären würde, was er mit seiner Bemerkung meinte, aber er sagte nichts weiter. Stattdessen grinste er recht spitzbübisch. Kurz darauf wusste Hermine auch warum. Aus dem Dickicht trat eine Einhornstute mit ihrem Fohlen! Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine die beiden Fabelwesen an. War es Zufall, oder hatte Harry die beiden Einhörner gemeint? Als die beiden magischen Tiere langsam auf Harry zu kamen und erst direkt vor ihm stehen blieben, hatte sich Hermines Frage von selbst beantwortet...

Sanft strich Harry erst der Stute und dann auch dem Fohlen über den Kopf. _#Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich freue mich, euch wieder zu sehen!# #Hallo Harry, unser menschlicher Freund. Auch wir freuen uns, dich wieder zu sehen.# #Serephina, Daphne, ich möchte euch meine Freundin und Gefährtin Hermine vorstellen...#_ Vorsichtig trat Serephina, die Stute, näher an Hermine heran und nahm ihren Geruch auf. Dann neigte sie ihren Kopf und rieb ihn sachte an Hermines Hand. Harry atmete auf, als er dieses Zeichen von Serephinas Einverständnis sah. _#Sie ist uns willkommen. Sie hat ein ebenso reines Herz wie du, mein menschlicher Freund. Aber sie kann uns nicht verstehen, oder?# #Ich fürchte, dass kann sie nicht#_, antwortete Harry in Gedanken. _#Ich kann euch auch nur deshalb verstehen, weil wir mit unserem Blut verbunden sind, Serephina.#_

Harry setzte sich auf die Wiese. Serephina legte sich neben ihn, darauf bedacht, mit ihrem Horn niemanden zu verletzen. Ganz langsam kam jetzt Daphne, das Fohlen, auf Hermine zu und schnupperte an ihr, genau wie ihre Mutter. Dann galoppierte Daphne ein paar Mal um die Gruppe herum, bis sie schließlich neben Harry stehen blieb. Harry kraulte ihr ein wenig die Flanke, dann ließ sich Daphne quer über Harrys Beine nieder. Jetzt erst traute sich auch Hermine, sich hinzusetzen. Leise sagte Harry zu ihr: „Hermine, ich möchte dir meine beiden Freundinnen vorstellen: Die Stute hier ist Serephina, ihr Fohlen heißt Daphne. Sie haben dich akzeptiert, du kannst sie ruhig anfassen, wenn du magst. Aber vermeide schnelle Bewegungen, und nähere dich nicht von hinten. Das mögen sie nicht so besonders..."

Zaghaft näherte sich Hermine der Stute, bis sie die Stute schließlich zwischen den Ohren kraulen konnte. Fast schon eifersüchtig stupste Daphne nach Hermines Hand, bis Hermine schließlich auch das Fohlen kraulte und streichelte. Nach Hagrids Unterricht vor so vielen Jahren war dies jetzt das zweite Mal, dass Hermine Kontakt mit einem Einhorn hatte.

„Erzählst du mir von ihnen?", bat Hermine. _#Serephina, darf ich Hermine von euch erzählen?#_ Die Stute schnaubte, aber sie stimmte zu. „Also, in diesem Gebiet hier lebte eine kleine Herde von Einhörnern, etwas zehn Tiere waren das damals. Ich hatte die Einhörner auf meinen Streifzügen schon mehrmals bemerkt, aber ich habe immer einigen Abstand zu ihnen gehalten. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie auf mich reagieren würden... Vor etwas mehr als dreieinhalb Jahren war ich mal wieder im Wald unterwegs, wie immer als Wolf. Nicht weit von hier war ein alter Kaninchenbau, den ich recht gut kannte. Den Eingang zu der Höhle habe ich im Laufe der Zeit immer weiter vergrößert, bis ich schließlich hinein gepasst hatte. Manchmal habe ich in dem Bau geschlafen...

An diesem Tag jedoch musste ich feststellen, dass die Höhle eingestürzt war. Serephina war in die Grube gestürzt, und sie hatte sich an den freigewordenen Wurzelstücken schwer verletzt. Sie hatte sehr viel Blut verloren. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass sie trächtig war. Durch ihren Sturz, sie muss genau auf ihren Bauch gefallen sein, setzten die Wehen ein. Ich weiß nicht, ob man bei Einhörnern auch von Wehen spricht...

Als ich dazu kam, war Daphne schon unterwegs. Normaler Weise gebären Pferde und Einhörne im Stehen, habe ich mal gelesen. Serephina jedoch konnte nicht stehen, sie war zu schwer verletzt dazu. Jedenfalls habe ich mich zurück verwandelt und ihr bei der Geburt geholfen und die beiden danach einigermaßen verarztet. Meine Heilkräfte waren damals zwar noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten wie sie es heute sind, aber es hat für das Notwendigste gereicht. Allerdings habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass ich mich selbst auch verletzt hatte, und so hat sich unser Blut vermischt. Serephina hat jetzt auch menschliches Blut in sich, und ich Einhornblut. Das hat eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns geschaffen, die durch die Geburt auch auf Daphne übergegangen ist. Wir können uns mit unseren Gedanken verständigen...

Die Namen habe ich ihnen gegeben, denn Serephinas richtigen Namen kann kein Mensch aussprechen. Daphne haben wir beide so getauft. Seitdem treffen wir uns öfters hier im Wald und reden miteinander. Wenn ich allein mit ihnen hier bin, haben sie überhaupt keine Scheu mehr vor mir, vor allem Daphne nicht. Du bist die erste, die ich mit hierher genommen habe. Auch Remus war noch nicht hier, ich werde ihn wohl auch nicht mit her bringen. Einhörner mögen die Werwölfe nicht...

Der Rest der Herde ist zum Verbotenen Wald bei Hogwarts gezogen, wo sie sich mit einer anderen Herde vereinigt haben. Nur Serephina und Daphne sind hier geblieben, ihnen gefällt es hier. Wenn Remus nicht da ist, sind sie schon mal bis in unseren Garten gekommen..."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. „Eine schöne Geschichte, Harry. Wären Serephina und Daphne jetzt nicht hier, würde ich das nicht glauben wollen. Das ist eine der Geschichten, die Mütter ihren kleinen Töchtern abends am Bett vorlesen..." „Aber sie ist wahr, Hermine. Erinnerst du dich an Hagrids Unterricht? Er hat uns doch gesagt, dass nur Mädchen Einhörner anfassen dürfen, und das auch nur, wenn sie noch jungfräulich sind... Dann sieh dir mal Daphne an, wie sie es sich auf meinen Beinen bequem gemacht hat... Gut das sie sich noch mit ihren Beinen abstützt, sonst wäre sie schon zu schwer dafür! Daphne ist übrigens mein Patenkind, wenn man das so sagen kann!" „Also haben wir beide ein Patenkind. Ich habe einen Patensohn, und du eine Patentochter... Irgendwie gefällt mir das!", flüsterte Hermine verträumt, und Harry küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

Serephina hatte das aufmerksam beobachtet. _#Zwischen euch ist ein ungewöhnlich starkes Band, ihr müsst euch sehr nahe stehen!#_, meinte sie dazu. _#Ja, ich liebe Hermine über alles. Und ich weiß, dass sie genauso für mich empfindet. Wir kennen uns schon lange, auch wenn wir uns einige Jahre nicht gesehen haben, wie ich dir ja schon erzählt habe. Vor fast drei Wochen haben wir uns endlich wieder gesehen, und seitdem sind wir zusammen...#_ _#Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was du damals damit meintest, dass du sie vermisst. Ich kann die Verbindung zwischen euch ganz deutlich spüren, so stark ist sie. Sogar Daphne kann sie spüren. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich bei Menschen, eine so starke Verbindung... Ich würde euch gerne mal meiner Mutter vorstellen, aber sie lebt in dem Wald bei Hogwarts. Sie ist schon zu alt und zu schwach, um hier her zu kommen. Würdet ihr mit uns dorthin gehen, wenn meine Mutter damit einverstanden ist?# #Von mir aus gerne, aber ich möchte erst Hermine fragen#_, entgegnete Harry.

Dann berichtete er Hermine von der Unterhaltung mit Serephina und ihrem Vorschlag. Hermine war nicht nur einverstanden, sie war begeistert davon! _#Hermine ist einverstanden. Wann möchtest du denn deine Mutter besuchen? Und wie kommt ihr nach Hogwarts? Hermine und ich können dorthin apparieren, dass haben wir schön öfters getan, das letzte Mal erst vor ein paar Tagen...# #Auch wir Einhörner können uns so von einem Ort zu einem Anderen bewegen. Das können so gut wie alle magischen Tiere.# #Stimmt, Fawkes, der Phönix von Professor Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts, kann das auch!#_, stimmte Harry ihr zu. _#Wir wollen in den nächsten Tagen meine Mutter und den Rest unserer Herde besuchen, da werde ich sie fragen. Ich werde dir dann Bescheid geben, ich weiß ja, wie ich dich finden kann#_, antwortete Serephina.

Die Vier unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Dinge, wobei Harry zwischen Serephina, Daphne und Hermine ‚übersetzte'. Hermine lauschte mit Hingabe den Geschichten der Einhörner. Dabei fand sie heraus, dass die Einhörner ebenso wie die Zentauren die Geschichte ihres Volkes und ihrer Herde mündlich von Generation zu Generation weiter gaben. Hermine und Harry erfuhren auch viel über die Lebensgewohnheiten der Einhörner und etlicher anderer Tiere im Verbotenen Wald, mehr als Hagrid ihnen jemals beibringen könnte.

Besonders Daphne hatte es Hermine angetan. Das Fohlen sprang sehr oft über die Wiese und schnappte nach den Schmetterlingen oder wälzte sich verspielt im Gras. Zwischendurch kam Daphne immer wieder zurück und ärgerte seine Mutter oder Harry. Auch Hermine wurde nicht nur einmal das Ziel ihrer verspielten Attacken... Daphne schien besonders Harry zu mögen, immer wieder legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, um sich von ihm zwischen den Ohren kraulen zu lassen.

Im Laufe der Unterhaltung fragte Serephina: _#Mein Freund, mir scheint, dass du mich etwas fragen willst, dich aber nicht traust. Was möchtest du wissen?# #Wie gut du mich doch inzwischen kennst, Serephina! Ich habe tatsächlich ein paar Fragen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich damit belästigen soll...#_, antwortete Harry. _#Stell deine Fragen, und du wirst es wissen!# #Na gut. Die erste Frage wäre, was weißt du über Merlin, den Zauberer? Was weißt du über Avalon?#_

_#Ach Harry, mein Freund, dass sind gleich zwei Fragen, die ich dir nicht beantworten darf! Wir Einhörner wissen einiges über Merlin und auch über Avalon, aber wir dürfen niemanden außerhalb unserer Herde davon erzählen. Aber da du mir und Daphne das Leben gerettet hast, und ich in dir eine starke Präsenz der Alten Magie spüren kann, werde ich meine Mutter und die Ältesten in unserer Herde fragen, ob wir bei dir nicht eine Ausnahme machen dürfen. Bitte frage mich nicht mehr danach, bis ich dir eine Antwort geben darf.# #In Ordnung, dass kann ich akzeptieren. Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Serephina. __Wie du weißt, kann ich mich in jedes nichtmagisches Tier verwandeln, dass ich mir nur genau genug vorstellen kann. Leider kann ich mich nicht in magische Wesen verwandeln. Kannst du mir da helfen, oder mir sagen, warum ich das nicht kann?# #In welche Wesen möchtest du dich denn verwandeln, und warum?#_, fragte Serephina, die sich nicht so recht vorstellen konnte, warum Harry das tun wollte.

_#Ich würde mich gerne in einen Phönix verwandeln wollen, um die Heilkraft seiner Tränen nutzen zu können. Ein Freund von mir und seine Eltern wurden vor über zwanzig Jahren schrecklich gefoltert. Seine Eltern sind seit dem kaum ansprechbar, und sie erkennen niemanden mehr, nicht einmal ihren eigenen Sohn. Sie leben in ihrer eigenen Welt, und bisher konnte ihnen niemand helfen. Ihr Sohn, Neville, war mit mir in Hogwarts in einer Klasse. Er wurde als Baby gefoltert, und nun hat sich heraus gestellt, dass sich sein Blut nicht mehr regeneriert und sein Gehirn langsam abstirbt; ganz so wie bei Blutkrebs oder Leukämie, wie es die Muggel nennen... _

_Neville stirbt einen ganz langsamen Tod, und wir möchten ihm, seinen Kindern und seiner Frau helfen. Hermine und ich studieren bereits die Heilzauber der Alten Magie, doch bisher konnten wir noch nichts finden, was uns nützen könnte. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich in einen Phönix verwandeln könnte, dann hätten wir eine zusätzliche Chance...Bitte lach nicht, aber ich würde mich auch gerne in ein Einhorn verwandeln, dann könnte ich öfters mal mit euch durch den Wald streifen, so wie ihr das tut. Und ich könnte euch vielleicht besser verstehen. Da gibt es noch ein magisches Tier, in das ich mich gerne verwandeln würde: Einen goldenen Greifen. Irgendwie fasziniert mich dieses Wesen...# _

Serephina dachte einige Zeit nach, bevor sie Harry antwortete. _#In ein Einhorn solltest du dich eigentlich verwandeln können, du hast ja einen Teil meines Blutes in dir, so dass sich dein Körper an das Einhorn ‚erinnern' müsste. Versuche es doch einfach! Aber mit dem Phönix und dem Greifen kann ich dir jetzt auch nicht weiter helfen, ich weiß nicht, warum die Verwandlung bei dir nicht funktioniert. Die dazu nötige Kraft und die Macht hast du jedenfalls. Ich werde auch dazu meine Mutter befragen. Aber wegen dem Phönix, warum fragst du nicht Albus Dumbledore, ob er dir mit Fawkes hilft?# #Dumbledore kann ich nicht fragen, er denkt, dass ich mich der dunklen Seite zugewandt habe! Außerdem hat er mich schon so oft enttäuscht und mir seine Hilfe verweigert, dass ich gerne ohne ihn auskommen möchte.# _

_#Albus Dumbledore denkt, dass du auf der dunklen Seite stehst? Dann ist er ein Narr! Ich werde wohl mal mit ihm reden müssen!# #Dumbledore kann euch auch verstehen, so wie ich?#_, fragte Harry erstaunt. _#Nein, dass kann er nicht. Aber er ist mächtig genug, damit ich ihm Bilder von dem schicken kann, was ich ihm sagen möchte. Du bist der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich mich ‚normal' unterhalten kann. Du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass ich etwas anderes sage als du verstehst. Dein Gehirn wandelt meine Sprache automatisch in deine um. Wenn du mir etwas sagst, verwandelt dann mein Gehirn deine Sprache in meine __um, und so können wir miteinander reden. Einer unserer Alten hat mir das so erklärt. Die letzten Menschen, mit denen ein Einhorn reden konnte, waren Merlin und seine Gefährtin. Aber frage bitte nicht weiter danach, nicht jetzt...#_ Serephinas Stimmer verlor sich in Harrys Kopf, während er das Gehörte stockend an Hermine weiter gab.

Irgendwann setzte schließlich die Abenddämmerung ein, und so verabschiedeten sich die beiden Einhörner von ihren menschlichen Freunden. Würdevoll schritt Serephina über die Wiese in das dichte Innere des Waldes, während Daphne ihr müde hinterher trottete. Schließlich hatte sie fast den ganzen Nachmittag ausgelassen auf der Wiese herum getobt und gespielt. Harry und Hermine standen Arm in Arm auf der Wiese und sahen ihren beiden ungewöhnlichen Freundinnen nach, bis sie im Wald verschwunden waren. Dann apparierten sie nach Hause, wo sie sich beim Abend­essen noch ein wenig mit Remus über das Erlebte unterhielten, bevor auch sie dann müde, aber zufrieden, in Richtung Bett verschwanden...

.

Die beiden nächsten Tage waren wieder von ihren Studien geprägt. Auch Ginny und Neville kamen wieder vorbei, sie blieben diesmal sogar über Nacht im Wolfsheim. Remus machte deutliche Fortschritte beim Meditieren, so dass Harry beschloss, dass Remus das Meditieren Hermine, Ginny und Neville beibringen sollte. Da Harry oft unbewusst auf die Alte Magie zurückgriff, und zudem schon seit Jahren ohne Zauberstab zauberte, war Remus wohl der bessere Lehrer für die Drei. Harry vertiefte sich in seine eigenen Studien, aber die meiste Zeit in diesen zwei Tagen dachte er über das nach, was Serephina ihm gesagt hatte. Und so übte und trainierte Harry, wenn er nicht gerade vor seinen Büchern saß...

Harry überraschte seine Freunde am Abend vor dem Treffen im Fuchsbau, in dem er sie hinaus in den Garten bat, wo er ihnen etwas zeigen wollte. Harold blieb in seinem kleinen Sessel sitzen, dem Harry für ihn erschaffen hatte. Zu Ginny sagte er, dass dies jetzt Harolds Sessel sei, und dass dieser Sessel mit Harold automatisch ‚mitwachsen' würde. Nachdem dann Hermine, Remus, Ginny und Neville auf der kleinen Wiese mit den Obstbäumen standen, tauchten auf einmal Serephina und Daphne auf, die Harry schon seit dem Nachmittag gerufen hatte. Harry stellte die beiden Einhörner seinen Freunden vor, und Hermine erzählte in Kurzform, was sich zwischen ihnen und Harry zugetragen hatte.

Harry unterhielt sich unterdessen mit der Einhornstute. _#Serephina, ich habe euch heute aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund gerufen. Ich weiß, dass ihr Werwölfe meidet, aber Remus ist ungefährlich für euch. Er kann jetzt sehr gut meditieren und sich so auf seine menschliche Kraft und Energie konzentrieren, um den Werwolf in ihm zu bändigen. Auch kann er sich in einen ‚normalen' Wolf verwandeln, bevor der Werwolf bei Vollmond die Kontrolle übernimmt. Dadurch ist er sehr friedlich geworden. Ihr braucht also keine Scheu mehr vor ihm zu haben.# #Hast du uns deshalb gerufen?#_, fragte Serephina etwas unsicher.

_#Nein, deswegen habe ich euch nicht gerufen. Aber ich wollte dich beruhigen, weil Remus mit hier ist und ich weiß, dass ihr euch bei seiner Anwesenheit nicht wohl fühlt.# #Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, mein Freund. Bist du dir sicher, dass er uns nicht mehr gefährlich __werden kann?# #Nun, ich kann euch keine Garantie dafür geben. Aber ich kenne Remus und weiß, dass er als Mensch sehr friedliebend ist. Da Remus als Professor in Hogwarts arbeitet und eure gesamte Herde im Verbotenen Wald lebt, werdet ihr euch dort sicherlich begegnen, wenn wieder Vollmond ist. Wir können den Werwolf in Remus nicht besiegen, aber wir können ihn friedlich und ungefährlich machen. Aber er darf nicht gereizt oder provoziert werden...# _

_#Ich vertraue dir, Harry,# _entgegnete Serephina nach einigen Augenblicken des Nachdenkens,_ #aber möchte mich selbst von Remus überzeugen. Kannst du ihm bitte sagen, dass er sich in einen Wolf verwandeln soll?#_ Harry wandte sich an Remus: „Serephina möchte sich von dir überzeugen, Remus. Kannst du ihr deine Verwandlung und auch deine Meditation zeigen? Ich glaube, sie möchte deine Aura prüfen."

Remus nickte, und nur einen Augenblick später stand der schwarz-graue Wolf vor ihnen, dessen Anblick Harry im Laufe der vielen Vollmondnächte so vertraut geworden ist. Ein paar Minuten blieb Remus als Wolf auf der Wiese stehen, dabei sah er Serephina fragend an. Dann verwandelte er sich wieder in seine menschliche Form und setzte sich auf die Wiese, um zu meditieren. Remus brauchte nicht lange, um in den Tiefen seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit zu versinken. Serephina und auch Harry beobachteten ihn dabei sehr genau, vor allem seine Aura, die nur für sie beide sichtbar war.

Langsam trat Serephina immer näher an Remus heran, bis sie schließlich direkt vor ihm stand. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf den seinen, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass sie Remus nicht mit ihrem Horn verletzen würde. Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass auch Serephina irgendwie meditierte, um Remus besser prüfen zu können, da er sah, dass ihre Aura nun heller leuchtete. In der Tat konzentrierte sich Serephina auf ihr Wesen und ihre Fähigkeiten. Dann sondierte sie Remus' Geist und seine Persönlichkeit.

Lange verharrten sie so, bis sich Serephina schließlich langsam zurückzog. Erschöpft legte sie sich ein paar Meter von Remus entfernt auf die Wiese. _#Ich habe ihn geprüft, Harry. Dein Freund hat in seinem Leben sehr viel Leid und Verzweiflung erfahren, so wie du auch. Ich weiß jetzt, dass er für uns ungefährlich ist und dass wir euch nun unbesorgt auch hier jederzeit besuchen können. Es ist wie du gesagt hast, mein Freund. Als Mensch ist er sehr friedlich und von reinem Herzen. Auch der menschliche Teil seiner Seele ist rein, auch wenn die Spuren, die Narben großen Leides und tiefer Verzweiflung, nicht zu übersehen sind. Der Werwolf in ihm ist ruhig, er schlummert. Ich habe noch nie einen so friedlichen Werwolf gesehen! _

_Aber Remus muss aufpassen, dass der Werwolf in ihm nicht eines Tages wieder erwacht, dann ist er verloren. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, den Werwolf endgültig zu überwinden, aber das müsst ihr selbst herausfinden. Ich darf euch das nicht sagen! Ich kann euch erst dann helfen, wenn ihr das Wissen dazu gefunden habt. Aber ich möchte dir einen Hinweis geben: Die Möglichkeit, den Werwolf zu überwinden, hängt mit denselben Kräften zusammen, die du benötigst, um deinen kranken Freund und seine Eltern zu heilen. Und ihr könnt diese Kräfte unterstützen durch die Macht eurer Herzen... Mehr darf ich jetzt nicht sagen.#_

Serephina ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Vorderhufe sinken, sie war wirklich erschöpft. Harry bedankte sich für ihre Informationen und gab sie an seine menschlichen Freunde weiter.

Harry setzte sich auf die Wiese, an Serephinas Seite. Neville gesellte sich zu ihnen, nachdem er seinen schlafenden Sohn zu sich geholt hatte. Auch Remus folgte zögernd. Vergnügt sahen sie zu, wie Hermine und Ginny ausgelassen mit Daphne spielten. Das Einhornfohlen genoss die Aufmerksamkeit seiner zwei neuen menschlichen Freundinnen sichtbar. Irgendwann wachte Harold auf, was Daphne dazu brachte, den Kleinen neugierig in näheren Augenschein zu nehmen. Doch Harold war ihr zum Spielen zu klein, und so tobte sie bald wieder über die Wiese. Harold dagegen entdeckte Serephina, und begeistert ging er auf Entdeckungstour und kraxelte auf ihr herum. Serephina ließ es gutmütig über sich ergehen. Harry erklärte ihr alles, was er über das Aufwachsen des menschlichen Nachwuchses wusste.

Einige Zeit später stand Harry auf. _#Eigentlich habe ich euch gerufen, weil ich euch etwas zeigen wollte#_, sagte er zu Serephina. _#Ich weiß, Harry. Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit darauf...#_, antwortete die Einhornstute dem etwas verblüfften Zauberer. Kopfschüttelnd ging er ein paar Meter weg, damit er etwas freien Platz um sich herum hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu seinen Freunden zu sagen, stand er auf dem Rasen.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper und auf seine Kräfte. In seinem Geiste stellte er sich vor, wie sich sein Körper langsam verändern würde, so wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Er stellte sich vor, wie ihm Hufe wachsen würden, wie sein Körper auf allen Vieren stand. Wie sich sein Äußeres veränderte... Irgendwann hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sein Körper die richtige Form angenommen hatte. An der Reaktion seiner Freunde erkannte er, dass er sich erfolgreich verwandelt hatte. Sie starrten in mit offenen Mündern an, so als wollten sie nicht glauben, was sie da sahen.

Nur Serephina reagierte gelassen. _#Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es schaffst!#_, sagte sie zu Harry. _#Ich muss sagen, du siehst sehr gut aus als Einhorn! Schade, dass du schon eine Gefährtin hast...#_ Wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, so hätte man ihr Grinsen deutlich sehen können. Harry senkte seinen Kopf. _#Serephina, wie soll ich das jetzt bitte verstehen?#_, sagte er verlegen. _#Ich meine ja nur, du gibst einen großen, starken und stolzen Einhornhengst ab. Und so wie du dich um Daphne und auch um mich kümmerst, hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mein Gefährte wärst. Aber keine Angst, ich weiß das du zu Hermine gehörst und sie zu dir!# #Serephina, du überraschst mich immer wieder!# _

_#Harry, bist du das?# #Ja Daphne, ich bin Harry.# #Das ist ja toll, jetzt können wir zusammen durch den Wald traben und um die Wette rennen...#_ Daphne war ganz begeistert von Harrys Verwandlung. Immer wieder rannte sie um ihn herum und sah ihn sich von allen Seiten an. Dann schmiegte sie sich an seine Seite, so als wollte sie dort Schutz suchen. Harry wandte seinen Kopf, wobei er aber noch Probleme damit hatte, dass Gewicht des Einhorns auf seiner Stirn auszubalancieren, und zupfte leise schnaubend an Daphnes Haarsträhnen zwischen ihren Ohren. Daphne genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten und erwiderte sie.

Serephina wurde es ganz warm ums Herz, als sie den beiden zusah. Hatte Daphne jetzt endlich den Vater gefunden, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte? Aber das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Serephina wusste, dass Harry sich nicht immer um Daphne kümmern konnte. Außerdem war er ein Mensch, auch wenn er sich jetzt in ein Einhorn verwandeln konnte. Und sie wusste auch, dass sein Herz einer anderen gehörte, einer Menschenfrau namens Hermine...

Hermine war die erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand. Fasziniert beobachtete sie die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Als dann jedoch Serephina aufstand und zu ihrer Tochter und dem Einhornhengst ging und sich an deren Spielchen beteiligte, spürte Hermine ganz deutlich, wie die Eifersucht in ihr erwacht war und nach ihrem Herz griff. Mit wackligen Beinen ging Hermine zu den drei Einhörnern, die so aussahen wie eine glückliche Familie. Vorsichtig schob sich Hermine zwischen die Stute und dem Hengst, doch zu ihrer Überraschung machte ihr Serephina freiwillig etwas Platz.

Hätte Hermine Serephinas Gedanken lesen können, so hätte sie erfahren, dass Serephina traurig war, weil Harry nicht für sie bestimmt war, und gleichzeitig auch glücklich war, weil Daphne zumindest für einen kleinen Moment erfuhr, was es hieß, eine richtige Familie zu haben. Doch da Hermine nichts von Serephinas wider­sprüch­lichen Gefühlen wusste, tat sie das Einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment einfiel: Sie versuchte, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Hermine trat vor Harry und umfasste seinen Einhornkopf mit ihren Händen und zwang ihn damit sanft, sie anzusehen. Doch als sie dann in seine smaragdgrünen Augen sah und dort die tiefe Zuneigung ihr gegenüber erkannte, wusste sie, dass Harry sie nicht vergessen hatte.

Vor Erleichterung lächelnd kraulte sie seine Stirn und die Stelle zwischen den Ohren. Harry legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter und knabberte ein wenig an ihren Haaren, so als wollt er ihr sagen, dass sie nicht um seine Liebe fürchten musste.

Serephina erkannte, dass sie gegen diese tiefe Zuneigung machtlos war, die Harry und Hermine miteinander verband. Trotzdem kämpfte sie mit ihren Empfindungen, die sie noch nie zuvor in solcher Deutlichkeit gespürt hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass Gefühle so sehr wehtun können! Serephina wusste zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie glaubte, all die Reinheit und die Weisheit, die den Einhörnern eigen sind, hätten sie verlassen. Ratlos wie sie war, beschloss Serephina, sich zurück zu ziehen, damit sie nachdenken konnte. Vielleicht konnte ihr auch ihre Mutter helfen...

Harry bemerkte, wie sich Serephina von ihm entfernte. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Hermine und ging der Einhornstute ein, zwei Schritte nach. Auch Daphne war ihrer Mutter gefolgt, sie stand jetzt zwischen Serephina und Harry. _#Serephina, warum gehst du?#_, fragte Harry. Zögernd antwortete sie ihm. _#Ich möchte allein sein, ich muss über einiges nachdenken.#_ Doch da sich Harry nun auch in ein Einhorn verwandeln konnte und sie beide außerdem das Blut des anderen in sich trugen, konnte sich Serephina nicht mehr vor Harry verschließen. Er konnte in ihr lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

Langsam verstand Harry auch, was in Serephina vorging. Leise sagte er zu ihr: _#Serephina, du weißt, dass ich dich mag, und dass auch Daphne mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Aber es gibt nur eine Frau, die ich von ganzem Herzen liebe, und dass ist Hermine. Die __Menschen sind üblicher Weise monogam, sie haben immer nur einen Partner. Ich weiß, die Empfindungen, die du jetzt hast, sind dir neu und fremd. Aber für mich sind sie das nicht, sie sind ein ständiger Begleiter des mensch­lichen Daseins und somit auch von mir. Jeder Mensch muss mit seinen Emotionen leben und mit ihnen fertig werden, jeden Tag aufs Neue. Den Menschen hilft es manchmal, wenn sie mit anderen über ihre Gefühle reden. Ich wünschte, du könntest dich mit Hermine unterhalten, dass wäre einfacher für euch. Sie ist auf dich eifersüchtig genauso wie du es auf sie bist... _

_Weißt du, ich musste meine Liebe zu Hermine schon einmal aus meinem Herzen verbannen, und das hat mich fast umgebracht. Ich kann das nicht noch einmal tun! Ich möchte sehr gerne dein und Daphnes Freund sein, aber ich werde niemals dein Gefährte sein. Als Hermine nach so langer Zeit endlich zu mir gekommen ist und wir uns unsere Liebe eingestanden haben, habe ich mir geschworen, mich nie wieder von Hermine zu trennen. Wir wollen für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen bleiben. Ich kann dich nur bitten, dass du versuchst das zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren.#_

Serephina schnaubte leise, dann drehte sie sich um und ging auf den Wald zu. Daphne hatte zwar die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und ihrer Mutter gehört, aber nicht so ganz verstanden. Aber sie spürte, dass ihre Mutter etwas bedrückte. Und so verabschiedete sie sich von Harry und folgte ihrer Mutter. Harry verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt und sah den Beiden traurig hinterher.

Selbst nachdem die beiden Einhörner schon lange verschwunden waren, stand Harry immer noch so da. Hermine seufzte und ging langsam zu ihrem Freund. Als sie vor ihm stand und die Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen sah, nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme. „Es tut immer weh, wenn man Freunde verliert. Doch manchmal stellt sich heraus, dass man seine Freunde nicht verloren hat, sondern das sie nur etwas Zeit für sich selbst brauchen, und dass sie dann wieder zu einem zurückkommen...", sagte sie leise zu Harry.

Später, als nach dem Abendessen alle wieder auf der Veranda saßen und Hermine erfolgreich Harrys Traurigkeit verscheucht hatte, fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, wie er denn eigentlich so als Einhorn aussah. Seine Freunde lachten, das war wieder einmal typisch für Harry! Doch dieser grinste, und schnell hatte er einen großen Spiegel beschworen. Dann verwandelte er sich wieder in ein Einhorn und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Was er dabei sah, stimmte ihn zufrieden.

Im Spiegel sah Harry einen großen Einhornhengst, den man seine Stärke deutlich ansehen konnte. Sein weißes Fell glänzte, und sein Horn auf der Stirn sah schon recht bedrohlich aus. Aber verblüfft registrierte Harry, dass in seiner weißen Mähne und auch in seinem weißen Schweif immer wieder etliche schwarze Strähnen waren...

.

* * *

.

Viele Kilometer entfernt saßen zwei alte Zauberer zusammen in einer alten, halb zerfallenen Fischerhütte. "Endlich hat er es geschafft! Was meinst du, wie lange er noch für die anderen Verwandlungen brauchen wird?" "Nun, ich vermute, da er jetzt die erste geschafft hat und außerdem seine Gefährtin endlich bei ihm ist, werden wir nicht mehr so lange warten müssen... Glaubst du, er wird mir irgendwann vergeben können?" "Mach dir nicht so viel Gedanken darum, mein Freund. Er hat doch jetzt wieder Kontakt zu seinen Freunden, da wird er sich bestimmt nicht mehr so sehr zurückziehen wie noch vor ein paar Jahren. Und falls er es doch versucht, dann wird es seine Gefährtin hoffentlich verhindern. Ich denke, wenn er alle Verwandlungen geschafft und seine selbst auferlegten Aufgaben erfüllt hat, dann werden wir ihm wohl reinen Wein einschenken müssen."

"Ich mache mir Sorgen! Mir ist es noch nie leicht gefallen, ihm etwas vorzuspielen! Wenn ich ihm doch wenigstens alles über seine Familie sagen könnte..." "Nicht mehr lange, mein Freund, und du kannst ihm alles über aeine Familie erzählen! Wir müssen nur noch abwarten, bis er endlich seine restlichen Verwandlungen geschafft hat und seine Kenntnisse über die Alte Magie erweitert hat. Wenn er dann auch noch das Ritual mit seiner Gefährtin durchführt, dann können wir ihm alles sagen und beibringen, damit er sein Erbe antreten kann..."

"Du hast gut reden, du weißt, dass ich nicht so geduldig bin wie du!" "Na ja, ich bin ja auch schon ein paar Jährchen älter als du!" Sein Gesprächspartner, der alte Zauberer mit der halbmondförmigen Brille und der Hakennase, lächelte kurz bei dieser Bemerkung seines berühmten Freundes. "Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft du in unseren Geschichtsbüchern erwähnt wirst, und das ich jetzt hier sitze und mit dir rede... Was würden wohl die Anderen dazu sagen?"

Sein Gegenüber zeigte nur ein verschmitztes Grinsen. "Tja, nicht jeder kann sich durch die Zeit bewegen... Aber ich sollte bald zurückkehren, Nimue wartet schon auf mich!" "Dann sag mir schnell noch, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen!" "Also, ich habe mir gedacht, dass du unseren Lieblings-Jung-Magier noch ein bisschen reizt, ihn noch ein wenig provozierst, damit er sich endgültig in der Öffentlichkeit zurück meldet. Und ich werde wohl einmal mehr den alten Buchhändler spielen..."

"In Ordnung, ich lasse mir was einfallen. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" "Ich werde dir Bescheid geben, wie immer..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand einer der beiden alten Zauberer einem silbrigen Nebel und ging zurück in seine eigene Zeit...

_t. b. c. _


	9. Fuchsbau

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Da leider nicht alle eine Email-Adresse hinterlassen haben und ich somit nicht zurückschreiben kann, möchte ich mich auf diesem Wege bei euch bedanken. Also, an dieser Stelle mal ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle anonymen Reviewer!_

_'_

_Für diejenigen, die es interessiert: Laut der Statistik "Reader Traffic" von ff-net gab es für **KNV** bisher Zugriffe aus folgenden Ländern: Deutschland, Österreich, Schweitz, Frankreich, Ungarn, Türkei, Norwegen, Belgien. Und irgendjemand von euch geht per Satellit online..._

* * *

'

**KNV – Kapitel 09: Besuch im Fuchsbau**

Am nächsten Morgen kümmerten sich Hermine und Ginny um das Frühstück für alle. Neville und Ginny hatten wieder einmal in der "_Villa Wolfsheim_" übernachtet, natürlich zusammen mit ihrem Sohn Harold.

Nach dem Frühstück setzten Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Neville ihre Studien fort; während Remus seine Unterrichtsplanung abschloss. Schließlich begann in ein paar Tagen wieder der Unterricht in Hogwarts! Doch in diesem Jahr war Remus dank der Hilfe von Harry und Hermine so gut auf seinen Unterricht vorbereitet wie noch nie. Harry hatte ihm etliche Zaubersprüche und ihre Auswirkungen aufgeschrieben, und Hermine hatte ihm alles dazu aus den Büchern heraus gesucht, was sie hatte finden können. So konnte Remus seinen Unterricht in den sieben Klassenstufen durch die unterschiedlichsten Beispiele von alternativen Zaubersprüchen ergänzen.

Er bedauerte es nur außerordentlich, dass Harry und Hermine nun doch keine Lehrer in Hogwarts wurden. Aber er konnte die Beiden verstehen, wahrscheinlich hätte er auch nicht anders gehandelt. Remus seufzte. Er hoffte, dass es Dumbledore mit seinem Vorhaben nicht übertrieb, denn er wünschte Harry von ganzem Herzen, dass er endlich das Leben führen konnte, was er sich selbst vorstellte. Das bedeutete ein Leben ohne Beeinflussung durch andere, ohne im Mittelpunkt der Zauberer­gesellschaft zu stehen, ohne sich ständig für seine Taten rechtfertigen zu müssen, ohne ständig wichtige Informationen vorenthalten zu bekommen... Das bedeutete aber vor allem auch ein Leben mit Hermine. Remus freute sich sehr, dass die Beiden nun endlich zusammen gekommen waren. Er wünschte ihnen, dass ihre Liebe und ihre Partnerschaft ihr ganzes Leben lang halten würde.

Am späten Vormittag packten die vier jungen Zauberer bzw. Hexen ihre Bücher weg. Schließlich wollten sie pünktlich im Fuchsbau sein, Molly Weasley hatte sie ja zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Schnell verabschiedeten sie sich von Remus und apparierten zum Haus der Weasleys. Natürlich konnten sie nicht direkt vor das Haus apparieren, da der Fuchsbau wie so wie viele andere Gebäude und Häuser mit einem Apparationsschutzzauber versehen war. Aber sie mussten nicht all zu weit laufen. Ginny übernahm die Führung, und so brauchten sie nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie vor dem immer noch windschiefen und nur durch spezielle Zauber zusammen gehaltenem Haus standen, in dem Ginny aufgewachsen war.

Molly Weasley, ihre Mutter, stand schon im Vorgarten; sie hatte an ihrer speziellen Uhr in der Küche (wie Harry auch eine hatte seit seinem Geburtstag) erkannt, dass ihre Tochter nach Hause kam. Arthur Weasley hatte sich an diesem Tag frei genommen; er arbeitete in seinem Schuppen - in dem er schon seit Jahren etliche Sachen und Geräte der Muggel aufbewahrte - an einem alten, schwarzen und wirklich sehr großem Motorrad. Mit öl- und schmutzverschmierten Händen kam er heraus, um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Allerdings wollte Ginny ihren Sohn nicht in die vom Arbeiten verschmutzten Hände ihres Vaters geben, und so erntete dieser erst einmal einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Ginny, der dem ihrer Mutter gleich kam. Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen, Ginny hatte sich früher so oft über ihre Mutter beschwert, und nun verhielt sie sich ihr doch verblüffend ähnlich...

Arthur reinigte sich mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch ("Ratzeputz") die Hände, dann begrüßten er und seine Frau Molly endlich ihre Gäste, indem sie diese der Reihe nach in ihre Arme schlossen. Nur bei Harry begnügte sich Arthur mit einem kurzen Händedruck. Harry sagte nichts, aber er dachte sich seinen Teil dazu. Den anderen war diese ausgesprochen kühle Begrüßung natürlich nicht entgangen, und so war die Stimmung doch etwas gedrückt, als sie schließlich das Haus betraten. Harry stellte fest, dass sich auch im Inneren des Fuchsbaus nicht viel verändert hatte, außer das die Weasleys offenbar vor noch nicht all zu sehr langer Zeit renoviert hatten.

Molly führte sie alle in die Küche, wo sie sich um den großen Tisch setzten. Molly und Ginny begannen den Tisch zu decken. Hermine und Neville erzählten von den letzten Tagen, wobei sie aber nicht näher auf Harrys Verwandlung eingingen. Arthur konnte nun endlich seinen Enkel auf den Schoß nehmen und sich mit ihm beschäftigen. Nur Harry saß schweigsam an dem Tisch. Er fragte sich, wo denn Narcissa blieb, schließlich hatte sie ihn um diese Unterredung gebeten. Vorsichtig fuhr er seine magischen Sinne aus, um zu prüfen, wer denn noch so alles anwesend war. Narcissa konnte er nicht entdecken, dafür aber jemanden, den er hier überhaupt erwartet hatte!

Harry stellte fest, dass sich diese Person auch noch in der Küche aufhalten musste, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Also musste er entweder unsichtbar sein, oder sich in ein wirklich kleines Tier verwandelt haben. Harry ließ seinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen, wobei er ganz besonders auf die ihm so bekannte Aura achtete.

Schließlich entdeckte er ihn: Auf der Fensterbank saß eine kleine Hummel, und zwar mit der Aura von niemanden anderes als Albus Dumbledore! '_Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?'_, fragte sich Harry. Kraft seiner Gedanken errichtete er schnell einen eindämmenden Schild um die Hummel, so dass Dumbledore nicht mehr davon fliegen konnte. Danach belegte er die Hummel mit einem Isolationszauber, weshalb Dumbledore weder etwas hören noch etwas sehen konnte von dem, was in der Küche vor sich ging. Die einzige, die auch nur irgendetwas davon mitbekommen hatte, war Hermine. Zwar sah sie Harry fragend an, aber sie sagte nichts dazu.

Wenig später kam dann auch Narcissa. Auch sie wurde herzlich begrüßt, zumindest von den Weasleys und von Neville. Harry und Hermine übten sich doch noch etwas in Zurückhaltung, schließlich hatten sie die "neue" Narcissa erst einmal gesehen und wussten dem zu Folge noch nicht so richtig, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollten. Aber Narcissa störte das nicht, sie hatte sogar damit gerechnet.

Das Essen war wie immer bei Molly einfach nur lecker. Sie hatte den Tisch voll gestellt mit den verschiedensten Braten, Würstchen, Soßen und Beilagen. Und es gab natürlich jede Menge Gemüse, einfach alles was ihr Garten hergab. Alle langten beherzt zu, sogar Hermine, die sonst doch eher wenig aß, da sie sehr auf ihre Figur achtete, auch wenn sie das Harrys Meinung nach eigentlich nicht nötig hatte. Das Essen zog sich doch etwas in die Länge, denn wie immer am Tisch der Weasleys wurde beim Essen fleißig weiter erzählt. Außerdem hatte Molly noch den einen oder anderen Nachtisch vorbereitet. So gab es dann noch verschiedene Cremespeisen, Pudding- und Eissorten, und natürlich Mollys berühmte Siruptorte. Als dann schließlich auch der Letzte satt war (es war Neville), räumten Ginny und Hermine schnell den Tisch ab, bevor Molly italienischen Kaffee servierte. Neville säuberte seinen Sohn mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, denn beim Füttern waren doch etliche Portionen daneben gegangen.

Harry überprüfte zum wiederholten Male die festgesetzte Hummel. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte sie sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, also funktionierte Harrys Schildzauber noch. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, wandte er sich an Narcissa: "Wollen wir hier reden?", fragte er kurz angebunden. Narcissa nickte. "Ich habe mich schon ein wenig mit Molly und Arthur unterhalten. Ich nehme an, dass Ginny und Neville sowieso von unserem Gespräch erfahren, deshalb können sie von mir aus hier bleiben. Stört Sie das?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Ich weiß, dass einige Gerüchte über dich im Umlauf sind, die ich einfach nicht glauben kann und will", sagte Molly mit einem Seitenblick zu Arthur. "Da leider auch mein Mann diesen Gerüchten Glauben schenkt, oder sie zumindest für möglich hält, habe ich mir erlaubt, ihn mit zu unserer Gesprächsrunde einzuladen." "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", entgegnete Harry. "Ich hatte gedacht, Sie kennen mich, Mr. Weasley!" Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Etwas kleinlaut entgegnete Arthur: "Ehrlich gesagt, seit dem Kampf damals bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher..." Betroffenheit zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern aller Anwesenden. Na ja, fast aller. Eigenartiger Weise war es Narcissa, die weder betroffen noch überrascht war. "Arthur, ich verstehe euch da nicht so ganz", sagte sie leise. "Ihr wusstet doch, dass Harry Voldemort töten musste. Glaubst du, er hätte dies mit einem 'Wingardium Leviosa' geschafft?" Arthur wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen.

"Harry, ich glaube, Sie machen sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen damals." Narcissa hatte einige Minuten nachgedacht, bevor sie weiter geredet hatte. "Sie sollten wissen, dass ich Ihnen heute sogar dankbar bin, weil Sie meinen damaligen Mann getötet haben. Ich hatte schon lange keinen Einfluss mehr auf Draco gehabt, er hat nur noch gemacht, was Lucius ihm gesagt oder vorgeschrieben hatte. Ich weiß, dass Lucius ein Todesser war, und auch Draco hatte sich in seinem letzten Schuljahr Voldemort angeschlossen, wie so viele von seinem Jahrgang aus Slytherin. Wissen Sie, mit Lucius hatte mich schon lange nichts mehr verbunden. Aber eine Trennung von ihm kam nicht in Frage, dass hätte ich nicht überlebt... Sie haben mich zwar zur Witwe gemacht, Harry, aber mir damit auch gleichzeitig meine Freiheit zurückgegeben. Deswegen bin ich Ihnen dankbar." Harry musste schwer schlucken, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht, um ihn zu zeigen, dass sie immer noch für ihn da war.

Mit leiser, aber fester Stimme erzählte dann Hermine, was Harry ihr über den letzten Kampf erzählt hatte, vor allem über das, was Harry mit den beiden Malfoys und mit Voldemort gemacht hatte und warum. Molly, Ginny und auch Neville waren schockiert. Mit aufgerissenen Mündern saßen sie da und hörten Hermine zu. Arthur schüttelte immer wieder seinen Kopf. Narcissa saß mit starrem Gesicht da, sie war zu keiner Regung fähig. Sie hatte bisher gedacht, dass ihr Sohn Draco sich zwar Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, aber noch niemanden umgebracht hatte! Und nun musste sie zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass nicht nur ihr früherer Mann sondern auch ihr Sohn zum Mörder geworden war!

"Narcissa, wenn sich jemand Voldemort angeschlossen hatte und zum Todesser wurde, dann musste er ein Ritual über sich ergehen lassen. Der oder die jenige musste sich foltern lassen, bevor Voldemort das dunkle Mal auf den Arm brannte. Dann musste der neue Todesser seine Loyalität beweisen, in dem er die Person umbrachte, die Voldemort bestimmt hatte. Draco musste bei seiner Aufnahme Hermines Mutter umbringen..."

Narcissa rannen die Tränen hinunter. Sie schämte sich so sehr für ihren Sohn und für ihren früheren Mann, dass sie am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Hermine ging hinüber zu Narcissa und nahm sie in die Arme. Schließlich konnte sie nichts dafür, was Lucius und Draco getan hatten.

Nachdem sich Narcissa wieder gefangen hatte, fragte Hermine, die sich gerade wieder auf ihren Platz neben Harry setzte, den etwas unglücklich auf seinem Stuhl hockenden Arthur: "Mr. Weasley, glauben Sie jetzt immer noch, dass Harry auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt sein könnte?" "Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß es nicht...", stammelte Arthur. Nun wurde Hermine langsam wütend. In schnellen, fast schon abgehackten Sätzen, die sie hervor stieß, berichtete sie, wie Harry Remus geholfen hatte, den Werwolf besser zu beherrschen. Sie berichtete, wie Harry versucht, Neville und seinen Eltern zu helfen. Hermine erzählte auch von Serephina und Daphne, denen Harry das Leben gerettet hatte, und von dieser darauf folgenden ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft mit den beiden Einhörnern.

"Zeig es ihm!", forderte Hermine ihren Freund auf. Ginny schloss sich Hermine an, und auch Neville, der langsam verstand, was Harry vorgeworfen wurde, stimmte ihr zu. "Dazu brauche ich aber etwas mehr Platz..." Hermine, Ginny und Neville standen auf und gingen zum Fenster hinüber. Durch Gesten forderten sie Ginnys Eltern und Narcissa auf, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Als die drei endlich verstanden hatten und ebenfalls die Mitte der Küche geräumt hatten, ließ Harry mit einer Handbewegung den Tisch und die Stühle verschwinden. Kurz darauf hatte er sich auch schon in das Einhorn verwandelt. Ganz langsam ging er auf Molly und Arthur zu, damit sie ihn sich genauer ansehen konnten. Hermine trat an seine Seite und kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren.

Molly, Arthur und Narcissa staunten. Sie hatten noch nie ein Einhorn aus der Nähe gesehen, und schon gar nicht so ein großes. Als Molly Harrys Augen erkannte, hob sie zögernd ihre Hand. Dann tat sie es Hermine gleich und streichelte und kraulte Harry am Kopf. Narcissa sah das Einhorn nur ehrfürchtig an, und Arthur stand vor Staunen der Mund offen. Harry schnaubte leise, dann trat er ein paar kleine Schritte zurück. Nachdem er noch einmal laut gewiehert hatte, verwandelte er sich schließlich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück.

Schnell hatte er den Tisch und die Stühle wieder herbei gezaubert. Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und trank einen Schluck seines inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffees. Etwas angewidert verzog er seinen Mund, dann deutete er mit seinem Finger auf die Tasse. Plötzlich dampfte es wieder aus der Tasse – Harry hatte den kalten Kaffee verschwinden lassen und die Tasse wieder mit frischen Kaffee gefüllt. Grinsend sah er zu Hermine hinüber. "Es geht doch nichts über einen guten Kaffee!" Hermine lachte, und setzte sich an seine Seite. Auch Ginny, Neville und Molly nahmen wieder Platz, Narcissa brauchte etwas länger. Nur Arthur stand noch am Fenster. Er musste das eben Gehörte und Gesehene erst einmal verdauen.

"Mr. Weasley, glauben Sie mir jetzt, dass die Befürchtungen und Behauptungen von Dumbledore und Fudge nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen?" Arthur nickte zögernd. "Aber warum sollte Albus dann so etwas von dir behaupten?" "Nun, ich denke, er ist sauer auf mich, weil mich weigere, seine Spielchen und Manipulationen mir gegenüber zu dulden. Er ist nicht mehr so freundlich zu mir, seit ich in der Schule angefangen hatte, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Sie erinnern sich bestimmt daran, dass es mich immer gestört hat, dass Dumbledore sich immer wieder geweigert hatte, mir bestimmte Informationen zu geben. Er hat mir kaum etwas über meine Familie gesagt. Auch von Sirius hat er erst dann erzählt, als dieser aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war und in Hogwarts auftauchte.

Selbst von der Prophezeiung hat er mir erst berichtet, als Sirius gestorben war und der Behälter mit der Prophezeiung im Ministerium zerstört wurde. Dumbledore hat mich beschatten und bewachen lassen, aber er hat mir nicht beigebracht, wie ich mich selber schützen und Voldemort besiegen konnte. Das habe ich mir alles selbst beibringen müssen, und so sah mein Weg halt eben etwas anders aus als der von Dumbledore. Ich verfügte einfach nicht über das Wissen, was mir Dumbledore hätte geben können. Ich habe damals sehr viele Bücher gekauft, fast mein ganzes Geld aus meinem Schulverlies ist dafür drauf gegangen.

Ich musste mich von allen abwenden, die mir etwas bedeutet hatten, damit ich mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Der einzige, der mir dabei hätte helfen können, hat mich immer wieder weggeschickt und auf später vertröstet. Und als ich dann nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen bin, hat er sich darüber beschwert und wollte mich zwingen, wieder seinen Vorgaben zu folgen. Aber dazu war ich nicht mehr bereit, Dumbledore hatte mich zu sehr enttäuscht. Ich hatte und habe kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihm. Glücklicher Weise hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits so viel gelernt, dass ich nicht mehr auf ihn angewiesen war. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sonst hätte Voldemort besiegen können, und dass es auf unserer Seite so wenige Opfer bei diesem letzten Kampf gegeben hätte."

Harry trank einen Schluck Kaffee, dann redete er weiter. "Vor ein paar Wochen hat mir Dumbledore angeboten, als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich hatte mich schon gefreut, und nachdem ich mich mit Remus beraten hatte, habe ich auch zugestimmt. Aber dann hat Dumbledore darauf bestanden, dass ich ihm nicht nur alles über den letzten Kampf berichte, sondern ihm auch meine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten offenbare. Das habe ich abgelehnt. Offenbar hat Dumbledore immer noch nicht verstanden, dass er jetzt den ersten Schritt machen muss, und zwar den richtigen...

Hermine hat wegen dem erneuten Streit die ihr ebenfalls angebotene Stelle in Hogwarts abgelehnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dumbledore bereits andere Lehrer gefunden hat, und es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Ich hoffe nur, dass er Remus in Ruhe lässt. Hermine und ich haben jetzt eine andere Aufgabe gefunden, zusammen mit Ginny und Neville." Die Angesprochenen lächelten.

"Ich freue mich, dass ihr unserem Schwiegersohn helfen wollt", sagte Molly freundlich und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. "Und ich hoffe, dass ihr uns jetzt öfters besuchen kommt! Ich habe dir vor vielen Jahren einmal gesagt, dass du wie ein Sohn für mich bist. Obwohl wir uns lange Zeit nicht gesehen haben, hat sich für mich daran nichts geändert. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich einmal gehofft hatte, dass du, Harry, mein Schwiegersohn wirst und Ginny heiratest."

"Mum!", warf Ginny mit rotem Kopf ein, doch Molly ließ sich nicht von ihrer Rede abbringen. "Auch von dir, Hermine, hatte ich einmal gehofft, dass du meine Schwiegertochter wirst. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich die ganze Zeit belastet hat, dass sich Harry so von allen isoliert hat. Aber ich bin froh, dass Harry jetzt wieder da ist und sich nicht mehr versteckt. Ich freue mich auch für euch, dass ihr jetzt endlich zusammen seid, auch wenn ich mir Sorgen um Ron mache."

Hermine seufzte, dann antwortete sie an Harrys Stelle. "Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht um zu verstehen, dass es Harry war, der uns drei zusammen gehalten hatte. Als Harry für uns nicht mehr erreichbar war, ist auch die Freundschaft zwischen mir und Ron kaputt gegangen. Auch wenn wir es nie hatten wahr haben wollen, wir waren beide viel zu sehr auf Harry und seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort fixiert.

Auch habe ich damals einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht: Nachdem Harry mir seine Liebe gestanden hatte, habe ich ihn aus Angst vor Voldemort abgewiesen, obwohl ich damals schon in Harry verliebt gewesen bin. Stattdessen habe ich mir versucht einzureden, dass ich mit Ron glücklich werden könnte. Na ja, wie sich dann heraus gestellt hatte, hat es nicht funktioniert, und so bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass die Freundschaft zwischen uns Dreien zerbrochen ist.

Ginny hat mir in den letzten Jahren geholfen, damit einiger Maßen fertig zu werden, und dafür bin ich ihr sehr dankbar. Auch Remus hat mir geholfen. Aber am meisten verdanke ich Harry, denn er hat mir vergeben und mir eine neue Chance gegeben. Und ich bin glücklich, dass wir beide dieses Mal auf unsere Herzen gehört haben und jetzt endlich zusammen sind..."

Hermine schenkte ihrem Harry einen äußerst zärtlichen Blick, bevor sie sich an seiner Schulter anlehnte. Molly war davon so gerührt, dass ihr ein paar Tränchen die Wange hinunter kullerten. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu Harry und Hermine. Molly stellte sich hinter die Beiden und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Fragend sah sie ihren Mann an, und als dieser nickte, sagte sie schniefend zu dem Pärchen: „Wir wissen, dass ihr es nicht einfach hattet in den letzten Jahren, zumal ihr beide keine Eltern mehr habt. Aber Arthur und ich und auch unsere Kinder haben euch schon lange in unsere Herzen geschlossen, auch wenn wir in den letzten Jahren kaum oder gar keinen Kontakt zu euch hatten." Molly schniefte noch einmal, dann redete sie weiter. „Hermine, Harry, wir würden uns freuen, wenn wir euch in unsere Familie aufnehmen dürfen."

Im ersten Moment sahen sich Harry und Hermine ungläubig an, dann standen sie wie auf Kommando auf und warfen sich in Mollys wartende Umarmung. Diese konnte ihre Tränen nun nicht mehr zurück halten, und auch Hermine stimmte mit in ihr Schluchzen ein.

Ginny ließ einen Jauchzer los und sprang auf, um zu ihren Freunden und nun auch ‚Geschwister des Herzens' zu rennen und um sie zu knuddeln und zu herzen. Glücklich rief sie Harry und Hermine zu: „Jetzt könnt ihr euch raussuchen, was ihr sein wollt! Wenn Harry mein Bruder ist, bekommen Mum und Dad Hermine als Schwiegertochter, und wenn Hermine meine Schwester ist, dann wird Harry halt eben mein Schwager!"

Harry grinste breit und löste sich aus Mollys und Hermines Armen, um sich Ginny zuzuwenden. Lachend riss er sie in seine Arme und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. "Hey, kleiner Fuchs, das Thema hatten wir doch schon einmal!" Als Harry sie im Kreis herum wirbelte, musste auch Ginny lachen, und mit ihrer ausgelassenen Fröhlichkeit steckten sie auch die Anderen mit an. Nachdem Harry seine ‚neue' Schwester schließlich wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatte, kam auch Neville lachend zu ihm. „Dann bist du ja jetzt quasi mein Schwager, Harry!", grinste Ginnys Mann. Harry nickte, und da Neville seinen Sohn auf dem Arm hielt, verzichteten sie auf eine Umarmung. Statt dessen klopften sie sich mehrmals gegenseitig auf die Schultern, bis Hermine grinsend fragte, ob das jetzt ein neues Spiel sei, bevor sie von Ginny in die Arme gerissen und damit zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.

Auch Arthur war jetzt aufgestanden, und nachdem er sich bei Harry für seine Verdächtigungen entschuldigt hatte, umarmten sie sich kurz aber herzlich. „Bitte sagt in Zukunft Molly und Arthur zu uns!", bat Arthur seine beiden neuen Kinder. Harry stimmte zu, während Hermine, die mit Ginny ausgelassen durch die Küche tanzte, das nicht so ganz mitbekommen hatte.

Die Einzige, die noch am Tisch saß, war Narcissa. Obwohl sie sich für Harry und Hermine und auch für die Weasleys freute, fühlte sie sich ein wenig einsam. Schließlich war sie die letzte, die von ihrer einst so großen Familie noch am Leben war. Molly bemerkte, wie Narcissa immer weiter in sich zusammen sank, und sie ahnte auch warum. Schnell ging sie zu ihr hinüber. „Cissa, du brauchst dich nicht einsam fühlen! Du bist nicht allein! In den letzten Jahren bist du mir eine wirklich gute Freundin und Kollegin geworden, und heute bist du meine beste Freundin. Also gehörst auch du zur Familie!" „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Narcissa vorsichtig. Molly griff nach ihren Händen, um sie hochzuziehen, und sagte einfach nur „Natürlich!", bevor sie Narcissa in ihre Arme schloss.

Harry, der das beobachtet hatte, schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „Wenn man Sie... euch so vor ein paar Jahren gesehen hätte, man hätte euch umgehend in die geschlossene Abteilung eingewiesen!" „Ich glaube, den Einlieferungsschein hätten wir damals wohl beide freiwillig unterschrieben...", entgegnete Narcissa lächelnd. Stillschweigend waren sie und Harry übereingekommen, auf das persönlichere „du" überzuwechseln.

„Mum, dass schreit doch nach einer großen Party, meinst du nicht auch?", rief da Ginny quer durch die ganze Küche. Begeistert stimmten Arthur, Neville, Hermine und auch Harry zu, so dass Molly schließlich einwilligte. „Na gut, ich gebe aber schnell noch Fred und George Bescheid, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt." Die Zwillinge waren schnell informiert.

Nachdenklich fragte Hermine: „Was ist mit Remus? Wir sollten ihn zumindest Bescheid sagen, dass er nicht auf uns zu warten braucht..." „Ach was, er ist genauso willkommen!", entgegnete Molly. Bevor Hermine noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Molly schon Pergament, Feder und Tinte herbei gerufen. Schnell war eine Nachricht an Remus geschrieben und per Eule abgeschickt worden.

„Schade, dass euer Kamin nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen ist, dass würde Vieles vereinfachen", sagte Arthur. Doch Harry meinte nur: „Das hat seinen Grund. Wenn ich den Kamin ans Netzwerk anschließen würde, dann könnten dadurch unsere Schutzzauber umgangen werden. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen! Aber darüber können wir auch ein anderes Mal in Ruhe reden..." Arthur nickte, er wollte Harry jetzt nicht drängen, es ihm zu erklären.

Die vier Frauen gingen schwatzend und lachend Einkaufen, so dass Arthur, Harry und Neville (mit seinem Sohn Harold) allein im Fuchsbau zurück blieben. Neville ging bald hoch in Ginnys altes Zimmer und legte sich hin, der doch etwas anstrengende Tag hatte ihn ziemlich erschöpft. Außerdem würde es wohl zudem auch noch ein langer Tag werden. Auch Harold zeigte deutliche Anzeichen der Müdigkeit, und so war es gut, dass seit einiger Zeit im Fuchsbau immer ein Kinderbettchen bereit stand...

Nun saßen Arthur und Harry allein in der Küche. Arthur machte etwas Tee für sie, während Harry ein wenig von seinen Erlebnissen in den letzten Jahren berichtete. Mitten im Erzählen fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er ja Dumbledore auf der Fensterbank festgesetzt hatte! Durch Harrys plötzliches Verstummen wurde auch Arthur darauf aufmerksam, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Schnell drehte er sich um, und konnte so gerade noch beobachten, wie Harry sich der in einem Schildzauber eingeschlos­senen Hummel näherte.

„Was hast du, Harry?", fragte Arthur verwundert, weil er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum diese Hummel Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. „Das ist doch nur eine Hummel!" „Sieh sie dir einmal näher an! Fällt dir an dieser Hummel etwas auf?" Arthur ging näher heran und besah sich das Insekt. „Sie sieht echt aus, aber sie bewegt sich nicht, so als wäre sie nur eine Figur...", stellte Arthur bald fest.

Als er sie jedoch anfassen wollte, musste er erkennen, dass dies nicht möglich war. Schon als seine Finger nur noch etwa 5 Zentimeter von dem Tier entfernt waren, leuchtete plötzlich eine bläuliche Halbkugel aus purer Energie über der Hummel auf, und Arthur war es, als stießen seine Finger gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Kleine blaue Blitze züngelten von der Energiekugel auf seine Finger, und wo sie seine Haut berührten, juckte es äußerst unangenehm.

Schnell zog Arthur seine Hand zurück und sah Harry fragend an. Dieser machte eine kleine Handbewegung, und die Farbe der Energiekugel änderte sich von Blau zu Silbern. „Jedes Lebewesen, ob magisch oder nicht, hat seine eigene Aura", erklärte er Arthur. „Ich habe gelernt, diese Auren nicht nur zu sehen, sondern auch einschätzen zu können. Ich kann also erkennen, wer der jeweilige Träger der Aura ist, und wie er mir gegenüber eingestellt ist. Ich kann auch erkennen, ob er über magische Kräfte verfügt, und welcher Art und wie stark diese sind. An der Aura kann ich bei Menschen auch erkennen, in welcher Stimmung sie sich gerade befinden... Vor dem Essen ist mir diese Hummel hier aufgefallen, weil sie eine ganz besondere Aura hat. Eine Aura, die ich schon sehr oft gesehen habe... Diese Hummel ist ein nicht registrierter Animagus!"

Arthur war verblüfft, damit hätte er nun nicht gerade gerechnet. „Du weißt also, wer es ist?" Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ja, ich weiß, wer das ist. Und ich bin überhaupt nicht erfreut darüber, dass er mir schon wieder hinterher schnüffelt. Deshalb habe ich auch ein Schutzschild über ihn errichtet, als ich ihn bemerkt hatte. So konnte er von unseren Gesprächen weder etwas hören noch etwas sehen, und er konnte sich auch nicht zurück verwandeln oder einfach davon fliegen... Vorhin habe ich allerdings den Schild verändert, so dass er uns jetzt hören und auch sehen kann." Wieder strich Harry mit seiner Hand über die Energiehalbkugel, und deren Farbe änderte sich erneut. Zu dem silbrigen Glanz war jetzt ein rötlicher Ton hinzugekommen.

„Jetzt kann er sich wieder etwas bewegen, aber den Schild wird er nicht verlassen können...", erklärte Harry. Tatsächlich krabbelte die Hummel jetzt auch etwas auf der Fensterbank herum, jedoch nur soweit wie die Grenzen des Schildes es erlaubten. Jedes Mal, wenn die Hummel gegen die Energiekugel stieß, liefen genau an dieser Stelle ein paar Fäden aus leuchtender Energie zusammen und vereinigten sich zu einem kleinen Blitz, der auf die Hummel übersprang. Schnell verstand die Hummel, dass sie lieber in der Mitte ihres Gefängnisses blieb.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Arthur. „Du kennst ihn, oder glaubst es zumindest. Er ist in unserer Welt ein bekannter und geachteter Mann, aber manchmal zweifle ich an seinen Absichten... Ich werde dir sagen oder zeigen, wer er ist, aber erst, wenn die Frauen wieder da sind!" Erneut machte Harry eine Handbewegung über der Energiehalbkugel, und die Färbung änderte sich von einem rötlichen Silber zu einem silbrigen Blau. „Er kann sich jetzt zwar immer noch bewegen, aber er kann uns nicht mehr hören. Er müsste uns jedoch noch sehen können."

Die Beiden unterhielten sich eine Zeit lang über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge. Harry erzählte von seinen Studien und von seinem Leben in der „Villa Wolfsheim", zusammen mit Remus und nun auch Hermine. Harry berichtete auch von den vielen Zuschriften, die er nach Minervas Beerdigung erhalten hatte, nachdem er sich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder in der Öffentlichkeit gemeldet hatte. Er erzählte auch, wie Remus ihm in den letzten Jahren geholfen hatte, seine Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten. Und wie er mit Remus' Hilfe schließlich auch mit Hermine in Verbindung treten konnte...

„Auch wenn Remus Mum, Dad und Sirius nie wird ersetzen können, so ist er doch ein fester Teil meiner Familie und meines Lebens geworden", beschloss Harry seinen Bericht. „Hermine jedoch ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Erst mit ihr fühle ich mich vollständig. Erst seit dem sie wieder in mein Leben getreten ist, oder richtig gesagt, erst seit dem ich sie wieder in mein Leben gelassen habe, bin ich wieder ein vollständiger Mensch, der nicht dauernd das Gefühl hat, dass ein Teil von ihm fehlt.

Lange Zeit habe ich nicht gewusst, was oder wer mir gefehlt hat. Ich habe zwar in all den Jahren sehr, sehr oft an Hermine gedacht, ich habe sie schrecklich vermisst, aber ich habe erst erkannt, wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeutet, als sie dann endlich vor mir stand. Sie bedeutet mir so viel, dass ich alles Andere für sie aufgeben würde, nur um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können. Ich liebe Hermine von ganzem Herzen, und ich bin froh, dass sie meine Gefühle erwidert.

Wir haben über unsere Vergangenheit geredet, über das, was in unseren beiden letzten Jahren in Hogwarts geschehen ist. Da ist jetzt kaum noch etwas, was noch zwischen uns steht. Auch Ron steht jetzt nicht mehr zwischen uns, aber wir möchten in nächster Zeit mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen. Er war einmal unser bester Freund, und wir möchten zumindest versuchen, so normal wie möglich mit ihm umzugehen, da ihr uns nun in eure Familie aufgenommen habt.

Ich möchte mich auch mit Ron aussprechen über das, was damals passiert ist. Ron hatte mir durch sein Verhalten sehr weh getan, so dass ich schließlich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah, als mich vollständig von ihm und damit auch Hermine abzuschotten. Ich würde gerne wissen, warum er sich so verhalten hat. Mich haben damals so viele Leute enttäuscht, und Ron war leider einer von ihnen. Dabei wusste er ganz genau, was von mir erwartet wurde, was mir bevor stand.

Ich habe zwar meine Vermutungen, was ihn dazu veranlasst haben könnte, sich gegen mich zu stellen, aber ich möchte es gerne von ihm hören. Wenn Ron dazu bereit ist, würden wir uns gerne mit ihm treffen, egal ob hier oder in Rumänien. Ich habe eine einzige Bedingung an ein Treffen mit Ron: Er muss akzeptieren, dass ich jetzt mit Hermine zusammen bin. Hermine werde ich nie wieder aufgeben, und wenn ich um sie kämpfen muss!"

Arthur dachte eine Weile nach, bevor er antwortete. „Mit Ron und Charlie haben wir Kontakt per Eule. Wir schreiben uns so zwei bis drei Mal im Monat, genauso wie mit Bill. Ab und zu reden wir auch per Kamin miteinander. Ich werde ihm von eurem Wunsch berichten. Ich weiß nicht, ob er bereit ist, mit euch zu reden, weil er weder dich noch Hermine in den letzten Jahren erwähnt hat. Von dir hatte er schon in der Schule nicht mehr geredet, und von Hermine nicht mehr, seit sie sich endgültig von ihm getrennt hat.

Ich habe nie verstanden, warum die beiden als Paar zusammen waren, sie haben sich praktisch immer gestritten. Ich habe nie gesehen, dass sie sich geküsst haben oder wie andere Pärchen Händchen haltend durch die Gegend gelaufen wären. Ich glaube, selbst als sie zusammen waren und du dich schon von allen abgeschottet hattest, standest du noch zwischen ihnen, auch wenn das keiner von beiden wahr haben wollte. Ehrlich gesagt, ich war froh, als dieses Theater endlich vorbei war..."

Später berichtete Arthur von seiner Tätigkeit im Ministerium, die sich, seit er zum Stellvertreter des Ministers berufen wurde, doch ganz beachtlich verändert hatte. Generell hatte sich bei den Weasleys in den letzten Jahren so einiges verändert, seit dem die Kinder aus dem Haus waren. Dadurch, dass Arthur befördert worden war und auch Molly wieder arbeiten ging, hat sich ihre finanzielle Situation entschieden verbessert, obwohl sie Ginny und Neville unterstützen mussten, da beide nicht arbeiten gehen konnten. Ginny war ja im Mutterschaftsurlaub, und Nevilles Gesundheitszustand ließ eine dauerhafte Tätigkeit nicht mehr zu.

Während Arthur erzählte, kam Remus Lupin auf den Fuchsbau zugeschritten. Er war bis an die Grenze des von verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen geschützten Bereich appariert, und musste wie jeder andere, der nicht per Flohpulver reiste, die letzten Meter zu Fuß zurück legen. Als er an die Tür des Fuchsbaus klopfte, stand Arthur auf und öffnete ihm. Die Beiden begrüßten sich wie alte Freunde, was sie ja auch waren. Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, wo Harry auf sie wartete.

Das erste, was Harry seinem väterlichen Freund zeigte, war die Hummel auf dem Fensterbrett. Remus sah sie sich ganz genau an, und wurde dabei immer blasser. „Ist das...?", wollte er fragen, doch Harry schnitt ihm mit einem „Ja!" das Wort ab. „Ich habe ihn entdeckt, kurz nachdem wir hier angekommen waren", erklärte Harry. Er berichtete Remus in Kurzform, was er mit der Hummel gemacht hatte. „Ich glaube, dass wird noch Ärger geben...", meinte Remus dazu.

Wenig später trafen dann auch die vier Frauen ein. Molly begrüßte Remus in ihrer bekannten überschwänglichen Art, und Narcissa reichte ihm zögernd die Hand. Natürlich kannte sie Remus schon seit ihrer Schulzeit, aber großen Kontakt hatten sie nie gehabt. Zudem wusste sie, dass Remus der beste Freund ihres von ihrer eigenen Schwester umgebrachten Cousins gewesen war. Auch Remus wusste nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Natürlich, Narcissa war wirklich eine schöne Frau, aber ausgerechnet die Schönheit eines weiblichen Wesens war eine Sache, die für Remus in bestimmter Hinsicht nicht wirklich wichtig war. Ihr Charakter zählte da schon wesentlich mehr; und natürlich die Frage, wie sie zu Werwölfen stand...

In der Zeit, in der die Frauen ihre Einkäufe auspackten - natürlich hatten sie nicht nur für die abendliche Party eingekauft - informierten Harry und Arthur Remus über die neuesten Entwicklungen in den Häusern Weasley und Potter. Remus war begeistert davon, dass die Weasleys Harry und Hermine in ihre Familie aufgenommen hatten, auch wenn es ihm gleichzeitig auch einen kleinen Stich ins Herz gab, denn Harry war schon längst wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden... Irgendwie spürte Harry dies, und er drückte daraufhin Remus' Hand.

„Deswegen wird sich aber zwischen uns nichts ändern, Remus. Du gehörst doch genauso zu meiner Familie! Ich habe dir so viel zu verdanken, ohne dich stünde ich heute nicht hier! Und ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich niemals mit Hermine zusammen gekommen, ich würde mich immer noch irgendwo verstecken, damit mich keiner findet. Ich weiß, dass dir meine Eltern und Sirius genauso fehlen wie mir, und das du dich bemühst, mir zumindest ein kleiner Ersatz für sie zu sein. Glaube mir, Remus, ich wünsche mir mindestens genau so sehr wie du, dass Mum, Dad und Sirius hier wären. Schon allein deswegen, damit du von deiner Bürde entlastet wirst. Aber allein dadurch, dass du in den letzten Jahren für mich da warst und mich langsam dazu gebracht hast, dass ich aus meiner selbst gewählten Isolierung hervor komme, hast du mir schon sehr geholfen.

Remus, gemeinsam haben wir um Sirius getrauert, als ich endlich darüber reden konnte. Und gemeinsam haben wir ein Haus gebaut, das seinesgleichen sucht. Wir wohnen und leben zusammen in unserem Haus, wenn jetzt auch zusammen mit Hermine, und wir haben viele Dinge gemeinsam erlebt, als wir so oft zusammen als Wolf durch unsere Wälder gestreift sind. Nein, Remus, du brauchst nicht zu befürchten, dass mich die Weasleys dir wegnehmen könnten. Das könnte, wenn überhaupt, nur Hermine schaffen, aber das dürfte wieder etwas anderes sein. Remus, du gehörst zu meiner Familie! Und wenn du auch nicht mein Vater bist, so kommst du dem doch sehr nahe!" Remus war so gerührt, dass ihm ein paar vereinzelte Tränen die rauen Wangen hinunter liefen. Tief bewegt schloss er Harry in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Das war eins der schönsten Dinge, die du mir hättest sagen können", schniefte Remus.

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass die Anderen sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und natürlich auch zugehört hatten. Molly liefen natürlich auch die Tränen hinunter, sie war bei solchen Situationen schon immer etwas rührselig gewesen. Auch Hermine hatte mit ihren Gefühlen zu kämpfen, sie hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass ihr Harry so deutlich über seine Empfindungen gesprochen hatte. Doch als sie zu ihrem Liebsten und ihren gemeinsamen väterlichen Freund trat und sich in die Umarmung der beiden drängte, konnte sie ihre Tränen schließlich nicht mehr zurück halten. Ihr war es egal, was die Anderen von ihr dachten, aber sie liebte Harry von ganzem Herzen, und auch Remus war in den letzten Jahren ein beständiger Teil ihres Lebens geworden, auch sie nicht ganz so vertraut miteinander waren wie Remus und Harry.

Ginny meinte recht trocken dazu: „Da werden wir wohl auslosen müssen, wer Hermine zum Altar führt: Remus oder Dad. Und der andere führt Harry!" Das brachte ihr zwar einen Seitenhieb ihrer Mutter ein, aber Hermine lächelte, als sie das hörte. Das bemerkte natürlich auch Molly, und sie konnte sich ein überraschtes „Ist das wahr? Ihr wollt heiraten?" nicht verkneifen.

Remus löste sich grinsend von seinen beiden Schützlingen, indem er sie von sich schob. „Das wollen wir doch jetzt genauer wissen!", sagte er spielerisch drohend, aber mit einem Lachen im Gesicht. „Naja, wir sind uns einig, dass wir zusammen bleiben und eine Familie gründen wollen", sagte Harry leicht verlegen. Und Hermine fügte dem noch hinzu: „Da gehört natürlich auch das Heiraten mit dazu, aber ganz soweit sind wir nun doch noch nicht. Über eine Hochzeit haben wir uns bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken weiter gemacht."

Harry hatte den leicht bedauernden Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht überhört. Sachte griff er nach Hermines Hand, und sah ihr in ihre Rehbraunen Augen. „'Mine, gib mir bitte noch etwas Zeit dafür. Ich gewöhne mich doch gerade erst daran, dass du jetzt bei mir bist..." Harry hatte so leise gesprochen, dass ihn nur Hermine verstanden hatte. Aber Ginny sah das Glitzern in ihren Augen, als Hermine sich zu Harry beugte und ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Auch das von Hermine gewisperte „Ich weiß... ich liebe dich, Harry" hatte nur Harry verstehen können.

In diesem Moment betrat Neville mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm die Küche. „Na, wieder munter, Schatz?", neckte Ginny ihren Mann. Molly und Narcissa sahen erst sich vielsagend und dann Neville fragend an. Neville, der im laufe der Jahre verstanden hatte, die Gesten seiner Schwiegermutter zu deuten, nickte leicht. Aber keiner von ihnen sprach an diesem Abend darüber, dass es Neville wieder etwas schlechter ging...

Harry fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, wie er den Anderen beibringen sollte, dass sie einen heimlichen Lauscher zu Besuch hatten. Doch Hermine kam ihm zu Hilfe, indem sie ihn laut fragte, was es denn mit der Hummel auf der Fensterbank auf sich hatte. Die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sich gerichtet, erzählte Harry schließlich, wie er das ungewöhnliche Insekt entdeckt und was er mit ihm gemacht hatte. Während seines Berichtes setzten sich die anderen gespannt an den Tisch; wenn Harry mit so einer Geschichte kam, steckte bestimmt noch wesentlich mehr dahinter, als man im ersten Moment vermuten konnte.

Schließlich beendete Harry seinen Bericht und sah, dass ihn Molly, Narcissa, Ginny und Neville mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Remus lächelte - er konnte sich denken, wer sich da in der Gestalt einer Hummel versteckte - und Arthur saß mit unbeweglicher Mine neben seiner Frau. „Ok, lüften wir das Geheimnis", sagte da Harry, und holte die Hummel samt Schutzschild herbei, nur durch den kleinen Wink mit einer Hand. Als die Hummel schließlich zwei Meter vor dem großen Tisch schwebte, veränderte Harry den Schild um das Insekt, so dass die Hummel wieder alles hören und sehen konnte. Auch passte sich der Schild jetzt automatisch an das von ihm umschlossene Objekt an, sollte sich seine Größe ändern. Harry fragte mit leiser, aber bestimmter Stimme: „Wollen Sie sich freiwillig zurück verwandeln, oder soll ich das für Sie tun?"

Eine Zeit lang geschah erst einmal gar nichts, dann blitzte der Schild urplötzlich auf. Keine zwei Augenblicke später war die Hummel verschwunden, und an ihrer Stelle stand ein wütender Albus Dumbledore. Ein lautes Keuchen ging durch die Runde – bis auf Harry und Remus hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass der heimliche Lauscher ausgerechnet der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und langjähriger Freund der Weasleys war!

Arthur fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder. „Albus, was soll das? Warum belauschst du uns?" Doch Dumbledore antwortete nicht, auch nicht auf Mollys Fragen, er starrte nur Harry an, allerdings äußerst wütend. Nach einer Weile wurde es Harry allerdings zu bunt. „Professor, Sie sind in meinem Schildzauber gefangen. Wenn ich es nicht will, kommen Sie hier nicht wieder weg. Also beantworten Sie bitte die Fragen unserer Gastgeber!" Dumbledores einzige Antwort war, dass er seinen Zauberstab zog und versuchte, den ihn umgebenden Schild zu durchbrechen. Harry sah sich das ein paar Minuten lang an, dann veränderte er den Schild so, dass sich der alte Professor nur noch mühsam und unter sehr großem Kraftaufwand bewegen konnte.

„Sie enttäuschen mich, Dumbledore! Auf der einen Seite verdächtigen Sie mich, dass ich mich der dunklen Seiten angeschlossen haben könnte, nur weil ich Voldemort und seine Todesser zum Teil mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen habe; und auf der anderen Seite dringen Sie in das Haus meiner Familie ein und versuchen uns zu belauschen. Dabei hätten Sie doch alle Informationen auch so bekommen können, wenn Sie nur gefragt hätten!

Ich muss mich fragen, wo denn der alte, sympathische Zauberer geblieben ist, der uns damals in Hogwarts aufgenommen hat und der für uns eigentlich der Inbegriff eines liebevollen, gütigen Großvaters war, den sich jeder von uns in seiner Familie gewünscht hatte... War das vielleicht nur eine Maske, Dumbledore, weil es gerade in Ihren Plan gepasst hatte? Wollen Sie die Weasleys und Narcissa und Hermine genauso enttäuschen wie Sie mich enttäuscht haben? Nein? Dann antworten Sie endlich auf Mollys und Arthurs berechtigte Fragen!"

Doch der Schulleiter antwortete noch immer nicht auf die Fragen der Weasleys. Hermine spürte, wie Harry immer aufgebrachter wurde, obwohl er weder seine Stimme gehoben hatte oder sonst irgendwelche Anzeichen seiner Wut zeigte. „Warum spionieren Sie mir immer noch hinterher? Und warum verweigern Sie jede Antwort, so wie ein feiger Schakal? Können Sie mich und meine Familie nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen kann, seitdem du die Schwarze Magie beherrschst - in einem Umfang das selbst Voldemort gegen dich verblassen würde!" „Na und? Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich diese Macht niemals einsetzen würde, außer um Anderen damit zu helfen!" „Und was war bei dem Kampf, damals vor Hogwarts?" Dumbledore war immer lauter geworden.

„DAS werfen Sie mir vor? Dann sind Sie ein alter Narr, Dumbledore! Sie werfen mir tatsächlich vor, das ich damals die Drecksarbeit für Sie gemacht habe, das ich getan habe, was alle von mir erwartet haben? Das ich Voldemort und seine Todesser getötet habe, so wie es in der Prophezeiung stand? Glauben Sie denn, ich hätte Tom Riddle mit einem ‚Stupor' ausschalten können? Sie haben doch ganz genau gewusst, dass ich mich mit der Alten Magie beschäftigt habe, und deswegen auch die Schwarze Magie beherrsche, da nun einmal die Weiße und die Schwarze Magie die Nachfolger der Alten Magie sind und untrennbar zusammen gehören!

Hätten Sie mir damals geholfen, hätten Sie mir damals die Informationen gegeben, die ich benötigte, um den Erwartungen aller gerecht zu werden, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen! Dann hätte ich mich weder mit der Alten noch mit der Schwarzen Magie beschäftigen müssen, und ich hätte mich nicht von allen abschotten müssen, weil ich mit dem Tod so vieler Menschen, den ich zu verantworten habe, nicht fertig geworden bin, weil mir keiner dabei geholfen hat!

Verschwinden Sie, Dumbledore, Sie widern mich an! Und lassen Sie meine Familie und meine Freunde in Ruhe!" Harrys donnernde Stimme verstummte, als er sich umdrehte und zur Küchentür stürmte. An der Tür blieb er jedoch noch einmal kurz stehen, um den Schildzauber um den alten Zauberer herum aufzuheben. Dann stürmte Harry nach draußen, und das laute Zuknallen der Küchentür zeigte allen recht deutlich, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der restlichen Anwesenden auch nur ein Wort. Alle saßen wie betäubt da, sie konnten kaum glauben, was da gerade passiert war, auch Dumbledore nicht. Schließlich war es der kleine Harold, der die Erwachsenen mit seinem Geschrei aus der Erstarrung weckte. Ginny nahm ihn schnell in ihre Arme und wiegte ihn hin und her, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Irgendwann hatte sich Molly wieder soweit beruhigt, das sie zumindest wieder einigermaßen über ihre Stimme verfügen konnte. „Warum musste es soweit kommen, Albus?", fragte sie mit tonloser, immer noch fassungsloser Stimme. „Warum lässt du ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe? Er hat doch nun wirklich schon mehr als genug durchgemacht!"

Albus seufzte, dann setzte er sich auf Harrys verwaisten Stuhl. „Ich bedaure, was passiert ist, Molly. Aber ich muss wissen, was um Harry herum vor geht, ich muss wissen, wem er vertraut. Vor allem muss ich wissen, wie weitreichend seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten sind. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Harry beträchtlich unterschätzt habe; zum Einen, was seine Fähigkeiten angehen, und zum Anderen, dass ich ihn mit meinem Verhalten wohl weitaus tiefer verletzt habe, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte."

Bei diesen Worten merkte man auf einmal, wie alt Dumbledore eigentlich war, und das ihn die Situation doch ganz schön belastete. „Ich wünschte, dass es anders gekommen wäre. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr mir noch vertrauen könnt, aber ich bitte euch, es dennoch zu tun. Eines Tages werde ich euch alles erklären können, vor allem Harry. Aber dieser Tag ist heute noch nicht gekommen."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf, sie verstand Dumbledore einfach nicht. „Professor, warum reden Sie nicht endlich mit Harry? Wissen Sie, in der Schule hat Harry Ihnen immer vertraut, obwohl er so viele Fragen hatte, die ihm keiner beantworten konnte außer Ihnen. Erst als Sie ihn immer wieder fort geschickt haben, oder ihm die Antworten zu spät gegeben haben, hat er sich seine eigenen Antworten gesucht.

Ich weiß heute, dass sich Harry damals furchtbar einsam gefühlt haben muss, zumal auch ich mich von ihm abgewendet hatte, auch wenn das andere Ursachen hatte. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es Harry weh tut, so wie Sie mit ihm umgehen, und mir tut es auch weh! Reden Sie doch endlich mit ihm, beantworten Sie seine Fragen, und ich bin mir sicher, er wird Ihnen auch Ihre Fragen beantworten!"

Hermine sah ihren alten Mentor schon fast flehend an. Doch dieser sagte nur: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Hermine. Bitte entschuldigt mich!" Damit stand er auf, verwandelte sich in seine Hummel-Figur und flog durch das offene Fenster davon.

Hermine ließ traurig ihren Kopf hängen. Molly trat an sie heran, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Das wird schon wieder, irgendwann wird er reden..." „Das glaube ich nicht, Molly", sagte da Harry, der eben zur Tür herein kam. „So geht das jetzt schon, seit dem ich zu den Dursleys gebracht worden bin. Ich bin jetzt 23 Jahre alt, und weiß immer noch nichts über meine Familie, über meine Abstammung. Ich weiß nicht, warum gerade ich dazu auserwählt war, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dazu auserwählt bin, die Alte Magie zu erforschen und zu erlernen. Ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore mir die ganzen Jahre über verschweigt.

Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich in letzter Zeit das Gefühl habe, das er mich auf eine weitere, größere Aufgabe vorbereiten will. Das Einzige, dass ich weiß, ist das es mich verdammt wütend macht, wenn er mich nicht in Ruhe lässt, nachdem er mir schon nicht antworten will!" Harry seufzte, bevor er weiter redete. „Aber lasst uns heute Abend über andere Sachen reden. Wir wollten doch eine Party feiern, und uns nicht den ganzen Abend verderben lassen! Wollten nicht auch noch Fred und George vorbei kommen?"

Hermine stand auf und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zu Harry. „Du warst ganz schön angsteinflößend, Harry", sagte sie leise zu ihm. Dieser lächelte ihr zu. „Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben, 'Mine, dass weißt du hoffentlich! Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun, dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr!" Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn sanft. „Hoffentlich hat das bald ein Ende, und ihr redet miteinander! Das hält doch auf Dauer keiner aus!" „An mir soll es nicht liegen...", murmelte Harry, bevor Hermines Küsse ihn verstummen ließen.

„Hey, ihr Beiden, hier wird nicht so wild rumgeknutscht!", rief da Ginny quer durch die Küche, allerdings gab sie ihren Mann auch einen schnellen Kuss, als dieser sie verwundert ansah. „Sag mal, Schatz, waren wir früher auch so schlimm?", fragte sie Neville lachend. Da konnten auch die Anderen nicht anders, als ihre trübseligen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Molly rief nach Verstärkung, um das Essen für die Party vorzubereiten, und fand sie in Ginny, Neville und Narcissa.

Arthur kam mit Remus auf Harry und Hermine zu, was Hermine davon abhielt, ebenfalls zu Molly zu gehen. „Harry, wir wollen dir etwas zeigen. Das könnte vielleicht auch dich interessieren, Hermine. Kommt ihr mit?", fragte Arthur. Harry wusste zwar nicht, worum es ging, griff aber nach Hermines Hand und folgte Arthur hinaus. Der rotschöpfige Familienvater ging direkt zu seinem Schuppen, in dem er, wie Harry wusste, etliche Gerätschaften der Muggel aufbewahrte und untersuchte.

Bevor Arthur jedoch die Schuppentür öffnete, sah er Remus fragend an. Dieser nickte, und sagte dann zu Harry: „Arthur hat etwas aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht und für dich wieder hergerichtet. Du dürftest es bisher noch nicht gesehen haben, daher möchte ich dir sagen, dass es sich um ein Muggel-Motorrad handelt, das allerdings vor vielen Jahren magisch verändert wurde."

Bei diesen Worten von Remus öffnete Arthur die Schuppentür und führte sie in sein Reich. Mitten im Raum stand ein sehr großes Motorrad. Es war nachtschwarz lackiert und mit vielen verchromten Teilen versehen. Arthur zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche, und las von ihm die technischen Daten ab: „Das ist eine Harley-Davidson, Baujahr 1981. Sie hat 4 Zylinder und einen Hubraum von 1,2 Litern, was auch immer das heißen mag. Aber das Motorrad braucht kein Benzin, es fährt auch so. Du kannst damit auch fliegen, oder es unsichtbar machen..."

Harry stand der Mund offen. Zwar war er schon lange nicht mehr in der Muggelwelt gewesen und kannte sich auch nicht so gut aus mit deren Fahrzeugtechnik, aber was eine Harley-Davidson war, das wusste auch er. Sogar Hermine wusste das, wenn man ihrem Gesichtsausdruck Glauben schenken wollte.

Remus erzählte an Arthurs Stelle weiter. „Der frühere Besitzer hatte es ‚Black Shadow' genannt. Mit diesem Motorrad hat Hagrid dich damals zu den Dursleys gebracht..." Nun wusste Harry, welches Motorrad er da vor sich sah. „Das ist Sirius' Motorrad gewesen...", flüsterte er. „Ja, das war es", bestätigte Remus ebenso leise.

Harry trat näher an das schwarze Ungetüm heran und strich sanft über das kühle Metall. Hermine sah, wie seine Augen leuchteten, als sie neben ihn trat und sich an seine Seite lehnte. „Dieses Motorrad ist ein Teil von dem, was Sirius dir hinterlassen hat, Harry", sagte Remus. „Ich habe es an mich genommen, als du dich nach Minervas Beerdigung wieder gemeldet hattest. Ich dachte, dass du irgendwann das Erbe von Sirius annehmen würdest, und so habe ich die Maschine etwas restauriert. Sie stand ja lange genug im Keller des Ministeriums herum...", erklärte Arthur.

„Gefällt sie dir?", fragte Hermine leise, als Harry immer wieder über das glatte Leder des Sattels strich. Harry nickte nur, sagen konnte er in diesem Moment nichts.

Und so erklärte ihm Arthur, wie er die Maschine zu bedienen hatte, um mit ihr entweder auf Muggelart zu fahren (also mit Gangschaltung usw.), oder sich damit wie ein Zauberer fort zu bewegen (also unsichtbar, fliegend, etc.) „Wollt ihr mal eine Runde drehen?", fragte er irgendwann. Hermine war ganz begeistert von der Idee, und auch Harry war nicht abgeneigt.

Und so saßen sie bald darauf auf der Maschine, und Arthur zeigte Harry noch einmal, wie er den schweren Motor anließ. Schon erklang das tiefe Blubbern und Grollen durch den Schuppen, als Harry das erste Mal am Gaszug riss. Harry wollte erst einmal nur auf Zaubererart fahren, das hieß, er brauchte nur Gas geben, Bremsen und Lenken, alles Andere ging von ganz allein.

Harry betätigte den entsprechenden Schalter, den Sirius damals eingebaut hatte, und gab vorsichtig Gas. Langsam setzte sich das Zweirad in Bewegung, als Harry es aus dem Schuppen lenkte. Hermine klammerte sich an Harry fest, denn sie vermutete, dass er bald schneller fahren würde. Und sie sollte Recht behalten! Kaum hatte Harry den Weg erreicht, der vom Fuchsbau ins Dorf führte, gab er Gas. Richtig Gas. Der Motor brüllte auf, und kurzzeitig war sogar das Vorderrad in der Luft. Dann hatte der dicke Hinterreifen wieder richtigen Grip, und die schwere Maschine schoss davon.

Harry war begeistert, ebenso wie Hermine. Ihre Haare flatterten im Wind, und sie fühlten sich so wie die ‚Easy Rider', eine Gruppe Motorradfahrer in einem Muggelfilm, den Harry einmal vor vielen Jahren bei den Dursleys heimlich gesehen hatte.

Als sie das kleine Dorf durchquert hatten, hielt Harry an. „Wie fühlst du dich, mein Schatz?", fragte er Hermine fürsorglich. Sie strahlte ihn einfach nur an, so gut fühlte sie sich. Harry drehte sich wieder um und betätigte einen Schalter. „Ich will jetzt mal auf Muggelart fahren, vielleicht wird es ein bisschen holprig..."

Harry versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was ihm Arthur über die Kupplung, Gangschaltung usw. erklärt hatte. Dann legte er den ersten Gang ein - zumindest hoffte Harry, das es der erste war - dann ließ er langsam die Kupplung kommen und gab sachte Gas. Und siehe da – es funktionierte! Bald fuhren sie mit gemächlichem Tempo die von Bäumen flankierte Landstraße entlang, wobei Harry immer wieder die Gänge und das Tempo wechselte, um das richtige Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, bei welcher Drehzahl des Motors er welchen Gang eingelegt haben musste. Aber er hatte das Prinzip schnell verstanden, es war nicht anders als beim Autofahren, und das hatte er bei Vernon Dursley und bei anderen schon oft beobachtet.

Irgendwann kamen sie durch einen kleinen Wald, und Harry machte eine Pause. „Magst du auch mal fahren?", fragte er Hermine, doch die lehnte lachend ab. „Nee, lass mal, danke. Ich mag es nicht, auf einem Besen zu fliegen, und dann soll ich dieses Ungetüm hier fahren? Mach du das mal lieber, das ist dein Job! Aber ich lasse mich gerne von dir durch die Gegend kutschieren..."

Harry grinste, und betätigte von Hermine unbemerkt den Schalter fürs Fliegen. Dann gab er Gas, und gleich darauf hob die Maschine vom Boden ab. „Harry Potter! Du bist verrückt!", schrie Hermine, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte. „Ich weiß", schrie Harry lachend zurück, bevor er noch mehr Gas gab und das Motorrad hoch in den Himmel lenkte.

Kurz darauf sahen sie weit unter sich das kleine Dorf, in dessen Nähe der Weasley'sche Fuchsbau stand. Den Fuchsbau selber konnten sie nur wenige Augenblicke später erkennen, von hier oben sah er aus wie ein kleines Häuschen aus einer Puppenstube, mit der Hermine als kleines Mädchen gespielt hatte...

Harry ließ die Maschine spiralförmig absinken, bis sie nur noch zehn, fünfzehn Meter über dem Erdboden waren. Dann zog er am Gaszug, und brauste mit Vollgas über den Fuchsbau hinweg. Unter sich konnten sie Remus und Arthur entdecken, die drohend die Fäuste in die Luft streckten.

Harry fing die Maschine ab und landete sanft auf der Straße, bevor er auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau einlenkte. Vor Remus und Arthur brachte er die Maschine zum Stehen, dann schaltete er den Motor aus. Nachdem Hermine abgestiegen war - sie musste sich erst einmal die völlig zerzausten Harre ordnen - klappte Harry den Seitenständer aus und stellte die Maschine ab.

„Wenn ich so in eure Gesichter schaue, brauche ich euch wohl gar nicht erst zu fragen, ob es euch Spaß gemacht hat...", sagte Remus lachend. Harry grinste breit, und Hermine strahlte. „Ihr habt uns und Molly einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, als ihr vorhin über das Haus geflogen seid!", schimpfte Arthur, aber auch er musste dabei lachen.

„Dann willst du es also behalten?", fragte Arthur dann etwas ernster. Harry nickte. „Gut, Remus, du bist mein Zeuge, das ich das Motorrad übergeben habe. Den Papierkram können wir später machen, du müsstest aber dazu ins Ministerium kommen, Harry." Dieser seufzte. „Damit habe ich schon fast gerechnet. Lasst uns das in den nächsten Tagen machen, in Ordnung?" Remus wusste irgendwie, dass Harry damit auch Sirius' Testament meinte, und stimmte zu. Harry strich noch einmal über den schwarz glänzenden Tank der Maschine, der immer halbvoll mit Benzin gefüllt war, egal wie weit Harry damit schon gefahren sein würde, dann gingen sie wieder hinein ins Haus.

Dort wurden sie schon von Fred und George erwartet, die in der Zwischenzeit angekommen waren. Sie hatten ihre Freundinnen, Angelina und Katie, mitgebracht, die Harry natürlich auch kannte. Und so war die Wiedersehensfreude auf beiden Seiten doch recht groß, denn es gab auch entsprechend viel zu erzählen.

„Du siehst fast so aus wie Bill", meinte Fred, als er Harrys zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundene lange Haare bemerkte. „Naja, wenn ich sie lang lasse, sind sie nicht so widerspenstig", verteidigte sich Harry. Während er dies sagte, veränderte sich seine Frisur, und schon waren seine Haare zwar kurz, aber dafür so strubbelig, wie sie es früher immer gewesen waren.

Den Anderen klappte der Mund vor Staunen herunter, und Harry musste einfach lachen, als er ihre Gesichter sah. Hermine warf ihm einen verliebten Blick zu, und zerstrubbelte seine Haare noch mehr mit ihren Händen. „Jetzt weiß ich, was mir gefehlt hat", sagte sie lachend.

Doch Harry zog ihre Hände von seinem Kopf weg, und schon hatte er auch wieder die langen Haare, an die er sich in den letzten Jahren so sehr gewöhnt hatte. Remus konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Du sahst eben aus wie dein Vater..."

_t.b.c._


	10. Party

**KNV – Kapitel 10: Die Party**

Molly wollte gerade alle in Beschlag nehmen und ihnen verschiedene Aufgaben auftragen, da meinte Arthur zu ihr: „Kümmert ihr euch mal um das Essen, wir bereiten draußen alles vor!" Molly war einverstanden, und so gingen Arthur, Remus, Harry & Hermine, die Zwillinge sowie Angelina und Katie nach draußen in den Garten. Dort setzten sie sich erst einmal ins Gras und überlegten gemeinsam, wie sie den Garten für die Party gestalten sollten.

Harry hatte unbewusst nach alter Gewohnheit die Auren der Zwillinge und von Angelina und Katie überprüft, und so wusste er, dass die beiden jungen Frauen ein kleines Geheimnis mit sich herum trugen. Grinsend beugte er sich zu Hermine und flüsterte es ihr ins Ohr. „Was? Bist du sicher?", fragte sie überrascht, bevor sie sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug, denn sie hatte nicht gerade leise gesprochen. „Was ist los?", wollten die Anderen wissen, doch Hermine lächelte nur. Dafür bedachte Harry Angelina und Katie mit einem besonders aufmerksamen Blick. _'Er weiß es!'_, durchfuhr es beide gleichzeitig.

Während die Männer immer noch beratschlagten, wie sie denn nun den Garten gestalten wollten, lockte Hermine die Freundinnen der Zwillinge ein paar Meter weg von der Versammlung. Angelina und Katie konnten sich schon denken, worum es ging, hatten sie doch das Getuschel zwischen Harry und Hermine beobachtet. Als sie von den Anderen nicht mehr gehört werden konnten, fragte Hermine: „Ist es wahr, kann man euch gratulieren?" Katie nickte schnell, und Angelina strahlte. „Wir sind beide im zweiten Monat", erzählte Katie. „Ich freu' mich so für euch", sagte Hermine gerührt, als erst Katie und dann Angelina sie in ihre Arme schloss.

„Sag mal, wie hat Harry das herausgefunden?" „Er kann die Auren aller Lebewesen sehen, ich denke, er hat daran gesehen, dass ihr nicht mehr allein durchs Leben geht... Und, wissen es die Jungs schon?" „Nein, wir haben den Beiden noch nichts gesagt. Wir waren uns erst nicht sicher. Aber heute Morgen waren wir wieder in St. Mungo gewesen, die Heiler dort haben es uns jetzt bestätigt", erklärte Katie, und Angelina fuhr fort: „Uns Beiden ging es die ganze Zeit über eigentlich sehr gut, wir hatten kaum Übelkeitsanfälle. Aber wenn wir sie hatten, dann hatten wir sie auch immer zur selben Zeit, so dass wir Fred und George als Ausrede sagten, wir hätten uns den Magen verdorben. Eigenartiger Weise haben die Heiler gemeint, dass wir in derselben Nacht empfangen haben..."

Jetzt übernahm wieder Katie. „Wir wissen auch, in welcher Nacht das war. Ob du es uns glaubst oder nicht – es war die Nacht, nachdem Harry den Brief auf der Beerdigung von Professor McGonagall vorlesen ließ. Fred und George haben sich so sehr gefreut, dass Harry wieder hat etwas von sich hören lassen, dass wir an dem Abend eine kleine Party veranstaltet haben..." „Wir haben heute beschlossen, nachdem wir von St. Mungo zurück waren, dass wir es heute Abend den Beiden sagen wollten. Aber dann hat uns Molly angefloht und uns zu eurer Party eingeladen... Wann werden wir denn dich beglückwünschen können, Hermine?"

Diese seufzte tief. „Ich hoffe ja möglichst bald. Aber ich bin ja auch erst seit gut drei Wochen mit Harry zusammen, da könnte es wohl noch ein bisschen dauern, so weit sind wir noch nicht..." „Habt ihr noch nicht...?", fragte Katie verwundert. „Nein, diesen Schritt sind wir noch nicht gegangen. Das Ganze ist ein bisschen kompliziert..."

Hermine erzählte die Geschichte von sich und Harry, allerdings nur in groben Zügen. „Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich war, als Harry endlich meine Briefe nicht mehr abgewiesen hat. Und als wir uns dann wieder gesehen haben, habe ich nur noch geheult... Jetzt wohne und lebe ich mit Harry zusammen, meine kleine Wohnung, die ich in London hatte, habe ich aufgegeben. Unsere Zimmer haben wir gemeinsam gestaltet, sie sind wunderschön. Sogar im Schlafzimmer haben wir einen Kamin... Harry mag Kamine in seinen Zimmer, solange er nicht mit Flohpulver reisen muss."

„Und wie weit seid ihr jetzt?" Katie war ganz schön neugierig! „Naja, ein Nachthemd oder einen Pyjama brauchen wir nicht mehr...", grinste Hermine. „Na siehst du, dann kommt der kleine Rest, der so viel Spaß machen kann, auch bald...", prophezeite Angelina.

„Hermine!", erklang da Harrys Ruf durch den Garten. „Jetzt haben sie endlich gemerkt, dass wir uns verkrümelt haben", witzelte Katie, während die drei Frauen zurück zu ihren Freunden schlenderten. „Habt ihr uns etwa vermisst?", fragte Angelina ganz unschuldig. „Ja, schrecklich!", riefen da Fred, George und Harry wie aus einem Munde. Die drei Jungs sahen sich verdattert an, dann lachten sie laut los.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Harry: „Wir können uns nicht so ganz einigen, und da ihr noch gar nichts zur Gestaltung gesagt habt, wollten wir euch um eure Meinung fragen." Während er dies sagte, sah er seine Freundin fragend an. Und als Hermine lächelnd nickte, lächelte auch Harry. Dann erzählte jeder der Reihe nach von seinem Vorschlag.

Arthur wollte nur einen kleinen Pavillon aufbauen, und den großen Tisch und die Stühle aus der Küche im Garten aufstellen. Remus wollte dazu noch einen extra Tisch aufstellen, wo die Speisen ähnlich wie bei einem Buffet aufgebaut werden konnten. Fred und George wollten den ganzen Garten mit Fackeln bepflanzen, aber als Sitzgelegenheit dachten sie eher an eine große Decke und Sitzkissen für jeden.

„Männer! Warum müssen sie immer alles so kompliziert machen?", schnaufte Katie. „Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Hermine ihren Freund. „Genau, du hast auch noch nichts dazu gesagt!", rief da Fred. „Nun, ich dachte, wir könnten ein Lagerfeuer machen, und alle setzen sich d'rum herum, jeder so wie er es mag. Egal ob auf einem Stuhl oder auf Sitzkissen..."

Diplomatisch entschieden die drei Frauen: „Also machen wir ein Lagerfeuer. Zum Essen stellen wir den großen Tisch auf, natürlich mit Stühlen. Das Essen kommt in die Mitte des Tisches, so kann sich jede nehmen, was er mag. Dazu gibt es noch für alle Decken und Kissen, so dass keiner die ganze Zeit am Tisch hocken bleiben muss. Und Fred und George können ihre Fackeln im Garten verteilen, so bekommen wir noch etwas zusätzliche Beleuchtung. Und den Pavillon bauen wir über den Tisch mit dem Essen auf, falls es regnen sollte. Seid ihr einverstanden?"

Ein einstimmiges Nicken in der Runde bestätigte diese Entscheidung, und so machte sich jeder an die Arbeit. Die Frauen holten die Decken, Kissen und Stühle aus dem Haus, Arthur und Remus holten den großen Tisch und bauten dann den Pavillon auf. Fred und George zauberten Unmengen an Fackeln herbei und verteilten sie im ganzen Garten. Harry setzte sich auf den Boden, die Augen geschlossen und mit beiden Händen auf der Erde abgestützt. „Hey, was wird das denn? Alle arbeiten, und du machst ein Nickerchen?", rief Angelina fragend, denn sie wusste nicht, was Harry vorhatte.

Dieser konzentrierte sich einfach auf die ihn umgebende magische Energie. Nachdem er ein Gefühl für die Beschaffenheit der Umgebung und des Bodens bekommen hatte, begann er vorsichtig, den Boden vor ihm zu verändern. Die Anderen konnten beobachten, wie der Erdboden vor Harry an einem Punkt leicht zu zittern begann. Kleine Steinchen und Erdklümpchen tanzten herum wie bei einem Miniaturerdbeben. Dann bildete sich im Zentrum der Bewegung ein kleines Loch im Boden, das aber schnell größer wurde, bis es fast zwei Meter im Durchmesser hatte. Aber das Loch war nur ein paar Zentimeter tief. Gleich darauf konnten sie jedoch beobachten wie der Boden in diesem kreisrunden Loch absackte, bis das Loch ungefähr einen halben Meter tief war. Doch auch jetzt kam die Erde noch nicht zur Ruhe. Immer noch tanzte die Erde am Rande des Loches, bis nach und nach etliche Steine aus der Erde hervor traten und schließlich einen dichten Ring am Rande des Loches bildeten. Dann kamen die Steine und die Erde endlich zur Ruhe, und Harry öffnete lächelnd seine Augen. „Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch etwas Feuerholz", erklärte er vergnügt.

„Wow!", war alles, was Fred und auch sein Zwillingsbruder von sich geben konnte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte eine fassungslose Katie, während ihrer Freundin Angelina der Mund offen stand. „Ach, das war nur ein bisschen Erdmagie...", erklärte Harry in gewohnt bescheidener Manier. „Ihr hättet Harry mal sehen sollen, als er unsere Villa gebaut hat!", bemerkte Remus lachend, schließlich kannte er in etwa Harrys Fähigkeiten.

„Erdmagie? Harry, das ist uralte Elementarmagie! Wann wolltest du mir das denn sagen?", entfuhr es Hermine. „Schatz, ich wollte es nicht vor dir geheim halten. Ich hätte es dir gesagt, sobald du selbst davon gelesen hättest... Die Bücher dazu stehen alle in unserer Bibliothek!" „Wirklich?" „Wirklich!" Das besänftigte Hermine wieder, und sie setzte sich neben Harry.

Leise fragte sie „Beherrschst du noch mehr der Elementarmagie?" „Naja, ich kann ein wenig der Erd- und der Luftmagie, aber bei weitem noch nicht alles. Ich kann zum Beispiel noch keine Elementarwächter rufen. Auch beherrsche ich die Feuer- und Luftmagie noch nicht..." „Und du hast dir das Alles selbst beigebracht, nur mit den Büchern?" Harry nickte. „Wahnsinn! Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum du einen Teil der Bibliothek gesperrt hast, und warum du Professor Dumbledore nichts davon erzählst!" Hermine sah, wie sich Harrys Gesicht bei ihren letzten Worten verfinsterte. „Entschuldige!", fügte sie schnell noch hinzu. Harry nickte, bevor er nochmals darauf hinwies, dass sie noch kein Feuerholz hatten.

Bis auf Harry und Hermine zückte jeder seinen Zauberstab und erschuf trockenes Holz. Bald hatten sie einen ansehnlichen Haufen des Brennmaterials neben der Feuerstelle liegen, als George auf einmal fragte: „Warum machen wir nicht einfach ein magisches Feuer? Das ist doch einfacher!" Als Antwort beförderte Harry ein paar Zweige in die Feuerstelle und schichtete sie auf zwei kleine Häufchen. Hermine entzündete das eine Häufchen; magische Feuer waren schon seit der ersten Klasse ihre Spezialität gewesen.

„Da hast du dein magisches Feuer! Zugegeben, es braucht kein weiteres Holz, als da sowieso schon brennt, und es wärmt auch. Aber für meine Begriffe fehlt da etwas, was wir nur mit einem normalen Feuerchen bekommen..." „Was denn?", fragte George, der nicht darauf kam, was Harry meinte. Dieser entzündete mit einer Handbewegung das andere Holzhäufchen, und schon bald prasselte da ein kleines Feuerchen munter vor sich hin. Im Gegensatz zu dem magischen Feuer wurde es vom Wind beeinflusst, und die kleinen Flammen tanzten munter über dem brennenden Holz. Ab und zu stoben ein paar kleine Funken davon, und alle konnten den typischen Geruch brennenden Holzes aufnehmen.

„Siehst und riechst du jetzt den Unterschied?" George nickte, als das nicht magische Feuer immer kleiner wurde, bis es schließlich erstarb und die letzten Holzreste nur noch etwas glühten. „Dann brauchen wir aber jede Menge Holz!" „Das sollte doch kein Problem sein!", meinte Arthur, und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich, und so war der Holzhaufen bald beträchtlich angewachsen.

„Wartet mal, das geht auch einfacher!", unterbrach sie da Harry. Er machte ein paar Handbewegungen – und schon hatte sich der Holzstapel vervierfacht! „Was hast du jetzt gemacht?", fragte Katie erschrocken. „Nun, ich habe das von euch erschaffene Holz genommen und es einfach verdoppelt. Dann schien mir das Holz immer noch nicht ausreichend zu sein, also habe ich den ganzen Stapel noch einmal verdoppelt. Im Prinzip habe ich das Holz nur kopiert, und dann noch einmal kopiert", erklärte Harry.

„Und wo ist dein Zauberstab?", wollte Angelina wissen. „Der liegt sicher verwahrt zu Hause!" „Ihr solltet aufhören, euch über Harrys Fähigkeiten zu wundern", warf Remus ein. „Er hat schon seit fünf Jahren keinen Zauberstab mehr benutzt..." „Oh!", kam es da von den Zwillingen und ihren Freundinnen. Arthur schüttelte nur ungläubig seinen Kopf. Harry und Hermine begannen das Holz, welches Remus ihnen zureichte, in der Feuerstelle aufzustapeln.

Molly rief nach Verstärkung, denn das Essen war fertig und wollte hinaus gebracht werden. Alle gingen hinein, um mit anzufassen. Nur Fred und George ließen es sich nehmen, das Essen hinaus schweben zu lassen, was ihnen wie immer einen tadelnden Blick ihrer Mutter einbrachte. Bald waren alle Schüsseln, Platten, Terrinen und Teller nach draußen gebracht, und als letzte verließ auch Molly ihre Küche. Als sie in den Garten kam, sah sie sich erst einmal um. „Hm, das gefällt mir", sagte sie, nachdem sie die Gestaltung ihres Gartens gemustert hatte.

Nach und nach setzten sich alle an den großen Tisch. „Ich habe das Essen mit einem Frischhaltezauber belegt, es kühlt also nicht aus oder verdirbt. Es kann sich jeder nehmen, wann er Hunger oder Appetit hat", erklärte Molly. „Die Salate, die Soßen und die kleinen Häppchen haben Ginny und Neville gemacht, für das Fleisch, die Würstchen und das Gemüse sind Cissa und ich verantwortlich. Die Desserts haben wir alle zusammen gemacht. Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Fred schaufelte sich als Erster den Teller voll. Doch nachdem er den ersten Bissen in seinen Mund geschoben hatte, fiel ihm etwas auf. „Mum, und was trinken wir?" Molly griff sich an den Kopf. „Oh je, das haben wir vergessen!" Schnell stand sie auf, um in ihrem Vorratskeller nachzusehen, was denn an Trinkbarem da war. Mit hängendem Kopf erschien sie kurz darauf wieder im Garten. „Wir müssen wohl noch Einmal einkaufen gehen..." Harry stand auf, als er sagte: „Das mache ich. Ist Butterbier und Kürbissaft allen Recht? In Ordnung, bin gleich wieder da. Ähm, Hermine, kommst du mit?"

Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren ‚Plopp' waren die beiden verschwunden. Zuerst teleportierten sie nach Hause, um etwas Geld zu holen, dann machten sie sich auf nach Hogsmead, um in den ‚_Drei Besen_' einzukaufen. Zu ihrem Glück erkannte sie niemand, zumindest sprach sie keiner an, als sie bei Madame Rosmerta je ein großes Fass Butterbier und Kürbissaft bestellten, sowie noch ein paar andere Getränke. Harry bezahlte, und Hermine verkleinerte alles, so dass sie es in ihren Taschen verstauen konnten. Harry wollte in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so offensichtlich ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Nachdem alles bezahlt und verstaut war, verließen die Beiden das Lokal, um in den Fuchsbau zurück zu kehren. Weder Harry, noch Hermine hatten die nachdenklich in einer Ecke sitzende Rita Kimmkorn gesehen...

Mit großem Hallo wurden Harry und Hermine im Fuchsbau begrüßt, als sie das Butterbier und den Kürbissaft auspackten. Schnell waren die beiden Fässer wieder vergrößert. Molly wollte gerade Gläser holen gehen, als Harry ihr bedeutete, sie solle sitzen bleiben. Grinsend packte er eine Kiste voller Gläser aus. Nachdem sie auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe gezaubert wurde, und Harry ein Glas heraus nahm, um es Molly zu geben, musste Hermine über Mollys Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Ja, Molly, das sind die originalen Butterbierkrüge aus den ‚_Drei Besen_', alle mit dem originalen Schriftzug! In der Kiste sind 50 Krüge, sie sollten für so manches Fest reichen!"

Als nächstes packte Harry eine Flasche Feuerwhisky aus, die er Arthur und Remus reichte. Dann erschienen noch ein paar Fruchtsäfte für diejenigen, die keinen Alkohol trinken wollten (oder durften), und für die Damen eine große Erdbeerbowle. Für den kleinen Harold hatte Hermine Erdbeer-, Bananen- und Vanillemilchgetränke eingepackt. Ginny lächelte ihr dankbar zu, als Hermine ihr die Flaschen reichte. „Danke, dass du daran gedacht hast, 'Mine!" Hermine drückte ihrer Freundin kurz die Hand, dann setzte sie sich zu Harry an den Tisch.

* * *

In Hogsmead packte eine bekannte Reporterin Pergament und Federkiel aus, um ihrer Chefin und mittlerweile auch Freundin einen Brief zu schreiben. _„Hallo Luna, du glaubst nicht, wer eben in den ‚_Drei Besen_' gewesen ist: Harry Potter und Hermine Granger!"_ Brühwarm berichtete Rita Kimmkorn, was sie vor ein paar Minuten beobachtet hatte. Dann verließ sie das Lokal, ging zum Postamt und lieh sich eine Eule. „Bring den Brief zu Luna Lovegood!", trug sie der Eule auf. Nachdem das Tier davon geflogen war, apparierte sie nach Hause.

* * *

Im Garten der Weasleys ging es hoch her. Jeder hatte etwas zu erzählen, und so füllte ein ausgewachsenes Geschnatter den lauen Sommerabend. Arthur erzählte von Sirius' Motorrad, das Harry jetzt bekommen hatte. Fred und George berichteten von ihrer Arbeit in ihrem sehr erfolgreichen Unternehmen. Sie bedankten sich noch einmal bei Harry für die Spende vor so vielen Jahren, die ja den Grundstock für ihre Firma gebildet hatte. Auch erinnerten sie Harry daran, dass seit der Gründung des Geschäftes ein Teil ihrer Einnahmen auf ein Konto flossen, das die Zwillinge für ihn bei Gringotts angelegt hatten. Sie erzählten aber auch, wie sie nach der Schule Angelina und Katie wieder getroffen hatten, die seit dem in ihrem Geschäft mitar­beiteten.

Remus sprach von seiner Tätigkeit in Hogwarts, und Molly und Narcissa berichteten von ihrem Hospital. Ginny ließ es sich nicht nehmen zu erzählen, dass Harry und Hermine halfen, Nevilles Gesundheitszustand zu verbessern. Harry dagegen sagte so gut wie gar nichts, er hörte lieber zu. Dafür erzählte Hermine noch einmal, wie sie schließlich doch noch mit Harry zusammen gekommen war.

Irgendwann an diesem Abend - Harry hatte gerade das große Feuer entzündet und die Meisten saßen auf den Decken oder Kissen - berichtete Molly ihren Zwillingen, dass sich die Weasley-Familie nun um Harry und Hermine erweitert hatte. „Ihr habt also zwei ‚neue' Geschwister, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Und ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn wir auch Remus und Narcissa mit zu unserer Familie zählen."

Fröhlich rief da Ginny: „Und in gut fünf Monaten wird unsere Familie wieder etwas größer!" Molly lachte, als sie sagte: „Ich habe es nie verstanden, warum ausgerechnet unsere Jüngste, unser Nesthäkchen, als erste heiratet und uns ein Enkelkind schenkt!" Fred und George stammelten leise: „Naja, wir wollen unseren zukünftigen Frauen eben erst gesicherte Verhältnisse schaffen, wie das so schön heißt..."

Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, wie sich Angelina und Katie, aber auch Harry und Hermine, bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu warfen. „Wenn wir schon über Familienerweiterung reden…", fing Katie langsam an, und Angelina führte ihren angefangenen Satz fort: „…in etwa sieben Monaten wird es dann wohl noch eine kleine Erweiterung geben..." Allen Anwesenden, außer natürlich Harry, Hermine und Katie, die ja schon Bescheid wussten, klappten die Unterkiefer hinunter.

„Du... du bist... SCHWANGER?", stammelte Fred atemlos. Angelina nickte schüchtern. Dann sagte Katie leise: „Ich auch! Wir sind beide im zweiten Monat!" Nach ein paar Sekunden, nachdem diese Bombe eingeschlagen war, brach Tumult im Garten aus. Fred und George sprangen auf und tanzten durch den Garten, bis sie sich besannen und zu ihren Freundinnen rannten, um den Tanz mit ihnen fort zu führen.

Molly heulte wieder und ließ sich von ihrem Mann trösten. Ginny sprang abwechselnd zu Katie und Angelina, um sie zu beglückwünschen. Neville wiegte seinen Sohn hin und her, damit er bei diesem Lärm nicht anfing zu schreien. Narcissa lächelte; sie freute sich einfach für die beiden jungen Frauen, auch wenn sie nicht in Freudenschreie ausbrach.

Remus lachte, als er zu Harry sagte: „Deshalb hast du so viel Kürbissaft mitgebracht! Du hast es gewusst!" Harry nickte grinsend. Hermine kuschelte sich eng an ihn, und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ob sie sich auch so freuen, wenn wir einmal Kinder bekommen?" „Ich hoffe es...", murmelte Harry, bevor er sie küsste und sich dann nach hinten fallen ließ und Hermine dabei mit sich riss, so dass sie schließlich auf ihm lag.

Keiner außer Narcissa bemerkte, dass sich Remus nach einer Weile traurig davon schlich. Als er auch nach etlichen Minuten noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen war, stand Narcissa auf, um Remus zu suchen. Sie fand ihn schließlich weit außerhalb des Gartens. Remus hatte sich unter einem großen Apfelbaum nieder gelassen. Narcissa setzte sich leise neben ihn. Gemeinsam schwiegen sie eine Weile, bis Narcissa irgendwann fragte: „Freust du dich gar nicht für sie?"

Remus seufzte, bevor er leise antwortete. „Doch, ich freue mich für sie. Aber immer wenn ich kleine Kinder sehe, oder höre, das jemand schwanger geworden ist, erinnert mich das daran, dass ich nie eigene Kinder haben werde..." Auch wenn sich Narcissa hatte Jahre lang von Lucius unterdrücken lassen, war sie doch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen, und so kam sie schnell drauf, was Remus ihr mit den wenigen Worten sagen wollte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du musst sehr einsam sein... Gibt es denn keine Frau in deinem Leben, die dich so akzeptiert, wie du nun einmal bist?"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist es nicht allein, es gab und es gibt Leute, auch Frauen, die mich akzeptieren. Schau dir die Weasleys an, oder Harry und Hermine. Keiner von ihnen hat Probleme damit, dass ich mich einmal im Monat verwandle. Im Gegenteil, Harry hat wie schon sein Vater vor ihm dafür gesorgt, dass ich auch als Werwolf nicht allein bin. Er hat mir beigebracht ein Animagus zu werden. Ich kann mich in einen ‚normalen' Wolf verwandeln, wann immer ich will. Und seit Harry mir auch noch das Meditieren beigebracht hat, ist die Verwandlung nicht mehr so schmerzhaft. Ich verwandle mich zwar immer noch bei jedem Vollmond in einen Werwolf, aber ich kann ihn jetzt auch ohne Severus' Tränke unter Kontrolle behalten, so dass der Werwolf recht ungefährlich geworden ist."

Remus schwieg einige Augenblicke, bevor er weiter redete. „Weißt du, ich verdanke den Potters sehr viel. James war der Erste der mich als Werwolf akzeptiert hatte, und mir geholfen hat, damit umzugehen. Nur weil ich ein Werwolf bin, hat er mit Sirius und Peter gelernt, ein Animagus zu werden, damit sie mich bei Vollmond begleiten konnten. Lily hat sie später unterstützt, nachdem auch sie davon erfahren hatte. Und Harry hilft mir genauso wie sein Vater früher, bei Vollmond begleitet er mich. Harry kann sich auch in einen Wolf verwandeln..."

Remus seufzte wieder. „Aber das ist eigentlich alles nicht das Problem. Selbst wenn ich eine Frau finden würde, die mit mir zusammen leben will, könnte ich trotzdem keine Kinder zeugen. Ich darf es einfach nicht! Ich bin immer noch ein Werwolf, und wenn ich mit einer Frau zusammen wäre und Kinder zeugen würde, würde ich automatisch sowohl die Frau als auch das oder die Kinder infizieren. Und das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen! Ich lebe jetzt seit über fünfunddreißig Jahren als Werwolf, und ich möchte nicht, dass Andere wegen mir das Gleiche durch machen müssen!"

Narcissa dachte eine Weile nach. „Aber als dich James und Sirius bei Vollmond begleitet haben, waren sie hinterher oft verletzt von deinen Krallen und Zähnen. Und trotzdem sind sie kein Werwolf geworden..." „Das lag wohl daran, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt selbst auch verwandelt waren. Wenn ein Werwolf ein anderes Tier beißt, dann hat das keine Auswirkungen. Nur wenn ein Werwolf einen Menschen beißt, wird dieser angesteckt." „Also brauchst du eine Frau, die sich in einen Wolf verwandeln kann!" Jetzt dachte Remus ein paar Minuten nach. Noch trauriger antwortete er dann: „Und was wird mit dem Kind?" Darauf wusste auch Narcissa keine Antwort.

Harry hatte irgendwann bemerkt, dass Remus und auch Narcissa verschwunden waren. Leise machte er Hermine, die sich wohlig in seinen Armen räkelte, darauf aufmerksam. „Wollen wir sie suchen?", fragte sie daraufhin. „Warte mal", sagte Harry, bevor er die Auren der Beiden suchte. „Ich weiß, wo sie sind. Sie scheinen beide recht traurig zu sein..." Beide standen auf. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte Molly. „Wie wollen uns nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten", entgegnete Harry. Molly nickte. „Ach so...", sagte sie mit einem hintergründigem Lächeln.

Hermine und Harry schlenderten langsam zu dem Apfelbaum hin, wo Remus und Narcissa saßen. „Stören wir?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, und so setzten sich Harry und Hermine zu den Beiden. Hermine musste grinsen, als sie bemerkte, wie Narcissa verstohlen ihre Hand von Remus' Arm zurückzog. Harry beobachtete seinen Freund genauer, oder besser gesagt dessen Aura.

„Du bist traurig, weil du keine eigenen Kinder haben kannst, oder?", fragte Harry mit sanfter Stimme. Remus nickte traurig. „Wir arbeiten daran, Remus. Aber momentan hat Neville Vorrang, weil wir Ginny nicht zur Witwe machen wollen. Hältst du es noch ein bisschen aus? Sobald wir Neville geholfen haben, konzentrieren wir uns wieder auf dich, das versprechen wir dir!" Remus schluckte hart. „Danke dir, Harry. Und auch dir, Hermine. Ich weiß eure Unterstützung durchaus zu schätzen, aber ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass wir den Werwolf in mir endgültig besiegen können..." „Nun lass mal den Kopf nicht so hängen, wir werden schon was finden!"

In diesem Moment kam Hermine eine Idee, und lächelnd wandte sie sich an Narcissa. „Bist du ein Animagus, Narcissa?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Willst du einer werden?" Narcissa dachte sich ihren Teil, zumal sie ja gerade mit Remus über eben dieses Thema gesprochen hatte. „Ich habe es noch nie versucht, aber es klingt verlockend. Doch wozu sollte ich mich in ein Tier verwandeln können?" Nun lachte Hermine leise. „Na du könntest dich doch zum Beispiel in eine Wölfin verwandeln..."

Remus war erst einmal sprachlos, während Narcissa eine eher emotionslose Maske zeigte – etwas, worin sie die Übung vieler, vieler Jahre hatte. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Narcissa wenige Augenblicke später. „Nun, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Hand auf Remus' Arm hattest, und Remus schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Und ihr seid beide manchmal recht einsam. Warum helft ihr euch nicht gegenseitig? Remus, du könntest Narcissa beibringen, ein Animagus zu werden. Und du, Narcissa, könntest Remus bei seinen Streifzügen bei Vollmond begleiten..."

Hermine seufzte kurz. „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren kennen lernen müssen, was es heißt, einsam zu sein. Jeder von uns Vieren hier hat das. Und ich glaube, es hat keinem von uns gefallen. Jetzt bin ich mit Harry zusammen, und seitdem bin ich glücklich. Zum einen, weil ich endlich mein Leben an der Seite des Mannes verbringen darf, den ich liebe, und zum anderen, weil ich nicht mehr allein bin, und Harry auch nicht mehr." Hermine machte eine kleine Pause, bevor sie weiter redete.

„Das klingt jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen komisch, aber uns Vier verbindet etwas. Dein früherer Mann und dein Sohn, Narcissa, haben meine Eltern umgebracht. Harry hat sie gerächt, und Lucius und Draco getötet. Und Remus hat ihm schließlich geholfen, damit einigermaßen fertig zu werden. Ich will nicht, dass dies ewig zwischen uns steht, und ich glaube, ihr wollt es auch nicht. Aber wir werden wahrscheinlich nur dann damit vernünftig umgehen können, wenn wir miteinander reden und uns gegenseitig bei unseren Problemen helfen.

Bisher haben wir noch nicht so viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, Narcissa. Aber Molly und Ginny haben mir von dir und deiner Tätigkeit im Sanatorium erzählt. Daher weiß ich, dass du dich verändert hast, und dass du dich für andere Leute einsetzt. Remus tut das auch, auf seine Weise in Hogwarts. Harry hat sich schon immer mehr für Andere verantwortlich gefühlt als für sich selbst. Momentan versucht er, Neville und seinen Eltern zu helfen, wieder gesund zu werden. Und ich helfe ihm dabei. Also ist das auch eine Sache, die uns verbindet. Warum arbeiten wir nicht zusammen? Außerdem hat Remus dann jemanden in seinem Alter, ich meine, rein vom Alter her gesehen könnten wir eure Kinder sein..."

„Ist gut, Hermine", warf Remus ein, um ihren Redefluss zu stoppen. „Wir haben verstanden, was du uns sagen willst. Du hast ja Recht, uns verbindet wirklich sehr viel. Aber ganz so einfach wie bei dir und Harry ist es bei Narcissa und mir nicht. Weißt du, wir kennen uns schon seit der Schule, so wie ihr euch auch. Nur ist das bei uns nicht fünf, sondern schon über fünfundzwanzig Jahre her. Und in der ganzen Zeit haben wir nicht mehr miteinander geredet..." „Versucht ihr es wenigstens?" Remus und Narcissa sahen sich lange an, bevor sie zusammen antworteten: „Ja, wir versuchen es!" Nachdem sie sich noch ein bisschen unterhalten hatten - Remus hatte Narcissa schließlich eingeladen, sie im Wolfsheim zu besuchen, und Harry hatte ihr darauf hin einen Portschlüssel gemacht - schlenderten die Vier zurück in den Garten der Weasleys, wo sie schon erwartet wurden.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater Harrys Motorrad vorge­nom­men, sie standen zu dritt davor und fachsimpelten über die Muggeltechnik. Hermine schob Harry zu ihnen. „Geh nur, sie wollen bestimmt mal eine Runde damit drehen..." Bevor sie ihn aber in die Obhut der Weasleys entließ, holte sie sich noch einen langen Kuss von Harry. Dann ging Hermine hinüber zu Ginny, die mit ihrer Mutter, Angelina und Katie auf einer Decke saß und sich, wie sollte es anders sein, mit ihnen über Kinder unterhielt. Auch Narcissa gesellte sich zu ihnen, und so bildeten sie die schönste Frauenrunde, in der nach Herzenslust getratscht wurde.

Neville hatte seinen Sohn endlich in die Hände seiner Frau und seiner Schwieger­mutter gegeben, und ging mit Remus hinüber zum Schuppen von Arthur. Interessiert hörten sie zu, wie ihnen Arthur alles über Muggelfahrzeuge erzählte, was er wusste. Und das war eine ganze Menge; Arthur wusste sogar einigermaßen, wie sie funktionierten. Geduldig erklärte er ihnen, wie Motor, Getriebe und so weiter aufgebaut waren.

Arthur hatte seine Muggelstudien in den letzten Jahren intensiviert, und nachdem er wegen einer Panne einmal mit einem noch nicht fertig verwandelten Auto liegen geblieben war, hatte er besonders die Fahrzeugtechnik der Muggel studiert. Harry, der zwar nicht zum ersten Mal mit Muggeltechnik zu tun hatte, hörte ganz genau hin, vielleicht würde er Arthurs Tipps einmal benötigen...

Harry sah den Zwillingen ganz genau an, dass sie am liebsten sofort eine Runde mit dem Motorrad gedreht hätten. Aber irgendwie trauten sie sich nicht, ihn zu fragen. Also setzte sich Harry auf die Maschine, ließ den Motor an, und fragte grinsend: „Also, wer will als Erster auf eine kleine Spritztour mitkommen?" Die Zwillinge sahen ihn begeistert an. Aber sie konnten sich nicht einigen, wer von ihnen nun als Erster mitfahren durfte, und so stieg zu ihrer Verblüffung Neville hinter Harry auf die Maschine, nachdem er schnell noch ein Stoßgebet losgeschickt hatte.

Harry grinste noch breiter, als er die verdutzten Gesichter der Zwillinge sah, legte den ersten Gang ein und gab Gas. Neville hatte damit nicht so ganz gerechnet, und so stieß er einen kleinen Überraschungsschrei aus. Dann klammerte er sich aber schnell mit einer Hand an Harry und mit der anderen Hand am Motorrad fest. Harry nahm dieselbe Strecke, die er schon zuvor mit Hermine gefahren war, nur ließ er diesmal den Überflug über dem Fuchsbau aus.

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten waren sie wieder da, und ein glücklich strahlender Neville stieg von der Maschine ab. Begeistert rief er immer wieder: „Das ist viel besser als auf einem Besen zu fliegen!" Ginny, die bei ihrer Ankunft herüber gekommen war, sah ihren Mann zwar erst besorgt an, aber als sie seinen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, war auch sie zufrieden. „Keine Angst, Ginny, ich habe ihn dir in einem Stück wieder zurück gebracht...", sagte Harry schmunzelnd. „Willst du auch einmal?" Doch Ginny lehnte dankend ab, und so drehte Harry erst mit Fred, und dann mit George eine kleine Runde.

Später lieh sich dann Arthur das Motorrad aus, und entführte die erst überhaupt nicht begeisterte Molly zu einer kleinen Spritztour. Mit gemischten Gefühlen und wackligen Beinen stieg sie hinterher wieder von der Maschine ab. „Also, das Fliegen ist nichts für mich!", erklärte sie. „Aber das ganz normale Fahren auf der Straße lass ich mir angehen, obwohl mir ein Auto lieber ist..."

Nach einer Weile traute sich dann auch Ginny, mit Harry eine Runde zu drehen. Mit ihr fuhr Harry besonders vorsichtig, er verzichtete auf jedes waghalsige Manöver, welche die Zwillinge so begeistert hatten. Zwar war Ginny selbst auch eine begnadete Flugkünstlerin auf ihrem Besen, aber dabei hatte sie ihr Fluggerät unter ihrer eigenen Kontrolle! Trotzdem genoss sie die Fahrt und den Flug. Wie schon Hermine klammerte sie sich an Harry fest, als ob sie ihn nie wieder los lassen wollte...

Ginny ließ auch dann nicht los, als Harry unterwegs eine kleine Pause machte. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Hände und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Hey, kleiner Fuchs, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ginny lächelte zaghaft, dann drückte sie sich wieder an Harry und umarmte ihn. „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, mal ein paar Minuten mit dir alleine zu sein!" Bevor sich Harry wehren konnte, hatte sie ihm auch schon einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. "Ginny, was...", wollte Harry ansetzen, doch Ginny legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.

„Pssst, hör mir zu. Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, Harry. Ich liebe Neville, deswegen habe ich ihn ja auch geheiratet. Und ich mag Hermine, sie ist meine beste Freundin. Aber in dich war ich schon als kleines Mädchen verknallt, und daran hat sich bis heute nicht viel geändert. Du bist nun mal etwas ganz Besonderes in meinem Leben. Du bedeutest mir mehr als meine Brüder es jemals taten. Ich weiß, dass wir niemals als Paar zusammen kommen werden, aber dass möchte ich auch gar nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich bin mit Neville glücklich. Naja, seit er krank geworden ist nicht mehr so ganz, aber das wird schon wieder...

Ich möchte auch, dass du mit Hermine glücklich wirst, Harry. Das wünsche ich dir von ganzem Herzen. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, so sehr wie ein kleines Mädchen ihren großen Bruder nur lieben kann. Egal was die Anderen sagen, du wirst immer mein großer Bruder für mich sein, den ich lieben und bewundern kann, ohne dabei meinen Mann und meine Kinder zu vernachlässigen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber in deiner Gegenwart habe ich mich immer sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Hätte jemand anderes dieses Motorrad gefahren, wäre ich sicher nicht mitgekommen...

Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dich fragen wollte. Neville traut sich nicht so recht, dich damit zu belästigen, aber wir würden gerne mehr Zeit mit euch und in eurer Nähe verbringen. Was meinst du dazu?"

Harry benötigte einige Momente, bevor er auf Ginnys Ausbruch reagieren konnte. „Das war jetzt eine ganze Menge, die ich zu verarbeiten habe... Also, von mir aus könnt ihr gerne zu uns kommen. Ich bin sicher, Hermine hat auch nichts dagegen, aber wir sollten das trotzdem in Ruhe mit ihr und auch mit Neville besprechen. Und zu der anderen Sache, ich weiß nicht so richtig, was ich da sagen soll..." „Liebst du Hermine?", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ja!" „Magst du mein großer Bruder sein?" „Ja, das würde ich gerne..." „Na dann ist das doch geklärt. Ich weiß, dass du mich magst, dass brauchst du mir nicht erst sagen, ich fühle es." „Aber..."

„Sag jetzt nichts, Harry. Gib mir einfach einen Kuss, dass wünsche ich mir schon so lange. Und dann lass uns zurück fahren, mein Mann und deine Freundin warten sicher schon auf uns!" Harry seufzte, aber dann gab er Ginny einen kleinen, kurzen Kuss. „Hey, ich hatte _Kuss_ gesagt, nicht _Küsschen_...", beschwerte sie sich, bevor sie ihn an sich riss, und ihm zeigte, was _sie_ unter einem Kuss verstand – aber auch dieser Kuss dauerte nicht lange. Sichtbar verwirrt und enttäuscht löste sich Ginny von Harry, der nicht minder bedröppelt daher schaute. „Was… wie…", fing Harry an zu stammeln; und auch Ginny wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich versteh das nicht", meinte Ginny nachdem sie sich wieder einiger Maßen gefangen hatte. „Wieso fühlt es sich an als wenn ich meinen leiblichen Bruder küssen würde? Ich meine, wir haben uns zwar dazu entschieden, dass wir wie Bruder und Schwester zueinander stehen wollen, aber warum hat sich der Kuss so … _anders _angefühlt? Ich verstehe das echt nicht…" Harry zog es vor lieber gar nichts zu sagen. Immerhin verfügte er über deutlich weniger Erfahrungen beim Küssen…

„Lass uns jetzt zurück fahren!" Harry nickte, immer noch etwas verlegen und mit einem fast schon schlechten Gewissen, dann drehte er sich um und startete den Motor der schweren Maschine.

Als sie wieder beim Fuchsbau ankamen, wurden sie schon erwartet. Hermine stand mit finsterer Mine und verschränkten Armen neben Molly, die auch nicht begeistert aussah. „Wo wart ihr so lange? Ihr seid jetzt fast anderthalb Stunden weg gewesen!", schimpfte Hermine, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. So hatte er schon immer ausgesehen, wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte... Als Ginny von der Maschine abstieg, beugte sie sich noch einmal vor zu Harry und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Neville weiß, was ich für dich empfinde, und mit Hermine werde ich gleich noch reden, in Ordnung?" Harry nickte, dann stellte er die Maschine ab.

„Hermine, Mum, schimpft nicht mit Harry! Er kann nichts dafür! Wenn ihr unbedingt schimpfen wollt, dann macht das mit mir!" „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Liebes", kam es da von Molly. „Ihr hättet einen Unfall haben können oder Schlimmeres!" „Mum, ich hatte etwas mit Harry klären müssen, was mir auf dem Herzen lag. Du musst dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen um uns machen. Wenn uns was passiert wäre, hätte Harry euch sicher sofort benachrichtigt...

„Und, muss ICH mir Sorgen machen?", fragte da Hermine, die ihre beste Freundin immer noch etwas verärgert anfunkelte. Ginny sah ihr standhaft in die Augen, bevor sie ihr antwortete: „Nein, Hermine, dass musst du nicht. Aber ich möchte trotzdem mit dir darüber reden. Kommst du mit?" Hermine nickte und folgte Ginny ins Haus.

Harry ging zu Neville. „Ich glaube, unsere Frauen wollen ein paar Minuten nicht gestört werden, sie müssen wohl so ein Frauengespräch führen... Ginny sagte mir, dass ihr gerne mehr Zeit bei und mit uns verbringen würdet?" Neville nickte verlegen. „Weißt du, wir fühlen uns wohl bei euch, vor allem Ginny. Sie mag dich sehr... Wir möchten euch aber nicht zur Last fallen, Harry", sagte Neville schüchtern. „Das ist ok. Ihr fallt uns nicht zur Last! Im Gegenteil, es ist doch schön, wenn man mit ein paar Freunden zusammen sein kann! Kommt einfach morgen oder wann ihr wollt vorbei. Wir finden mit Sicherheit eine Lösung!" „Danke, Harry! Hat Ginny noch über etwas Anderes mit dir gesprochen?"

Harry schluckte nervös. „Ja, das hat sie. Deswegen redet sie jetzt auch mit Hermine, sie ist wohl etwas eifersüchtig gewesen, als Ginny und ich zurück kamen..." „Naja, ihr wart ja auch wirklich lange weg. Ähm, Harry, akzeptierst du Ginny als deine kleine Schwester?" „Ja, Neville, das tue ich, schon seit der Schule." „Hat sie sich endlich ihren Wunsch erfüllt?", fragte Neville weiter und sah Harry direkt in die dunkelgrünen Augen. „Hat meine Frau dich geküsst, Harry?" Harry wurde rot, und er musste erst einmal schlucken. Mit so einer direkten Frage von Neville hatte er nicht gerechnet!

„Ja, das hat sie." Zu seiner Verwunderung lächelte Neville. „Dann ist es gut so..." „Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr!", gestand Harry etwas verwirrt. „Harry, das ist ganz einfach. Ginny und ich haben voreinander keine Geheimnisse. Ich weiß, dass sie dich wirklich sehr gern hat. Aber ich weiß auch, dass sie mich nie betrügen würde. Ginny hat mir einmal vor langer Zeit gesagt, dass sie manchmal von dir träumt, und dass sie, seit sie dich kennt, dich wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben küssen möchte. Wenn sie das heute getan hat, dann ist das in Ordnung. Ich kann damit leben, zumindest, wenn es bei diesem einen Kuss bleibt. Jetzt lass uns zu den Anderen gehen, Fred und George haben bestimmt wieder etwas Neues aus ihrer Firma mitgebracht!"

Als Hermine und Ginny mehr als eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Haus kamen und sich zu den Anderen gesellten, sahen sie, wie ihre Familie und Freunde auf Decken um das Feuer herum saßen. Harry hatte einen großen Teller vor sich, auf dem ein lecker aussehender Kuchen war. Fred und George sahen ihn äußerst erwartungsvoll an, und Angelina und Katie sahen auch recht neugierig aus. „Ich glaube, Harry soll für die Zwillinge wieder etwas testen...", flüsterte Ginny Hermine zu.

In diesen Moment stach Harry ein großes Stück des Kuchens mit seiner Gabel ab und beförderte es in seinen Mund, wo er sich den Kuchen scheinbar auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. „Hm, schmeckt lecker, Erdbeerkuchen!", schmatzte er. Dann nahm er sich noch ein Stückchen, und noch eins... Fred und George sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Magst du auch mal probieren?", fragte Harry den neben ihn sitzenden Neville. Dieser sah in etwas unsicher an, doch Harry zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu. Also nahm auch Neville ein Stückchen des Kuchens und ließ es sich schmecken. Harry gab auch Molly und Arthur jeweils ein Stückchen, und dann auch Angelina und Katie. „Ist das Erdbeerkuchen?", fragte Hermine, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. „Ich liebe Erdbeerkuchen!"

Schnell setzte sie sich neben Harry, gab ihm einen Kuss, aber nur auf die Wange, zauberte einen kleinen Teller herbei und nahm sich ein Stück des gefragten Gebäcks. Schmatzend lobte sie den Kuchen. „Der ist richtig lecker! Ich kann sogar einen Schuss Vanille herausschmecken!" Ginny, die sich auch ein Stückchen genommen hatte, bestätigte dies.

Die Zwillinge waren fast am verzweifeln. Hatten sie doch den Kuchen, den Angelina und Katie gebacken hatten, extra für Harry und Neville etwas ‚getunt'! „Nehmt euch auch was davon, der Kuchen ist wirklich lecker!", forderte Harry die Zwillinge auf, als er ihnen den Teller hinüber schob. Keiner außer Hermine hatte mitbekommen, das Harry dabei mit seiner anderen Hand eine kleine, unauffällige Bewegung gemacht hatte...

Vorsichtig (und zu Recht etwas misstrauisch) probierten Fred und George den Kuchen. Als nichts passierte verputzten sie den Kuchen bis zum letzten Krümelchen. Gerade als sie ihre Kuchengabeln aus der Hand legten, machte gleichzeitig zweimal laut ‚plopp!' – und an Stelle von Fred und George saßen zwei übergroße Papageien auf der Decke, mit bunt schillerndem Gefieder und den Gesichtern der Zwillinge, aus denen große, gebogene Schnäbel wuchsen. Nicht nur Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus...

Nach etwa fünf Minuten verwandelten sich die Zwillinge wieder zurück. Zwar mussten auch sie ein bisschen lachen, aber in erster Linie wollten sie von Harry wissen, was er gemacht hatte. „Als ihr mir den Kuchen gegeben hattet, und ich eure Gesichter sah, war mir klar, dass ihr irgendwas im Schilde führt. Unwillkürlich musste ich an eure Kanariencremeschnitten denken, und Neville wohl auch. Also habe ich den Kuchen schnell analysiert, und darin einige Zutaten gefunden, die in einen Kuchen eigentlich nicht hineingehören... Nachdem ich sie neutralisiert hatte, war es nur ein ganz normaler Kuchen, der wunderbar geschmeckt hat."

„Eigentlich sollte man sich schon beim ersten Bissen verwandeln...", warf Katie ein. „Naja, als ich den Kuchen an euch weiter gegeben habe, hatte ich eure Zutaten wieder aktiviert und ein bisschen verändert, so dass sie erst mit einer gewissen Verzögerung wirkten...", grinste Harry. „Das ist genial!", entfuhr es Fred. „Danke für die Idee!", rief da auch George, der sich gleich mit seinem Zwillingsbruder zusammen hockte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie schon wieder ein paar Gedanken, wie sie ihre Scherzartikel verbessern konnten...

„Wo sind eigentlich Remus und Narcissa?", fragte Hermine. „Die machen eine kleine Spritztour mit dem Motorrad...", antwortete Molly mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ach sooo!", Hermine stand wieder auf, um sich einen Krug mit Butterbier zu holen. Als sie wieder zurückkam, setzte sie sich zwar neben Harry, hielt aber immer noch einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm ein, was Harry traurig machte. Klar, er hatte Mist gebaut, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Ginny das mit Hermine besprochen und aus der Welt geschafft hatte. Scheinbar war Hermine immer noch sauer auf ihn, denn sie hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr angesehen und auch nichts zu ihm gesagt. Harry überlegte hin und her, wie er das wieder ins Reine bringen konnte.

Irgendwann fasste er sich ein Herz, und sprach Hermine an, wobei er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte: „Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden. Gehen wir ein bisschen Spazieren?" Doch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und schob Harrys Hand von ihren Arm. Gesagt hatte sie jedoch nichts, und so wusste Harry nicht, was er nun davon halten sollte. Irgendwann war es Harry zu blöd, so stumm neben seiner Freundin (‚War sie es denn noch?' fragte sich Harry) zu sitzen und auf ein Zeichen von ihr zu hoffen. Also stand er auf und ging durch den Garten auf den alten Apfelbaum zu.

Eine Weile saß er, mit dem Rücken an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt, und beobachtete die Sterne im Nachthimmel. All seine Gedanken kreisten um Hermine. Harry versuchte zu analysieren, was er für sie empfand, und wie er zu Ginny stand. Mit Hermine hatte er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollen, eine eigene Familie mit ihr gründen... Nun war er sich da aber nicht mehr so sicher, auch wenn er bei Ginny nie solche Gedanken gehabt hatte. Irgendwie drehten sich Harrys Gedanken immer nur im Kreis. Als er dann auch noch Schritte hinter sich hörte, war es ihm zu viel, und Harry verwandelte sich in einen Adler und flog davon...

Ginny hatte Harry und Hermine während der Kuchengeschichte aufmerksam beobachtet. Zwar hatte sich Hermine neben Harry gesetzt, doch Ginny konnte erkennen, dass Hermine ihn weder ansah noch mit ihm redete und insgesamt irgendwie ... versteift wirkte. Sie bekam auch mit, wie Harry sie dann schließlich ansprach, und Hermine ihn scheinbar abwies.

Ginny machte sich Sorgen; sie wollte nicht, dass die Beiden sich wegen ihr stritten oder gar trennten. Zwar hatte sie mit Hermine geredet, doch da diese kaum reagiert und noch weniger gesagt hatte, wusste auch Ginny nicht, was in ihr vorging. Aber Ginny bemerkte, dass Hermine jedem ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, nur ihr und Harry nicht. Traurig senkte sie ihren Kopf, doch Neville bemerkte trotzdem, wie ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

Sanft legte er seinen Arm um seine Frau und drückte sie an sich. „Was habe ich nur gemacht!", schluchzte sie. „Schatz, mach dir nicht so viele Vorwürfe! Du hast dir einen lang gehegten Wunsch erfüllt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." „Aber was ist, wenn sie sich jetzt deswegen trennen? Schau dir doch Hermine an, sie redet nicht mehr mit Harry und sieht ihn nicht mehr an, seit ich mit ihr geredet habe. Hast du gesehen, wie sie ihn vorhin abgewiesen hat?" „Hey, Kopf hoch, Ginny-Maus! Das wird schon wieder! Vielleicht braucht Hermine nur etwas Zeit..." „Und was ist, wenn nicht?" „Dann ist ihre Liebe wohl doch nicht so groß, wie sie dachten..." Als Ginny später aufstand und ins Haus ging, um nach ihrem Sohn zu sehen, stand auch Neville auf und ging in die Nacht hinaus, um Harry zu suchen...

Harry blieb auch den Rest des Abends verschwunden. So herrschte bald eine recht gedrückte Stimmung in der Runde, denn sein Verschwinden war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben, vor allem nachdem Remus und Narcissa von ihrer Tour zurück kamen und Remus nach Harry fragte. Keiner wusste, wo er war, bis Neville berichtete, was er beobachtet hatte. Die Einzige, die dazu kein einziges Wort verlor, war Hermine.

Molly ging ins Haus, um mit ihrer Tochter zu reden. Sie fand die völlig in Tränen aufgelöste Ginny in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie Harold in ihren Armen hielt. Molly nahm ihre Tochter und ihren Enkel in die Arme, und Ginny berichtete ihr unter Tränen, was geschehen war, was sie angerichtet hatte. Molly tröstete ihre Tochter so gut es ging. Irgendwann schlief Ginny in ihren Armen ein, und Molly beförderte sie samt Harold in ihr Bett. Bevor sie ging, strich sie Ginny noch einmal sanft über den Kopf.

Als Molly wieder in den Garten ging, bemerkte sie die allgemeine Aufbruchs­stimmung. Fred, George, Angelina und Katie verabschiedeten sich gerade. Nicht lange, nachdem sie gegangen waren, verabschiedeten sich auch Remus und Narcissa. „Ich nehme das Motorrad mit, und bringe Narcissa noch nach Hause...", sagte Remus leise zu Molly und Arthur. Bald waren auch sie weg, und so waren nur noch Arthur, Molly, Neville und Hermine da.

Neville fragte nach Ginny, und als Molly ihm sagte, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer sei und schlief, wünschte auch er eine gute Nacht und ging zu seiner Frau. Arthur ließ den Tisch und die Stühle ins Haus schweben und sammelte die Fackeln ein, so dass nur noch Hermine und Molly bei dem Feuer saßen. „Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Molly leise. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, doch dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und sagte ganz leise: „Ich dachte, er liebt mich..."

_t.b.c._


	11. Erbschaft

**A/N:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, über die ich mich wie immer sehr gefreut habe. Wer mir eine (brauchbare) Emailadresse hinterlassen hatte (bzw. bei FFnet angemeldet war), dem habe ich bereits direkt geantwortet.

Hier noch meine Antworten an diejenigen, welche ich anders nicht erreichen kann:

- Dartwin: Mit deiner Emailadresse scheint was nicht zu stimmen, konnte dir keine Antwort auf dein Review schicken.

- A.W.: Danke!

- Hermine Potter: Natürlich wird Hermine sich wieder beruhigen, was dachtest du denn?

Noch mal der Hinweis: Wenn ihr beim nächsten Review eine Emailadresse hinterlasst oder bei FFnet angemeldet seid, kann ich euch auch direkt antworten!

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Erbschaft für Harry**

Als Hermine sehr spät in dieser Nacht oder besser gesagt sehr früh an diesem Morgen nach Hause kam, fand sie ein leeres Haus vor. Remus war scheinbar noch mit Narcissa unterwegs, und Harry – nun ja, Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er verschwunden war.

Hermine setzte sich in ihren Sessel auf der Veranda, in eine dicke Decke gehüllt. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal durch, was ihr Ginny und vor allem Molly gesagt hatten. Molly hatte Recht, sie war in Sachen Liebe und Beziehungen wirklich etwas unerfahren, da sie sich, von dem kleinen Abenteuer mit Ron einmal abgesehen, immer nur auf Harry konzentriert hatte – selbst dann als er nicht mehr da war. _'War das falsch gewesen?'_, fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie glücklich sie in den letzten Wochen gewesen war, und wie einsam in den Jahren davor, als sie allein in ihrer kleinen Wohnung gelebt hatte. Mit all den jungen Männern, die sie während ihres Studiums kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie nie etwas anfangen können. Sicher, der eine oder andere war schon recht nett und vielleicht auch gut aussehend gewesen, aber kein einziger von ihnen hatte Harry auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen können. Bei keinem von ihnen fühlte sie sich so verstanden wie von Harry, und sie verstand auch keinen von ihnen so wie Harry. Hermine seufzte tief. Jetzt, da sie allein hier war, kam ihr auch das Wolfsheim bedrückend leer und einsam vor.

Irgendwann schlummerte Hermine ein. Dadurch bekam sie nicht einmal mit, wie Remus mit dem Motorrad ankam, obwohl er nicht gerade leise war. Nachdem Remus die schwere Maschine abgestellt hatte, betrat er die Veranda und betrachtete besorgt die schlafende Hermine. Er musste nicht erst in die Küche gehen und an die Uhr sehen um zu wissen, dass Harry nicht da war. Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab und beförderte Hermine mit einem Schwebezauber hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Hermine schlief so fest, dass sie davon nichts mitbekam. Erst als Remus sie zudeckte, murmelte sie etwas Unverständliches, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. Leise ging Remus aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Anschließend ging Remus hinunter in die Küche, wo er sich einen Tee machte. Er überlegte, was er tun sollte, und wo Harry sein könnte. Remus beschloss, als Wolf in den Wald zu gehen, vielleicht konnte er Harry wittern, falls er dort sein sollte...

Lange nach Sonnenaufgang kam Remus wieder zurück, er hatte Harry nicht gefunden. Zu seiner Verwunderung saß Hermine bereits auf der Veranda, eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich. „Guten Morgen, was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte, du schläfst!" „Hast du mich gestern hoch geschafft?" Remus nickte. „Danke. Irgendwie habe ich nicht so gut schlafen können... Also bin ich wieder aufgestanden. Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?" „Ja, aber bleib sitzen, ich geh schon." Remus ging in die Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee. Dabei sah er auch auf die Uhr, doch Harrys Zeiger stand unverändert auf ‚unterwegs'. Kopfschüttelnd ging er wieder nach draußen und setzte sich zu Hermine. „Ich war vorhin im Wald gewesen, als Wolf. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn vielleicht wittern, aber da war keine Spur von ihm..."

Am Vormittag kamen dann Ginny und Neville vorbei. Ginny legte ein großes Päckchen auf den Tisch. „Mum hat uns das mitgegeben, das ist gestern vom Essen übrig geblieben. Wir brauchen es bloß warm machen..." Hermine murmelte ein „Danke!" und schaffte das Paket in die Küche. Harrys Zeiger hatte sich immer noch nicht verändert, und so ging sie mit gesenktem Kopf wieder hinaus auf die Veranda. Remus holte ihre Bücher, und so studierten sie weiter. Zumindest versuchten sie es, aber ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu Harry. Hermine war die erste, die ihr Buch auf den Tisch warf. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter, und so setzte sich Ginny neben sie und versuchte sie zu trösten, so gut es ging.

So verstrich langsam der Tag. Keiner hatte so richtig Lust, auch nur irgendetwas zu tun. Alle warteten drauf, dass Harry zurück kam, aber der ließ auf sich warten. Erst am späten Nachmittag tauchte er endlich auf, müde und erschöpft aussehend. Harry begrüßte seine Freunde nur mit einem kurzen „Hallo", legte eine kleine Truhe auf den Tisch, und verschwand im Haus. Keiner sagte etwas, alle sahen sich nur verwundert an. Sogar Hermine konnte sich nicht so richtig freuen. Nach ein paar Minuten ging sie Harry hinterher. Sie fand seine Klamotten auf einen Haufen geschmissen vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Aus seinem Badezimmer hörte sie das Wasser rauschen, also stand Harry unter der Dusche.

Hermine wollte sich erst zu ihm gesellen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Statt dessen setzte sie sich aufs Bett und wartete darauf, dass Harry wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Allerdings musste sie noch eine ganze Weile warten, bis schließlich das Wasser abgedreht wurde. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich endlich die Badezimmertür, und Harry – in ein großes Handtuch eingewickelt - kam heraus. Die langen Haare hingen ihm über die Schulter, sie tropften noch etwas. Mit erstauntem Blick nahm Harry zur Kenntnis, das Hermine scheinbar auf ihn wartete. Doch er sagte nichts, sondern ging zu seinem Schrank und suchte sich frische Kleidung heraus. Mit den Klamotten auf dem Arm ging er wieder ins Badezimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Hermine war ratlos. Warum sagte er nichts? War ihre Anwesenheit etwa unerwünscht? Traurig ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen.

Eine Weile später konnte sie keine Geräusche mehr aus dem Badezimmer hören. Schließlich stand sie auf und ging langsam hinunter zur Veranda. Innerlich kämpfte sie mit sich. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. War ihre Beziehung mit Harry wirklich schon zu Ende bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte? Gab es denn keinen Weg, um mit Harry zu reden und die Zweifel, die Hermine gefangen hielten, auszuräumen?

Mitten auf der Treppe blieb Hermine stehen, dann drehte sie sich mit einem Ruck um und ging wieder hinauf. In ihrem Zimmer suchte sie sich eine große Tasche und packte wahllos einige Klamotten, Bücher und Bilder ein. Mitten in ihrer Packerei hielt sie jedoch inne – sie kam sich auf einmal ziemlich idiotisch vor! Seufzend ließ Hermine ihre Tasche los und setzte sich auf's Bett. Sie war absolut ratlos. Und wütend. Wütend auf Harry, auf Ginny. Und wütend auch auf sich selbst. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie hatte so lange auf Harry gewartet – und bei der ersten Schwierigkeit wollte sie schon alles hinschmeißen? Warum nur herrschte in ihr dieses totale Gefühlschaos? Erneut stieg Hermines Tränenfluss über die Ufer.

Als Harry schließlich fertig angezogen aus dem Bad kam, fand er seine Freundin wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett hockend vor – und ihre halb gepackte Tasche. Die Spuren ihrer letzten Tränen hatten noch nicht einmal angefangen zu trocknen. Als er Hermine so sah, wurde Harry schmerzlich bewusst, dass _er_ für den derzeitigen seelischen Zustand seiner Freundin verantwortlich war – und im selben Moment, in dem sich ein dicker Klos in seinem Hals manifestierte, wünschte sich Harry, dass er den Kuss oder am Besten die komplette Ausfahrt mit Ginny ungeschehen machen könnte.

Langsam ging Harry zu Hermine, um sich schließlich vor ihr hinzuhocken. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihren Händen und umschloss sie sanft. Dann fing Harry an zu reden, und zwar mit der sanftesten Stimme, zu der er fähig war. „Hermine, hör mir bitte zu. Dieser Kuss, den mir Ginny gestern gab, ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Er hat mir nur gezeigt, dass ich zwar Ginny mag, aber dass du mir wesentlich mehr bedeutest. Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum ein so schlechtes Gewissen deswegen gehabt! Aber ich möchte, dass du verstehst und auch akzeptierst, dass ich diesen Kuss Ginny einfach schuldig war. Die ganzen Jahre hat sie treu zu mir gestanden, auch als sich alle anderen - auch du - von mir abgewendet hatten. Auch wenn Ginny früher entsprechende Hoffnungen hatte, wusste sie doch immer, dass aus ihr und mir kein Paar werden würde. Aber auch nachdem sie Neville geheiratet hatte, hielt sie einen kleinen Platz in ihrem Herzen für mich frei. ...

Schon in der Schule hatten Ginny und ich darüber geredet, dass sie für mich die kleine Schwester ist, die ich nie hatte. Daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert, dass weiß Ginny auch. Das wissen sogar Neville, Remus und die Weasleys! Dieser Kuss gestern war eine einmalige Sache, da bin ich mir mit Ginny einig. Für mich bedeutet dieser eine Kuss, dass ich mich damit bei Ginny bedankt habe für ihre schwesterliche Zuneigung, Treue und Zuverlässigkeit mir gegenüber. Weder Ginny noch ich haben vor, dich oder Neville in irgendeiner Art zu betrügen.

Nicht Ginny ist es, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte, auch wenn sie für mich mit zu meiner Familie gehört. Hermine, du bist die Frau, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will! Daran hat sich nichts geändert! Ich weiß, dass du es Wert bist, um dich und um deine Liebe zu kämpfen. Aber dazu musst auch du bereit sein. Ich liebe dich, Hermine, du bist ein Teil von mir, ohne den ich kein vollständiger Mensch bin. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Aber ich kann und will dich nicht zwingen, mir zu vertrauen. Ich bitte dich nicht um Entschuldigung, weil ich Ginny diesen einen Kuss nicht verweigert habe; aber ich bitte dich um Entschuldigung, weil ich gestern nicht gleich mit dir darüber geredet hatte und weil ich gestern Abend dann einfach abgehauen bin."

Harry seufzte schwer. „Hermine, ich bitte dich zu akzeptieren, dass ich meiner _Schwester_ einen _einmaligen_ Wunsch erfüllt habe, und dass ich es ihr schuldig war. Kannst du das?"

* * *

Während sich Harry und Hermine in ihrer Suite unterhielten, waren Remus und Neville auf der Veranda aufgestanden und ins Haus gegangen. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie das Abendessen vor, wobei sie nach kurzer Zeit von Ginny unterstützt wurden. „Was meint ihr, werden sie sich wieder versöhnen?", fragte die kleine Füchsin. „Ich hoffe es!", entgegneten Remus und Neville zeitgleich.

* * *

Hermine dachte über das nach, was Harry ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Auch Ginnys und Mollys Worte fielen ihr wieder ein, und ihr wurde langsam bewusst, welchen furchtbaren Fehler sie fast begangen hätte. Immer wieder gingen ihr Harrys letzte Worte durch den Kopf, und ganz langsam keimte wieder ein Funken Hoffnung in ihr. „Liebst du mich wirklich?", fragte sie schließlich mit schüchterner Stimme. Harry drückte sanft ihre Hände, die immer noch in den seinigen lagen. Er suchte ihren Blick, und sagte leise: „Ja, Hermine, ich liebe dich!"

Prüfend sahen sie sich in die Augen, und sie konnten in den Augen des jeweils anderen nur Hoffnung erkennen. Hoffnung ... und eine ehrliche Zuneigung. Eine einzelne Träne rollte Hermines Wange hinab, während sie sich vorbeugte und schüchtern und etwas zögernd Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Harry richtete sich etwas auf und zog Hermine in seine Arme. „Ich bin manchmal so dumm...", flüsterte sie. Harry strich ihr übers Haar. „Nein, Hermine, du bist nicht dumm! Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht auf einem Gebiet, welches wohl für uns Beide noch etwas ungewohnt ist!", flüsterte er. Dann küssten sie sich erneut; und beide versuchten, ihre ganzen Gefühle, ihre ganze Liebe in diesen Kuss zu legen. Das sie damit eine kleine magische Welle auslösten, welche ihre Gefühle, ihre wieder geborene Hoffnung und ihre Zuneigung zueinander im ganzen Haus verbreitete wie es sonst nur der Gesang eines Phönix' fertig brachte, bemerkten sie nicht einmal...

Die Drei in der Küche atmeten erleichtert auf, als die Welle der Gefühle über sie rollte. Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Na, habe ich's nicht gesagt?", flüsterte sie Neville und Remus zu. Ginny gab sich mit dem Essen besonders viel Mühe, sie garnierte die Platten und Teller, als würde sie eine Hochzeit ausstatten. Als Krönung zauberte sie einen riesigen Eisbecher herbei, der nur für Harry und Hermine bestimmt war. Auch diesen Eisbecher schmückte sie entsprechend, und Remus half ihr dabei, in dem er ein paar Schokostäbchen dazuzauberte, die ähnlich wie die Wunderkerzen der Muggel die ganze Zeit über Funken und kleine Blitze von sich gaben, solange man sie nicht in die Hand nahm, um sie zu essen. Als alles fertig war, ging Remus hinaus und vergrößerte den Sessel von Harry, damit zwei Personen ohne Probleme in ihm sitzen konnten.

Danach trugen sie zu dritt die Platten, Schüsseln, Krüge und Teller auf. Als alles auf dem Tisch stand, so wie Ginny es sich vorgestellt hatte, setzten sich die Drei. Erst dann schickte Remus seinen Patronus mit einer entsprechenden Nachricht los, um Harry und Hermine zum Essen zu rufen.

Die Reaktion der Beiden war gleich: Beide rissen die Münder auf und starrten auf den Tisch, vor allem auf den großen Eisbecher, der vor ihnen stand. „Wow!" war das Erste, was Harry von sich geben konnte. Hermine musste heftig schlucken, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Bewundernd nahmen sie alles auf, was auf dem Tisch angerichtet war. „Warum habt ihr euch so große Mühe gegeben?", stammelte Hermine, und Harry nickte zustimmend, so als ob er dasselbe fragen wollte. Ginny lächelte, während sie leise antwortete. „Naja, ihr habt euch wegen mir gestritten und fast getrennt, und jetzt habt ihr euch wieder vertragen. Da fand ich das nur angemessen... Hermine, ich hätte dir vielleicht eher von meinem ganz speziellen Wunsch erzählen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

Hermine sah sie einen Moment lang recht ernst an. „Damit könntest du Recht haben. Aber ich habe das jetzt verstanden, auch wenn es vielleicht noch ein bisschen dauern wird, bis ich das richtig akzeptiert habe. Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, das verspreche ich euch! Und wenn meine Eifersucht mal wieder unbegründet die Oberhand gewinnen sollte, dann stutzt mich bitte gleich zurecht, in Ordnung?" Die anderen stimmten ihr zu, und Harry fügte dem noch hinzu: „Das gilt auch für mich, wenn ich mal wieder in Versuchung bin abzuhauen..."

Remus lachte leise. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dich aufhalten können, wenn du wirklich abhauen willst?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „du weißt doch selbst, dass wir dazu nicht in der Lage sein werden! Alles was wir tun können, ist dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich nie wieder alleingelassen fühlst. Ich denke, dass will keiner hier von uns. Also lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass keiner von uns jemals wieder allein ist oder sich allein fühlt!" Alle Anwesenden stimmten dem zu, und es war ihnen, als hätten sie einen Schwur an diesem Abend abgelegt...

Remus nickte Ginny zu, damit sie die Tafel eröffnete. Ginny sammelte sich kurz, dann erhob sie sich, um einen Toast auszubringen. „Lasst uns die Gläser erheben auf unsere Freundschaft und unsere Liebe, damit wir immer stark genug sein werden, beides zu erhalten!" Remus, Neville, Harry und Hermine standen ebenfalls auf und erhoben ihre Gläser, bevor sie alle miteinander anstießen. Harry fügte Ginnys Toast noch hinzu: „Und auf unsere Freunde, die das leider nicht mehr miterleben können…" Kurz gedachten sie ihrer von ihnen gegangenen Freunde, dann setzten sie sich, und Ginny sagte mit feierlicher Stimme: „Meine Freunde, lasst es euch schmecken!"

Es war ein herrliches Mahl. So lecker waren die ganzen Speisen, dass Ginny immer mehr errötete ob den ganzen Komplimenten, die sie bekam. „Nev und Remus haben mir doch dabei geholfen...", murmelte sie verlegen. „Aber du hast die Ideen und die Hauptarbeit gehabt!", konterte ihr Mann Neville. Remus, Harry und Hermine konnten nicht anders, sie mussten sich einfach angrinsen. Irgendwie hatte sich Ginny ihre unschuldige Schüchternheit über alle die Jahre hinweg erhalten können...

Harry und Hermine machten sich gemeinsam über den riesigen Eisbecher her. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und löffelten abwechselnd. Ab und zu fütterten sie sich gegenseitig, was ihre Freunde zum Lachen brachte. Überhaupt wurde an diesem Abend noch viel gelacht und gescherzt...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück, verabschiedete sich Ginny; sie wollte zu ihrer Mutter, um ihren Sohn aus ihrer Obhut abzuholen. Remus sah ein letztes Mal seine Unterrichtsvorbereitungen durch. Hermine saß wie gewohnt in der Bibliothek um zu lesen. Harry und Neville - sie hatten sich heute um das Frühstück gekümmert - setzten sich in den Salon, denn Harry wollte mit Neville ein paar Worte wechseln.

„Neville", sagte Harry, nachdem sie sich eine Zeit lang über die Fortschritte bei den Studien für Nevilles Heilung unterhalten hatten, „ich glaube, dein Gesundheits­zustand hängt auch davon ab, wie oft und wie stark du Magie einsetzt. Ich kann es nicht so genau sagen, das ist eher eine Vermutung von mir, die ich aber schon seit ein paar Tagen habe. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du momentan auf jegliches Zaubern verzichten würdest, denn dann kann ich überprüfen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege. Meinst du, du schaffst das?" Neville war zwar erst erstaunt, aber dann stimmte er zu. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit sowieso selten gezaubert, da es mich ganz schön angestrengt hat. Glaubst du wirklich, dass das damit zusammenhängt?" Harry nickte. „Unsere magischen Fähigkeiten hängen ganz eng mit unserem Blut zusammen, und mit unserem Geist, also unserem Gehirn. Beides ist bei dir angegriffen und krank, deswegen halte ich es für besser, wenn du eine Weile auf Zauberei verzichtest, zumindest auf die bewusste. Solange du hier im Haus bist brauchst du auch nicht so viel zaubern. Im Haushalt bin ich es seit eh und je gewöhnt, alles mit der Hand, also auf Muggelweise zu machen. Auch Remus geht es so, und Hermine kennt es auch nicht anders. Und für alle anderen Dinge sind wir ja auch noch da."

„Harry, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich bin, dass wir hier sein dürfen, und dass ihr mir helft. Auch Gin bedeutet das sehr viel, auch wenn sie das vielleicht nicht so zugeben würde. Wir haben beide so gut wie kein Geld, da wir beide derzeit nicht arbeiten gehen können und somit nichts verdienen. Das Häuschen ist alles, was wir haben, und auch das haben wir von Molly und Arthur bekommen. Eigentlich war es nur eine kleine Hütte, aber Ginnys Eltern haben sie vergrößert und verschönert, nachdem wir geheiratet hatten und Ginny schwanger wurde. Wir hätten auch im Fuchsbau leben können, oder bei meiner Großmutter, aber das hätte uns Beide an so viele Sachen erinnert, die wir vergessen wollten...

Das Manor meiner Eltern ist seit ... damals versiegelt, niemand kann es betreten, auch ich nicht. Das Haus von Großmutter haben wir nach ihrem Tod verkauft und damit unsere Schulden bei Ginnys Eltern abbezahlt. Das restliche Geld haben wir bei Gringotts angelegt, Ginny verwaltet es. Sie kann unheimlich sparsam sein, wenn es sein muss." Harry stimmte ihm zu. „Das liegt wohl daran, dass sie in einer Großfamilie aufgewachsen ist, die nie viel Geld hatte..." Langsam reifte ein Entschluss in Harry. „Neville, ich habe eine Idee, aber ich muss zuerst mit Remus darüber reden. Entschuldigst du mich bitte kurz?"

Harry fand Remus im Arbeitszimmer. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen war es noch einmal vergrößert worden, da nun ja auch Ginny und Neville öfters da waren und bei den Studien auch etwas Platz zum Arbeiten benötigten. „Remus, hast du etwas Zeit für mich?", fragte er seinen väterlichen Freund. Dieser war mit seiner Arbeit gerade fertig und sah Harry deswegen erwartungsvoll an. Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, wo er eine kleine Truhe hervorholte, in die er einige Dokumente deponiert hatte. „An meinem Geburtstag hattest du mir von Sirius' Erbe erzählt. Ich habe mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, es anzunehmen. Da du morgen nach Hogwarts gehst, wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir das eventuell heute erledigen könnten..."

Unsicher sah Harry Remus an, so ganz wohl war ihm bei dem Gedanken an den Nachlass seines Paten immer noch nicht und würde es wohl auch nie sein. Remus sah Harry nur fragend an, und so sagte dieser leise: „Ich habe mich jetzt lange genug davor gedrückt. Außerdem hatte ich gerade ein kleines Gespräch mit Neville. Da ist mir klar geworden, dass du der einzige von uns bist, der einen Beruf und damit ein Einkommen hat. Ginny und Neville haben so gut wie kein Geld, und auch mein eigenes Verlies ist fast leer. Wie es um Hermines Finanzen steht weiß ich nicht, aber allzu viel Geld dürfte sie auch nicht haben. Daher dachte ich mir, wenn ich jetzt Sirius' Erbe annehme, könnte ich es für uns alle zugänglich machen, und wir hätten alles etwas davon. Ich glaube, das wäre im Sinne von Sirius. Was meinst du dazu?"

Remus überlegte, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, ich glaube, dass das im Sinne von Sirius wäre. Aber was willst du mit dem Haus am Grimmauld Place machen?" „Nutzt es der Orden noch?" „Ja, aber nur noch selten. Wir treffen uns nur noch einmal im Quartal, um uns in Ruhe auszutauschen. Mehr ist momentan nicht notwendig." „Kannst du mir einen Überblick geben, wer alles mit dabei ist?" Remus überlegte diesmal etwas länger, bevor er Harry seine Antwort gab. „Ich kann es dir nur von denen sagen, bei denen du sowieso schon eingeweiht bist, oder die du so gut kennst, dass du es dir denken kannst. Bei allen anderen musst du Dumbledore fragen, er ist immer noch der Geheimnisverwahrer.

Also, natürlich ist Albus Dumbledore noch mit dabei, er ist immer noch das Oberhaupt. Ich bin auch noch mit dabei, dann noch Arabella, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Arthur und Molly, eigentlich alle, die du von damals kennst. Nur Alastor, Minerva, Mundungus und Severus fehlen. Severus' Ende hast du ja selbst gesehen. Mad-Eye war zu schwer verletzt gewesen, und Fletcher hat sich schlicht zu Tode gesoffen." Harry hatte bei jedem Namen genickt. „Kannst du mir sagen, ob auch Fred und George Weasley im Orden sind?" Remus seufzte. „Du bist ein schwieriger Fall, Harry. Eigentlich sollte niemand die Mitglieder des Ordens wissen, wenn er nicht selbst auch Mitglied ist. Aber unglücklicher Weise gibt es vier junge Magier, die es trotzdem wissen. Das bist du, Hermine, Ginny und Ron."

Harry zuckte beim Namen seines früheren besten Freundes kurz zusammen, doch dann grinste er. Obwohl Remus ihm die Frage nicht beantworten durfte, hatte Harry verstanden. Er wusste, dass damals die Zwillinge so einiges versucht hatten, um die Treffen des Ordens zu belauschen, vor allem mit ihren ausziehbaren Ohren; und natürlich kannten sie einige der Mitglieder. Indem Remus sie bei seiner Antwort nicht mit genannt hatte, wusste Harry, dass sie Mitglied im Orden des Phönix waren.

Immer noch grinsend sagte er zu Remus: „Fred und George haben mir erzählt, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem größeren Haus sind. Sie brauchen mehr Platz für ihre Büros, und sie brauchen ein größeres Labor. Ich dachte mir, dass wir ihnen das Haus Nr. 12 überlassen können, solange sie auch dem Orden und uns Zutritt gewähren." Nun grinste auch Remus. „Ich sehe, du hast wirklich nachgedacht! Willst du ihnen das Haus vermieten?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, sie können es so nutzen. Da ich bereits seit ihrer Geschäftsgründung stiller Teilhaber bin und somit einen Teil ihres Gewinnes erhalte, kann ich auf die Miete verzichten. Aber mir ging es eher darum, wie das Haus sinnvoll genutzt werden kann, weil ich dafür eigentlich keine Verwendung habe."

Remus nickte. „Dann sollten wir mit ihnen reden." „Wir sollten auch mit Hermine, Ginny und Neville reden. Ich gedenke, für uns alle ein gemeinsames Verlies bei Gringotts einzurichten. Darin soll Sirius' Erbe einfließen genauso wie mein Anteil am Geschäft der Zwillinge. Aber dazu werden wir wohl alle zusammen zu Gringotts gehen müssen, wenn alle von uns darauf Zugriff haben sollen." „Bist du dir sicher? Es ist schließlich dein Geld!" Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. Remus stand auf. „Dann gehen wir am Besten nach unten, um es den Anderen zu sagen."

Im Salon trafen sie auf Neville und Ginny, die gerade mit ihrem Sohn angekommen war. Harry ging zur Bibliothek, denn er nahm an, dass Hermine immer noch dort war und las. Natürlich war Hermine auch dort, und Harry musste bei ihrem so vertrauten Anblick lächeln. Seine Freundin saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden vor einem der großen Bücherregale, die Nase tief in einen dicken Wälzer gesteckt... Leise ging er zu ihr, hockte sich hinter sie und legte seine Arme um sie. Hermine löste zwar ihren Blick nicht von dem Buch, aber sie lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihren Freund.

„Was hast du denn da so Interessantes?", fragte Harry. „Das ist ein Buch über die verschiedensten Blutkrankheiten, die bei Magiern auftreten können", murmelte Hermine. Harry küsste sie sanft von hinten auf die Wange. „Meinst du, du kannst dich eine Zeit lang von dem Buch trennen? Wir hätten im Salon ein paar Sachen zu besprechen, und die Anderen warten schon..." Hermine seufzte theatralisch, schloss aber das Buch. Dann drehte sie sich leicht zu Harry um und küsste ihn.

„Natürlich kann ich mich ab und zu von den Büchern lösen, ich habe inzwischen gelernt, dass es auch noch was Anderes außer Bücher gibt!", sagte sie gespielt schnippisch, bevor sie sich aus Harrys Armen löste, aufstand und das Buch auf ihren kleinen Schreibtisch legte, den Harry ihr hier in der Bibliothek eingerichtet hatte. Dann nahm sie Harrys Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Salon zu ihren Freunden.

Dort erzählte Harry von seinem Vorhaben, über das er mit Remus gesprochen hatte. Hermine, Ginny und Neville sahen ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Keiner von ihnen war es gewöhnt, einfach so Geld geschenkt zu bekommen. Harry seufzte, dann sagte er zu ihnen: „Ihr könnt es ruhig annehmen. Das Geld und dieses Verlies ist für alle gedacht, die in diesem Haus hier leben, wohnen und arbeiten. Ginny, Neville, das schließt euch Beide und auch eure Kinder mit ein. Für mich selbst brauche ich das Geld nicht unbedingt, ich kann mir Vieles selbst erschaffen. Aber es gibt einige Dinge, bei denen das eben nicht geht. Zum Beispiel die ganzen Bücher, die wir noch für unsere Studien brauchen werden. Oder manche Lebensmittel, oder Kleidung und ähnliches. Ob ich bestimmte Sachen für euch kaufe, oder euch das Geld so gebe, spielt doch keine Rolle. Und da ihr den Wunsch geäußert habt, dass ihr euch bei uns aufhalten wollt, dachte ich, dass ihr, wenn ihr das auch wollt und Hermine und Remus nichts dagegen haben, vielleicht ganz zu uns ziehen wollt. Dabei ist es erst einmal egal, ob ihr hier im Wolfsheim einziehen wollt, ob wir gemeinsam ein neues Haus für euch bauen, oder ob wir euer Häuschen versuchen hierher zu bringen. Darüber können wir später reden. Wichtig ist jetzt, dass wir uns wegen dem gemeinsamen Verlies bei Gringotts einigen, da wir alle fünf bei Gringotts unterschreiben müssen. Also, was sagt ihr?"

Hermine war die erste, die reagierte. „Ich bin einverstanden. Ich werde mein eigenes Verlies auflösen und alles was noch da ist nach dem Studium in das gemeinsame übertragen." Remus stimmte ihr zu, er wollte es genauso machen. Ginny und Neville sahen sich lange an, bevor sie antworteten. Es war Ginny, die schließlich sprach. „Neville und ich sind einverstanden. Wir haben bereits ein gemeinsames Verlies. Das werden wir aufgeben und alles in das Neue übertragen. Nur das Verlies Nevilles Eltern werden wir auch weiterhin nicht anrühren."

Harry nickte, „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe auch nicht gewollt, dass ihr das Geld deiner Eltern mit einbringt. Aber darf ich fragen, wie viel ihr für die Pflege bezahlen müsst?" Neville wurde rot, aber er antwortete, wenn auch leise. „Seitdem das Ministerium die Vermögen der Todesser beschlagnahmt hat, müssen wir nichts mehr bezahlen. Das Ministerium hat alle Kosten übernommen. Davor haben wir nur die Pflege selbst bezahlen müssen, die Behandlungen und die Medikamente usw. waren kostenlos. Die Pflege hat uns früher jeden Monat 50 Galeonen gekostet. Normalerweise war das wesentlich teurer, wenn jemand seine Angehörigen nicht zu Hause pflegen wollte, aber Oma konnte sich nicht um Mum und Dad kümmern, sie hat es einfach nicht mehr geschafft. Und ich war ja in Hogwarts..." Ginny legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und drückte ihn an sich. „Danke, Neville. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für dich ist", sagte Harry ebenso leise.

Harry und Remus suchten ihre Unterlagen zusammen, dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Als Erstes gingen sie ins Ministerium, wo Harry die Sachen von Sirius in Empfang nahm, die das Ministerium in Verwahrung gehalten hatte. Harry ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er sich im Ministerium nicht wohl fühlte. Zu viele Erinnerungen an den Abend, an dem Sirius starb, stürmten auf ihn ein. Arthur, der sie in Empfang nahm, bemerkte dies jedoch und bemühte sich, es so leicht wie möglich für Harry zu machen. Es war nicht viel, was Arthur an Harry zu übergeben hatte, da Harry das Motorrad bereits erhalten hatte und fast alles Andere sowieso im Haus am Grimmauld Place war. Aber Arthur konnte Harry den alten Zauberstab von Sirius übergeben, der ihn wie einen Schatz in die Hand nahm. Nachdem noch ein paar Dokumente unterzeichnet werden mussten, machten sie sich auf zur Winkelgasse.

Harry war nervös, als sie den Tropfenden Kessel betraten. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass ihn jemand erkennen könnte. Im Ministerium hatte Arthur sie abgeschirmt, aber in der Winkelgasse... Hermine drückte beruhigend Harrys Hand und sah ihn auf­munternd an. Sie wusste, dass es seit der Schulzeit das erste Mal war, das Harry sich persönlich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Aber in dem Lokal nahm man kaum eine Notiz von ihnen, da sie zielgerichtet auf den Hinteren Ausgang zustrebten, der zu dem Durchgang zur Winkelgasse führte. An der steinernen Wand wollte Remus gerade die Ziegelsteine mit seinem Zauberstab berühren, um den Durchgang zu öffnen, als Harry ihn aufhielt und zu Seite schob. Harry hob eine Hand und strich in einigen Zentimeter Entfernung über den Durchgang, der sich daraufhin öffnete. Harry grinste, als er sagte „Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen!" Remus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, manchmal kam ihm Harry wie ein kleines Kind vor!

Nachdem sie die Winkelgasse betreten hatten, blieb Harry erst einmal stehen und ließ den Eindruck auf sich einwirken. Zu lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen! Aufmerksam sah er sich um, und verglich das Gesehene mit seinen Erinnerungen. Alles kam ihm viel heller und freundlicher vor. Da heute der letzte Ferientag war, waren besonders viele Kinder und Schüler in der Winkelgasse, die mit ihren Eltern noch ihre letzten Einkäufe vor dem Schulbeginn erledigen wollten. Dementsprechend ging es sehr lebhaft zu. Als Harry all die fröhlichen Kindergesichter sah und ihr Lachen hörte, rollten ihm ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Hermine ahnte, was Harry in diesem Moment bewegte, und umarmte ihn. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass sich unser Kampf und alle Opfer wirklich gelohnt haben...", sagte er ganz leise zu ihr, und Hermine schenkte ihm einen besonders liebevollen Kuss.

Nachdem sich Harry wieder gefangen hatte, schlenderten sie zur großen Zaubererbank. Das riesige Gebäude stand da wie immer, ganz so wie es auch Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Unterwegs wurden sie ein paar Mal angesprochen, als Ginny, Neville, Hermine und besonders Remus erkannt wurden. Aber keiner sprach Harry an, was ihm auch ganz Recht war, obwohl er schon ein paar neugierige und prüfende Blicke über sich ergehen lassen musste. Hand in Hand ging er mit Hermine auf Gringotts zu, Remus neben sich, Ginny - die ihren Sohn auf dem Arm trug - und Neville im Schlepptau.

Am Eingang des größten Gebäudes in der Winkelgasse standen wie immer ein paar Kobolde, welche die Besucher der Bank begrüßten und durch das hochpolierte Bronzetor und der sich anschließenden silbernen Doppeltür ins Innere des Gebäudes geleiteten. Die fünf Freunde schritten durch die riesige Marmorhalle, die sich laut Harry überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, obwohl er nun schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Ein paar Kobolde verbeugten sich vor ihnen, als sie an die lange Schalterreihe heran traten.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin, der Nachlassverwalter von Sirius Black. Das ist Harry Potter", er deutete auf Harry, „der Erbe." Der Kobold nickte, dann winkte er einen anderen Gringotts-Bediensteten herbei. Es war ebenfalls ein Kobold. „Griphook!", rief Harry, als er ihn erkannte. „Sir?", kam es von dem Kobold, der es nicht gewöhnt war, dass sich ein Zauberer an seinen Namen erinnerte. Doch dann sah er sich den Zauberer, der sich an seinen Namen erinnert hatte, genauer an. „Mister Harry Potter, sind Sie es wirklich?", fragte der Kobold atemlos, als er Harry erkannte. Dieser nickte, und dann tat der Kobold etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte: Er ging auf Harry zu, verbeugte sich und schüttelte dann seine Hand!

„Ich möchte Ihnen danken im Namen von Gringotts, seiner Angestellten und aller Kobolde, die auf unserer Seite sind, Mister Potter! Es ist mir eine Ehre, für Sie tätig sein zu dürfen!" Dann verneigte sich Griphook erneut vor Harry. Dieser wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, und so bedankte sich Harry, bevor er den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit nannte. Griphook führte sie in einem Raum hinter den Schaltern. Der Raum war mit dem feinsten weißen Marmor und unzähligen goldenen Verzierungen eingerichtet. Ein großer runder Tisch stand in der Mitte, mit mehreren bequemen aussehenden Stühlen darum. Griphook bat sie Platz zu nehmen, dann ging er, um den für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zuständigen Angestellten zu holen.

Wenige Minuten später betrat ein älterer, nicht allzu groß erscheinender Zauberer (er erinnerte Harry an Professor Flitwick aus Hogwarts) den Raum. Er stellte sich als Abraham Digglebarry vor, Anwalt im Dienste Gringotts und des Ministeriums und spezialisiert auf Erbschaftsangelegenheiten; und gab zur Begrüßung jedem die Hand, bei Remus und Harry angefangen. Er sah sich Harry aufmerksam an, er musterte ihn regelrecht. Nachdem er auch Hermine, Ginny und Neville begrüßt hatte, nahm er sich ein paar Minuten für den kleinen Harold. Digglebarry schien Kinder zu mögen, stellte Ginny erleichtert fest. Als alle wieder Platz genommen hatten, bemerkte Harry, dass auch Griphook wieder anwesend war. Er hatte sich neben die verschlossene Tür gestellt.

Schließlich begann Digglebarry das Gespräch. „Sie sind heute hier erschienen, um den letzten Willen des Sirius Black zu vernehmen. Als Erstes muss ich Sie bitten, mir Ihre Identität zu bestätigen. Dazu legen Sie bitte Ihre Hand auf dieses Pergament und sagen laut Ihren Namen." Damit stand er auf und stellte sich neben Remus. Er reichte ihm das besagte Pergament, welches auf dem ersten Blick leer war. Remus legte seine Hand auf das Blatt und nannte seinen Namen. Kurz darauf erschien sein Name auch auf dem Pergament. Der alte Zauberer nickte, dann nahm er das Pergament und gab es Harry, bei dem sich die kleine Prozedur wiederholte. Der Bankangestellte nickte zufrieden, dann ging er wieder an seinen Platz und setzte sich.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Nachdem ich sichergestellt habe, dass es sich bei Ihnen wirklich um die Herren Lupin und Potter handelt, können wir zur Testamentseröffnung schreiten. Ich darf Sie aber vorher noch fragen, warum Sie in Begleitung erschienen sind?" Harry gab ihm die gewünschte Auskunft. „Jeder von uns fünf hat sein eigenes Verlies hier bei Gringotts. Da wir nun alle in einem Haushalt leben, möchten wir unsere Vermögen und das Erbe von Sirius Black zusammenlegen zu einem einzigen Konto, auf das alle von uns Zugriff haben." Der Bankangestellte nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich gleich noch die Identität Ihrer Begleitung prüfen." Damit stand er auf und nahm die Prüfung auch bei Hermine, Ginny und Neville vor. Dann gab er leise eine Anweisung an Griphook, der daraufhin den Raum verließ, um gleich darauf mit ein paar dicken und alten Folianten wieder zurückzukommen.

Dann öffnete Digglebarry einen mehrfach versiegelten Umschlag, entnahm ihm einen Bogen Pergament, auf dem der letzte Wille von Sirius nieder geschrieben war. Dieser letzte Wille bestand neben den üblichen Erklärungen nur aus einem einzigen Satz: _„Hiermit erkläre ich, Sirius Black, dass mein gesamter Besitz im Falle meines Ablebens an Harry James Potter übergeht, aber bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit von Remus Lupin verwaltet werden soll."_ Dann erfolgte eine Aufzählung der Black'schen Besitztümer, die aber recht kurz war. Sie enthielt im Wesentlichen das Haus in London, das Verlies bei Gringotts und das Motorrad.

Harry war trotzdem erstaunt. „Remus, er hat doch gar nichts von dir geschrieben?" fragte er. „Naja, Tatze hatte mir schon damals einen Teil seines Vermögens gegeben, damit ich nicht ganz so sehr auf das Lehrergehalt bzw. in der Zeit, wo ich nicht in Hogwarts unterrichten durfte, nicht auf diese Gelegenheitsjobs angewiesen war. Deshalb stehe ich nicht mit in seinem Testament. Von diesem wusste ich ja auch gar nichts, bis mich Gringotts informiert hatte. Sirius hatte damals nicht weiter darüber gesprochen, und als er mir das Geld gegeben hatte, hat er sich jeden Widerspruch meinerseits verbeten." Harry nickte. Im Moment unterdrückte er all seine Emotionen, um diese Angelegenheit zu überstehen.

„Nehmen Sie das Erbe an, Mister Potter?", fragte der Anwalt. „Ja, ich nehme es an", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Gut, dann werde ich das Haus und das Grundstück übertragen. Vom Ministerium bekam ich die Mitteilung, dass Sie das Motorrad und einige persönliche Gegenstände bereits erhalten haben. Ist das korrekt?" „Ja, das kann ich bestätigen." Digglebarry hakte dies auf seiner Liste ab, dann nahm er sich einen der Folianten, die ihm Griphook gebracht hatte, und übertrug den Grundbesitz auf Harry. Mit dem Haus verfuhr er ebenso. Als er die Eintragungen vervollständigt hatte, sah er Harry an.

„Mr Potter, damit wurde der Letzte Wille Ihres Patens vollstreckt. Bei dem Erbe, welches Sie soeben angenommen haben, handelt es sich jedoch nur um das _persönliche_ Erbe von Sirius Black, nicht jedoch um das Erbe der _Familie_ Black. Sämtliche Vermögenswerte der Familie Black – sowohl finanziell als auch materiell – wurden nach Ihrem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord auf Grund der neuen Gesetze, aber auch auf Grund der nicht geklärten Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und der Familie Black eingefroren; ausgenommen die persönlichen Besitztümer einzelner Familien­angehöriger." Harrys Gesicht zeigte nur ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Ich darf Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie der letzte männliche Erbe in der Familie Black sind. Sirius Black war nach dem Tod seines Bruders Regulus das Familien­oberhaupt der Blacks. Nach den immer noch gültigen Gesetzen über die unbedingte Erhaltung der Alten und Noblen Blutslinien, wurden Sie, Mr Potter, zum neuen Oberhaupt der Familie Black bestimmt. Da Sirius Black Ihr Pate und somit auch Ihr magischer Vormund war, haben Sie als sein alleiniger Erbe auch diesen Titel mitgeerbt."

Harry war erst einmal sprachlos. Und nicht nur er! Remus war jedoch der erste, der sich wieder einigermaßen fangen konnte. „Harry, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir den Vermögensverwalter der Potters mit hinzuziehen – das Ganze hier wird wohl doch eine Nummer größer als ich vermutet hatte!" Harry konnte nur nicken.

„Gut", meinte Mr Digglebarry, „dann unterbrechen wir hier an dieser Stelle. Ich schlage folgendes vor: Griphook kontaktiert die Vermögensverwalter der Potters und der Blacks um sie entweder zu diesem Gespräch einzuladen oder um einen Termin zu vereinbaren; und wir besprechen in dieser Runde hier in der Zwischenzeit ein paar andere Dinge." „Was für andere Dinge?", entfuhr es da Harry, der sichtlich genervt war, verlief doch die ganze Angelegenheit nun nicht unbedingt so wie er es sich das vorgestellt hatte. Während dessen verließ Griphook den Raum, jedoch nahmen dafür zwei andere Kobolde lautlos seinen bisherigen Platz ein.

„Nun, Mr Potter, ich habe vorhin in den Unterlagen gesehen, dass Sie ein bisher freies und besitzloses Grundstück in Anspruch genommen haben?" Harry bestätigte dies. Er sagte auch, dass sie sich auf diesem Grundstück ein Haus gebaut hätten. „Gut, das ist in Ordnung. Sie hatten Glück, Mister Potter. Das war eines der wenigen Grundstücke in Großbritannien, auf das noch niemand Anspruch erhoben hatte, selbst das Ministerium nicht und auch nicht die Königsfamilie oder die Regierung der Muggel. Da Sie nun seit mehr als den vom Gesetz vorgeschriebenen drei Jahren das Grundstück bewohnen und keine andere Person dagegen Einspruch erhoben hat, gehört es ab sofort Ihnen - ich habe Ihren Anspruch bereits in unseren Büchern festgeschrieben. " Harry lächelte leicht, denn dies war einer der Gründe, warum er heute ursprünglich hier her gekommen war.

„Ich möchte Ihnen dazu noch mitteilen", fuhr Digglebarry fort, „dass rings um Ihren Grund noch unbeanspruchtes Land vorhanden ist. Möchten Sie den Anspruch darauf erheben?" Harry sah kurz erst Remus und dann Hermine an. Dann nickte er. „Ja, das möchten wir. Dieses Land soll der neue Familiensitz der Familie Potter werden, nachdem das Ministerium ohne meine Einwilligung auf dem Grund meiner Eltern eine Gedenkstätte errichtet hat. Wie groß ist das Grundstück denn insgesamt?"

Der Anwalt rechnete kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Mit Ihrem bisherigen Grund umfasst das Grundstück insgesamt etwas über fünfzigtausend Hektar. Ich werde Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen eine entsprechende Übersichtskarte und mehrere Detailkarten zukommen lassen und natürlich vor allem die Besitzurkunde." Jeder der fünf Freunde hatte unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten. Fünfzigtausend Hektar! Da wurde sogar Harry etwas schwindlig. „Das ist ja Wahnsinn!", entfuhr es ihm. Der Anwalt schmunzelte daraufhin. „Mr Potter, auch wenn das wirklich ein großes Grundstück ist, vergessen Sie dabei nicht, dass nur ein verhältnismäßig kleiner Teil davon nutzbar ist. Der größte Teil sind Wälder, ein paar Flüsse und Seen."

Harry grinste daraufhin und stupste Remus an. „Hey Moony, da können wir uns so richtig austoben!" Alle mussten lachen, auch der Anwalt, der sehr wohl wusste, dass da ein Werwolf neben ihm saß. „Gringotts möchte Ihnen damit auch seinen Dank deutlich machen. Normaler Weise ist es ausgesprochen unüblich, das Gringotts jemanden freiwillig Land zu spricht, oder dass das Ministerium dies tut. Aber auf Grund Ihrer Verdienste für die gesamte Welt der Zauberer und als Ausgleich für den Grund und Boden Ihrer Vorfahren hat das Ministerium gemeinsam mit Gringotts beschlossen, Ihnen das Land anzubieten, sobald Sie offiziell auf das von Ihnen bewohnte Gebiet Anspruch erheben, was Sie heute getan haben. Ich darf Sie also beglückwünschen, Mr Potter, ab heute sind Sie Eigentümer umfangreicher Ländereien. Da Sie einen Familiensitz gründen wollen, geht das Land im Falle einer Heirat Ihrerseits oder bei Volljährigkeit Ihrer Kinder automatisch auf die gesamte Familie über." Damit stand Digglebarry auf und reichte Harry die Hand.

Dann klärten sie noch die Angelegenheiten mit den Verliesen der fünf, wobei sie die Hilfe der beiden Kobolde in Anspruch nahmen, die vorher Griphooks Platz eingenommen hatten. Wie versprochen lösten Remus, Hermine, Ginny und Neville ihre Konten auf und ließen alles zusammenlegen in Harrys Verlies, in das schon Sirius' Vermögen übertragen wurde. Seine Freunde bekamen auch jeder einen eigenen Schlüssel zu diesem Verlies, Harry hatte ja schon einen. Auf jedem der Schlüssel standen der entsprechende Name und die Nummer des Verlieses. Es hatte die Nummer einhundert. Harry staunte, denn er hatte auf seinem Schlüssel noch nie eine Nummer oder seinen Namen bemerkt.

Der Anwalt erklärte es ihm: „Die Namen und die Nummer stehen nur an dem Tag auf den Schlüsseln, an dem Sie ihn erhalten. Morgen können Sie davon nichts mehr erkennen, Sie sollten sich also die Verliesnummer gut merken." „Aber bisher wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich die Nummer einhundert habe... Ich dachte immer, ich besitze das Verlies Nummer sechshundertsiebenundachtzig!", entgegnete Harry.

Digglebarry lächelte. „Als Sie das letzte Mal den Schlüssel benutzt haben, waren Sie auch noch nicht volljährig, Mr Potter. Deshalb gab es einen Verwalter für Ihr Vermögen, und deshalb haben Sie bisher auch nie die Nummer erfahren. Außerdem wurde ein Teil Ihres Vermögens in ein eigenes Verlies übertragen, auf das Sie auch als Minderjähriger, als Schüler vollen Zugriff hatten. Dies war Nummer sechshundert­siebenundachtzig. Vom Verlies Nummer einhundert, dass schon seit Ewigkeiten in Besitz Ihrer Familie ist, wurde immer ein Gewisser Betrag auf Ihr Schulkonto, um es einmal so zu nennen, übertragen, wann immer dies nötig war. Dadurch sollte verhindert werden, dass Sie als Schüler Ihr gesamtes Vermögen aufbrauchen." „Ach so...", kam es da von Harry.

„Bitte übertragen Sie alles von diesem Schulkonto auf unser Familienverlies. Das Schulkonto werde ich wohl nicht mehr benötigen... Ich habe da noch eine Sache: Die Zwillinge Fred und George Weasley haben für mich ein Verlies einrichten lassen, auf das sie seit ein paar Jahren meinen Anteil an ihrem Unternehmen einzahlen. Können Sie bitte dieses Verlies auflösen und das Geld in unser Gemeinschaftsverlies übertragen?" Der alte Anwalt neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Mr Potter. Ich werde alles Nötige veranlassen. Ich darf Sie auch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Ihr Familienverlies eines der am besten geschützten und auch eines der ältesten ist."

Auf Harrys fragende Blicke hin erklärte er: „Die ältesten Verliese gehören Gringotts selbst. Sie haben die niedrigsten Nummern. Dann kommen die Verliese des Ministeriums und seiner Vorgänger. Die Verliese mit den Nummern einhundert bis vierhundert­neunund­neunzig bleiben bestimmten Familien vorbehalten. Dann kommen Verliese für Unternehmen, Geschäfte, Behörden, Schulen und dergleichen. Die Verliese ab Nummer eintausend sind für alle anderen Familien und Einzelpersonen vorgesehen." Harry war immer blasser geworden.

„Sie sollten wissen, das Verlies Ihrer Familie war das erste, welches bei Gringotts für eine Familie eingerichtet wurde. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, das war noch weit vor der Gründung Hogwarts. Ihre Familie hatte dieses Verlies immer in ihrem Besitz, auch wenn das eine oder andere Familienmitglied dazu noch ein eigenes Verlies in Anspruch genommen hatte." Harry war jetzt weiß wie eine Kalkwand. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich auf Grund bestimmter Ereignisse nichts über meine Familie weiß. Gar nichts..." „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Mr Potter. Deshalb habe ich Ihnen das auch erzählt. Jemand anderes hätte diese Informationen niemals von mir erhalten!"

Einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen im Raum, während jeder versuchte, diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Hermine war es dann, welche das Schweigen brach. „Mr Digglebarry, Sie erwähnten gerade, dass einige Verliese von Behörden genutzt werden. Könnten Sie uns darüber etwas mehr erzählen? Bisher war mir nur eine einzige Behörde bekannt – das Ministerium selbst."

Der alte Anwalt lächelte – teils freundlich, teils etwas säuerlich. „Ms Granger, zu meinem Bedauern ist es mir nicht erlaubt, Ihnen diese Frage zu beantworten. Dazu bedarf es des Einverständnisses von niemanden Geringeren als Ragnok selbst." Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin flüsterte Hermine: „Er ist der Direktor von Gringotts und, wie man so sagt, auch der Oberste Clanchef der Kobolde."

„Dies ist korrekt, Ms Granger", ertönte da eine bisher unbekannte Stimme im Rücken der Zauberer und Hexen. Wie auf Kommando fuhren Harry und seine Freunde herum – nur um einen sehr, sehr alt aussehenden Kobold zu sehen, hinter dem noch einige andere, ältere Kobolde standen, sowie auch Griphook.

Mit langsamen, bedachten Schritten begab sich der uralte Kobold an die Stirnseite des Konferenztisches, wo Digglebarry ihm ehrfürchtig Platz machte. Mit einen kaum sichtbaren Schwenker seiner rechten Hand erschuf der alte Kobold neue Sitzgelegenheiten für die Neuankömmlinge sowie eine sehr bequem aussehenden Stuhl für sich selbst.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten, wandte sich der alte Kobold direkt an Harry: „Mr Potter, ich habe mir erlaubt, mich selbst in diese Gesprächsrunde einzuladen, denn ich denke, dass ein paar Fragen aufgetaucht sind oder noch auftauchen werden, die nur ich beantworten kann. Aber lassen Sie mich zunächst meine Mitarbeiter vorstellen: Direkt Ihnen gegenüber Platz genommen hat Goldnog, der Vermögensverwalter der Familie Potter." Goldnog nickte und ließ kurz seine Zähne in einer Art von ... Lächeln aufblitzen. „Neben ihm sitzt Noirtook, der Vermögens­verwalter der Familie Black." Auch dieser nickte kurz. „Daneben sitzen Sharptooth," - kurzes Nicken - „und Gragnog." Wieder ein kurzes Nicken. „Griphook kennen Sie ja bereits. Sharptooth ist verantwortlich für Erforschung und Dokumentation der Ahnenreihen der menschlichen Mitglieder der europäischen magischen Gesellschaft. Gragnog ist zuständig für die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Gringotts und den nicht-menschlichen magischen Wesen. Beide sind heute mit hier, um Ihre Fragen zu beantworten, Mr Potter und Ms Granger." Ragnok stellte sich selbst nicht vor, aber dies war auch nicht notwendig – ein jeder wusste auch so, wer er war.

„Bitte lassen Sie mich eines klar stellen: Meine Anwesenheit hier ist eine absolute Ausnahme. Sie sind seit vielen, vielen Generationen die ersten _Menschen_, welche mit dem aktuellen Direktor von Gringotts sprechen dürfen. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass allein schon meine Anwesenheit hier unter uns bleibt, vom Inhalt der Gespräche ganz zu schweigen. Bitte schwören Sie mir dies!" Der Reihe nach taten Remus, Harry, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und auch Digglebarry, worum sie gebeten wurden.

Anschließend schnippste Ragnok kurz mit den Fingern, und drei junge Kobolde betraten den Raum um Getränke, Snacks sowie Schreibmaterial für Hermine zu bringen.

„Bevor wir mit den Erbschaftsangelegenheiten fortfahren, möchte ich noch ein paar Sachen klären. Beginnen wir mit Ihnen, Mr Lupin. Auf Grund der Wichtigkeit der Potterschen Linie haben wir Sie seit Ihrer beginnenden Freundschaft zu Mr James Potter überprüft und beobachtet." Remus schluckte nervös, aber Ragnok lächelte auch weiterhin. „Vor allem in den letzten Jahren haben wir Sie beobachtet – warum dürfte Ihnen wohl klar sein." Remus nickte.

„Ms Granger. Sie sind uns aufgefallen. Als Sie begonnen hatten, sich für die Rechte der Hauselfen einzusetzen," - Hermine wurde rot, als sie sich an ihre unbedarften Versuche mit B.ELF.R erinnerte und an die vielen selbstgestrickten Hüte im Gryffindorturm - „auch wenn Sie damals viele Zusammenhänge noch nicht einmal erahnen konnten. Wir waren nur überrascht, dass Sie nach Hogwarts Jura nur als Nebenfach studiert hatten. Aber wir haben Sie in den letzten Jahren nicht nur deswegen beobachtet, sondern und vor allem auch wegen Ihrer Verbindung zu Mr Potter. Das Gleiche gilt für Sie, Mr und Mrs Longbottom, sowie Ihre Familien."

„Es gibt noch einige andere Zauberer und Hexen, die wir beobachten; und zwar nur aus einem einzigen Grund: Sie alle stehen in direktem Zusammenhang mit Ihnen, Mr Potter. Ich muss hier wohl niemanden an Ihre Rolle im Kampf gegen Tom Riddle – Lord Voldemort – erinnern. Nicht nur deswegen sind Sie so wichtig für uns, Mr Potter." Ragnok nippte kurz am Blutwein, den er so sehr mochte.

„Bei unseren Beobachtungen in den letzten Jahren ist uns folgendes Aufgefallen: Sie alle sind von Albus Dumbledore und seinen mächtigsten Verbündeten sehr genau überwacht und auch sehr subtil gelenkt worden. Wann immer Ihre Entwicklung in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung wies, sind Sie alle mehr oder weniger ermutigt worden, diese Richtung beizubehalten. Mal wurden Sie direkt unterstützt; mal wurden Personen in Ihrem Umfeld beeinflusst um dadurch wiederum Sie zu beeinflussen. Hinter all dem steckte und steckt Albus Dumbledore, der jedoch – nach unserem Wissen – auch nur von anderen gelenkt wird.

Die genauen Gründe wissen wir noch nicht; jedoch scheint es als ob vor vielen tausend Jahren eine Prophezeiung gemacht wurde, von der Sie mehr oder weniger direkt betroffen sind. Zumindest deutet alles darauf hin." „Nicht schon wieder", fluchte Harry leise. Ragnok nickte zustimmend.

„Wir wissen derzeit nicht, ob es diese alte Prophezeiung wirklich gab und was sie aussagt, und ob Sie wirklich davon betroffen sind. Jedoch scheint es uns so, als ob Sie immer noch geprüft und gelenkt werden." „Der alte Buchverkäufer!", warf Harry ein, dem gerade ein Licht auf ging. „Ganz genau, Mr Potter. Dieser Buchhändler ist einer der Gründe, der uns aufmerksam werden lies. Ein weiterer Grund ist das Verhalten von Albus Dumbledore – vor allem ihm müsste eigentlich bewusst sein, dass Sie, Mr Potter, unmöglich auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht gewechselt sein können. Daher vermuten wir, dass Sie auch weiterhin getestet werden.

Was uns jedoch am meisten stutzig gemacht hat, ist die Tatsache, das viele Informationen durch sehr mächtige, alte Magie geschützt wurden, die es uns unmöglich macht, Ihnen diese Informationen zugänglich zu machen. Selbst unsere besten Fluchbrecher konnten hier nichts ausrichten. Wie es scheint, müssen Sie selbst nach und nach diese Informationen freilegen – warum das so ist, wissen wir leider nicht. Der einzige Hinweis, den wir Ihnen geben können, ist: Sie werden scheinbar auf eine noch größere Aufgabe vorbereitet, als es Ihr Kampf gegen Voldemort war."

Danach herrschte erst einmal Schweigen im Raum, denn es dauerte doch einige Momente, bis Harry und seine Freunde dies aufgenommen hatten. Danach diskutierte man die Ergebnisse der Beobachtungen durch die Kobolde und ihrer Verbündeten; und Harry begann manche Dinge, Ereignisse oder Erlebnisse besser zu verstehen. Vor allem begann Harry zu verstehen, warum er sein ganzes Leben lang so isoliert wurde, bis er schließlich sich selbst endgültig von allen anderen isolierte, um sich voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Nur dadurch war es ihm möglich gewesen, seine Ausbildung so sehr zu forcieren, dass er Voldemorts gewaltigen Vorsprung (er hatte ja im Vergleich zu Harry Jahrzehnte lange Erfahrungen in der Magie) auszugleichen!

Harry begann jetzt auch zu verstehen, dass dieser Prozess notwendig gewesen war, um seinen Charakter, seinen eigenen magischen Kern, seine _Persönlichkeit_ zu entwickeln und zu formen. Harry vermutete, dass es ihm ansonsten wohl nicht möglich gewesen wäre, die Alten Wege der Magie zu erforschen und zu beschreiten. Zumindest nicht in diesem Alter.

Man diskutierte noch eine Weile hin und her, bis Ragnok schließlich erneut die Erbschaften ansprach. Nach einer kurzen Pause – die man zur Einnahme diverser Snacks nutzte – erläuterten Noirtook und Sharptooth noch einmal, warum Harry nun das neue Familienoberhaupt der Blacks war; und welche Aufgaben, Rechte und Pflichten damit verbunden waren. So bedarf es beispielsweise seiner Zustimmung, wenn ein Familienmitglied der Blacks heiraten wollte. Jedoch hatte er auch als Familienoberhaupt keinen vollständigen Zugriff auf das Vermögen der Familie – dies hatte nur der Familienrat, der sich aus sämtlichen volljährigen Familienmitgliedern (nicht jedoch deren Ehepartner) zusammensetzte. Der Familienrat war schon seit mehreren Hundert Jahren nicht mehr zusammen gekommen.

Der wichtigste Punkt für Harry war jedoch der, dass das jeweilige Familienoberhaupt der Blacks (was immer nur ein Zauberer sein konnte, nicht jedoch eine Hexe) automatischen einen voll stimmberechtigten Sitz im Zaubergamot inne hatte.

Ein Punkt, über den Harry lieber nicht weiter nach dachte, war, dass er als Familien­oberhaupt eines Alten und Noblen Hauses das Recht (aber nicht die Pflicht) hatte, zwei Frauen zu ehelichen, um die Blutslinie vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren. Sollte jedoch ein anderes Familienmitglied den Namen der Blacks fortführen (auch in Form eines Doppelnamens wie z.B. Tonks-Black oder Lupin-Black), bräuchte Harry sich nicht weiter darum sorgen. Sollte es allerdings keine weiteren Nachkommen mit dem Namen Black geben, dann wäre Harry verpflichtet, dafür zu sorgen, dass es einen geben würde. Das war genau _der_ Punkt, über den Harry erst einmal nicht weiter nachdenken wollte...

Ein weiteres Recht hatte Harry nun als Oberhaupt der Familie Black: Er konnte Mitglieder aus der Familie ausstoßen oder sie in diese aufnehmen. Harry beschloss, darüber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit Remus und Hermine zu reden.

Nachdem nun das Erbe der Blacks endlich vollständig an Harry übergeben wurde, machte man eine kurze Pause, bevor man sich dem Erbe der Potters zuwandte; zumindest dem Teil, der für Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt zugänglich war. Im Unterschied zum Erbe der Blacks konnte Harry nicht wenige Teile des Potterschen Erbes erst annehmen, wenn er das fünfundzwanzigste Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, was ja erst in zwei Jahren der Fall sein würde.

Aber auch so wurde Harry als Familienoberhaupt der Potters eingesetzt; und er erhielt Zugang zum Familienverlies. Zugang zu diversen Investitionen und einigen gesondert eingelagerten Artefakten erhielt er jedoch vorerst noch nicht. Goldnog erläuterte Harry etliche Posten des für ihn zugänglichen Familienvermögens; und Sharptooth versprach ihm, dass er für Harry einen eigenen magischen Stammbaum anfertigen würde.

Einige Zeit später hatten die Fünf die Zaubererbank wieder verlassen. Harry hatte sich noch nach dem Gesamtguthaben im Gemeinschatfsverlies erkundigt. Nach der Zusammenlegung aller Konten und unter Hinzurechnung des Erbes von Sirius standen ihnen über zehn Millionen Galleonen zur Verfügung – ohne den Familienvermögen der Blacks und der Potters, welche Harry strikt getrennt halten wollte. Ginny und Neville, die noch nie viel Geld hatten, auch weil sie von ihrer eigenen Familie kaum etwas annahmen, standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnten es noch immer nicht so recht glauben, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr um ihr Einkommen sorgen mussten, zumindest nicht in der nächsten Zeit...


	12. Schulanfang

**Kapitel 12:** **Schulanfang für Remus**

„Ich glaube, wir können jetzt alle ein Eis vertragen", sagte Remus, als er ein paar freie Plätze in _Fortescues Eissalon_ entdeckte. Gerade war eine Familie mit drei Kindern gegangen, und schnell nahmen die fünf Freunde ihre Plätze ein, bevor es jemand anderes tat. Harry wusste nicht so recht, welchen der in Unmengen angebotenen Eissorten und Eisbecher er wählen sollte. Doch dann entdeckte er, dass auch einige wenige Muggeleisbecher angeboten wurden, und so wählte er einen schlichten Bananasplit. Das war eine Eisschale nach Muggelart, mit zwei Bananenhälften, Vanilleeis (auf Wunsch auch mit Schokoeis) und Nugatsoße.

Als Remus das sah, bestellte er auch einen. Ginny wählte einen Früchteeisbecher, von dem sie Harold, der jetzt auf dem Schoß von Neville saß, etwas mit abgab; Neville nahm einen mit Schokoladeneis und Hermine entschied sich schließlich für einen Erdbeereisbecher. Alle waren zufrieden mit ihrem Eis. Als „Nachspeise" bestellte Harry für jeden noch einen Cappuccino. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, machten sie sich auf, um Fred und George in ihrem Geschäft zu besuchen.

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" war schon von weitem zu erkennen. Die gesamte Außenseite des Geschäftes war bunt geschmückt, und es standen wirklich viele Schüler und Kinder davor. Die Fünf hatten Mühe sich durch dieses Gedränge durch zu schlängeln, um das Geschäft überhaupt betreten zu können. Aber innen drin war es noch viel schlimmer! Dicht an dicht bevölkerten Massen von jungen Interessierten das Geschäft; es war ein Lärm in dem Laden, dass Ginny Angst um ihren Sohn hatte. Jedoch konnten sie sich erstaunlicher Weise recht schnell zur Kasse durchschlagen, wo sie Katie entdeckten. „Hallo!", schrie sie ihnen entgegen. „Fred und George sind hinten!" Damit wies sie auf eine Tür hinter dem Ladentisch. Ginny nickte und ging zu der Tür, die Anderen folgten ihr. Kaum hatten sie das Büro betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, herrschte wieder eine wohltuende Ruhe. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

Die Zwillinge sahen kurz auf, als Harry und seine Freunde den Raum betraten. „Hallo alle miteinander!", sagte Fred, und George winkte kurz. Angelina stand jedoch auf und begrüßte Ginny wie eine alte Freundin, was sie ja auch war. Neville wurde genauso herzlich gegrüßt. Remus wurde mit „Hallo Professor!" begrüßt. „Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass ihr mich nicht so anreden sollt? Ihr seid doch keine Schüler mehr von mir!", erboste sich Remus, doch dies war ein altes Spiel zwischen ihm und den Zwillingen und deren Freundinnen. Etwas reservierte wurden Harry und Hermine begrüßt. Jeder im Raum bemerkte die Reservierung in Angelinas Stimme, aber keiner sagte etwas dazu.

„Ihr kommt etwas ungelegen", meinte George. „Wir machen gerade die Sommer­abrechnung, und was draußen los ist habt ihr ja gesehen..." „Wir brauchen nicht lange", entgegnete Harry. „Ich wollte euch dafür danken, dass ihr immer meine Anteile bei Gringotts eingezahlt habt. Aber ihr müsst verrückt sein, ihr hättet mir weniger geben sollen und das Geld stattdessen lieber ins Geschäft investieren sollen!" „Keine Angst, Harry, das haben wir! Den Gewinn haben wir nach Abzug aller Kosten durch drei geteilt, je ein Teil für George, dich und für mich", erklärte Fred. „Du weißt, warum wir dich zu unserem stillen Teilhaber gemacht haben. Wie wir die Anteile aufteilen, dass musst du schon uns überlassen!"

Harry entging nicht die geschäftsmäßige Kühle in Freds Stimme. Er fragte sich, ob ihm die Zwillinge vielleicht übel nahmen, dass er Ginny geküsst hatte, oder dass er hinterher verschwunden war. Harry beschloss, seinen Aufenthalt im Geschäft der Zwillinge so kurz wie möglich zu machen, wenn er schon im Moment nicht so recht willkommen war. „Ich wollte euch nur darum bitten, dass ihr meine Anteile ab heute auf unser Gemeinschaftsverlies Nummer einhundert einzahlt. Danke!" Weder die Zwillinge, noch Angelina reagierten, sie sahen ihn nur erstaunt an. „Macht's gut!", sagte daraufhin Harry, drehte sich um und ging.

Hermine zuckte ob der Weasley'schen Untätigkeit mit ihren Schultern und folgte Harry. Vor dem Geschäft hatte sie ihn wieder eingeholt. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so sauer auf mich sind", meinte Harry etwas bedrückt. Hermine nahm seine Hand und erwiderte „Mach' dir nichts ´draus. Das wird schon wieder!" Langsam schlenderten sie etwas aus der Reichweite der lauten Kindermeute, die immer noch das Geschäft belagerte. „Magst du noch einen Cappuccino?", fragte Harry seine Freundin. Diese lächelte. „Sehr gerne!" Also begaben sie sich wieder zu _Fortescue_, wo sie vorhin bereits das Eis genossen hatten. Während sie ihren Cappuccino schlürften, warteten sie auf ihre Freunde.

Sie waren bereits bei der zweiten Tasse angelangt, als Remus, Ginny und Neville endlich ankamen. Und zwar mit den Zwillingen und Angelina im Schlepptau! Harry sah sie verwundert an, doch dann bemerkte er Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck, und er konnte sich denken, dass sie mit ihren Brüdern geredet hatte. „Tut uns Leid, Harry", fing da auch schon Fred an. „Ginny hat uns gerade alles erzählt... Nimm's uns nicht übel, ok? Wir waren ein wenig sauer auf dich, weil du na ja, mit Ginny... Du weißt schon!" Harry sah ihn, aber auch George und Angelina sehr ernst an. „Eigentlich ist das eine Sache gewesen, die genau VIER Leute etwas angeht: Hermine, Ginny, Neville und mich. Und sonst niemanden!" Fred und George mussten heftig schlucken, und Angelina wurde recht blass im Gesicht. „Eure Entschuldigung nehme ich aber trotzdem an", fügte Harry dann grinsend hinzu, und die drei Angesprochenen atmeten erleichtertet auf, nachdem ihnen schon ihr Herz fast in die Hose gerutscht war bei Harrys finsterem Gesicht. Schnell setzten sie sich, und bald hatte jeder etwas zu Trinken bestellt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit euch noch etwas Anderes besprechen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr ein neues Haus sucht für eure neuen Büros und Labors." Die Zwillinge grinsten, sie hatten ja selbst Harry davon erzählt. „Ich habe heute das Erbe meines Paten angenommen; und wie das Schicksal es will, ist in seinem Nachlass ein Haus, für das ich keine Verwendung habe. Ihr könnt es nutzen, wenn ihr wollt. Aber eine Bedingung muss ich euch stellen: Ihr müsst euch das Gebäude mit dem Orden in momentan größeren, aber regelmäßigen Abständen teilen! Und wir fünf hier haben jederzeit Zutritt zum Haus, aber nicht zu den Räumen, die ihr für euch nutzen wollt! Seid ihr einverstanden?"

„Und was verlangst du als Miete?" „Hm, lasst mich mal überlegen. Also, erstens: Ihr zahlt meinen Anteil in unser gemeinsames Verlies ein, so dass auch Hermine, Remus, Ginny und Neville darauf Zugriff haben. Zweitens: Hermine bekommt die Bibliothek. Drittens: Das Haus und das Grundstück bleibt im Besitz der Familie Potter, und Viertens: Ihr heizt Hogwarts kräftig ein mit euren Scherzartikeln!"

Harry konnte sich einen Seitenblick auf Remus nicht verkneifen, doch der letzte der Rumtreiber tat ganz unberührt. Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an. Sie mussten nicht lange überlegen, um das Angebot anzunehmen. Schnell waren sie sich mit Harry einig und besiegelten das mit einem kräftigen Handschlag. Sie einigten sich darauf, sich nach Abschluss des Sommergeschäftes noch einmal in Ruhe zu treffen, um dann die Einzelheiten zu besprechen und sich das Haus gemeinsam anzusehen.

Nachdem die Zwillinge und Angelina wieder gegangen waren, sie mussten sich ja um ihr Geschäft kümmern, gingen die Fünf auch nach Hause. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie alle doch recht respektablen Hunger bekommen, aber sie wollten zu Hause essen, nicht hier in den Menschenmassen.

Am Abend, als Remus seine Sachen für Hogwarts packte, nahm Harry seine Freunde zur Seite, um mit ihnen eine kleine Überraschung für den Professor vorzubereiten. Später dann tobte Harry mit Remus durch den Wald, der ja jetzt ihnen gehörte. Natürlich waren sie in ihrer Wolfsform unterwegs. Remus würde voraussichtlich erst in etlichen Monaten - während der Ferien - wieder die Möglichkeit haben, so mit Harry durch den Wald zu streifen, und so nutzten sie diese Gelegenheit ausgiebig.

Als Harry dann spät in der Nacht zu Hermine unter die Decke kroch, murmelte sie recht verschlafen: „Ich wäre auch gerne ein großes Tier oder gleich ein Wolf, dann könnte ich mit euch zusammen durch den Wald rennen..." Harry strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie auf die Stirn küsste. „Das wird noch, 'Mine!", flüsterte er ihr zu. Später murmelte sie noch, dass ihr kalt wäre, als sie sich noch enger an seine Seite kuschelte. Doch irgendwie hatte Harry überhaupt nicht den Eindruck, dass seiner Freundin kalt wäre...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, diesmal hatten Ginny und Neville sich um das Frühstück gekümmert, war Remus ausgesprochen traurig. „Diesen Sommer ist viel passiert, ich habe alte und neue Freunde wieder gefunden, und eine liebe Freundin ist für immer gegangen. Und ich werde euch lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen, warum soll ich da nicht traurig sein?", sagte er zu seinen Freunden. „Ja, diesen Sommer ist wirklich viel passiert. Wenn ich daran denke, wie zurückgezogen ich noch vor drei Monaten gelebt habe... Aber wer sagt denn, dass wir uns lange Zeit nicht wieder sehen werden?" fragte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern, schließlich hatte er letzte Nacht im Wald mit Remus über genau dieses Thema geredet.

Schließlich war es Zeit für Remus. Nachdem er seine Taschen, Truhen und Koffer zusammengesucht, verkleinert und eingesteckt hatte, trafen sich alle auf der Veranda, um ihn zu verabschieden. „Ich weiß, du magst keine langen Abschiede, aber wir haben eine Kleinigkeit für dich, sozusagen zum Schulanfang...", sagte Harry. Hermine übergab Remus eine Zuckertüte, die eigentlich die Muggelkinder zum Schulanfang bekamen. Sie erklärte Remus diese Tradition der Muggel, fügte aber noch hinzu: „Wir wissen, dass du außer Schokolade keine Süßigkeiten magst, also haben wir sie mit ein paar nützlicheren Dingen gefüllt."

Remus war sehr erstaunt, überrascht und auch gerührt. Er setzte sich an den Tisch auf der Veranda und packte seine Zuckertüte aus. Zum Vorschein kamen jede Menge Pergamente, Tintenfässer, Federkiele, ein kleines Fotoalbum mit den aktuellen Bildern von allen, ein paar Flaschen Butterbier (Harry musste dabei grinsen), etliche Bücher, ein paar unauffällige Scherzartikel der Weasley-Zwillinge und dergleichen mehr. Remus freute sich darüber, dass seine Freunde an ihn gedacht hatten. Aber seine Augen wurden noch größer, als Harry ihm ein zusammengerolltes Pergament gab, das ihm sehr vertraut vor kam. Als er es aufrollte, war das Pergament leer, man konnte nur sehen, dass es schon ein paar Jahre in Gebrauch war.

„Du weißt, was du sagen musst, um den Inhalt zu sehen?", fragte Harry leise. Remus standen die Tränen in den Augen. Das Pergament in seiner Hand war nichts anderes als die letzte Ausgabe der _Karte der __Rumtreiber_, die er in seiner eigenen Schulzeit gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freunden James, Sirius und damals auch noch Peter erstellt und die er alle überlebt hatte! „Wo hast du denn die her?", flüsterte Remus ergriffen. „Ich war doch mit 'Mine vor ein paar Tagen in Hogwarts, um meine Sachen zu holen und mein altes Zimmer verschwinden zu lassen. Dabei habe ich die Karte wieder gefunden, sie lag die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich dachte, dass du sie vielleicht gebrauchen könntest..." Remus umarmte Harry, um ihm zu danken. „Hey, Moony, ich habe mir die Karte die ganzen Jahre nur ausgeliehen gehabt, jetzt ist sie wieder bei ihrem rechtmäßigem Besitzer!"

Selbst lange nachdem Remus sich verabschiedet hatte und nach Hogwarts gegangen war, saßen Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Neville noch auf der Veranda. Sie dachten an ihren eigenen Schulanfang in Hogwarts, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten... Bald schon schwelgten sie in ihren Erinnerungen, und es begannen Gespräche, die fast alle mit „Weißt du noch..." oder „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern..." begannen. Erst als Harold lautstark nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, wechselten sie wieder in die Gegenwart über.

Ginny kümmerte sich um ihren Sohn; Harry und Hermine stritten sich darum, was es zum Mittagessen geben sollte; und Neville schaute lachend zu, wie sich die beiden immer wieder dasselbe an den Kopf warfen. „Pizza!" „Nö, Spaghetti!" „Ich mag aber Pizza!" So ging das eine Weile hin und her, keiner der Beiden konnte sich durchsetzen. Neville war es egal, er kannte beide Speisen nicht, was er dann auch sagte. „Was?! Du hast noch nie eine Pizza oder Spaghetti gegessen?", kam es daraufhin wie aus einem Munde von Harry und Hermine. Sehr schnell hatten sie sich geeinigt, sie machten Pizza UND Spaghetti.

Harry und Hermine schafften sich also in der Küche, wobei ihnen Ginny dabei Gesellschaft leistete um etwas über italienische Muggelgerichte zu lernen, und Neville passte auf Harold auf, der im Garten die Gegend erkundete. Neville konnte sich nicht helfen: obwohl das Häuschen, dass er mit Ginny bewohnte, eigentlich sein Zuhause war, fühlte er sich hier im Wolfsheim ausgesprochen wohl. Er fühlte sich so sehr wohl hier, dass er ihr kleines Häuschen nicht einmal vermisste. Er hoffte nur, dass er mit Ginny die richtige Entscheidung traf, und dass sich ihre Eltern nicht zu sehr ärgern würden, schließlich hatten sie ihnen damals das Häuschen gekauft...

Hermine machte eine große Familienpizza mit jedem Belag, der ihr nur einfiel. Ginny half ihr dabei nach Kräften, während sich Harry um seine Spaghetti kümmerte, zu denen er verschiedene Soßen machte. Beim Essen dann erklärten sie Ginny und Neville, wie was hieß und aus was es gemacht war. Jeder konnte von jedem probieren, und so waren alle zufrieden, und Ginny und Neville hatten wieder etwas gelernt.

Nach dem Essen setzten sich die Freunde zusammen auf die Veranda und schwatzten miteinander. Dabei fragte Harry natürlich auch nach etlichen Leuten, die er noch von früher kannte, so z.B. Tonks. Er erfuhr, dass Tonks noch als Aurorin arbeitete, jedoch wusste niemand etwas Genaueres. Harry beschloss, einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben – als neues Familienoberhaupt der Blacks war er nun schließlich in der Lage, Tonks und ihre Eltern wieder in die Familie aufzunehmen.

Später dann sprach Hermine ihren Freund darauf an, was ihr schon den ganzen Tag an ihm aufgefallen war: „Harry, du hast etwas auf dem Herzen, du bist schon den ganzen Tag so unruhig. Was ist los?" „Du hast Recht, 'Mine. Ich glaube, die Bücher rufen wieder nach mir..." „Ich dachte, _ich_ bin hier der Bücherwurm!", scherzte Hermine.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Als ich damals in der Schule die ganzen Bücher gesucht hatte, hatte ich manchmal so ein Gefühl, als würden sie mich regelrecht _rufen_. Jedes Mal habe ich dann eines der alten Bücher gefunden, in denen etwas über die _Alte Magie_ oder über _Avalon_ stand. Und genau dieses Gefühl habe ich jetzt auch wieder."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann lächelte sie recht verführerisch (einen Hunde­blick konnte sie ja als Kätzchen schlecht aufsetzen), bevor sie fragte: „Kann ich mitkommen?" Harry hatte damit gerechnet, und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, bei ihrem Anblick zu lachen. „Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du so schaust..." Schnell küsste er sie, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

Dann wurde Harry wieder etwas ernster. „Ich befürchte, dass das derzeit nicht so gut wäre. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den alten Bücherhändler finde, wenn ich nicht allein bin, und einer von uns muss hier bleiben, wir haben Gäste. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob es da wirklich ein paar neue Bücher für uns gibt... Aber ich beeile mich, Schatz. Ich möchte auch nicht von dir getrennt sein!" Harry hatte ihr damit den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, und Hermine fügte sich ihrem Schicksal, wenn auch schmollend. Harry beschloss, ihr gegenüber besonders aufmerksam zu sein, wenn er wieder zurück war.

„Willst du etwa so gehen?", fragte Hermine. Harry sah an sich herunter, dann grinste er. Er hatte nur eine kurze Hose und ein Shirt an. „Stört dich das?" Harry strich mit den Händen über die Hose – und Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht mehr. Jetzt hatte Harry eine enge schwarze Lederhose und Stiefel an! Ginny entfuhr ein „Wow!", was ihr aber einen entsprechenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „Wenn Bill das sehen könnte, das wäre ganz nach seinem Geschmack!", sagte Ginny dann noch, und Hermine wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Willst du mit dem Motorrad fahren?"

Harry nickte. „Die erste Strecke werde ich jedoch apparieren, das geht schneller. Aber die Bücherläden sind in Fischerdörfern, da möchte ich nicht unbedingt apparieren, deswegen nehme ich das Motorrad mit, sonst muss ich zu viel laufen... So geht es schneller!" „Wann kommst du wieder?", fragte Hermine mit unsicherer Stimme, deswegen nahm Harry sie in seine Arme. „Schatz, ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht bin ich in ein paar Stunden wieder da, vielleicht aber auch erst Morgen oder Übermorgen. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Aber ich werde mich beeilen, damit ich schneller wieder bei dir bin, versprochen!" „Pass auf dich auf!" „Keine Angst, 'Mine, ich habe gelernt, auf mich aufzupassen…" Mit einer Handbewegung hatte Harry das Motorrad verkleinert, so dass er es einstecken konnte. Ein letzter Kuss, ein letztes gehauchtes „Ich liebe dich!" – und schon war er verschwunden.

* * *

Als Erstes apparierte Harry in die Nähe eines kleinen Fischerdorfes, das nicht weit entfernt von Dundonnel im Nordwesten von Schottland lag. Hier hatte er die meisten Bücher bekommen. Harry stand auf einer Anhöhe, das Dorf lag ein paar Kilometer vor ihm, aber er konnte es sehr deutlich sehen. Er zog sein Motorrad aus der Tasche, zauberte es wieder auf Normalgröße, saß auf, startete den Motor und fuhr los. Harry fuhr querfeldein über Wiesen und Weiden, bis er zu der Straße kam, die ins Dorf führte. Nun verlief die Fahrt wesentlich angenehmer, die Straße war im Vergleich zu den Wiesen doch wesentlich ebener.

Als Harry das Dorf nach ein paar Minuten erreichte, fuhr er die ihm bekannten Plätze ab, dabei prüfte er, wie sich in ihm das Gefühl der rufenden Bücher verhielt, um so die Richtung bestimmen zu können. Doch diesmal schien er in diesem Dorf keinen Erfolg zu haben, als fuhr er weiter zum nächsten, immer der Küste entlang.

Erst im vierten Fischerdorf hatte er Erfolg, er konnte einen der Bücherläden entdecken. Harry wusste, dass er die Läden nur dann sehen konnte, wenn auch der alte Bücherhändler mit dem einen oder anderen Buch für ihn da war. Harry stellte seine Maschine ab und betrat das Geschäft. Harry kannte es; hier war er schon einmal gewesen. Wie immer war es leer bis auf ein paar gefüllte Bücherregale, es waren außer ihm und dem Händler keine weiteren Leute im Laden.

„Ich habe dich schon erwartet!", wurde er vom Händler begrüßt. Als Antwort neigte Harry nur seinen Kopf, dann fragte er „Was haben Sie heute für mich?" „Ah, du bist etwas ungeduldig, mein junger Freund!" „Ja, meine Freundin wartet daheim auf mich, und ich möchte sie nicht zu lange warten lassen." Der alte Mann lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß wie das ist, wenn daheim jemand auf einen wartet und man so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück will... Meine Gefährtin wartet auch auf mich!"

Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry etwas Persönliches von dem alten Händler erfahren hatte, dementsprechend erstaunt war er. Aber er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Wenn du das nächste Mal zu mir kommst, bringe Hermine doch einfach mit!" Nun riss Harry die Augen auf. „Woher wissen Sie...?" Doch der alte Mann lächelte nur. „Glaub mir, ich weiß so einiges über dich! Ich freue mich, dass du nun endlich mit deiner Gefährtin zusammen bist. Sie hat bald Geburtstag, stimmt's?"

Harry nickte nur, immer noch überrascht. Der alte Händler holte etwas unter seiner Theke hervor. „Ich habe hier etwas für sie, als Geburtstagsgeschenk sozusagen." Damit schob er den Gegenstand Harry zu. Der nahm das kleine Buch in die Hand, aber er musste feststellen, dass er weder den Titel noch sonst irgend etwas in dem Buch lesen konnte. Verwirrt sah er den Händler an. „Du wirst das Buch zusammen mit deiner Gefährtin lesen können."

„Ich habe beschlossen, dich diesmal nicht solange nach den Büchern suchen zu lassen", sagte der Händler wenig später, und plötzlich stand eine große Truhe vor Harry. Sie war voller Bücher. „Ich habe dir heute gleich alle Bücher mit her gebracht, die ich dieses Mal für dich vorgesehen habe, Harry. Du wirst noch nicht alle lesen können. Es ist wie in deiner Bibliothek - die übrigens sehr schön eingerichtet ist - bestimmte Bücher kannst du erst lesen, wenn du das nötige Wissen dazu hast."

Jetzt war Harry geschockt. „Sie waren in meiner Bibliothek? In meinem Haus?" „Nein, obwohl ich das könnte; aber ich habe andere Möglichkeiten, um dich zu beobachten." Nach dieser Aussage brauchte Harry ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Das heißt also, Sie können den Schutz meines Hauses überwinden?" „Ja, das kann ich. Du hast sehr mächtige Schutzzauber auf deinem Haus, aber ich kann sie überwinden. Zu deiner Beruhigung: Ich bin der Einzige, der das kann. Selbst dein früherer Mentor schafft das nicht. Und ich habe keinen Grund, in dein Haus einzudringen, da ich dich auch anders beobachten kann."

„Wie können Sie mich beobachten, und warum machen Sie das? Hat das was mit Avalon zu tun?" „Ah, wie immer sehr wissbegierig, so wie deine Gefährtin auch. Eine sehr hübsche junge Frau übrigens... Wie auch immer. Wie ich dich beobachte, kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen. Aber du sollst erfahren, warum ich das mache: Dein Kampf gegen Voldemort war nur EINE Aufgabe für dich, die du allerdings mit Bravour gemeistert hast. Dieser Kampf war so etwas wie eine Prüfung für dich. Auf dich wartet noch eine viel größere Aufgabe, und deine Prüfungen sind noch nicht vorbei; aber das hat Ragnok dir ja schon gesagt."

Harry gab ein recht ... undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, woraufhin der alte Buchhändler schmunzeln musste. „Und es hat etwas mit Avalon zu tun, wie du bereits erkannt hast", fuhr er fort als wenn er nicht unterbrochen worden wäre. „Bitte stelle keine weiteren Fragen, ich werde sie dir nicht beantworten können, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass deine nächste Prüfung deine Heilkräfte betrifft, und deine Gefährtin." „Sie meinen Neville?" „Und seine Eltern!", bestätigte der alte Händler.

Harry nahm die Neuigkeiten nickend zur Kenntnis. „Aber was hat Hermine damit zu tun? Außer das sie mir bei Neville hilft?" „Nun, die Aufgabe, die auf dich wartet, wirst du nur zusammen mit deiner Gefährtin bewältigen können. Um genau zu sein, diese Aufgabe stellt sich euch Beiden!" Harry nahm auch dies zur Kenntnis; aber er ahnte, dass er keine weiteren Antworten dazu erhalten würde. „Was können Sie mir über meine Familie sagen?" „Sehr viel, ich kenne deine ganze Familie. Aber das ist auch eine Prüfung für dich, du musst selbst herausfinden, wer deine Familie ist, und wer deine Ahnen sind."

Harry dachte ein paar Minuten nach. „Ist Albus Dumbledore auch eine Art Prüfung für mich?" Der alte Mann lächelte wieder. „Das muss Albus dir schon selbst sagen..." sagte er, bevor er sich in einem Nebel auflöste und verschwand. Verwirrt verkleinerte Harry die Truhe und das Buch für Hermine und steckte beides ein. Dann ging er hinaus zu seiner Maschine und fuhr aus dem Dorf. Unterwegs fand er eine kleine Anhöhe, von der er einen guten Blick auf das Meer hatte. Harry hielt an und machte erst einmal eine Pause, zu viele Dinge schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum...

Ein paar Stunden hockte Harry so da, mit dem Rücken an das Motorrad gelehnt. Er dachte nach über sein Leben, über seine Freunde, seine Schule, seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort, über Dumbledores Spielchen... So langsam begann sein bisheriges Leben einen Sinn zu bekommen. Harry war sich sicher, dass der alte Bücherhändler ein alter, mächtiger Zauberer war, der etwas mit dem sagenumwobenen Avalon zu tun hatte. Und er war sich sicher, dass er Dumbledore kannte. Aber wenn dem so war, dann war auch Dumbledore Teil seiner Prüfung, wie es der Alte genannt hatte... Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab zu Hermine, und so entging ihm die eine oder andere wichtige Schlussfolgerung, weil er seine Gedanken nicht zu Ende führte...

* * *

Später apparierte Harry in die Nähe der Pferdezucht, die er vor kurzem mit Hermine entdeckt hatte. Mit seinem Motorrad legte er die letzten Kilometer zurück, und schon bald fuhr er auf den Hof der Farm. Dort arbeitete ein älterer Mann; er reinigte seinen Traktor, mit dem er scheinbar Futter gefahren hatte. Harry stellte seine Maschine ab und ging zu dem Mann. Der hatte ihn und das Motorrad schon aufmerksam angesehen.

Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln meinte der Bauer: „Eine schöne Maschine haben Sie da. Dürfte schon ein paar Jahre auf dem Buckel haben!" „Da haben Sie Recht, das Motorrad ist etwas älter als ich." Und so redeten sie erst einmal über Motorräder und Technik im Allgemeinen. Der Bauer hatte sich als Wesley Johnson vorgestellt, und Harry sich als James Wolfsheim.

Später bat Mr. Johnson Harry ins Haus, auf eine Tasse Tee. Dort wurde ihm auch Mrs. Johnson vorgestellt. Unauffällig prüfte Harry sie anhand ihrer Auren, und schnell wusste er, dass sie nicht das waren, was sie ihm sagten. Aber es schien von ihnen keine Gefahr auszugehen.

Während des Tees erzählte Harry, warum er eigentlich hergekommen war. „Meine Freundin hat in ein paar Tagen Geburtstag. Als Kind hatte sie schon einmal ein Pferd gehabt, und ich würde ihr gerne eins schenken." „Nun, wir haben ungefähr vierzig Pferde. Vielleicht sollten wir hinaus auf die Weide gehen..." Mr. Johnson erhob sich, und mit ihm Harry. Mrs. Johnson jedoch blieb sitzen. „Ich komme nicht mit, Mr. Wolfsheim. Ich kann kaum noch laufen...", sagte sie auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin.

Auf der Koppel sah dann Harry die Pferde. „Wunderschöne Tiere!", sagte er zu Mr. Johnson, der bedächtig nickte. „Ja, sie sind unser ganzer Stolz. Und sie sind alles, was wir haben. Unsere Pferde und unsere Farm." Wenig später fügte er noch hinzu: „Wir müssen alles verkaufen. Sam, meiner Frau, geht es nicht gut. Wir sind beide alt, wir werden nicht mehr lange leben, und wir haben keine Kinder..." Harry sah ihn sehr nachdenklich an, bevor er leise sagte: „Sie sind Squibs! Und Sie sind Zwillinge!"

Wesley sah Harry überrascht an. „Man erkennt es an Ihrer Aura", erklärte ihm Harry. Mr. Johnson nahm dies zur Kenntnis. „Dann kann ich Ihnen auch unsere Geschichte erzählen... Wir wurden als Kinder von unserer Familie verstoßen, als fest stand, dass wir nicht zaubern konnten. Wir waren elf..." „Ich kann mir nur eine handvoll Familien vorstellen, die so etwas tun würden!", sagte Harry.

Ohne darauf zu reagieren, fuhr Mr. Johnson fort: „Wie gesagt, wir wurden als Kinder verstoßen. Eine ganze Zeit lang irrten wir umher; wir hatten niemanden, und es wollte niemand mit uns zu tun haben. Irgendwann sind wir dann hier in Schottland gelandet. Wir hatten inzwischen unsere Namen geändert, nachdem wir erkannt hatten, dass unser Name ein Grund für die Ablehnung war. Wir nannten uns Ted und Rose Miller.

Hier in Schottland waren die Menschen etwas freundlicher als im Süden Englands, wo wir eigentlich herkamen. Wir fanden ein älteres Muggelehepaar, die uns dann aufnahmen. Schließlich nahmen wir ihren Namen an, und wir änderten auch unsere Vornamen. Wir haben nie jemanden gesagt, dass wir Geschwister sind. Auch unsere Adoptiveltern wussten es nicht. Für sie waren wir ein Pärchen, das nach einem Streit mit der Familie durchgebrannt war. Es fiel uns nicht schwer, dass Pärchen zu spielen. Sam und ich haben uns schon immer geliebt...

Nachdem die alten Johnsons gestorben waren, taten wir etwas, was Geschwistern verboten ist, und wir haben es bitter bereut. Aber es hat uns auch noch enger zusammengeschweißt. Wir haben den kleinen Hof der Johnsons ausgebaut, wir mochten beide Pferde. Das Ergebnis sehen Sie hier vor sich... Aber wir müssen nun alles verkaufen, da wir zu alt sind um uns um die Farm zu kümmern. Wir dürfen keine Kinder haben, obwohl wir uns so sehr danach gesehnt haben. Wir sind die letzten einer alten Familie, die mit uns aussterben wird..."

Auf Harrys überraschten und fragenden Blick hin erklärte er: „Unsere Mutter starb ein paar Jahre nachdem uns unser Vater davon gejagt hatte. Unser Vater hat sich dann eine neue Frau gesucht, die ihm einen Sohn gebar. Unser Stiefbruder hatte dann auch einen Sohn bekommen. Aber dieser ist vor ungefähr fünf Jahren umgekommen. Da es außer uns niemanden mehr von unserer Familie gibt, wird sie mit uns aussterben..."

„Was wissen Sie über Ihren Neffen?", fragte Harry nach ein paar Minuten. „Nun, nicht sehr viel. Wir haben erfahren, dass er sehr talentiert bei Zaubertränken war, und das er Professor war, mehr wissen wir nicht." „Dann muss Ihr Neffe Severus Snape sein!", schlussfolgerte Harry. „Kannten Sie ihn, Mr. Wolfsheim?" Harry nickte, dann erzählte er ihm die Geschichte des Severus Snape, soweit sie ihm bekannt war.

Zum Schluss berichtete er von seinem Tod: „Severus war das letzte Opfer von Lord Voldemort. Er wurde von dem Mann getötet, der auch meine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte, als ich noch ein Baby war, und der seinen früheren besten Freund für dreizehn Jahre unschuldig nach Askaban gebracht hatte... Severus hatte versucht mir das Leben zu retten, weil Pettigrew eigentlich mich angreifen wollte, als mein Schutzschild noch nicht stabil genug war. Er hat das mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Aber ich habe Severus gerächt, so wie ich auch meine Eltern und meinen Paten gerächt habe..."

„Danke, dass Sie mir davon berichtet haben! Jetzt weiß ich auch, wer Sie sind! Sogar bis zu uns ist Ihr Name vorgedrungen, Mr. Potter!" „Ja, ich bin Harry James Potter. So wie Sie auch habe ich manchmal meine Gründe, meinen Namen zu verbergen..."

Später unterhielten sie sich wieder über die Pferde. „Wie wollen Sie die Tiere halten? Haben Sie Ställe, Weiden?" „Nein, derzeit habe ich noch keine Ställe. Aber ich habe ein sehr großes Grundstück, mit vielen Wiesen, Wäldern und Seen, da werden sich die Pferde sicherlich wohl fühlen. Ich werde wohl ein paar Ställe oder Unterstände bauen, aber ansonsten dachte ich eher daran, den Pferden ihre Freiheit zu geben. Ich habe Platz genug, und die Pferde haben genügend Auslauf. Ich denke, wenn ich sie ein bisschen sich selbst überlasse, wird es ihnen nicht schaden..."

Der alte Pferde­züchter überlegte eine Weile. „Wissen Sie was, Mr. Potter? Ich schenke Ihnen die gesamte Herde! Ich habe das Gefühl, sie ist bei Ihnen gut aufgehoben. Ich möchte kein Geld dafür haben, denn damit kann ich nichts mehr anfangen. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie sich um die Tiere kümmern!" Harry versprach ihm das. „Dann habe ich nur noch eine Sorge: In den Wäldern muss es Wölfe geben, ich kann sie manchmal hören!"

Harry lachte. „Es gibt genau zwei Wölfe in meinen Wäldern: Der eine ist ein friedlicher Werwolf und mein Freund, und der andere bin ich!" Harry verwandelte sich schnell in seine Wolfsform, damit ihm der Farmer glauben konnte. „Dann bin ich beruhigt, was den einen Wolf angeht. Aber der Werwolf... Sie sagten, er sei friedlich?"

„Ja, er heißt Remus Lupin, war der beste Freund meiner Eltern und ist nun mein bester Freund. Er wurde als kleines Kind gebissen und ist seitdem ein Werwolf. Ich habe ihm beigebracht, wie er trotz seiner Verwandlung sein Bewusstsein und damit die Kontrolle über den Werwolf behalten kann, ohne irgendwelche Tränke zu sich nehmen zu müssen. Außerdem ist auch er ein Animagus, er kann sich auch in einen normalen Wolf verwandeln, so wie ich. Remus ist Professor in Hogwarts, und ich begleite ihn oft bei Vollmond."

Mr. Johnson, der eigentlich Snape hieß, war überzeugt, und mit einem Handschlag besiegelten sie den Handel. „Nur eine Sache hätte ich noch: Zu der Herde gehört ein schwarzer Hengst. Er ist der Leithengst, der die ganze Herde kontrolliert. Er ist etwas sehr besonderes. Aber leider kommt er nicht näher als ein paar Meter an uns heran. Er lässt sich auch nicht reiten..."

Harry nickte, dann sandte er sein Bewusstsein aus, um den Hengst zu suchen. Schon bald hatte er ihn gefunden. „Sie haben Recht, es ist wirklich ein sehr außerge­wöhnliches Tier. Er hat eine magische Aura..." Harry erinnerte sich an seine Kommunikation mit Serephina und Daphne, und er hoffte, dass sie auch mit dem schwarzen Hengst funktionieren würde.

In seinen Gedanken rief er nach ihm. Lange musste Harry aber nicht rufen, der Hengst war schon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und näherte sich neugierig. Einen Meter vor Harry blieb er stehen, und er schien ihn musternd anzusehen. _#Hallo, ich bin Harry. Hast auch du einen Namen?#_, sagte Harry in Gedanken, so wie er es auch bei Serephina tat.

Der Hengst schnaubte leise, dann antwortete er: _#Hallo Harry, ich bin __Valadan [1]__. __Du hast etwas von einem Einhorn an dir, das kann ich ganz deutlich spüren!# #Hattest du schon einmal Kontakt zu Einhörnern?# #Allerdings, in einem Wald nicht weit von hier hält sich manchmal eine __Einhornstute mit ihrem Fohlen auf, ich besuche sie manchmal.# #Du musst __Serephina und Daphne meinen, ich kenne sie... Ich habe etwas Blut von Beiden in mir, und sie haben Blut von mir in sich.# #Dann bist du also derjenige Mensch, der sich in ein Einhorn verwandeln kann?#_, fragte Valadan.

Als Antwort verwandelte sich Harry in seine Einhornform. _#Ich habe dich schon einmal gesehen, zusammen mit den beiden Einhörnern!#_, entgegnete der schwarze Hengst. Harry verwandelte sich zurück. Dabei bemerkte er den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck des alten Farmers. Aber Harry sagte nichts, er lächelte nur und wandte sich wieder Valadan zu.

Dieser war noch näher an Harry herangetreten, und legte schließlich seinen großen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Harry strich ihm sanft über die Stirn und kraulte ihn dann zwischen den Ohren. _#Magst du eine Runde reiten?#_, fragte Valadan. _#Ich habe noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen#_, entgegnete Harry. _#Dann ist es für uns Beide das erste Mal!#_, kam es zurück. Harry trat ein paar Meter zurück und sah den Hengst prüfend an. Dann nickte er – und einen Augenblick später saß er auf dem Pferd, das vorsichtig versuchte, Harrys Gewicht auszubalancieren und sich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte der erstaunte Mr. Johnson. „Ich kann mich mit Valadan telepathisch unterhalten; und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm einen kleinen Ausritt machen möchte. Es ist für uns Beide das erste Mal, aber Valadan sagt mir, was ich machen soll..." „Aber wie sind Sie... Sie sind appariert!" Harry nickte.

Dann legte er seine Arme um den Hals von Valadan und hielt sich somit fest, wobei er darauf achtete, dem Hengst nicht die Atemluft abzuschnüren. Vorsichtig ging Valadan ein paar Schritte, um sich an Harrys Gewicht zu gewöhnen. Dann wurde er schneller, und schon bald jagte er im vollen Galopp über die Koppel.

Harry war begeistert. Er hatte das Fliegen auf einem Besen kennen gelernt, das Leben als Wolf und als Adler, das Fahren und Fliegen mit dem Motorrad – aber das Reiten auf Valadan war etwas ganz anderes. Es war, als wären er und der schwarze Hengst eine Einheit, als sie so über die Wiesen rasten. Valadan war unheimlich schnell, der Wind pfiff Harry nur so um die Ohren. Er konnte spüren, wie sich der Hengst unter ihm bewegte, wie seine Muskeln spielten. Harry wünschte sich, dass Hermine jetzt bei ihm wäre, aber sie hatte ja bald Geburtstag...

Später, als die Beiden wieder bei Mr. Johnson angekommen waren, verabschiedete sich Harry von Valadan. Er hatte dem schwarzen Hengst erzählt, dass er die gesamte Herde von den Johnsons übernehmen würde, und dass dann alle Pferde in seinen Wäldern und auf seinen Wiesen leben konnten. _#Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich dich finden kann, ich werde dich besuchen kommen#_, versprach Valadan, als Harry ihm erklärte, dass er erst noch Ställe und Unterstände bauen musste.

Mr. Johnson hatte die Beiden beim Reiten beobachtet, er war begeistert von Valadans Schnelligkeit und von Harrys Geschick mit dem Hengst. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Samantha Johnson zur Koppel gekommen, und Wesley hatte ihr alles erzählt. Beide freuten sich, denn sie wussten nun, dass ihre Tiere in gute Hände kommen würden.

Harry fragte Sam vorsichtig nach ihren gesundheitlichen Problemen aus – und vermittelte sie umgehend an Cissa, welche mit Sicherheit Kontakt zu einigen Heilern hatte. Diskret wies er Cissa darauf hin, dass er eventuell anfallende Behandlungskosten für beide übernehmen würde.

Nachdem die Johnsons mit Cissa einen Termin ausgemacht hatten – und von ihr einen Portschlüssel ins St. Mungo erhielten – schwatzte Harry noch ein wenig mit den älteren Squibs, bevor auch er sich von ihnen verabschiedete.

Harry schwang sich auf sein Motorrad und tuckerte langsam über die Wiesen in Richtung Heimat. Unterwegs tauchte noch einmal Valadan auf; und so hatte Harry unterwegs jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, wenn auch „nur" telepathisch. Wenige hundert Meter vor dem Wolfsheim empfahl sich der schwarze Hengst und verschwand schnell wie der Wind – jedoch nicht ohne Harry noch ein baldiges Wiedersehen zu versprechen.

* * *

_[1] ... Mehr über die Geschichte **VALADAN**s kann man in dem Fantasy-Roman „__Die __Hexenprinzessin" von Susan Dexter nachlesen. Deutsche Erstveröffentlichung 02/1996 im Verlag Wilhelm Goldmann, München. ISBN: 3-442-24669-5 Copyright © der deutschsprachigen Ausgabe 1996 by Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag, München._


End file.
